Phoebe Grey's Life: Real Life
by Greyfamily6179
Summary: Hi guys! Welcome to Phoebe's real life. She is 25 in this story. This is a continuation of Phoebe Grey's life College Edition and Phoebe Grey's life so if you have not read those start there! XOXO
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

(This is set 3 years after the final scene in Phoebe Grey's College Life. Phoebe is 25 and Nathan is 26. Nathan and Phoebe are both working at Seattle Children's Hospital. Nathan as a trauma and emergency doctor, and Phoebe on the trauma, burn, and ortho psychologist. They are not yet engaged or married, but live in Escala together. It is December and they have been dating for 9 years.)

(Phoebe's POV)

I wake up to Nathan's alarm at 4 am. He has a surgery today. I groan and roll away from him on my side. Nathan quickly silences his alarm and climbs out of bed heading into the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on and head back to sleep. I get up at 5 and head into the kitchen. I have to be at work at 7.

I start brewing the coffee and make two bowls of cereal for Nathan and me. I cut up a bowl of fruit and put it on the table. This is our normal routine on the days we work. It is tiring yet rewarding. I make Nathan's coffee just how he likes it and put it in front of his bowl. I sit down and turn on some light music. Nathan walks out shortly after in his scrubs with a jacket on. He looks good enough to eat.

"Morning baby," Nathan says and kisses my lips.

"Good morning, Dr. Moore," I say and he smiles. I can't believe he is a doctor.

"What does your day look like, Ms. Grey?" He asks as I take a sip of my coffee.

"Well let's see, I have rounds, and meetings, then I will chart for a bit. Have lunch with my very sexy boyfriend if his schedule allows. Then I will visit the new kids on the floor that need me, and then head down to the ED," I say. "What about you?" I ask.

"I have two surgeries then I will make my rounds which I think we have two cases together today by the way. Then I will have lunch with my girl, and be on call and chart," he says and I smile.

Nathan and I have overlapping patients, so sometimes we will be on the same case. It just depends on who needs me and where he is. Right now we have two patients that we are both assigned to.

"Remember we have dinner with Ava and Andrew tonight, they are coming over at 7:30," I say and he nods.

"I know, can you believe they are getting married in the new year?" he asks and I shake my head. Andrew proposed this past May and their wedding is in January. I am Ava's maid of honor and Nathan is the best man. It is so crazy.

"I can't believe it," I say.

"And you're sure you don't want to invite Teddy tonight?" He asks and I sigh looking at him. He puts his arms up "I was just asking, babe it has been almost a month. You're parents are heartbroken. Just think about for me?" He asks.

"Fine, now go I will clean up you're going to be late," I say as he puts on his coat. He leans down kissing me.

"I love you, I will see you in room 21 at 10," he says and kisses my lips. I sigh as he leaves and start cleaning up our mess.

Teddy and I haven't spoken in a month. Due to the fact that he and my best friend Olivia had been dating for three months behind my back. I was betrayed and hurt by both of them. I haven't spoken to Olivia either.

My parents have been trying to force us to talk to each other, but I am not ready. FIrst he screws my sorority sister and then he dates my best friend and doesn't tell me. That is not what a good big brother does and I know that. I will talk to him when I feel ready and that isn't today.

I take a quick shower and get ready for work. I put on a dress pants and blouse. I slip on my heels and start on my makeup. I straighten my hair and grab my coat heading out for work.

I get to the hospital and head into my office. I hang my coat up and fire up my laptop. My caseload today is pretty heavy. I have my first patient in 15 minutes. She is a 6 year old who needs support for having her healing scar from having a rib protrude from the skin checked.

Nathan was the doctor on the case, but he doesn't do the checks he comes in every few days. I have no clue if he will be the one checking her today.

I head down to her room and knock on the door. "Addison is it okay if I come in?" I ask her. She looks up from her coloring and nods. Her parents work so they aren't able to be with her during the day.

"Hi Phoebe," she says. I let my patients call me by my first name just so they feel more comfortable with me.

"Hi sweetheart, what are you coloring today?" I ask her.

"A donut," she says and I smile looking at it.

"That's a really good looking donut," I say and she smiles.

"Becky, the nurse, told me that you didn't eat your breakfast this morning," I say.

"I wasn't hungry," she says and looks at me then the breakfast tray on the table.

"Remember what Dr. Moore said Addison, we have to eat to be able to take the medicine that makes our chest not hurt ," I say and she nods.

"Where is Dr. Moore?" She asks me. I smile that is usually the question I get from the kids.

"He is working," I say and she nods.

"I don't want the doctors to touch my chest," she says talking about her scar. It usually causes a lot of discomfort for her when they poke at it.

"The doctors have to check if it is getting better, and to make sure no yucky stuff gets in," I say and I can tell she starts to get worked up.

"When are they coming?" She asks.

"They'll be here in a couple of minutes, but I want to talk to you about what we can do while they check your chest," I say.

" i want to play the hair salon game," I say and she is talking about a game on the hospital Ipad. I get it out of my bag and turn it on.

There is a knock on the door and a nurse peeks her head in. "Addison, Dr. Moore is here to check your chest," she says and she comes in to help him.

Addison immediately starts crying and I internally sigh. Usually I get to get her distracted before the doctor and nurse come in.

"Addison, sweetheart Dr. Moore isn't going to touch your chest yet, remember?" I ask her and she keeps crying. Nathan checks her lungs first.

Nathan is talking to the nurse about his plan. "Addison look at me," I say and she does.

"We are going to take a big deep breath okay?" I ask her. She nods and together we breathe in and out. I have her repeat this until she is no longer crying. I signal to Nathan and the nurse to hold off for a second. They watch me.

"Can you tell me what made you so upset?" I ask her.

"I I I don't want Dr. Moore to touch my boo boo," she says.

"I know sweetheart, but he has to. Remember how we said we were going to play hair salon. Can you pick a customer for me?" I bring out the distractor.

"Her," she says and points to the girl. We play for a little bit until I know she's calm. I motion for Nathan to get started.

"Addison, her hair looks great," Nathan says as he bends down looking at the iPad screen.

"Thank you," she says.

"Addison, I'm going to undo this side okay and I'm going to put my listener wand to your chest is that okay?" He asks her. Explaining how he's going to listen to her breath with his stethoscope.

"Okay," she says.

"You can keep playing while I do it okay?" He says and she nods going back to her game.

Nathan undoes the side of her hospital gown. "It's going to be a little cold," he warns. She is fully distracted by her game. He puts the stethoscope on different parts of her chest and listens.

"Okay Addison, can you lay back for me?" he asks and she looks to me.

"It's okay here let's move the ipad," I say and as she lays back I put the ipad by her head so she can play with it. Nathan puts on gloves and washes his hands. He comes back and starts to peel back the bandage.

He checks out the scar feeling around. When he hits a certain spot Addison begins to cry and pull away.

"No more," she cries.

"Addison, remember what we talked about? We have to let Dr. Moore check your chest," I say and she shakes her head.

"No more," she cries. Nathan looks at me and nods. He puts the bandage back on trying to calm her.

"Okay Addison we can be all done, do you want a sticker?" Nathan asks her. Her face lights up and she nods out of his white coat he produces two. An Elsa sticker and a Moana one.

"Moana," she says and smiles.

"Here you go," he says. He bends back down and checks out the iPad.

"Addison, do you think you could do my hair like that?" He asks. She giggles and looks at him.

"No silly you're a boy, you don't have long hair," she says. Ah gender identification for a 6 year old.

"Why not? What about pink long hair," he asks and she giggles shaking her head.

We both walk out of her room. Nathan looks to me. "She is going to have to have the bandage replaced, and the wound cleaned. That will happen this Wednesday. She may need support for that," he says and I nod writing it in.

"Thanks Dr. Moore," I say and he smiles. His pager beeps and he looks at it.

"See you in room 12 in an hour?" He asks and I nod. We aren't allowed to show PDA or anything so I smile and shake his hand.

I go back to my office and make myself another coffee before going to a quick meeting. I have to duck out of the meeting early because I have an appointment with a patient. I head into their room and see him. He has been a pretty difficult patient. He is 16 and was found beaten in a park. He was hanging with the wrong crowd and they ended up robbing him.

I knock on his door and he doesn't respond. Protocol says to go in after 20 seconds, but I was 16 once. I knock again trying to give him the opportunity to be in control. "Cayden can I come in?" I ask.

"More time with a shrink what did I do to deserve this?" He says sarcastically. I smile and sit down near his bed.

"How are you feeling today Cayden?" I ask him.

"Fine," he says. "Same as every other day you've asked," he says and I nod.

"On you chart it says Dr. Moore is discharging you in the next couple of days, are you ready to go home?" I say and he nods.

"Home? Yeah you could say that," he says and I smile.

"So have you thought about what you are going to do when you get discharged? Maybe some changes you are going to make?" I ask.

"Same things I have always done. Play xbox and hang with the boys," he says and I nod.

"Are these the same boys that left you alone in a park bleeding?" I ask. He laughs and shakes his head.

"You wouldn't get it, doc," he says and I nod.

"Well can you explain it to me then?" I ask.

"These boys, they uh do me good help me out with stuff," he says and I nod.

"Like what kind of stuff?" I ask.

"You know a place to live," he admits. I nod and write this down. Social services is already on his case and found his parents. They basically paid the medical bill and did everything they could to get us out of there.

"Where do you live currently?" I ask.

"Well my pops and Grace live in Greenwich," he says and I nod writing this down. Greenwich is a really nice suburb. Grace is the step mom. He disclosed this earlier. "But uh I usually stay down off 7th with my boy," he says and I nod. That is a very sketchy area.

"Why don't you live at home?" I ask.

"Would you want to live with a blonde bimbo that has the intelligence of a brick?" He asks.

"Are you talking about Grace?" I ask.

"What do you think?" He asks.

"When did Grace move in?" I ask him.

"A year after my mom died," he says and I nod. This is new information.

"Did your dad talk with you about her moving in before she did?" I ask and he shakes his head no.

"That must be very frustrating," I say and he nods looking away.

"When was the last time you talked to your dad?" I ask him.

"When he told me if I couldn't respect Grace then I needed to leave his house," he says and I nod. "About 7 months ago," he says and I nod.

"Have you ever tried talking with your dad about her and how you feel?" I ask him.

"No we don't do that kind of stuff," he says and I nod.

"Maybe you could write to him," I suggest and he looks at me confused.

"Well if you don't talk to him then maybe you could write him a letter. You told me you and your dad were close before. Maybe if you write to him and arrange a meeting time you guys could talk things out. You are a bright boy, Cayden. You don't need to be hanging out with those guys," I say. I pass him a letter kit I made. It has two mail stamps, a pen, a pencil, paper, and an envelope.

There is a knock on the door and Nathan walks in. "Well my time here is up, if you need anything Cayden have Nurse Jenna page me," I say and he doesn't say anything. Right as I am about to walk out Cayden stops me.

"Phoebe… um thank you," he says and I smile. I walk out.

I head to my office and start charting. Nathan walks in after about an hour and sits down in front of my desk. He has his Seattle Children's zip up jacket on. "Hey, give me one second," I say as I finish typing. He looks around on my desk. I have a picture of my dad and me. I have a picture of the Cruz kids, Nathan and me, and my family.

I have my degrees and certificates hung on my wall behind my desk. I have drawers full of toys and activities for the kids and teaching tools.

"Okay, do you want to grab lunch at the cafe?" I ask.

"Sure baby," he says. I stand up and walk around my desk. He stops me and leans down kissing me.

"You are the best at your job you know that?" He asks and smiles.

Nathan and I get lunch and sit by a window. "How has your day been?" I ask him.

"It's been good, my surgeries went well and I finished my rounds up pretty early," he says and I nod. He asks about my day.

"I have had a pretty good day. I got two new cases that I'll visit after lunch," I say and he nods.

"You know room 12 he started writing in whatever you gave him," Nathan says and I smile. He is talking about Cayden. He just can't say his name because of Hippa laws.

"That makes me happy," I say and he smiles.

"You're doing a great job," he says and smiles.

"Thanks babe," I say.

After lunch I visit more patients then head down to the ED. I talk to a couple more kiddos before heading up to my office and gathering my things. I head home at around 6. Nathan won't leave til around 6:30.

When I get home I shower. This is my usual routine just to make sure I get the hospital germs off me. I blow dry my hair and put on jeans and a long sleeve. I am making dinner for everyone tonight. I decided on lasagna and Italian salad.

I put on my cooking playlist and start making the food. Nathan walks in as I'm layering the lasagna.

"Hey babe," I say. He walks over and stands behind me kissing my neck.

"Hi Pheebs," he says. "Can I help with anything?" He asks. I shake my head no.

"You just go get cleaned up," I say and he nods smiling.

Nathan showers and gets dressed he comes out and grabs himself a beer from the fridge. He starts picking at the charcuterie tray I have out. I smile and look at him as I wrap the tray in tinfoil to put in the oven.

"You better leave some for the guests," I say and smirk.

Ava and Andrew come up and let themselves in. Ava runs to me and hugs me like she didn't just see me three days ago. "Hi little cuz," she says and I smile.

"Hi soon to be wifey," I say and glance at her ring. She is glowing truly. She just seems so happy.

I hug Andrew and he kisses my head. "How are you, Grey?" He asks and I smile.

"I'm having a really good day," I say and he smiles. They sit down and I get Andrew a beer and Ava a glass of white wine. I get myself a Glass too.

We all sit and pick at the appetizer and talk. Andrew says he saw my dad today and my dad told him to tell me to call him. I laugh and shake my head. I call my dad every day. He just freaks if I don't do it by 3 pm.

"Are you guys ready for the wedding?" I ask them. Ava looks to him and smiles.

"I think we really are all the planning is done. All that's left is to just actually do it," she smiles. I feel a ping of jealousy. I almost regret telling Nathan I don't want to get married right away. Because now that I see Ava doing her planning I want to. I'm ready to marry Nathan.

"I'm also ready for my bachelorette party," Ava says and I laugh. I have planned a weekend in Vegas for the bridesmaids. It should be interesting.

"Oh good lord," Andrew says.

"Where is your honeymoon?" Nathan asks.

"We are going to the Maldives," Ava says and we smile.

"That will be amazing," I say.

"Hopefully," she says and we smile.

The oven beeps and I get out the salad and the lasagna. We cut it up and serve it with the salad. We sit at the smaller dining room table and cheers before eating. I think the food is pretty good and everyone else tells me so too. I've been working on my cooking skills. They've gotten pretty good.

"Ava how is work? Any new free louis stuff for me?" I ask and she laughs.

"I tell you to come out to my office everyday to get stuff," she says and I smile.

"I have a job too, remember?" I say and she smirks.

"Well actually I did bring you a wallet and a sample of our new perfume. Andrew doesn't like it, but I think it smells great," she says and andrew raises his eyebrows.

"I'll be sure to wear it next time I'm at Grey House," I say and everyone laughs.

"So Nathan how is work cutting open kids?" Ava asks and I drop my fork.

"Ava," I say and she smiles.

"That was insensitive how is surgery?" She asks and Nathan smiles.

"I love my job, it really is a dream," he says and I smile hearing him talk about it.

We finish up dinner and everyone helps clean. We have a couple of more glasses of wine before they head home. Sawyer takes them of course because both of them are boozed up. Nathan and I sit on the couch each with a drink. I turn the fire on and Nathan wraps an arm around me.

"Are you ready for it to be our turn?" He asks. I look up at his beautiful face.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You know, are you ready for us to get married?" He asks and I smile.

"I think we both are. I'm so in love with you Nathan Moore," I say and he smiles leaning down and kissing me. He takes my wine glass and sets it on the table along with his beer and climbs on top of me.

We do it on the couch, then the hallway, then our bed. This boy makes me feel love sick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**(Phoebe and Nathan live together in Escala to clarify)**

Phoebe's POV

I'm in my office after a long and stressful day. I have a cold and my caseload is full. Not a good combination to have. I am charting right now and trying to get all of it done before I go home.

Nathan is at a conference and gets back tomorrow so it's just me for the night. He's been gone for 3 days. I miss him so much. My pager goes off and it says I have a patient in the ED who needs me. Great.

I grab my bag and head down to the ED. When I go to the nurses desk they already know who I am. "Exam room two, eleven year old girl refusing to let them put in an IV," they say and I nod heading in.

I knock on the door and I hear a come in. There is a tired looking dad and an annoyed mom. "We're just going to hold her down," the mom says thinking I am a doctor.

"I am Phoebe Grey, I am a child psychologist at the hospital," I say. They both look confused.

"Why are you here?" They ask me.

"Part of my duty at the hospital is to ensure kids don't feel anxiety or develop medical anxiety when coming into the hospital. I was wondering if it would be okay if I could talk to your daughter,"

I ask.

"By all means," they say. I nod and thank them. I pull a stool over to a very distraught looking eleven year old.

"Hi there, I'm Phoebe what's your name?" I ask her.

"Rylan," she says.

"Hi Rylan, I hear you are feeling pretty yucky," I say and she nods picking at her nails.

"Do you know what the doctors are trying to do?" I ask her and she shakes her head. I nod and internally curse. Some ED doctors never explain to the kids what they are trying to do, so it is no shock that they flip out when they pull out a needle.

"Well the doctors are going to put an IV in you. And what that is is like a water slide for medicine to go into your body and make you feel all better," I say.

"But it's going to hurt," she says.

"It is only going to be a prick and then it is all over with," I say. She shakes her head no.

"You know what I like to do when something is going to prick me?" I ask her.

"What?" She says.

"I like to draw, or play a game, sometimes even read a book, so that I am focused on that and sometimes I don't even realize that they are poking me," I say and she looks up.

"I like to color," she says. I smile and pull out paper and colored pencils. I move the tray table over so she can color with her dominant hand and have the other one be free. I page the nurse to come in.

We are drawing when the nurse comes in. "I like that flower," I say pointing to a daisy she drew.

"Okay Rylan, you are going to feel a prick," I say as the nurse rolls up her sleeve.

"Here hold my hand," I say. She does and I tell her she can squeeze it as hard as she wants. I watch as the nurse inserts the IV. She squeezes my hand and starts to cry.

"Hey it's all done now you did so good," I say and she wipes her eyes. She hugs her dad and mom and I smile sneaking out. They both thank me and I head back to my office.

After I finish charting I head back home. My head cold is horrible right now. My brain feels so foggy. Luckily I'm off tomorrow so I can sleep. Tonight I'm making myself soup and sleeping.

When I get home I head straight to the shower. I take a nice hot shower and microwave some soup. I put on my soft pants and sit on the couch. I eat my soup and turn on hgtv.

All of a sudden there is a knock at my door. I put my bowl on the table and go to the front door. I open in and am not pleased to see who it is.

"What are you doing here," I say to Teddy who is standing there.

"Phoebe, we need to talk. This is getting insane. I miss my sister," he says. I cross my arms and look at him.

"You should have thought about that before you went behind my back for 3 months," I say and go to close the door and he holds it open.

"Just let me explain," he says and I hold my hand out for him to go on.

"Look Olivia and I met up at a bar one night. It wasn't planned I just saw her and we hit it off. It started out as just sex and that was it. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know if it would become more than that. and I knew you would never want to know about me just hooking up with someone let alone Olivia," he says and I sigh rubbing my temples. I'm too sick for this.

"So you're telling me, you guys just hooked up for 3 months and then you decided to throw me in the loop," I say and Teddy sighs.

"Phoebe, you know you would have been pissed if I told you we were just hooking up," he says and I roll my eyes.

"But why Olivia?" I ask him. "Why do you keep having to fuck my friends? Go find your own girls," I say and he looks at me and I can tell he's getting annoyed. Good.

"Why Nathan?" He asks me. I sigh this is the lawyer in him coming out.

"Not the same thing," I say and he shakes his head.

"You are my sister Phoebe. If it is that big of a deal then I'll break up with Olivia. I'm not losing you over a girl," he says and I sigh.

"I'm not going to break you guys up," I say. I'm starting to realize maybe this was blown out of proportion.

"Just come in," I say. He smiles and walks to the kitchen sitting down.

"It looks good in here," he says And I thank him. We've done some remodeling.

"Look Teddy, it hurt me that you never told me. But you are right I'm not going to lose you over a girl. I'm sorry for ignoring you for a month," I say.

"I'm sorry for starting this Bubs. I just really like her," he says and I smile hugging him.

"You don't look too good," he says and feels my head.

"I have a head cold," I say and he nods.

After we talk for a bit more He has to head out. He has court early in the morning. I sit back on the couch and start eating my soup. After an hour or so there is another knock on my door. Gosh can't people just leave me alone.

I open the door to my dad. He is holding a bag of something that smells amazing and a pharmacy bag. Damnit teddy he must have let it slip that I was sick.

"Hi dad," I smile and hug him. He kisses my head.

"Bubs, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" He asks. I sigh and look at him.

"I'm 25 remember?" I say and he laughs.

"You will always be my baby though," he comes in and brings out Gail's homemade chicken and noodle soup and lots of medicine. He starts heating it for me. His kitchen skills have improved.

"How was work today?" He asks.

"Very busy" I say.

"Where's Nathan?" My dad asks looking around.

"He's been around a conference," I say and my dad nods.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight so you aren't alone," he asks and I smile. I think that would be more for him than it would be for me.

"It's okay, I just need to get some sleep," I say and he nods.

"Well I am staying until you eat this entire bowl of soup," he says and I laugh. We sit down at the kitchen table and talk. I love getting to spend one on one time with him.

We end up watching tv then he leaves me in the apartment. After asking me 500 times if I was sure he didn't need to stay. I take a nice hot bath before getting in bed. I text Nathan before I fall asleep.

*Heading to bed. Can't wait to see you. X* He responds pretty quickly.

*Sweet dreams my girl. I love you so much.*

When I wake up in the morning I groan and check the time. It is 9 am. That is pretty late for me. Ever since starting work I have become a very early riser. I get out of bed and head into the bathroom. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I head into the kitchen. I start a pot of coffee and lazily scroll through social media.

I take my coffee and sit on the couch turning on the news. All of a sudden Maisy starts to call me. I smile and answer the phone. Before I can even get out a word she just screams "I'M PREGNANT," I gasp. Maisy pregnant?

Maisy and her husband met at a bar he was the bartender and she was with Kendra. His name is Blake and he owns a series of bars and restaurants through Seattle. He is very wealthy and very good to Maisy. To say she is swoon is an understatement.

"Get out. You are not," I say. I didn't even know they were trying.

"Yeah I just took a test. I am freaking out, Phoebe. We weren't trying," she says.

"Maisy calm down. Have you told Blake yet?" I ask her.

"Uhm no," she says. I smile and sigh.

"Maisy you guys have been married for a year. It will all be okay. Why don't you go to his office and talk to him," I say.

"Okay yeah, you are right. Uhm so will you and Nathan be the godparents?" she asks and I laugh.

"I'll have to talk to Nathan, but you know I am in," I say and she says she loves me before quickly biding me goodbye.

"You'll have to talk to me about what?" Nathan asks. I smile and turn to see him with his suitcase by the door.

"Hi babe," I smile and get up going over to give him a big hug. He leans down to kiss me and I hold him back.

"I have a cold, Moore. Don't want to give it to you," I say and he kisses my forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick, I would have come home," he says and I smile.

"That is exactly why I didn't tell you. I say and he smiles. He gets his medical bag and tells me to sit. I sigh and shake my head getting on a bar stool.

"Open up," he says and I smirk. He shakes his head laughing.

"Only you would make this sexual. Seriously open up," he says and I do. He puts a thermometer in my mouth and I close my mouth. After a minute it beeps and Nathan pulls it out.

"98 degrees you don't have a fever. What have you been doing?" He asks and I point to the pile of medicine. Nathan nods and says I need to keep taking them consistently until Sunday. I smile and comply.

"So how was the conference?" I ask him.

"It was okay, as exciting as a pediatric trauma conference can get," he says and I nod.

"So what did you have to talk to me about?" He asks and I smile. Such a good memory.

"Well Maisy is pregnant," I say and his mouth drops open.

"Really, how far along is she," he asks.

"You think Maisy would figure that out before she told the world?" I ask and he nods laughing.

"Wow, well what does that have to do with me?" He asks.

"We got asked to be the Godparents," I say and he looks at me with the biggest smile.

"Really? I am going to be a Godparent," he says and if I thought he couldn't get any cuter. He comes over and hugs me. I can tell how excited he is and it melts me. I love this boy.

"You are going to be a Godparent," I say and he smiles.

"So Christmas is coming up," he says and I smile.

"It is next week," I say and he nods.

"We are going to your grandparents right?" He asks and I nod.

"Your family is still coming right?" I ask and he nods. I am so excited it all worked out perfectly.

"So I talked to Teddy last night," I admit. Nathan looks up from his phone shocked. Probably because he didn't have to literally force me.

"You did? Bee, how did it go?" He asks and sits next to me on a bar stool in the kitchen.

"It went well, I realized the entire thing had been blown out of proportion. I got to exaplain how I felt and why I was upset which was important to me for him to understand," I say and he nods.

"Is everything good now?" He asks me.

"Yeah, it is," I say and he smiles.

"Have I ever told you how in love with you I am?" He asks and I laugh.

"Hmmm, yes, but it never hurts to hear one more time," I say and he kisses my forehead.

"Well, Phoebe Grey, I am so in love with you," he says emphasizing the word so. I am so madly in love with him too he doesn't even understand it.

"Speaking of how much I love and care about you, have you eaten today?" he asks and I hold up my mug of coffee.

"Grey, you are killing me. Do you want an omlette?" He asks and I shrug.

"Waffles?" He asks and I shrug.

"Banana pancakes it is," he says and I smile wrapping my arms around his neck. I love this life I get to live with him. I love living with him. Oh I just love him.

We spend the rest of the day lounging, and Nathan plays doctor trying to get rid of my head cold. Over the top, I know. But he is my over the top boy and I wouldn't trade him for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Someone asked me if the chapters are going to get longer and the answer is: they will vary! Sometimes I want to get them out quick like today!) **

**(Phoebe's POV) **

Today is Christmas day. I just woke up in nothing. Nathan and I had some Christmas eve fun last night. I sit up and am kind of sore. Things went from the kitchen to the living room, to the stairs to our bedroom. Then in the bedroom again. Perks of living together I guess. I get out of bed and brush my teeth and wash my face. When I come back Nathan is sitting up.

"Hi Pheebs," he says and I smile throwing his open dress shirt on.

"Hi baby, Merry Christmas," I say and he leans down kissing me.

"Merry Christmas, Bee," he says. Mmmm he is simply just so hot.

"Should we go open presents?" I ask. He smiles and nods.

"Why don't you go out and get coffee started. After I brush my teeth, I will be out to make some breakfast and then we can open presents," he says and I nod. I button the dress shirt a bit and throw on a pair of his sweats.

I go out to the kitchen and open the blinds along the way. We are having a white christmas in Seattle. I start a pot of coffee and turn on the fireplace. This Christmas I got Nathan a massage because he is always so tense and some new dress shirts. I also got him a new Jaeger-LeCoultre watch. His broke when a kiddo at the hospital took his stethoscope to it.

Nathan walks out in a black shirt and grey sweatpants. Something about him in casual wear just turns me on. He comes behind me and wraps his hands around my waist and kisses my neck. "You look better in this shirt," he says and I smile.

Nathan begins to make us both omelettes and I cut up some fruit. In no time we are at the table talking about our favorite christmas memories eating food. I smile and sit back stuffed. I feel thousands of pounds, but I don't dare say that.

"Should we go open presents?" I ask him and he nods smiling. We put our dishes in the dishwasher and head to the tree. We decorated this tree together and it was hilarious and so much fun.

"Who first?" he asks and I smile saying me. I hand him the massage in the envelope and he opens it.

"Oh you are too much," he says and I laugh. His job is all standing and bending over. He is always so tense.

"You need a self care day. All you do is stand and bend. You deserve it," I say and he laughs.

"I love it. Thank you, and I love you," he says and I smile. He hands me a wrapped gift. I opened it to find concert tickets to Fleetwood mac in Las Vegas.

"No fucking way," I say and he laughs.

"You're joking," I say and he shakes his head.

"I'm going to fleetwood Mac," I scream and jump in his lap.

"We are going with Ava and Andrew," he says and I about fall on the floor I am so excited.

"God I love you," I say and kiss him. His hands find my butt. I start grinding into him.

"We are never going to finish opening presents at this rate," he mumbles against my lips and I nod. I pass him his gift of the shirts. He opens it and smiles.

"I need these," he says and I smile. Nathan is notorious for spilling stuff on his shirts. He hands me my next gift of the new sweater I wanted from Rag & Bone. He really does pay attention to me when I talk. Nathan opens the watch and smiles.

"You did not have to do this," he says and puts it on.

"Yes I did, I knew you were bummed about your old one," I say and he nods and laughs.

"Oh Bee, thank you," he says. That is it for couples presents. I stand up and start cleaning up the wrapping paper.

"Bee," I turn and gasp. I drop all the wrapping paper on the floor. Nathan is on one knee in front of me. All the emotions flood to the surface. He has a ring box in his hands.

"Phoebe Grey, it's you. It has always been you. Since the day I met you, you have made my heart skip a beat. Ever since I sat next to you in that principal's office I knew you were the one. You've given me a reason to succeed, a reason to better myself, a reason to build and keep relationships. You are my world. You are my best friend, the one person I can't imagine living without, the absolute love of my life. I don't want to do this life without you, your laugh, and your smile. I want to give you my heart even though you've already had it since the first time you looked at me with those big grey eyes of yours. Phoebe Grey, my girl, my Bee, will you marry me?" he says and tears are pouring out of my eyes as I nod. He opens the ring box and slides on the most beautiful cushion cut ring. It fits perfectly.

I jump into his arms saying yes a million times over. He starts kissing me and I wrap my hands in his hair kissing him. I pull back and look into his eyes. "I can't wait to do the rest of my life with you," I say and he smiles.

"Oh baby, you have no idea," he says and I smile. He sits up so I am straddling him and were on the ground.

"Do you have any idea how in love with you I am?" I ask him and he smiles.

"If it is anywhere near how I feel about you then yes, I do," he says. I look down at my ring and smile. It really is just so beautiful. It is the perfect size and shape.

"Well what do we do now?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Well we have to be at your parents in an hour and a half," he says and I smile.

"Shower sex," I say and stand up grabbing his hand.

He laughs and stands up with me as we start making out on the way to the shower. I almost fall, but Nathan grabs my hips. We rip off each others clothes and Nathan moves his hand to start the waterfall shower.

"Shit," I moan. As he pushes me against the wall. I reach my hand down and start stroking him. He kisses my neck and is feeling up my breasts.

"I want to fuck you hard and fast," Nathan says and I nod. He turns me around and pushes me against the wall. He grabs my hips and starts thrusting in me. He holds me up and I try to grab something, but there is nothing to grab.

"Fuck," I moan. He grunts and keeps going. Just as I am about to finish he stops and turns me around. He grabs my thighs and lifts me up I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him hard.

"Finish for me," he says and I moan and finish. He comes shortly after that in me. I start kissing him and he gently sets me down. He holds me so I get my balance. After he lets me go and grabs the loofa putting my body soap on it. He starts washing me down. I laugh as he squeezes my butt.

"You have a fine ass, fiance," he says and I beam. I love that we get to call each other fiance.

"You have fine hands, fiance," I say. I can't stop smiling. I literally can't stop smiling. I am the happiest I've ever been. This is my life. I can't believe I get to live it with him.

"What has got you all giddy?" Nathan asks as I take the loofa out of his hands. I put his body soap on it and start on his chest.

"I just, I can't believe that this is my life that I get to live with you," I say. He smiles and grabs my wedding hand and puts it on his chest.

"I'm yours baby, all yours," he says.

After we shower and have sex one more time we are kind of in a rush to get ready. I am blow drying my hair as Nathan shaves next to me. I look over and laugh. This is our life now.

I curl my hair and put on makeup. Nathan comes in and sits on the end of the bathtub watching me as he buttons his cufflinks. He is in a dress shirt and dress pants. I am still in my bathrobe. Story of our lives.

I put on my perfume and jewelry then go to get dressed. I wear a red skirt and a black sweater. I put on my black booties and straighten out my wedding ring. When I walk out Nathan is putting the watch I got him on.

"Ready?" I ask. He nods smiling.

"You look stunning, Ms-" he cuts himself off before he can say Ms. Grey. "Mrs. Moore," I smile so damn big. I am going to be Phoebe Grace Moore.

"I love the sound of that," I say and he smiles. He takes my hand and we walk out the front door. We get into the car with him driving. His hand is on my thigh and I put my hand on top of his. I look down at my ring and smile.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" I ask him.

"Your parents already know," he says.

"You asked for my hand?" I ask him and he looks over.

"Of course I did," he says.

"How chivalrous," I smirk.

"You're playing me for a fool if you think I would ask you without your dad's permission. I love my life too much," he says and I nod. My dad probably would kill him.

"So how are we telling everyone else?" I ask him.

"Hm just walking in and saying hey guys were engaged?" He suggests and I laugh. I'm sure everyone would think we were kidding. Everyone has been asking when we are going to get married since we graduated college.

"Let's just see how it goes," I say. He nods and we pull into the driveway. Per usual we are the last people here.

We walk inside and Nathan helps me take off my coat. Everyone smiles and starts greeting us. I walk in and everyone is here. I am so excited. I put my ring finger away and hide it on my hip.

Mia and her family, her kids are now in high school at Seattle prep. Isabelle is a senior William is a Sophomore. Teddy and Olivia, who I have made amends with. My parents, my dad's parents, and Grandpa Ray. Nathan's family, and Nana Moore. Her husband passed away two years ago so she comes to all of the family events. Kate and Elliot are here, and Ava and Andrew. Oh and Sawyer, Taylor and Gail. Quite the crowd.

We are passed around and given so many hugs. No one notices the ring until my mom hugs me. "Let me see," she says and I hold out my hand. She smiles and wraps me in her embrace.

"I thought I said no getting married until 30," my dad jokes in my ear as we hug.

"I'll always be your girl," I say and he nods clearing his throat. I show him the ring and he smiles. My dad and Nathan talk for awhile while I drink my glass of champagne. Nathan looks at me and I nod. He comes over and wraps an arm around me.

"Could we have everyone's attention," I say pretty loudly. It quiets down and I smile.

"Oh my god you're pregnant," I hear Ava say. I look at her and laugh. I hear someone coughing and it's my dad on his drink.

"Cool it, Grey, no buns in this oven," I say and everyone laughs.

"But well this morning when we were opening Christmas gifts I got a pretty cool one," I say and hold up my hand to show everyone the ring. It was like I had just told everyone they won the lottery. There was jumping and screaming and hugs.

"No you didn't, no you didn't," Ava says and tackles me. Nathan puts his hand on my back keeping me steady. I laugh and hug her. She grabs my hand and looks at the ring.

"That is gorgeous. And so you Phoebe Moore," she says and I laugh. She is so full of life it hurts.

I get passed around between family members. Teddy takes me in his arms and holds me tight. I know this must be hard for him. I smile and pat his back. Mrs. Moore hugs me crying. "I have another daughter," she says and I laugh. Mr. Moore doesn't say anything or even come over. He is such a dick.

"Sweet girl, I knew from the moment I met you, you were the one. Nathan told me your senior year of high school Nana it's always going to be her. You changed that boy," Nana Moore says. It takes everything out of me not to cry. Literally everything.

"Thank you Nana," I say and she smiles. Grandma Grace comes over and takes me in her arms.

"Oh baby girl, this is your time. Now the wedding must be at our house," she says and I laugh. I look to Nathan and he smiles.

"I wouldn't have it anywhere else," I say and she smiles brightly. Olivia comes up next and takes my hand in hers.

"Oh Phoebe, it is just stunning," she says and I smile.

"Thanks Liv," I say and we hug. It was so hard being mad at this girl. She's been my best friend since I went to WSU. She is like my aunt kate to my mom.

"Well now we really need to celebrate," my dad gets out a couple bottles of Bollinger. That has always been our family celebration champagne. I don't know why.

Everyone gets a glass and we all cheers. "To Phoebe and Nathan," my dad says. I smile and wink at him. After we all have our glasses of champagne, Grandma makes us take pictures. I get one with Ava with both of us pointing to our rings. Too funny.

We all sit around the kitchen and talk. I am eating some of the appetizers because I am so full. I look up and make eye contact with my dad. He motions for me to follow him. We walk back to his office. I sit in a chair and he goes behind his desk.

"What are we doing in here?" I ask him.

"I wanted to give you something," he says and I smile.

"Dad I thought we were just going to do a PB and J movie night and that was our gift to each other," I say. I told my dad he can't personally get me anything. He and my mom always get me a present, but my dad always tries to get me a personal one too.

"Well there is a story behind this," my dad says and I smile.

(Flashback Phoebe 5 Christian POV)

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," I watch as my five year old daughter twirls in her Elsa dress watching the movie Enchanted. Every morning she gets dressed putting on what Ana lays out, then goes to her chest of dresses and slips on her Elsa dress. Then runs to wherever I am and gets me to put on Enchanted.

She twirls pretending to be the main character getting married. She has her flowers in her hand which are actually a bunch of markers from her table. When the main character kisses her husband she runs over and kisses me.

"Are we married now?" I ask her and she laughs.

"Daddy, we already are married," she says.

"But what about mommy?" I ask her. She puts her hand out to the side and shakes her hand.

"Mommy is your wife, we are married, silly," she says and I laugh. She clearly does not understand the concept.

"Well are you going to write our vows?" I ask her and she nods and starts bowing. She thought I said bow. I start laughing she looks confused. This girl entertains me more than I entertain her.

"No vows, Bubs," I say and she nods.

"What are vows?" She asks.

"It is what you promise someone when you marry them," I say. She nods and thinks about it. She then starts walking away.

"Where are you going, Bubs?" I ask her.

"Your office, for some paper to write our vows," she says and I laugh. She knows exactly where I keep my paper for the printer. She loves the printer paper.

I follow her into my office and sit down on my chair. I pull her onto my lap and grab a pen. "Okay, what do you promise?" I ask her. She smiles and taps her chin pretending to think.

"I promise to always eat my plate at dinner because you say it makes you said when I don't all my food Ms. Gail makes," she says and I smile kissing her head.

"I promise to never kiss yucky boys," she says and I laugh. I hope it stays that way forever.

"I promise to always give you the biggest huggies and kisses ever," she says and I laugh writing it down. She does give the biggest hugs.

"I promise to always be nice to Teddy Bear," she says and I roll my eyes at that one. This morning she was in time out for throwing a fork at him.

"I promise to always tell you my secrets," she says and I smile. She always tells me her secrets. Her latest one is that she didn't like her teachers sweater at school.

"I promise I will only marry you," she says and I kiss her head.

"I promise to always let you kiss me goodnight," she says and I smile. "With two bedtime stories and doing the funny Brown Bear voice," she says and I laugh.

"Daddy, I promise that you will always be my favorite daddy," she says and I feel tears prick my eyes. This girl has a way with words sometimes. I write it and draw two lines. I sign one then give her the pen. In her hand writing she writes Phoebe Grace Grey.

"We did it," I say and she high fives me.

"I love you so much, Bubs," I say and she smiles. She gives me the biggest hug and I hold her to my chest. I never want this girl to grow up.

(End Flashback)

My dad passes me the paper and I smile. I first look at my sloppy signature next to my dad's perfect one. I smile as I read the vows.

"I promise never to kiss yucky boys… I hate to break it to you but I have broken that one," I say and look at my dad and he is laughing.

"I figured," he says and I laugh.

"I promise to always tell you my secrets," I say and I look at him.

"Anything you would like to confess that you might have forgotten to mention," he says and I laugh.

"I don't want to give you a stroke," I say and he laughs. I read them all and tears prick my eyes at the last one. My dad comes over and passes me a tissue. He sits next to me and takes my hand in his.

"Are you happy, Bubs?" he asks me and I smile.

"I am the happiest woman alive right now. I just am going through so many emotions. I mean my last name isn't going to be Grey anymore," I say and he nods.

"Bubs, you're always going to be my little girl. I will always love you and protect you fiercely. I never thought I would be at peace giving you to another man, but this man. Phoebe he loves you. He loves you better than I could have ever imagined a man loving you. Though it will be hard, I know I am giving you away to the right man," he says and I smile standing and hugging him. Tears flow freely down my face.

My dad has always been the one person in my life that has kept me afloat. He was the person that I knew no matter how bad I fucked up he was there. He was my anchor but also my motor when I needed him to be.

"I can't wait to walk you down the aisle," he says and I smile. He holds my face in his hands and wipes my tears away as he has down millions of times.

"Let's go celebrate you and this holiday," he says and I smile.

We walk out and head back into the kitchen. Nathan comes over to me and kisses my head. "You okay?" he asks and I nod smiling.

"Perfect," I say and he smiles.

After the most perfect evening, everyone starts slowly heading out. I smile as I watch Ted and Liv talk in the corner. She is telling him a story and he is looking at her like she hung the moon.

I walk over to Nathan and he smiles leaning down and kissing me. "I love you, Pheebs," he says melting my heart.

Oh this life I live.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**(Hi all! I see you and your reviews! I am going to work on making this story better for all of us!) **

**(Phoebe's POV) **

"Well do you want a summer wedding?" I ask Nathan. He smiles and looks up from his cereal.

"I just want to marry you as soon as possible. I don't care if it is June, May, April, Hell let's do it tomorrow. I just want to marry you and be able to call you my wife," he says and I smile going over to him and sitting on his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Well Ava's wedding is in two weeks, so we have to wait till after that. He laughs and strokes my thigh. He is in his scrubs and I am in my work clothes. Dress pants and a turtleneck today. We are going to work together today.

"Baby, you plan this the way you want. As long as you walk down that aisle and say I do, the rest is up to you. I smile and sigh.

"I want to marry you as soon as possible," I say and he nods.

"Maybe we could do an April wedding," I say. It is January now. Ava and Andrew's wedding is the day after my birthday.

"Sure," he says and I smile. I text my mom and she says she is on it with my Grandma. I am so glad they are helping me do this.

"Well Phoebe almost Moore, we have to get going," he says and I nod. I stand up and clean up our breakfast and he heads back to go to the bathroom. While I am cleaning, his phone starts to ring. I smile and pick up the phone seeing it is his mom.

"Hi Mrs. Moore, it is Phoebe," I say.

"Sweetheart, I have been telling you since junior year of high school, it is Noel," she says and I smile.

"What can I do for you? Nathan is in the bathroom," I ask her.

"Well actually we were going to invite you guys over for dinner. It is Berkeley's last day home before she heads back to school," Berkeley goes to Oregon state. Nathan and I both end work at 6, so we should be able to.

"That sounds great, we end work at 6," I say and Nathan walks out and I point to his phone. I bid her goodbye and pass him the phone. Nathan hears the news of going over there for dinner and looks at me shaking his head. I knew he wouldn't want to go. He hates his dad. He really does.

"Really Pheebs," he says as he hangs up. I sigh and grab my bag slipping on my coat.

"It is Berkeley's last night. You haven't talked to your family at all. Come on you can suck it up for one night," I say and he frowns.

"Pouting is not getting you out of this. Your mom and sister adore you. I know they miss you," I say and he nods.

"I hate that you are right," he says and I smile kissing him.

"Happy wife happy life," I wink pointing to my ring.

We go to work and I head up to my office. After the Holiday off I have a huge caseload. I have a lot of kids to visit today. I smile as I see a congratulations basket on my desk. My coworkers are so sweet. There is a ring shaped balloon and gift cards and candy. They are the best.

I start reading my caseload and see I have 10 minutes before my first visit. I head out and down to the trauma unit. I have an eight year old who is having severe anxiety about any new person that walks in the room. Before I walk in her room I check the doctor on the case. I pray it is not Dr. Wiseman. He is one of the doctors that works with Nathan and has no respect for psychologists or any psych service worker.

The doctor is Nathan and I am going to see if I can get it staying like that. This child obviously needs consistency. I walk into her room and see an eight year old who looks terrified. She has the covers on her bed covering half her face. I come in and introduce myself not standing too close. Her parents are not here with her.

"Hi there, I am Phoebe, I am here to talk to you. I am not a doctor or nurse. I just want to talk," I say and make my intentions very clear.

"Can you tell me your name?" I ask her. I already know it, but that is usually the easiest question to see if they will talk.

"Ella," she says quietly and I smile.

"Ella, my name is Phoebe, is it okay if I sit?" I ask pointing to the chair by her bed. She nods and scoots away from the chair.

"You're watching Little Mermaid, I love this movie," I say and she nods.

"Have you ever wanted to be a mermaid?" I ask her and she looks at me. I can tell she is evaluating me and whether she can trust me. I give her my friendliest smile and she starts to lower the bed covers.

"I wanted to be a mermaid for Halloween, but I was a fairy instead. She says and I smile.

"You know what is crazy?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"Me and my friend, Dr. Moore were the tooth fairy and a dentist for Halloween," I say and she smiles.

"That is funny. Who is Dr. Moore?" She asks timidly.

"Dr. Moore is a doctor you will meet today. He is super nice," I say and I can tell she is growing worried. Familiarity, I got it. I pull out the hospital Ipad and pull up the picture of me and Nathan from Halloween.

"This is Dr. Moore and me when we dressed up as the tooth fairy and a dentist," I say and she smiles.

"You look pretty," she says and I blush.

"Thank you, Ella. See Dr. Moore isn't scary," I say and she shrugs.

"You know if you want I can stay with you while he comes in," I say and she smiles.

"You can?" She asks and I nod.

"What is he going to do?" She asks. She came in with severe stomach pain. They think appendicitis but are waiting for her scans.

"Well he is going to come in and check your belly. A secret about Dr. Moore is that if you are really good he lets you use his stethoscope to listen to your heart," I tell her and she smiles.

"Is he mean?" She asks and I smile.

"Dr. Moore is the nicest guy ever," I say and she smiles.

"When is he coming?" She asks and I check her chart and my watch.

"He should be here any minute now," I say. "He is going to check your belly, so do you think you want to play on the iPad while he checks you or do you want to watch," kids 7 and up I really try to give the option to watch. Choice is so important for kids.

"I want to watch," she says and I nod. After a couple of more minutes there is a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Nathan asks as he peeks his head in. I can see Ella start to get timid. Nathan washes his hands and sits down on a chair on the other side of the bed.

"Ella, I am Dr. Moore. I am going to be the Doctor that helps you get better," he says and she nods looking at me.

"How has your belly been feeling today?" He asks her and she starts to bite her nails.

"Ella, it's okay," I say and smile encouraging her.

"My… belly, um I… don't know," she says and starts to cry. I look at Nathan and back to her.

"Ella can you tell me what is making you so upset?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"Sweetheart, if you tell me we can work together to make it better," I say. I pass her a tissue and she wipes her face.

"I'm... scared," she says in a whisper.

"Why are you scared?" I ask her.

"I don't want him to hurt me," she says and Nathan moves so he is squatting down by her bedside.

"Ella, I am going to tell you everything I do before I do it okay? We are trying to make your belly feel better so you can go home," he says and she nods.

"Pinky promise?" She says and Nathan nods holding up his pinky. I smile as they link pinky's.

"Okay Ella we are going to lower your bed back," I say and she nods. Nathan puts on gloves and I go by her head. I prop her head up because she said she wanted to watch.

"Can I hold your hand?" Ella asks me.

"Of course sweetheart," I say and let her hold my hand.

"I'm going to lift up your shirt okay?" Nathan asks and she nods. He lifts up her shirt and folds it so it stays up.

"I'm going to press on different spots on your belly okay?" He explains and she nods.

We both watch as Nathan presses on her stomach. All of a sudden he hits one spot and she groans out in pain.

"Stop stop," she screams and Nathan stops.

"Okay sweetheart, take a deep breath," I say guiding her through breathing.

"Ella, honey can you tell me if the pain is going away?" Nathan asks and she nods.

"Okay Ella, my friend Nurse Rachel is going to take you to get some Xrays of your belly," he says and she nods.

After Nathan and I both leave the room he goes to the ER and I head into my next patients room.

After a long day of visiting kiddos and some meetings I am in the car waiting for Nathan. He comes out shortly after and gets in with me. "Hey Bee," he says and kisses me.

"How was your day?" I ask.

"After we were with Ella I had surgery, then a follow up, then a meeting," he says and I nod smiling.

"You?" He asks me.

"Honestly, pretty good. Very busy," I say and he nods.

"Look about tonight," Nathan says and I sigh.

"My dad, he… if he is a dick please don't take it personally," Nathan says and I shake my head.

"Trust me your dad is not going to scare me away," I laugh holding up my ring finger. Nathan holds my thigh as we drive home.

I am wearing a sweater and jeans with cute booties to Nathan's parents house. I have my hair down and curled like usual. I put on some earrings and perfume.

"You look good," I say to Nathan. I say he is in a black long sleeve sweater and black pants.

"Thank you baby, so do you," he says and kisses me.

We head out shortly after with Nathan driving. I brought a bottle of white wine. Berkeley is legal to drink now too. Which should be fun. She is 22.

We get there and Nathan sighs looking at me. "One night," I say and stroke his face.

"I know, I just hate my dad," he says and I nod.

"But you love your mom and Berk," I say and he nods.

We go up to the door and knock. Mrs. Moore answers almost instantly. I smile as she hugs Nathan. "You are just so handsome," she says and he laughs.

"Hi mom," he says.

"Oh Phoebe, you look just darling. You have to take me shopping one of these days," she says and I laugh.

"Thank you, Noel," I say and finally go by her request.

"Oh for heaven's sake, finally," she says and I laugh. I hug Berkeley tightly and she tells me she has missed me.

"I have missed you too, darling," I say.

We walk in and Mr. Moore doesn't say hi to Nathan or me. Typical. I sit next to Berkeley. Mrs. Moore gets everyone a glass of wine except for mr. Moore who insists on bourbon.

"So Berk are you ready to graduate? May right?" I ask her and she nods.

"I am so ready, I am so ready to get working," she says and I smile. She is architecture which is super cool. She did an internship with my Uncle Elliot. He is looking for a new architect too for Grey Construction so we should see how it goes.

"Before anyone is surprised IE you Nathan, my boyfriend is coming tonight," she says and I smile. Nathan takes a large sip of his wine. I remember Nathan telling me about this guy. They have been dating since senior year started.

"Really?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah, his name is Cole. He is in law school. He is so sweet and I really really like him so can we all agree to be cool. Minus you Pheebs, you're always cool," she says and I laugh. There is a knock at the door and Berkeley runs to get it. She looks so cute in her pencil skirt and tights.

"Did you hear that I'm cool," I say and poke Nathan's arm. He laughs and shakes his head.

A boy walks in with Berkeley and she has an arm around him. He is cute. So Berkeley's type. She looks at him like he just kept her world on its axis. "This is Cole, Cole this is my brother Nathan, and his fiancé Phoebe," she says and he shakes all of our hands. I'll give it to her. He's really cute. Nothing compared to Nathan, but cute.

"Nice to meet you, I am Cole Porter," he says.

"Good to see you again, Cole," Mr. Moore gives him a man hug. I about spit my wine out. Doesn't say a word to me or Nathan, but when a kid Berkeley's dating who he has met once walks in he hugs him. I am pissed now.

We sit around the marble island and talk. "So, Cole you are studying law?" Mr. Moore asks already knowing the answer. He is such a fucking dick.

"Yes sir," he says and Mr. Moore looks to Nathan.

"See some people just don't understand," Mr. Moore says and looks to Nathan.

"James," mrs. Moore says.

"I am a pediatric surgeon. I save kids lives everyday, James. I am doing just fine," Nathan says. That's another thing, Nathan does not call his dad Dad anymore.

"Oh that's awesome, where do you work?" Cole asks. Mrs. Moore smiles as Nathan answers.

"Seattle Children's, I am the burn, trauma, and general surgeon," Nathan says and he nods.

"That's amazing, Nathan. You must have a heart of gold to be able to do that," Mr. Moore scuffs. I shoot a dirty look down his way.

"Phoebe, what do you do?" Cole asks.

"I am a psychologist at Seattle Children's," I say and he nods.

"You two must be doing very well," he says and we nod smiling.

"When do you guys think the wedding will be?" Mrs. Moore asks.

"Well we were thinking April," I say and Mrs. Moore smiles.

"That's a beautiful month," she says and I smile.

"Will there be a prenup?" Mr. Moore asks.

"Dad," Berkeley snaps.

"Berkeley Rose, don't start. We have to talk about these things," I look to Nathan.

"James, that is none of your concern," Nathan says.

"Well if someone is going to gold dig from my son," I spit out my wine.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"Dont you ever speak about my wife that way," Nathan gets in his dad's face.

"Boys, stop that," Mrs. Moore says. "James knock it off right now," she yells.

"All I'm going to say is that Phoebe you are a gold digger. You spotted my sons wealth and went for it. I do not approve of this marriage and I've said it from the start. You know the first time I met Phoebe she was half naked on our couch. She is a gold digger and a tramp. She is not good enough for this family," I am fuming at this point. Nathan stands up and punches his dad straight in the face. I go to grab Nathan quickly.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Nathan. You are no longer welcome here. Get your whore out of here too," his dad says. My mouth drops open. Nathan goes back for a second throw, but I step in front of him. I know he wouldn't never lay a finger on me.

"Either you get rid of him or you will no longer be in our lives, Mom," Nathan says. Mr. Moore is holding his nose.

"Berkeley I love you, call me in the morning and I'll take you to the airport. Nice to meet you, Cole," Nathan grabs my hand and drags me out of the house. Berkeley looks mortified. There is so much commotion going on.

"Nathan, don't leave," Noel says as she follows us out.

"I'm done mom, he does not get to talk to me or my wife that way," Nathan says and I am in shock.

"Please Nathan, he doesn't mean it," she says. Now I think she is crazy.

"We both know he does mom. He is such a duck and I am done with it. It is him or me," Nathan says and I sigh. She is silent and Nathan nods getting in the car.

"I knew we shouldn't have fucking gone," Nathan says as he slams the car door. "I fucking hate him. I am done with him," Nathan yells hitting the steering wheel. He speeds away in silence. His knuckles are white from gripping the wheel so hard.

I don't even know what to say. This is my fault for agreeing to go. His dad's words didn't offend me. I just am worried about Nathan. I give him some time to process what is going on.

When we pull into the parking garage and park Nathan is still fuming. I know he just needs time to think. We go upstairs in silence and he has his arms crossed. He goes straight into his closet and slams the door.

I go to the counter and put my head in my hands. I feel horrible. I don't know what to do or say to make this better. He basically just separated himself from his parents. I look down to my phone and see a text from Berkeley.

"My mother and I adore you, Phoebe. We are so blessed that Nathan found you. I'm sorry for the way my dad acted."

Berkeley is so sweet. She has always had a heart of gold. I sigh and put my phone down. Nathan comes out in his gym clothes.

"Are you going upstairs?" I ask. We have a full gym upstairs. He nods to me and runs up them. I sigh and go to the bathroom starting a bath. I decided to take some time for myself too.

I strip down and pour lavender oil in. I slide into the bath after lighting a candle. I close my eyes and relax. Try to at least. My mind can't get off poor Nathan. I close my eyes and breathe deeply.

"Phoebe," I shoot up. Shit I drifted off. Nathan is showered and just in his sweats shirtless. He must have showered in the shower upstairs.

"I'm sorry, I drifted off," I sit up pulling my knees in to my chest. The water isn't warm anymore.

"Phoebe, if you slipped," he starts to say. "Please don't ever do that again," he says and holds his hands in his head.

"I'm sorry," I sigh.

"Let me get you out," he says and I nod. He grabs a towel from the towel warmer and unplugs the bath. I stand and step out with his help and he wraps me in a towel.

We go into our bedroom and I put on my panties and one of Nathan's shirts. I get next to him in bed and sit up looking at him.

"We should talk," I say and he nods.

"You know I don't agree with my dad at all," he says and I nod.

"I know, oh my gosh I know," I say and lay in the crook of his arm. He runs his fingers through and wet hair.

"You are such a good man, Nathan Moore. You're dad he isn't. He doesn't appreciate the man you are," I say.

"I hate what he said about you," he says and I shake my head.

"I don't give a fuck, Nathan. The only person whose opinion I care about is yours," I say and he smiles.

"My mom and him need to get a divorce," he says.

"Why don't they?" I ask.

"I think my mom is holding onto the fact that they were in love at one point," he says and I nod rubbing my fingers over his chest.

"Do you think that will happen to us?" I ask him. He turns on his side looking at me.

"That will NEVER happen to us. I love you, Phoebe, I will never stop loving you," he says and I nod. I cup his face and start kissing him. He gets on top of me and removes my bottoms.

Before we know it, we are in a passionate sex episode. After we both finish, Nathan lays next to me. I sigh and roll on my side looking at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask him. He smiles and strokes my cheek.

"Bee, you are all I need. My dad was holding me back. I feel better now," he says and I smile.

"I love you," I say and he smiles.

"I love you more," he says.

"Remember tomorrow we are meeting with my mom and grandma about the wedding," I say and he nods.

"I know baby," he says and I smile. I curl up to him and he wraps both arms around me. I fall asleep with him.

When I wake up I am alone in the bed. I hear the showering running and look at the time. My mom and grandma aren't coming over for another hour.

I get up and go into the bathroom. I see Nathan in the shower through the glass door and smirk. I am one very lucky woman. "Morning," I say as I grab my toothbrush.

"Morning baby, how did you sleep?" He asks loudly through the shower. I have a toothbrush in my mouth so I just hold a thumbs up. After I finish brushing my teeth I wash my face.

I head into my closet and put on jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. I braid my hair to the side and head out to the kitchen. I pull out a bowl of fruit and a fork and start eating it.

Nathan comes out shortly after in a white long sleeve and black pants. We are matching. "Great minds think alike," he says and kisses my head walking past me.

"I'm going to make myself eggs do you want some?" He asks.

"I am okay thank you though baby," I say and keep eating my fruit.

"You can't just have that for breakfast," he says and I look at him.

"Why not," I ask raising an eyebrow. He sighs and holds his hands up in defeat.

I watch as Nathan makes himself eggs. He is just so hot. He makes cooking eggs look sexy. I don't understand it.

After we eat breakfast together, my mom and grandma knock on the door. They are doing the planning of the wedding. It'll be held at my grandmas house. Nathan goes to answer the door as I clean up our plates.

"Hi Phoebe girl," my mom says.

"Hi mom," I say and hug her. I then hug Grandma and we go and sit at the table.

"Okay," my mom starts. "So we know you guys said April so we were thinking either the second or third weekend in April," they say.

"Second," I say and look to Nathan he nods smiling and takes my hand in his.

"April 11th?" They say and we nod. Our anniversary for the rest of our lives.

They go through the next stages of the wedding as in the tent we order, the drinks, the menu, when we are going cake tasting. When I am going dress shopping. I'm realizing how much goes into this. My mom is so excited to plan this. She says it's her first babies wedding. I am glad because planning is not my forte.

"We have time, but you should start thinking about a wedding registry," my mom says and we nod.

"We are talking about that," I say and she smiles.

"Okay do you guys have any questions?" My mom asks and I shake my head looking Nathan. He shakes his head no too.

"Well then we will get out of your hair," my grandma says and I smile. We thank them for coming over and escort them out. When they leave Nathan comes over and kisses me.

"We need to plan the honeymoon," he says and I smile. Nathan's parents gift to us, well his mom's gift to us was the honeymoon.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask him.

"We could go anywhere," he says and I nod.

"Jeez, uhm somewhere beachy right?" I say and he nods.

"For sure," he says. "Have you ever been to Fiji?" He asks me and I shake my head.

"I have not, have you?" I ask him.

"No, but I have heard they have some of the most beautiful beaches in the world," he says and I smile.

"That sounds amazing," I say and he smiles.

"Just food for thought, my darling," he says and I smile kissing him.

"I just want to go somewhere with you for two weeks without distraction, just us and the world," I say and he nods.

"I have a collegue whose wife is a travel agent. I will talk to him to make sure," he says and I smile.

"Thank you baby," I say.

Nathan and I spend the rest of the day working on planning things like our first dance song, our wedding registry, and talking about the future. I can't wait to do life with this boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**(Phoebe's POV) **

Today is Ava and Andrew's wedding. We all are in the large suite getting ready together. Ava has 5 bridesmaids. I am her maid of honor. Then she has Isabelle our cousin, her friend Leanna from school, Andrew's sister, and her other friend Molly.

They are having their wedding at a very nice hotel in Seattle called the Lux. The ballroom is being set up so beautifully it is so Ava. I can't wait to see her in her dress.

We are all in matching floral robes. We are having a glass of champagne and a little breakfast buffet together before they start our makeup and hair. My mom and Kate are in the room too.

"To Ava and Andrew," I say as we all cheers.

There is a knock on the door and the makeup and hair team walk in. I get sat next to Ava as they start our hair.

"Are you ready?" I ask her and she smiles.

"As I'll ever be," she says and I laugh.

"No going back now," I say and she smirks.

"Nope not now not ever," she says sipping her water.

Ava gets her hair done in a half up half down kind of way. It is curled and looks absolutely stunning. I look over and smile at her. She grabs my hand and squeezes it.

All the bridesmaids get their hair done in an updo. It is braided back into a perfectly messy bun. I love my hair this way. Our makeup is all very light and neutral along with Ava's.

"You look stunning, Phoebe," my mom says and I smile. She does too. Her hair is in an updo and she looks gorgeous.

"So do you, momma," I smile and hug her. She is wearing a long, nude, half length sleeve dress. It has beaded detailing along the top. She looks stunning. Kate also looks amazing in her bluish grey dress that is off the shoulder and lace.

"Bridesmaids time to get dressed," Ava says and I smile. I go over to my little section where my dress is hanging. Our dresses are sage green and are absolutely stunning. They are high necked and open in the back.

I put my dress on and have my mother zip it for me. "You look beautiful, Phoebe," she says and I smile.

When Ava walks out and sees all of us she starts to tear up. "Hey no crying on your day," I say and hug her.

"It's just all becoming so real." She says and I smile.

"Well let's get you dressed," my mother, Kate, and I all go to the bedroom to help Ava. The photographer is in there too. Ava's wedding dress is absolutely stunning. It is lace long sleeves and has a dip in the back. It is long and has a long train on it. It flares out at her hips. She looks like an absolute princess.

"Here step in," we hold the dress. She is naked except for her nude thong. She does and we pull it up to her hips then help her feed her arms through it.

"I got it," Kate says as she buttons up the back. I come to the front of Ava and look at her. Goosebumps.

I start to tear up as I watch my mom and Kate cry when they see her. "Please don't cry, because if you do, I'll start," Ava says to me and I nod looking away.

"You just look absolutely stunning," I say and she thanks me.

There is a knock on the suite door and my uncle walks in. When he sees Ava he starts to cry. That's when I break down.

"Can I have a moment with my daughter?" He asks us and we nod stepping out.

I have to touch up my makeup. We leave Elliot and Ava to talk. Oh my heart. After they come out everyone sees Ava and gasps. She looks so stunning.

"We have pictures to do guys," she says and we all smile. We head down to the ballroom to get pictures. The bridesmaids and the groomsmen arrive almost at the same time. I see Nathan and he sees me. He is Andrew's best man.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Nathan says and kisses me.

"So do you handsome," I smirk.

We watch as Ava and Andrew do the reveal of how they look. I smile as they turn and Ava jumps up and down. He smiles and they kiss. The photographer is filming the entire thing.

They get their pictures taken then it is time for the whole bridal party. I line up next to Ava and get handed my beautiful bouquet that goes absolutely perfect with the dress.

Then Nathan and I get one as the best man and maid of honor. That'll definitely be framed in our home. I get some with Ava then my family. Then with the bridesmaids.

The whole process takes about a little over an hour. Who knew? We then all get escorted to the ballroom to start lining up. The wedding planner is frantically lining us all up and even I get a little nervous.

"You ready?" Nathan asks as we are about to walk down the aisle together.

"This will be us soon enough," I smirk.

"I can't wait for it," he says and I nod.

"You know I love you," I say.

"More," he says. The doors open for us and we walk down the aisle to classical music. I smile as I see my dad and my mom sitting together. My mom points to us and they smile waving. We stand up at the altar facing each other.

After all the bridesmaids and groomsmen come out the flower girl, who is Andrew's niece comes down the aisle. Then the ring bearer who is a family friend of ours son. Finally the wedding march starts and everyone stands.

Elliot and Ava come walking down the aisle. I smile and get teary eyed as I see them together. Kate is in the front crying as she sees them. I look to my mom who is also crying.

Elliot passes Ava off to Andrew who takes her hands in his. I take Ava's bouquet and hold it with mine. Elliot goes and sits back down with Kate who takes his hand. The pastor starts the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Avalon Rose Grey and Andrew Grant Thomas in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." He says.

"True marriage is more than simply joining two persons together through the bonds of matrimony. It is also the union of two hearts and the blending of two families. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but also thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is, and should be, an expression of love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to also share those moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding," he says. After this Ava begins to read her vows.

"Andrew, you and I both know how indecisive I can be at times. I simply don't like to make decisions. But if there is one decision in my life that I know is the right one, it's to spend the rest of my life with you. There is an infinite number of things I love about you. I love your thoughtfulness and your ability to keep me grounded. I love your loyalty to me and our relationship. I love the way you weirdly get excited about Chipotle water and I love how when you laugh really hard, your one eye starts to crinkle up. I promise to be patient with you, even if it means that I have to listen to how you should have started that one player on your Fantasy Football bench every single Sunday during football season," she gets everyone laughing. I wipe a stray tear that falls. Then Andrew says his vows.

"Chelsey, when we first met, I never imagined this day would come, but now that we are here I couldn't have imagined choosing anyone else but you to go through life's journey with. I love your laugh, your smile, your caring nature and that face you make when something is so cute, you just have to squeeze it. I promise to support you, to honor you and to love you unconditionally, even when we may disagree on something. Like whether The Bachelor or Monday Night Football is more important to watch. I can't imagine where I would be without you, and I cannot wait to continue this crazy journey with you by my side, I love you," I smile and laugh at his bachelor comment.

They then move onto their exchange of rings. The pastor then says "by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Ava and Andrew smile and kiss. Everyone stands up clapping and cheering. They walk out hand and hand laughing and giggling then Nathan and I walk out together.

"That was amazing," I tell him. He nods and smiles.

"That was amazing, I think your Aunt Kate cries her body weight in tears," he says and I laugh.

"Just wait for my mom on our wedding day," I say and he laughs.

We head down to the reception of the wedding. It is in another larger ballroom that has a dance floor set up. When we walk in there is lights and music playing. I smile and get a glass of champagne with Nathan.

"Introducing Mr. And Mrs. Andrew Thomas," the guy on the mic says and everyone screams and shouts for them. I laugh and clap as they run in. Ava changed her shoes so she can dance and party.

My parents walk up to Nathan and me. "Are you guys ready for this to be you?" They ask. Nathan has an arm around me and his champagne glass in his other hand.

"Eh," I say and we all laugh.

"I am incredibly ready, how are you guys doing tonight?" He asks my parents.

"I am great, realizing I am not ready to give my baby girl away," my dad says and I smile going over and hugging him.

"We are good, Nathan," my mom says and tucks a piece of my hair back in place. My dad still has an arm wrapped around me.

"We are at the same table for dinner, did you see who's catering?" My dad asks.

"Davinchi's," he says and I smile. That is the same restaurant that catered a ball when I was little and I ate so much that when my dad picked me up I threw up all over him.

"No promises about puking tonight," I say and he laughs.

After we talk for my parents for a bit they get called over to talk to some of their friends. Nathan and I head to the bar where Olivia and Teddy are standing.

"Hey guys," I smile.

"Hey Pheebs, you look stunning," Olivia says as she hugs me. She has her hair down and curled and is wearing a long navy and floral off the shoulder dress.

"Bubs, you looked beautiful up there," teddy says and kisses my head.

"Well thank you guys," I smile. Olivia kisses Nathan's cheek, then Nathan and teddy hug.

"Can I get you another glass?" Nathan asks motioning to my empty champagne glass.

"That would be great," I smile and he kisses my cheek before going over to the bartender.

"So how are you two doing?" I ask. Olivia is in the marketing sector of a clothes company. She loves her job.

"I am great, very happy with work and life in general. When are we going to get together, Grey. You are the busiest woman on the planet," Olivia says and I smile.

"I know, you two need to come over and we can have dinner. Next weekend, let's do it," I say. They look at each other then me.

"Perfect," Teddy says.

"We'll bring the wine," teddy says and I laugh. Nathan comes back and passes me my glass of champagne. I thank him and take a sip.

"So Ted how is work?" Nathan asks.

"It is great, I am really loving it," he says and I smile. I have missed Teddy. He looks great. More like my dad everyday though.

It is announced that dinner is served. At my table is Nathan, Olivia and Ted, My parents, and my grandparents. These are all my people I am so excited.

I get the pasta vodka. Nathan gets the fish and we decide we will split both. I do my speech soon so I head up near Ava and Andrew. I smile and kiss Avas cheek and rest my hand on her shoulder. When I get handed the microphone I smile. I hate public speaking.

"Hi everybody, for those of you who don't know me my name is Phoebe Grey. I am Ava's cousin. Or little cousin as she likes to call me because those 4 months that she has on me really make her wise beyond her years," I say and everyone laughs. "When I first sat down and started thinking about what I wanted to say here tonight, I kept thinking to myself, 'I can't believe Ava is getting married in less than an hour," everyone laughs again. I'm trying to make the speech engaging and funny.

"I first met Andrew my freshman year of college. One night I had a little too much booze, sorry dad, and Andrew offered to walk me home. This is the type of guy Andrew is, he is caring, sweet, funny when he really tries, and most importantly he loves my big cousin. And if he wants to stay alive he better keep it that way," I say and everyone laughs.

"No, seriously, I know they will have challenges as all relationships do. And Andrew will learn what all men learn eventually. Keep your wife happy! Happy wife, happy life," I say the audience is dying laughing.

"In all seriousness, I love you guys so much and am so blessed to have you in my life. I can't wait to watch you guys grow not only as people, but now as a married couple. I love you," I say and Ava gets up and hugs me then Andrew does too.

When I go back and sit down my food is there. "Phoebe that was amazing," my mom says. I shrug and Nathan leans over kissing my head.

"That was hysterical, Bubs, you are quite the public speaker," my dad says.

"That was a blur, I was so nervous," I say. I order another glass of champagne and eat my pasta.

After dinner, Nathan stands you and holds his hand out to me. "Dance with me?" He asks. I smile and nod standing up to dance with him.

We head out to the dance floor as The song Moon Dance plays. Nathan twirls me around and dips me making me laugh and grip his bicep. I love this boy. I am feeling the effects of the champagne.

"You look stunning," he says and I smile.

"Thank you, so do you," I say as we dance.

After a couple of songs it is announced that the bride and groom will be doing their first dance. I smile and step on the side of the dance floor. Nathan puts his arms around me and stands behind me.

The song "Say you won't let go," plays as they dance. I smile and wipe a stray tear falls Nathan. Has me pressed against him and he leans down kissing my head. The lyrics to this song are so perfect.

I knew I loved you then

But you'd never know

'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go

I know I needed you

But I never showed

But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

I smile as they laugh and look at each other. They are so in love. He dips her and she giggles. watching them together is so easy.

After their first dance the father daughter dance goes. Elliot takes Ava and dances with her. I smile and look to my aunt who is almost hysterical. Elliot has tears in his eyes as the song Daughters by John Mayer plays.

This is an emotional one. Elliot and Ava are so close. Not as close as me and my dad, but still very close. The way they dance together is amazing.

After everyone comes onto the dance floor. Nathan and I dance together again. Until there is a tap on his shoulder. "May I," I smile as my see my dad asking to dance with me. Nathan says of course and dances with my mom while my dad and I dance together.

"Remember when we would do this in your room when you were little and you would stand on my feet?" He asks and I smile laughing.

"Yes, and you would sing my girl to me," I say and he smiles.

"This will be us soon," he says talking about the father daughter dance.

"I know, isn't it crazy?" I ask him.

"It is, but you are ready," he says and I nod. I am ready.

After dancing the night away, I go to the bar and get another glass of champagne. I laugh and talk to the bartender who is a young man. "I've had to cut off at least 2 people," he says and I laugh taking my champagne.

"It's the grooms side," I joke as he knows I'm the bride's cousin.

"Oh I'm sure," he says. All of a sudden, there is a hand on my hip. Nathan is behind me not looking too pleased.

"What can I get you sir?" He asks Nathan.

"I'll take a beer," he says and I smile as he gets passed one and thanks the guy. As we walk away Nathan pulls me towards him.

"That guy wanted in your panties," he says.

"Good thing I'm not wearing any," I say and Nathan looks shocked looking at me. I take a big sip of my drink and Nathan shakes his head.

"You are mine tonight," he says and I smile.

We go out and start talking to people. We meet Andrew's grandparents and parents. They are such sweet people. His whole family really is so sweet. Ava and I dance for a little bit on the dance floor. My shoes are discarded somewhere.

I have yet another glass of champagne and I can say I'm drunk. Not sloppy but good drunk. My dad cuts me off and I'm sure has already gone to the bartender to tell him no more.

I'm doing the Macarena with the kids and everyone is watching laughing. I am a kid at heart. After the song ends i head off the dance floor and the kids all run and follow me.

"Hey Phoebe, will you come play with us," a boy that looks I'd say about 6 says.

"I have to go talk to the adults, you guys go play and I'll be over to watch," I say and they smile. They all run away and Nathan looks at me.

"You are a kid magnet," he says and I shrug. Part is the package I guess.

The wedding begins to die down and we all get sparklers and head outside. We create a pathway leading to the car. We all get the sparklers lit and cheer as Ava and Andrew run through to the car.

I smile as the car drives away. Nathan comes and puts his suit jacket around me. "Let's go back to our room baby," he says. We have a room at the hotel tonight.

I bid my parents goodnight and say goodbye to everyone. Finally I head up to our room. The first that happens when we enter the room is that Nathan presses me against the wall.

"Take your dress off and go lay on the bed," he says commanding me and I can feel myself getting wet. He goes to the main room and I go to my bedroom doing as he says.

I am lying on the bed in nothing. The door opens and Nathan comes in he sets something down and crawls on top of me. "I want to try something new tonight," he says and I smile.

"Okay," I say and have to clear my throat to form words.

Nathan holds up a blind fold and a silk scarf. we have never done anything like this before. I bite my lip.

"If you don't want to that is okay," he says and I shake my head no.

"No I do," I say and he smiles.

"Hands up," he says and I hold my hands together and he ties them together then to the metal bed frame. I am left bound and helpless.

"Is that okay?" He asks and my breathing picks up. I can't move my hands.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Okay, now I think you have seen enough," Nathan slips the blindfold over my eyes. I can't see anything. All I hear is my rapid breathing. I feel Nathan get off the bed and I hear his pants unzip. I assume he is stripping.

Soon the bed dips and Nathan's lips are against mine. His hand tweaks my nipples and I moan. I arch my back. I usually would grip his hair. This is going to be hard.

Nathan starts kissing down my body. I moan and try to move my hands but they are stuck. Soon I feel his breathing over the most sensitive area of my body.

He licks me and try to close my legs. It is so sensitive. "I'll tie these too," he says and I smirk as he holds my legs apart.

I have to stay still and I can barely control the urge to thrust deeper into his mouth, and he can feel my hips quivering with anticipation.

He spreads his tongue flat and takes a long, slow. My breath rushes out and turns into a whimper of need as he stops just shy of my clit. Another deep, languid lick and my palms slap the headboard begging for more. Finally he gives me what I want.

My hips begin to move with him and he knows my climax is starting to build. He continues to lick my clit as he then reaches his hand up and press the V of two fingers along my lips at each side of your opening.

Suddenly he goes as hard as he can and I scream in pleasure as I orgasm. I hear him chuckle as I can barely contain my breathing.

"Was that okay?" He asks.

"Was that question a joke?" I ask as he knows it was more than okay. He laughs and flips me over putting me on my knees with my hands tied. My butt is above my body. He separates my legs and without warning thrusts inside of me.

Our pace is quick I slam back to meet his motions. I am moaning as he thrusts into me. I can barely take it and suddenly I hear a buzzing noise. I then realize what it is as he puts an egg vibrator against my clit as he thrusts into me.

It is long before I'm orgasming over and over. I don't know what happened when but I'm back on my back without my hands tied and Nathan is cleaning me up. Sex just got 300 times better.

When I wake up in the morning I am naked and Nathan is wrapped around me. I smile and sit up grabbing his boxers and putting them on. I slide on my sports bra too. I head into the bathroom and brush my teeth and wash my face. After I pee I come back out to Nathan sitting in bed reading an email on his phone.

"Hot damn," he says and looks at me. I laugh and come sit next to him.

"Mmm you ready to head home," I ask as he wraps me in his arms.

"Yes, but I have to go into work today. Actually very soon," he says and gets up.

"I'll go with you, I'll just go to my office and get a head start for tomorrow," I say putting on jeans and a T-shirt. He nods and kisses my head going and getting ready.

We head out and check out of the hotel. After we get in the car. Nathan rests his hand on my thigh as he speeds towards the hospital.

"Why are you going into work?" I ask him.

"A patient whose appendix I took out got an infection. They are prepping them for surgery now," he says and I nod.

"Pheebs, about last night," he says and I blush looking out the window.

"I liked it," I say and he smirks.

"You did?" He asks and I nod.

"Okay I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with that," he says and I smile.

"Trust me more than okay," I say and he laughs squeezing my thigh.

When we get to the hospital he kisses me and rubs off to surgery. I head into my office and turn the light on. I have a couple cases that I need to do prep work for tomorrow. I grab a cup of coffee and get to work.

After a couple of hours, Nathan walks in my office. He has his scrubs on and sits down in front of me. "How did surgery go?" I ask him.

"Good, normal procedure," he says and I nod.

"Do you want to head home?" I ask him and he nods.

I stand up and grab my bag heading out. When we get back to escala we head upstairs. I sigh and sit down on a barstool. Nathan comes and stands on the other side of the counter.

"We need to get to the nitty gritty of our wedding. It's January 25th our wedding is April 11th," I say and he nods.

"Well what do we need to plan?" He asks.

"First dance song, honeymoon, our vows," I say. He nods and smiles.

"Why don't we order a pizza, start the fire, and get to it," he suggests and I smile nodding.

For the rest of the day we plan our wedding. It takes a lot out of us. We have to go through everything. But I love getting to discuss our future together. He makes me oh so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**(Phoebe's POV)**

It is Valentine's day today and Nathan and I just got home from work. Nathan is making pasta carbonara and we are going to enjoy a nice quiet meal together. These past two weeks have been crazy. We both have been swamped at work. Two nights in a row now Nathan has been paged to the hospital in the middle of the night. We just need a night to ourselves.

I turn on some quiet music and open a bottle of wine. I pour him one and set it down next to him. I reach up and start massaging his neck. He turns towards me and leans down kissing me.

"I'm sorry, I've been so busy baby," he says and I shake my head cupping his cheek.

"Hey, we both have been let's just enjoy this night together," I smile and he kisses me.

I start making the cranberry walnut salad and Nathan is cooking the peas for the pasta. I hum along to the music and look up glancing at him every once in awhile. I look down at my ring and smile. It is so gorgeous. I love this little life we have together.

I set the salad on the table and start setting the table. I grab both of our wine glasses and set them on the table. I sit down as he comes and puts the pasta on the table. "Cheers to nine valentines days together," I say and he shakes his head.

"Crazy," he says and I smile. We clink glasses and I start to eat my pasta.

As soon as I scoop pasta into my mouth there is a knock on the door. I look to Nathan and he sighs. "For fucks sake," he says and stands up putting his napkin on the chair. He goes to the door and I stay sitting refilling our glasses of wine.

"Mom, oh my god," I hear and I immediately got up and run to the door. There I see Berkeley, Mrs. Moore, and Nathan standing there. Mrs. Moore has a black eye and a cut lip. My stomach sinks.

"What is going on," Nathan asks cupping her face and checking it out. Berkeley is sobbing and I go over to hug her.

"It's Dad, Nathan. It's Dad," Is all Berkeley says before Nathan is putting his shoes on to leave. Oh my god. I can't believe this is happening. Nathan is going to kill his dad.

"Berkeley, take your mom in the kitchen," I say. I run and go to the door blocking it not allowing Nathan to leave.

"You are not going to your dad," I say and he is fuming and pissed.

"Phoebe, move," he says and I put up my guard.

"Nathan, you are not about to get physical assault charges along with your dad," I say and he shakes his head putting on a coat.

"Phoebe, I said move," he says raising his voice.

"You are not getting through here, Nathan you know this is going to end badly. I'm not going to bail you out of jail tonight," I say and he shakes his head trying to get through.

"Phoebe move the fuck out of my way… right now," he gets close to my face and raises his voice. I have to take a second to remember the situation he's in. I have never seen such anger in his eyes.

"Your mother is in there beaten and upset. You really are going to prioritize your father who is an ass over her," I say and he stops realizing I'm right.

"I'm calling the police, call Teddy," he says and walks back in the room. He throws his coat off and it lands on the floor. I take a deep breath. I am so overwhelmed right now. Nathan has never looked at me like that. I know he would never hit me. This doesn't sit well with me.

I call Teddy once and he doesn't answer. She needs a lawyer so I get more frantic. I call him again. And again. And again. Finally he picks up.

"Oh my god, Phoebe are you okay? I just saw all your calls," he sounds extremely out of breath. I hear Olivia's voice in the back. Ew gross I know they were doing it.

"I need you to come to Escala," I say.

"Phoebe, what's going on? Are you okay?" He asks.

"I need you to come to Escala now. Please hurry Bring your work bag," I say and hang up. Quickly I walk back out to the commotion in front of me.

Nathan's mom is in hysterics in his shoulder. He is holding her to him and rubbing her back. Berkeley looks distraught on the couch. This poor family is being torn about.

"You have to tell them, Mom. What if this had been Berkeley? Would you have told her to brush it under the rug? To not call the police," he says.

"No I wouldn't Nathan, but this is your father," she says. I go over to Berkeley and just as I do there is a knock on the door.

"He is a poor excuse for a man and a horrible role model," Nathan says. I walk over to the door and answer it. I go to the door and answer it. It is Sawyer with two policemen. They are two males.

"Hi there, come on in," I say. They are both looking around. I escort them to the kitchen where Mrs. Moore sits on a barstool. Nathan is standing behind her.

"Hi Ma'am, I am Officer Rollins and this is Officer Forest. We are from the Seattle PD. We got a call about a domestic violence situation," he says and Nathan speaks up.

"My father, he beat my mother," Nathan says. The police officers look to Nathan and then to Mrs. Moore.

"Is he here?" They ask.

"No he is at my house, I will get you the address," he says and writes it down on a piece of paper for them.

"Ma'am could you tell us what happened tonight?" He asks mrs. Moore. Emphasizing the word ma'am so Nathan doesn't talk. She is quiet for awhile before she looks at Berkeley and then Nathan.

"I… my husband and I were in an argument tonight. He and my son got into a fight last month and they haven't spoken since. I was trying to encourage him to apologize to my son because he was at fault. The argument got heated and he," she takes a deep breath and Nathan rubs her back. "He took me against the wall and held me there. After he punched me in the face and shoved me," she cries.

"He told me if I told anyone he would turn the kids against me," he says and I wipe a stray tear away. Her voice is weak she is trying to fight crying.

"Has this happened before?" They ask her. She is silent and I see Nathan clutch the chair in anger. Tears slide down her face and she nods. Oh my god.

"Never this bad, usually he wouldn't make the bruises in places that people would see. He would kick my stomach, slam me against a wall," I can see in Nathan's face he is breaking.

"Ma'am, would you mind if we took pictures of your face, are there bruises anywhere else?" He asks.

"My arms," she says and takes off her jacket revealing deep purple bruises. I hear a knock on the door and run to answer knowing it is teddy. When I answer he grabs me in his arms and holds me.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I break down crying as he holds me.

"I am, it's just Nathan's dad. He beat Mrs. Moore the police are interviewing her right now. But she needs a lawyer Teddy," I say. He looks shocked as he takes in the information.

"Of course, I will represent her," he says and I hug him. He kisses my head and walks in with me to the kitchen. They are taking pictures of her arms and face. Nathan walks over to Teddy and shakes his hand.

"Ma'am, do you want to press charges against your husband," they ask her. She is quiet.

"Noel, Officers, I am Theodore Grey. I am an attorney for Grey Law Associates. Mrs. Moore, if you would like to press charges I would gladly represent you. No charges to you," he says and she shakes her head.

"Teddy, honey you can't do that for me," she says and Ted shakes his head.

"I insist," he says and she gets up hugging and thanking him. She sits back down and says she would like to press charges. The cop radios the address over to another cop and says a bunch of numbers.

"Copy," I hear over the radio.

"Mrs. Moore your husband is being taken into custody. We will process these pictures and get them sent into the court. In the meantime would you like us to call for medical assistance," they ask.

"I am okay," she says and they say they will be in contact. After they leave, Nathan goes and gets his medical bag while Teddy starts discussing options with my mom.

"I want to leave him," she says and Teddy nods. I look to Berkeley who looks just torn apart. I go over to her as Teddy starts explaining the whole process to her.

"How are you holding up?" I ask Berk.

"I just want to go home and sleep," she says. I nod I know Berkeley and Mr. Moore were incredibly close. I put myself in her shoes and understand.

"Berkeley, I know you are going through a world wind of emotions right now and I can't even begin to understand how you are feeling. But I want you to know that I am here for you. Anytime, any day, I am here. You just come on over or call me," I say and she nods.

"Momma, I am heading out. I will be at home. I am going to clean up," she says and I assume there is a mess at home. Nathan stops cleaning Mrs. Moore's face up as Berkeley hugs them both.

"I told Sawyer so he can follow her home," I say to Nathan and he nods.

I am still so upset about the way that Nathan yelled at me. I keep telling myself that it was for a reason, but he screamed in my face and that scared me.

After Teddy and Mrs. Moore stop talking I escort him out. "Bubs, have you told dad," he asks and I close my eyes. I haven't even thought about it.

"No and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't either," I say and he nods.

"I can't keep this a secret forever, Bubs," he says and I nod.

"I know, just for now please" I ask and he nods.

"Okay, call me if you need me," he says and we hug. He kisses my head and heads off.

I come back inside and Nathan is hugging his mom. She keeps apologizing. I know she is spending the night so I let them talk without me. I head into our room. I go into the bathroom and lock the door.

I take a nice hot shower and put on pajamas. I wrap my hair in a towel and decide to sit on the balcony of our room. Nathan is still talking to his mom.

I am out there for awhile. I would say an hour or so letting the cold air hit my skin. It's good thinking time for me. I have never seen Nathan behave like that and it really shook me. I hear the door open and I keep staring at the space needle.

"Phoebe, what are you doing," Nathan rushes over to me. I just shrug and he sighs.

"Phoebe, you can't sit outside with wet hair it's February," he says. He takes off his jacket wrapping it around me. I keep staring out until finally he steps into my line of sight.

"Come inside," he says and bends down in front of me. He looks at me in the eye and I see the Nathan I know. The compassionate, sweet, caring Nathan.

"Okay," I say and stand up. He guides me inside. Once inside I take the towel off my head. My head is freezing. I brush my hair out then sit on the bed. Nathan comes and stands across from me leaning against the wall. He has his hands in his pockets and looks good as ever.

For once, I have nothing to say. I don't know how I feel or how to act. I am fidgeting with my hands in my lap. "We should talk," he says and I nod.

"Meaning you actually have to talk. You can't just nod," he says and I look at him.

"I… I don't know what you want me to say, Nathan. That Nathan… he," I say and the dam breaks.

The tears stream down my face. I hold my face in my hands and cry. I hear Nathan and I feel him grab me and hold me in his arms. My face is against his chest as he holds the back of my head to him. He kisses my head over and over.

Finally, I pull back and we sit down facing each other. "Phoebe, that wasn't me. I was angry and hurt. I wanted to kill my dad. I wasn't seeing straight. The way I yelled at you was unexceptable. I am so sorry," he says and I nod.

"I have never in 9 years of dating seen that look in your eye. And I understand Nathan, your dad did an inexplicable thing. I just…" I don't know if I should say what I am about to.

"What baby?" He asks and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

"After hearing what your dad did to your mom, and you looking at me like that and getting so close to my face and yelling. I just I got scared that you would.." I start to say and Nathan shakes his head. He quickly gets up and kneels in front of me holding my face.

"I will never, and this is a promise, lay a finger on you. I would never hurt you, Phoebe. You are the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my days with you loving and supporting you. Phoebe, never be scared that I am going to hurt you. I love you all too much for that," he says and I nod and sit forward hugging him.

He picks me up and lays me in bed. He kisses my head and shuts the blinds making sure the door is locked. He goes into the bathroom and brushes his teeth. After he comes out and strips down to his boxers. I will never tire of looking at this man's body. He turns the lights off and crawls in bed with me. I cuddle up to him and he wraps an arm around me gently stroking my hair.

"Are you okay?" I ask him realizing I never talked to him about how he is.

"I am hurt, I want to kill my father. I am worried for my mom and Berk. I am worried about you," he says and I shake my head.

"Nathan, you have every right to feel hurt and worried. But know that you are doing everything in your power and it is working. Your mom is safely asleep upstairs. Your dad is in jail. Berkeley is safe at home," I say. "And I am right here with you. I see you. I recognize your worry and stress. But you don't have to do this alone. I am right here, Teddy is right here, your whole family is right here," I say and he nods. He leans down kissing me.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He asks and I smile. I kiss him and cuddle into his side.

"Sleep baby," he says and I put my head in the crook of his arm falling asleep.

When I wake up, Nathan is already gone. I sit up and stretch. I wash my face, brush my teeth, and stretch. As sure as I am that Mrs. Moore would appreciate me walking out in panties and Nathan's shirt I put on Jeans and a flannel.

When I walk out into the kitchen, Nathan, Teddy, and his mom are standing there. Nathan is the first to see me. He comes over and wishes me a good morning, pecking me on the lips. I hug Teddy then Noel.

"Any update?" I ask.

"They arrested him last night and he lawyered up right away. Right now, he is in jail until the court date. He is trying to claim that she attacked him first. Obviously there are no signs of physical abuse on him, so he basically has nothing. They are getting a court date set right now," I look to Nathan and he looks shot. I know he didn't sleep well.

"Gosh, okay so Teddy where do we go from here?" I ask him.

"We fight. As of now he can get up to 2-4 years if this gets charged as a felony. A misdemeanor we are looking at about a year in prison," he says and we all nod.

"What if he doesn't get charged?" Noel asks.

"Mrs. Moore, I am going to do everything in my power to make sure it does," he says and she pats his hand.

"I am off to work unless there is anything you guys need," Teddy says and I shake my head. We give hugs and then he goes.

"Well I should probably go," Mrs. Moore says.

"Mom, maybe you should stay here for a couple days let us look after you," he says and she smiles.

"Nathan, it is a couple of bruises and a cut lip. I have already eaten your food and took up space in this beautiful place. You did a wonderful job with this Phoebe," she says.

"Thank you, Mrs. Moore, but please stay we love having you here," I say and she shakes her head.

"I need to go sweethearts, I will make sure to keep you informed about all the court dates and everything," she says.

"Phoebe, are we still going wedding dress shopping next week," she asks and I nod smiling. Leave it to this woman to be thinking about others at this point in time. She is so selfless.

"Well give me hugs, please I just ask do not worry about me. Your father is away and he can't get to me, I am going to go home and rest," she says as she hugs Nathan.

"And you sweetheart, thank you for your family, your hospitality, and your brilliant designing skills. Seriously you are going to have to come decorate my house," she says and I smile hugging her tightly.

"Anytime you just call," I say and she smiles. Sawyer makes sure she gets off alright. It is Saturday so Nathan and I are off work. After she leaves, I load the dishwasher and vacuum.

"I should probably call my dad," I say and Nathan nods.

"He is not going to want you to marry me after this," Nathan says and I roll my eyes.

"Are you kidding, you are the only person he trusts when it comes to me," I say and he smiles.

I go into the living room and call my dad's number. After one ring he picks up. "Hey Bubs, are you okay?" He asks just like he does every time he answers the phone.

"Of course, I just. I need to talk to you about something," I say.

"What happened?" He asks immediately. I ask him to get my mom and have them both be on the phone. I think they are both freaking out.

"Tell me you aren't pregnant," my dad says. I can hear my mom scold him.

"No uh my uterus is still empty," I say and I can feel the relief.

"Last night as Nathan and I wear eating dinner there was a knock on the door. Noel Moore and Berkeley came in and Mrs. Moore was beaten pretty badly. We found out that Nathan's dad abused her. We had Teddy and the police come and he is now in custody. Teddy is working on the case," I say and both my parents are quiet for a second.

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" My dad asks. I roll my eyes at his comment.

"Not the point," I say.

"Phoebe, oh my gosh. Is Noel okay? Is there anything we can do?" My mom asks and I sigh.

"She spent the night, but is back at home now. Maybe provide security if Taylor has anyone extra on the staff," I say.

"I am already on it," my dad chimes in. "I have one for her and Berkeley," he says and I smile. Stalkerish tendencies.

"So Phoebe, how is Nathan holding up?" My dad asks.

"Stressed and worried about his family. Scared that you guys will hate him," I say.

"We could never. You tell that we could never right Christian," my mom says and I smile.

"You tell that boy if he ever lays a finger on you-" my mom cuts him off instantly. "Christian, knock it off," she says. I can't help but laugh at these two.

"We love Nathan, Phoebe. We always have," my dad says and I smile.

"Well I better go, are you guys still coming for dinner next week?" I ask them.

"Of course Tuesday night I have it on my calendar," my dad says.

"And on his phone and on the reminder board and tattooed on himself," my mom says and I smile. I know my dad would never miss the opportunity to see both his kids. Teddy and Liv are coming too.

"Well I love you," I say to them.

"We love you too, Bubs. Please keep us updated," my dad says and I smile.

"I will I promise, bye guys," I say and hang up.

I walk back into the kitchen and see Nathan. He is sitting working on something in his laptop.

"Do your parents hate me?" He asks and I laugh.

"They would die for you are you kidding?" I say and he smiles.

"Come to the couch," I say and he smiles. He gets up and we go sit on the couch. He puts his laptop in the arm of the couch and is reading something. I lay down and cuddle with him. I turn on a random show and wrap a blanket around myself and him. This is home this is where I'm happiest.

I end up drifting off and falling asleep cuddled up to Nathan. He was scratching my head and being so sweet. I am out for almost 2 hours.

When I wake up Nathan has an arm around me and is asleep. I smile and stay like this with him. I know he needs sleep and hasn't been sleeping well at all.

I rub his head and turn down the volume on the show. I let him sleep for as long as he wants. I put the blanket on him and dim the lights. I set his laptop to the side and make sure he is comfy.

I head into the kitchen and start dinner. I am going to make chicken and vegetables. I start cutting the fat off the chicken and making dinner.

After about two hours dinner is made and Nathan is still asleep. I get him a beer and set the table. I pour myself a glass of wine. I head into the living room to find him sleeping so peacefully.

I feel so bad waking him. I bite my lip and start to run my fingers through his hair. He groans and starts to wake up. It's unfair how hot he looks right now.

"Mmm how long was I out?" He asks.

"Two hours, dinner is ready. Are you hungry?" I ask him. He smiles and leans in kissing me.

"Ah what did I do to deserve you?" He asks and I smile. He stands up and we go into the kitchen.

"A redo of last night. Hopefully with no interruptions," he says and I smile. We cheers and take a sip of our drinks. We both begin to eat and enjoy the quiet nice company of each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**(Phoebe's POV) **

Nathan and I are back at work this week. Both of our stress levels have been at an all time high. This weekend we have wedding and bridesmaid's dress shopping then the court date. I am so nervous for the court date. Mr. Moore got one of the best lawyers in the country. Not that Teddy isn't an amazing lawyer. I have full confidence in him.

Nathan and I have really been leaning on each other these past couple of days. I am in my office right now and am charting and preparing for my next patient. A 1 year old boy has been suspected to be abused. Social work and the police have already been notified. They want me in the room to watch his behavior.

Nathan is the doctor on the case. I feel so sad for this little guy. His name is Henry and he is 14 months old. I grab my sweater and put it on heading down to the exam room. The parents are being interviewed by the police while we have Henry.

I go into the exam room and see him in his hospital crib. I smile and go in setting my stuff down. He is sitting playing with a little toy they gave him. I lift down the bars and get him out of the crib. I sit down on the rocking chair and notice the bruises on his ribs. I frown and rock him. He looks up at me and smiles resting his head on my chest and gripping my hair.

This is unusual behavior for a 14 month old to show to a stranger. Usually they are very hesitant to strangers. He could just be a funny little guy. Nathan walks in and smiles at me.

"Hi Bee," he says and I smile. He can call me that since it is just us and this little guy here. "Okay would you mind setting him down on the bed?" Nathan asks and I nod. I put him on the exam bed. He smiles at the sound the paper makes. Nathan takes off the hospital gown and leaves him in just a diaper. I make a note of the bruises on his body.

"Hi little man," Nathan says as Henry reaches for him to pick him up. Usually kiddos who have been abused are very clingy to strangers.

Nathan starts by putting his stethoscope on different places on his chest. He checks his reflexes and his weight. He says his breathing sounds normal.

Nathan plays with him for a little bit while I observe. "Why did he come in here?" I ask Nathan.

"He had some trouble ended up giving him oxygen when his parents brought him in. They looked rough," Nathan says and I nod.

"Okay, Henry. You were so good," Nathan says and picks him up. My insides melt as he puts him back on the crib. Nathan is so good with kids.

We walk out and tell the police we both suspect abuse. They take our notes and observations and thank us. This was the last patient for both of us. I already have all my stuff so I go with Nathan to his office to grab some stuff.

"That poor little guy," I say and he nods.

"That is the hardest part of my job," Nathan says and I agree.

"You just want to take him home," I say and Nathan smiles at me.

"Oh Bee," Nathan says and I smile. He wraps his arms around me and we stand there hugging for a bit.

We leave the hospital and head home. Tonight my parents, and Ted and Olivia are coming over. I am making shrimp scampi for everyone.

When we get home Nathan showers first and I start dinner. I turn on some light music and get myself a glass of wine. I start defrosting the shrimp and getting out the pasta.

Nathan walks out after in black pants and a grey long sleeve. He looks good. Really good. He comes up behind me and kisses my head.

"You can go shower, I'll take over," he says.

"Are you saying I smell bad?" I ask and smirk at him. He shakes his head.

"Trust me you smell good enough to eat," he says and I laugh. I kiss him and head back to shower.

I get into the shower and make it a quick one. I know Nathan will be impressed. I dry my hair and put it up into a high ponytail putting on light makeup. I throw on a grey sweater and leggings and walk out. Nathan smiles as he sees me and comes over kissing my head.

"Mmm I love these," he says about my leggings. His hands graze over my butt and I smirk. I go back over and start helping Nathan make the salad.

There is a knock on the door and Nathan answers. It is my parents arriving early of course. Nathan hugs both of my parents before escorting them inside. "Hey guys," I smile and walk over hugging them.

"Hi Honey, you look great," my mom says and I smile thanking her. "The place looks amazing also. I love the white cabinets. Makes the place feel so much lighter," she says.

"Thank you. I wasn't too sure about doing white, but I am so glad we did," I say.

"Hi bubs, how are you sweetheart?" my dad asks passing me a beautiful bouquet of flowers. I smile thanking him.

"I am good, we got off work a couple of hours ago then headed back here for dinner," I say and he smiles.

"Can I get you guys a drink?" Nathan asks.

"I'll have a glass of Cristal Brut please," my mom says.

"Mr. Grey?" Nathan asks.

"It's Christian, Nathan please. I'll have the same," my dad says and I smile. I sit between my parents picking at the appetizers we have out.

"How were your days," I ask them.

"Long, lots of meetings," my dad says and I nod.

"Mine was pretty good. I got a head start on a new manuscript," my mom says and I smile. There is a knock on the door and I head over to answer it. It is Ted and Olivia.

"Hey guys," I smile. I hug Teddy and then Olivia.

"Come on in," I say and escort them to the kitchen.

"This place is stunning, Phoebe," Olivia says.

"Oh thank you," I smile. Ted and Olivia hug my parents and sit down at the counter. I get them both glasses of wine.

"Are you excited for wedding dress shopping?" My mom asks me.

"Of course I am, my bridesmaids are getting their dresses too," I say and look at Liv. I have six bridesmaids. Ava, who is my maid of honor, Berkeley, Kendra, Liv, Isabelle, and Maisy. I am so excited for my bachelorette party.

"So your wedding is in what a little over a month?" Liv says and I nod looking at Nathan who is smiling at me.

"Where is the honeymoon?" Teddy asks.

'Fiji," I say and everyone oos and ahs.

"We have never been to Fiji," my dad says and I smile.

"We can report how it is back to you," I say. They smile and look at each other.

"Phoebe girl, do you need any help in the kitchen?" my mom asks.

"I am okay, but if you guys want to go sit down I think we are ready to eat," I say and they nod heading to sit down. I get all the plates and bring them over. I refill everyone's glass of wine and we get eating.

"Remember we have the ball next Friday," my dad says. I form a tight smile on my face, I hate going to the balls. When I was a teenager, it was fun to dress up. Now I just want to stay in my soft pants at night and have sex with Nathan.

"Come on, Phoebe. It is one night," my dad says.

"What? I didn't say anything," I say.

"Your face says it all. I know you hate going to these events, but it is a great fundraiser," my dad says.

"It is fine, if it gets too bad I will just fake sick," I say and everyone laughs.

"Wouldn't be your first time getting sick at a fundraiser," he says and I try to think back to the last time I was sick.

"You were 5, you had the flu," my dad says. My mom looks over laughing remembering the story.

"That was a mess," she says and I ask them to tell the story.

(Flashback, Phoebe 5, Phoebe POV)

I am in the playroom at a big party for my Mommy's work. My belly is really hurting. I am in the kids play place. I am not allowed to leave unless mommy or daddy comes.

"What's wrong, Bubs?" Teddy comes over and asks.

"I really don't feel good, Teddy Bear," I tell him.

"Phoebe, you just miss dad. Remember what Mom said he is busy," Teddy says and I nod holding my belly. My belly really hurts.

"Phoebe, come play," Ava says and pulls on my hand. We go over to the big blocks that you can build with. I really don't feel good.

"I'm going to go ask for my dad," I say.

When I walk over the the stand where the adults are I see that it is not Ms. Jenna the lady who is nice to me. I don't know who this lady is.

"Can I go see my daddy or mommy?" I ask the lady with brown hair. She has blue eyes like my mommy.

"What's your name?" She asks me.

"Phoebe," I say. She looks on her chart and nods.

"Phoebe, your dad and mom are busy," she says.

"But I don't feel good, my belly really hurts," I say and she puts the chart down.

"Phoebe, go play. Dinner will be ready soon," she says. I walk back to the table and sit down. I start to cry as I draw a picture. I feel really sick.

Teddy Bear comes over to me and sees that I am crying. He gives me a big hug. "Phoebe, it is okay. Mommy and Daddy are just inside at the party," he says.

"I know, Teddy, but I don't feel good," I say and he looks at me.

"Did you tell Ms. Blake?" He asks me.

"She said to go play," I say and he looks at her then at me.

"Don't cry, Phoebe," he says and hugs me. My belly really starts to hurt and I run over to Ms. Blake.

"Please let me see my daddy, my belly it really hurts," I say and cry. She looks at me and breathes a big breath. She doesn't look happy.

"Okay, Phoebe. Stand right here I will call him," she says. I nod and sit down on the grass. I watch as she calls my daddy.

"He is on his way, Phoebe," she says and start to cry. I don't want him to be mad at me.

(Christian's POV)

"Mr. Jones, it is a pleasure," I say and shake his hand. He is the head of accounting at Grey Publishing.

"Ah Mr. Grey, how are you?" He asks as we shake hands.

All of a sudden, my phone starts to ring. I see it is the children's section of the party and apologize excusing myself. The woman tells me Phoebe is sick. I tell Mr. Jones I have to go and start heading over. I am wondering if Phoebe is actually sick or having separation anxiety.

When I get there I have to show an ID to get Phoebe even though I rented the damn company. It is good they are being safe though. When I walk in to the tent, I see Phoebe crying. I sigh and go over to her bending down to her level.

"Phoebe, sweetheart what is going on?" I ask her. She just throws herself at me not answering. I see some of the other kids coming over to see what's going on. I pick Phoebe up and carry her out of the tent. I take her over by the bathrooms and set her down in front of me.

"Sweetheart, take a deep breath," I say and she keeps crying.

"I don't… I don't feel good," she says and I brush her hair out of her face.

"Phoebe, do you not feel good or was your belly hurting because you miss mommy and daddy?" I ask her and she keeps crying wiping her eyes.

"I don't feel good," she sobs. I feel her forehead and she does feel pretty warm. We are at an event center that is 20 minutes from our house.

"Phoebe, what hurts. Use your words," I say and she is now in hysterics. She doesn't look like herself and I can tell this is not because she was having separation anxiety. I pick her up and text Sawyer to pull around the car. I tell Ana on the way out, she kisses Phoebe and lets us go.

Sawyer gives Phoebe a big hug as we get into the car. She gives him a small smile. I love their bond.

I put Phoebe in the car who is still in hysterics. I sit in the back with her. I hold her hand and rub her head trying to calm her down. She keeps telling me she doesn't feel good.

"I know, Bubs. Let's get you home and into your jammies and daddy will lay with you in your bed," I tell her.

When we pull into the driveway, Phoebe says, "I am going to throw up." Sawyer quickly pulls over the car half way up the driveway.

I jump out with Phoebe as she gets out of the car. I hold her hair back as she throws up. I rub her back as she keeps throwing up. I feel so bad for doubting her and thinking it was separation anxiety.

"Are you all done?" I ask her and she nods. I pick her up and she is still crying. I walk up the rest of the driveway with her hoping the fresh air will make her feel a little better.

When we get into the house I see she has thrown up on her clothes. She is clinging to my chest. I thank Sawyer and head up to the master.

"Bubs, I'm going to put you in the tub okay?" I ask her.

"I don't want to," she says and is crying and clinging to me. I don't want to have to force her but she has thrown up all over her. I decide I need to get her calm first. Right now she is so worked up.

I strip her out of her sweet little pink dress and hold her to me. I go and sit in the glider chair we have in the guest room. I rub her back and shh her trying to get her calm.

"You're okay, Daddy's got you," I say softly rubbing her back.

"My belly…. my belly," she keeps saying and crying. I know her stomach is probably still upset from throwing up. I turn her so I can rub her stomach.

When her crying slows I pull back and look at her. "Bubs, after we shower you and I can go lay down in your bed okay?" I ask her. She nods and looks at me.

We head to the master bathroom. I start the shower. Phoebe is on my hip in just her underwear. She has her head rested on my chest.

"Daddy will you get in with me?" She asks me. I know she is sick and I also know I am covered in her throw up. I strip us both down and get into the shower.

I wash Phoebe's hair and body with one arm while holding her. This should be a superpower. "Can I wash your hair?" Phoebe asks. I smile and let her wash my hair.

Even though she gets shampoo in my eyes and in my ears, I know she feels important doing this job. I let her have some fun and wash my hair.

After our shower, I get her wrapped in a towel and I wrap one around my waist. I pick her up and take her into my room. I put on pajama pants and a T-shirt. I put her into one of my T-shirts too.

"It looks like a dress," she says and giggles twirling in my white T-shirt.

"You are right it does, funny girl. Let's go lay down Bubs," I say. She nods and I put her into her bed. She snuggles under the covers as I get in. She comes and lays her head in the crook of my arm.

"Do you feel better?" I ask her.

"I think so," she says. "My belly really hurted," she says and I nod.

"I know it did, you were so brave and so good tonight," I tell her and she looks up at me.

"Daddy, do you have to go to work tomorrow?" She asks me.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, Bubs. I don't have work," I tell her for the 5th time today. She gets really anxious about me leaving for work trips even though every time I do I tell her the week before to get her ready for when I leave.

"Oh," she says and looks down.

"Do you know how much I love you, Bubs?" I ask her.

"This much," she says and spreads her arms open.

"No this much," I say and open my arms even further. She giggles and wraps her arms around me.

"I love you, daddy," she says and I smile kissing her head. This girl flipped my world upside down. I adore her and everything she is.

"I love you too, Bubs," I say and hold her to me. She starts to drift off to sleep.

(End flashback)

Everyone is smiling and laughing at the story. My dad really was the best with me. He must have had the patience of a saint to deal with me.

For the rest of dinner we talk about weddings, and the upcoming future. We bid everyone goodbye. I'll see my mom and Olivia for dress shopping.

After everyone leaves it is just Nathan and I. We are sitting on the couch watching the nightly news. I have my feet rested on his lap and he is gently massaging them. I am in my pajamas and Nathan is too.

"That was a good dinner," Nathan says and I smile nodding.

"Yes it was," I say.

"Are you tired at all?" He asks me. I shake my head no and he crawls over so he is on top of me. I see what he is getting at.

"Do you want to do this?" He asks. I blush and look at him. God he is so fucking hot. I nod and he smiles. He sits me up and slides my shirt off so I am just in my pj shorts.

He kisses my lips then my neck and starts to slowly work his way down. He kisses my breasts. I hold onto the back of his head moaning. I never knew sex could get better than it was.

His head worked its way down my belly as he spread my legs apart. He began licking between my legs in a way I don't ever recall feeling before. Controlled, rhythmic, his tongue danced and darted for minutes as his hands embraced my hips and inner thighs.

I tried to relax and go with this, looking down and watching his head and hands on me. It wasn't long before I felt a surge of pleasure and came hard, squeezing his head between my legs! I pushed him away, but he put his head back down and plunged his tongue into me as my orgasm crested and continued.

Without a word, I guided my head toward his penis as he sat in front of me. I Put him in my mouth and sucked him off. He moaned and gently placed his hand on the back of my head.

His moans are so sexy to me. I used my tongue and my hands and pleasured him. He starts saying he is close which just makes me go faster. Before we both know it his hot liquid is shooting down my throat.

"Fuck baby," he says. I smile and come and straddle him. My front is to his front as he sits on the couch. I am on my knees hovering over him. He looks down and helps me sink into him.

"Oh fuck babe," he says and I close my eyes leaning my head back.

I use my knees to bounce up and down on him. I have my arms wrapped around his neck. He reaches down and starts rubbing my clit.

"I'm not going to last if you do that," I say and he smiles going faster.

"I don't care, I want to feel you cum on me," he says and I close my eyes. My breathing gets heavier and all of a sudden I orgasm. He moans as I know my walls are tightening on him.

"Fuck," he comes closely after me.

After a minute nathan comes and cleans us both up. I put my pjs back on and so does he. He takes my hand and guides me to our bed. I lay down and cuddle him.

"Goodnight, Bee," he says.

"Goodnight love," I say and he kisses my head.

Today I am going dress shopping. We are getting all of the dresses in one trip which I know is going to be so stressful, but we don't have much time before the wedding. All of my bridesmaids, Mrs. Moore, and my mom and Aunt Kate are coming. Oh and Grandma Grace and Gail.

I am so lucky to have so many special women in my life who have watched me grow up. I head out at around noon. Nathan is already gone. He is going with Andrew to a basketball game.

We all arrive pretty much at the same time. This is a high end bridal shop called Wore Bridal. It is where Ava got her dress and my mom did too. I hug everyone as they come in until finally everyone gets here. Maisy is the last to arrive of course.

"Hi mama to be, you are glowing," I say as I put my hands on her bump. She is 20 weeks pregnant and is finally showing. She is going to be around 25 weeks when the wedding actually happens.

"How is baby J?" I ask her. They don't know the gender yet, their gender reveal party is next week. I am in charge of the party. Baby J stands for baby Jenkins which is her married last name.

"Your Godchild is kicking and moving up a storm. I think it is a boy, but Blake is convinced it is a girl," she says and I smile. I think it is a boy too. I get the envelope today. I am the one hosting the party so I get to know first.

"Hi everyone thank you all for coming. My name is Marleen, I will be helping you along with Rachel and Sarah, we are going to start with the bridesmaids dresses. Phoebe we have pulled a couple if you want to come back and look," they say. I wanted champagne colored dresses for our wedding. I think it is a good color on everyone and is super easy and diverse. She has four dress ideas pulled.

One is a full length champagne dress that is sparkly. It swoops open in the back and is a short sleeve cut. Another is an almost wrap dress that is long and very stunning. There is a long dress that has a v cut and has a slit in the leg for movement. The next is another v cut style and has thin straps. It is tight around the waist and flows out.

I veto the one with the slit because it is just a little too much for my liking. I decide to have the girls try on the rest of them. They all go into their fitting rooms and I sit with my mom, Gail, Aunt Kate, and my grandma.

"How have you been, Phoebes?" Gail asks patting my hand.

"I am great, Gail. I love my job, and my fiance there really isn't much more to ask for," I say and she smiles.

Isabelle walks out in the sparkly champagne dress. She looks absolutely stunning. She shows us the back and I love it. The rest of the girls walk out. Berk looks absolutely stunning. So do all of the girls. I notice one is missing. Maisy.

"Grey little issue," she says as she walks out with the dress unzipped. "I love it, and I am sure baby J would love it too. We just are having trouble fitting," she says and I laugh going over to her. I look at the size she has and roll my eyes.

"Maisy, you are 5 months pregnant, you can't fit into your old dress size. Can we get her a size 4?" I ask the women helping us. They nod and get to it. I laugh as she moves to the side looking at her bump.

"Maisy, you are smaller than I ever was," my mom says. Aunt Kate agrees.

"Yeah babies measuring a bit small, but they aren't worried," she says and I smile rubbing her belly. I help Maisy slide on the 4 and it fits perfectly. She walks out and they all get in line. I look at them and imagine standing next to them in it.

"You look stunning," I say and my mom and Aunt Kate agree. Gail and My grandma don't say anything.

"What do you guys think?" I ask looking down at them.

"Well, they are sparkly," my grandma says and I laugh.

"They are kind of a lot, well can we try on the next dress?" I ask and the girls nod. Maisy asks for my help so I go in with her. She stands in her underwear as I helped her into the next dress which is the wrap dress. It looks so cute with her bump.

The girls walk out and I look at them. I really like this dress. They all look absolutely stunning in it. The women next to me all agree.

"This is stunning," Kendra says and I nod.

"Okay, next," I say and help Maisy slide on the final dress. t. The next one is the v cut style and has thin straps. It is tight around the upper waist and flows out. It is stunning. Right as I zip it on Maisy I fall in love.

When all the girls stand next to each other tears prick my eyes. I start to cry and my mom comes and rubs my back handing me a tissue. "You guys all look beautiful," I say. My none bridesmaids agree with me.

"Phoebe is this the one?" Sarah asks me.

"Yes it is," I say and the girls all start hugging each other. I smile and get a picture with them all in their dresses. I also get one kissing Maisy's bump for the baby book I am making her.

"Okay bride to be, your turn," I smile as Marleen comes and gets me. The rest of the girls all are having little snacks and champagne, well except Maisy. She gets a water. My mom and I go back. She has a couple of dresses pulled based on the likes and dislikes I had. Already one spots my eye.

"That one," I say and point to the white lace off the shoulder dress. It has lace long sleeves and is tight to the mid thigh then flows out. It is absolutely stunning.

"This is a 2019 Vera Wang dress," Marleen smiles.

"Can I try it?" I ask.

"Of course," she says and I smile. I go into the dressing room with her and strip down. She helps me slide the dress on and helps zip it up. I smile as it fits perfectly. I start to tear up again. This is the one. I know it is.

When I walk out all the girls mouths drop open. "Phoebe, you look stunning," Maisy says and starts to cry.

"I love it," Berkeley chimes in. Olivia and Isabelle say the same.

My mom is in hysterics as she looks at me. "This dress looks so much like mine," she says as she hugs me. My grandma and Gail have tears in their eyes too. The dress does look very similar to my mom's dress. Mrs. Moore comes up and hugs me telling me she loves it.

Marleen puts a veil on me and that is when I know this is the one. I say yes to the dress. Everyone starts cheering and gets multiple pictures with me. I am in love. I don't even want to try any other dress on. I smile as this has been easily one of the best days.

We all end up at a restaurant for lunch afterwards. Maisy hands me the envelope and I put it in my purse. I know how hard this must be for her.

"This will be the best gender reveal party ever," I say and she smiles thanking me.

I love this group of mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**(Phoebe's POV) **

Today is the court hearing for Mr. Moore. It is a closed courtroom so nobody can go in. His lawyer assured that would happen. We meet at the courthouse at 12 pm with Teddy and Mrs. Moore. I hug Teddy and then hug Noel.

"Hi sweetheart," she says in my ear.

"Hi Noel," I say. She is wearing a soft grey pantsuit. She looks impeccable put together. I am in a blouse and slacks with heels and Nathan is in a suit along with Teddy. Nathan rests his hand on my back as we talk.

"How long should this take?" Nathan asks Teddy.

"I would say anywhere from an hour to two," he says and we nod.

"And there is no way we can come in?" Nathan asks.

"I wish there was, Nate. They pulled the mental health card," Nathan shakes his head and rests a hand on his hip. He does this when he is extremely frustrated.

"Noel, we better head in," Ted says. Nathan and I nod. We give Ted and Noel hugs before they head into the courtroom.

"Let's sit," I say and take Nathan's hand guiding him to a nearby bench. We sit down and I cross my legs. I take one of his hands in mine.

"It is going to be okay," I say. He kisses the back of my hand that he is holding.

"I hope so, my dad can be a manipulative piece of shit," Nathan says and I nod.

"No matter what happens we will get through it together," I say and he nods. I can tell he is super nervous. His leg is bouncing up and down. He is staring off into the distance. I decide to distract him. I go into my purse and take a sonogram picture Maisy gave me of our godchild. I hand it to him. He pales and looks at me.

"Phoebe," he says. I realize he thinks it is our baby. I really could screw with him in this moment, but I decide not to because of the situation.

"That is our Godchild," I say. He sighs and looks at me.

"You are going to give me a heart attack woman," he says and I laugh.

"Look at him or her," he says. He is observing the picture smiling.

"She is due in August right?" Nathan asks and I nod.

"She also gave me this," I hand him the envelope with the gender written on it that Maisy gave me.

"No way," he says as he opens it.

"I know, I thought it was the opposite," I say and he nods saying me too.

"So the gender reveal party is Saturday?" He asks and I nod.

"I am so excited," he says and I smile.

"I am too, this is going to be our first living thing we have together," I say and he laughs. He really wants a dog and I said we should wait for that commitment til we have a house and a yard.

"I think this will be really good for Mase," he says and I nod.

"I do too, she already is so excited. She is going to be such a good mom," I say and he nods smiling.

"I have to head back to work after this, do you?" He asks me and I nod.

"I just have one meeting," I say.

"I have a patient coming back for a post op check," he says.

"Maybe if our schedules line up we can ride home together," I say.

"Yeah I will stop by your office on my way out," he says.

"Perfect," I say.

We are now playing the waiting game. The courthouse is kind of depressing. All dark wood and very warm lights. It feels like you are in a poker lounge. Some marble floors and white walls would do this place wonders.

Finally the doors open and both Nathan and I stand up. Mrs. Moore is the first to come out. I can't read her face and that scares me. Down the hall I see Mr. Moore being escorted out by prison guards. Nathan sees to and his face drops. I rub his back as Teddy walks out.

"So?" Nathan asks.

"He got two years in prison," Ted says and I look to Nathan. He looks pleased.

"Thank you so much, Teddy,"

"Of course, Pheebs," he says and kisses my head. I hug Noel and then she and Nathan step aside to talk. Berkeley couldn't be here because she had exams.

"Do you think he'll get his sentenced shortened?" I ask Theodore.

"Not with the judge we just had, and if they do want to shorten it they have to call us back in for a hearing so we would fight it," he says and I nod.

"At least, this family gets some peace," Ted says and I nod.

"You are right," I say.

"Look Bubs, I have another hearing in an hour so I am going to go," he says checking his watch.

"I'll give the Moores your best, go ahead and go," I say and he hugs me and heads out. I sit on the bench waiting for Nathan and his mom to finish talking. When Nathan starts walking towards me I stand up.

"Let's go baby," Nathan says and I follow him out. Mrs. Moore had to go sign something in the courtroom.

We drive to the hospital. Nathan has his hand on my leg and the other on the wheel. "How are you feeling?" I ask him.

"I feel good. He got what he deserved. It is still my dad though you know? The one who shot hoops with me after dinner and yelled at me for missing curfew," he says and I nod.

"He obviously needs help, baby. Hopefully he comes out a better man than he went in being. For now, your mom and sister are safe. You are going to get through this and not alone. I will be here every step of the way," I say. He smiles and picks up my hand kissing the back of it.

"God, I love you Phoebe Grey," he says and I smile.

We get to the hospital, park, and head inside. I kiss him goodbye and head into my office. I gather my belongings and head into the staff meeting. It is about the use of technology. Snooze fest.

After my meeting I head down to my office. I start charting and working on my presentation I am making at the University of Washington, psychology department board meeting. I am so excited for it. As I am writing there is a knock on my door.

I say come in and see Nathan. He comes and sits down. I finish typing and look at him. "Hi baby," I say.

"Hi Bee," he says.

"How was the appointment?" I ask him.

"It was good, not too straining," he says and I smile.

"Good, do you want to head home?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," he says and I smile. I stand up and put my coat on. He puts his hand on my back and we head.

When we get home nathan goes in our room. I go to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich. I was starving. After I finish eating I head into our room. I look on the bed and see nathan passed out. I smile and climb into bed with him. I end up falling asleep too.

—

Today is the Gender Reveal Party/ baby shower. Maisy only knows about the gender reveal part. She just thinks it's a couple of girls coming over, but really everyone is. Everyone is bringing presents and we have food and cake.

I decorated the common room in Escala in a very rustic themed way. It is all gender neutral and I have the gender reveal balloon in the middle. All the food is pink and blue and there is a table of little activities for the guests. There's a photo station too with a white rustic backdrop.

At the entrance there is a sweet little sign that Nathan helped me make. It's says "ten little fingers, ten little toes, two little eyes, one little nose, boy or girl, nobody knows" I am pretty impressed with the turnout.

I feel a hand on my hip and I turn. It is Nathan. "Hi baby," I say and kiss him. He looks around and smiles at me.

"Hi Bee, people just pulled up out front," he says and I nod. Maisy was told to get her a half an hour later than everyone. Her husband Blake knows.

I am in a floral long sleeve dress with heels. It has pink and blue in it. Everyone starts arriving and giving me hugs. The present table is filling up quite rapidly.

Nathan and I got her a car seat. It was on their registry so we grabbed it pretty quick. I get myself a mom-osa. A little creative idea I had. It's a mimosa bar.

Soon I hear Maisy's laugh and everyone turns. I walk forward and see her walk in. She is in a long white off the shoulder dress. Her bump is popping today. She covers her mouth as she sees everyone. She looks at me and the huge overhead sign I had made that says Baby Jenkin in cursive.

"Phoebe," she says shaking her head.

"Welcome to your baby shower and gender reveal," I say and she laughs hugging me.

"Phoebe, you've outdone yourself," she says. I smile as she goes around talking to people and hugging them. I get her a mom-osa but it's just orange juice.

The shower is in full swing there is music and lots of talking and laughing. Ted and Liv walk up to me. I give them both hugs.

"Hi guys," I say.

"Phoebe, you seriously have an eye for decoration and design," Liv says. I look around and shrug.

"I guess I've never really thought about it," I say and she smiles.

"You did good, Bubs," Ted says and kisses my head.

I decide to start the gender reveal. I get everyone to quiet down by turning off the music. "Hi everybody, I would like to invite the mommy and daddy to be up here," I say. It's just a small platform. Blake helps Maisy up. She kisses my cheek.

"Are you guys ready?" I ask. How I did it was I had two boxes. One pink one blue. They are each going to hold one and open them at the same time. The gender of the babies box will have confetti and strings that fly out the other will be empty.

I hand them each their box. Maisy has pink, Blake has blue. "Okay you guys, on the count of three… one, two…. three," I say. They rip open the boxes. Maisy's box opens with confetti and strings.

"It's a girl," Maisy shrieks and drops her box hugging me. I laugh and turn her to Blake who she about tackles. Everyone is cheering and taking pictures.

"I knew it, I knew it," Maisy says. I smile and hug her.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Pheebs," she says and I smile rubbing her bump.

"Nothing but the best for my peanut," I say. She kisses my cheek and heads out to be hugged by everyone.

"You did it again, Grey," Nathan says and kisses my head.

"That is almost Moore to you," I say. I always correct him when he calls me Grey.

"That's right, my almost wife," he says and holds my hand brushing my ring.

"I can't believe we are going to have a girl goddaughter," he says and I smile.

"We are going to spoil her," I say and he nods laughing.

"Yes we are," he says and I lean up kissing him.

After the party we head home. When I get home I shower. I feel so gross after all the party set up and talking to people. Nathan of course looks perfect. I sit at the kitchen counter and he comes in.

I am in his T-shirt and sweatpants. My hair is wet and on my back. Nathan comes over and kisses my head. "Mmm you smell good enough to eat," he says and goes to the fridge.

"Why don't you then," I say as he grabs a water. He turns to me smirking and opening his water.

"Don't tempt me," he says and takes a big gulp of his water.

"You think today turned out alright right?" I ask. He sets his bottle down and comes over to me. I turn and look up at him from my bar stool seat. He cups my cheeks and kisses my forehead.

"Today was perfect. You did an amazing job, Bee. You always do," he says and I smile.

"It was my first time doing something like this, and I don't know," I say. Nathan shakes his head.

"Maisy is so lucky to have a friend like you," he says and I smile.

"Are you just flattering me?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"You need to give yourself more credit," he says and I smirk. He takes my hand and leads me to the couch.

He starts the fire and comes over with a blanket. He wraps it around me and pulls me to him. I lay my head against him as he runs his fingers through my hair. "Have you ever thought about us doing it?" He asks and I look up confused.

"Doing what?" I ask.

"Having kids," he says. I look up at him surprised.

"Well… I mean of course I have. Seeing you with the kids at children's makes it impossible not to," I say. "I do imagine a little boy with brown curly hair and big blue eyes running around dribbling a basketball," I say. Nathan laughs and kisses my head.

"What about a little girl, with brown hair and beautiful grey eyes?" He asks and I smile.

"Maybe, but I want them to look like their daddy," I say. It is so easy to talk about stuff like this.

"Well they have a gorgeous mommy who needs to contribute," he says and I laugh shaking my head.

"Trust me I'll do my part," I say and he laughs kissing my head.

"Are you still going to lunch with Berkeley and her boyfriend tomorrow?" I ask Nathan. Berkeley invited him so he could get to know Cole. Which I think is precious.

"Unfortunately," Nathan sighs taking a sip of his drink. I slap his thigh playfully.

"Come on, she wants you to get to know him," I say.

"I know, I know, I just don't know how I feel about the kid," Nathan says and I roll my eyes.

"You've met him once," I say.

"Yeah and I got a weird initial feeling," he says.

"Just try for me," I say and he smiles.

"Fine, I will," he says and I smile.

We end up just chilling on the couch until we head to bed. It was quite the day and we were both pretty exhausted. I am on my side facing away from Nathan. When he gets in bed and climbs in behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

When I wake up in the morning, I head out into the kitchen. I start making myself breakfast assuming Nathan is working out or running an errand. He always is up before me.

I grab myself a cup of coffee and read through my texts. When Nathan walks in I smile as he is carrying a box of donuts.

"Babe, what's the occasion?" I ask him.

"You are too thin, and I wanted donuts," he says and I laugh taking a donut with sprinkles eating it.

"I shouldn't be eating this with our wedding so soon," I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Do we even want to get into this conversation?" He asks and I shake my head no. I eat my donut and wash my hands. Nathan comes back in the kitchen.

"When's lunch?" I ask rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm leaving here soon," he says and I nod wrapping my arms around him. He turns so we are facing each other.

"Mmm are you sure I can't skip it and stay here with you," he says against my neck.

"I'll be here waiting for you when you get back," I say and he starts kissing my neck. I melt into his arms and he lifts me up on the counter. We start to makeout and he starts to get handsy.

"Nice try," I smirk and pull his hand out of my shirt.

"What is the worst that is going to happen?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I just hate the thought of Berkeley being in a relationship and being sexual," he says and I laugh.

"She is 22, you and I were having sex at 17," I say and shakes his head.

"I know, but she is my sister she is never allowed to have sex," he says and i smile patting his shoulder. I know well that Berkeley has had sex. She got drunk and told me all about her and Cole's sex life.

"Well how do you think Teddy felt?" I ask him.

"Probably horrible, but I love you so much and would never want to hurt you," he says and I smile cupping his cheeks. I kiss him on the lips.

"How do you know that Cole does not have the same intention as you," I say.

"You always get me, Grey," he says and I smile leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"Now go the sooner you do, the sooner I can get you to myself," I say and smack his butt. He laughs and kisses me before heading out.

While Nathan is gone I do some wedding planning stuff. I order my bridesmaids gifts and shoes. I get very into it and end up falling asleep on the couch with my laptop in my lap.

I feel someone sit down next to me. I reposition myself as my warm laptop is taken off my lap. I feel Nathan's hand brush up and down my face. I smile and hold it to me. I open my eyes and see my beautiful fiance sitting next to me.

"Hi," I smile.

"Hi beautiful," he says and I laugh.

"How was lunch?" I ask him.

"It was good, I really like Cole," he says and I smile sitting up.

"Really?" I ask and he nods smiling.

"He is funny and very in love with my sister," he says and I smile.

"That makes me the happiest," I say and he smiles.

"Now back to what we started earlier," he says and crawls on top of me.

I am so in love with this boy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Phoebe's POV

Today is my bachelorette party. Nathan already had his bachelor party last weekend and was hungover for a day after. It made me laugh because usually he does not drink at all. I have no clue what is going down tonight, but I am excited.

Right now, I just woke up from a nap. In bed next to me is Ava. I laugh as usually I am used to seeing Nathan. Maisy planned this party at 6 months pregnant and I know drunk or sober she is going to enjoy it.

I sit up and see a dress hanging. Well what little of a dress there is. It is short, tight, and sparkly. There is a deep V in the dress in the front where I'm assuming is supposed to be cleavage. My 32B breast's I doubt will do it justice. Under the dress is 4 inch silver heels. Am I street walker or a bride?

I turn to look at Ava who is still dead asleep and smile. I go and shower and start on my hair. As I am curling it Ava walks in and strips down to shower. "Well good morning," I laugh as she gets into my shower.

"Nothing you haven't seen before," she says and I laugh. Very true.

I finish curling my hair and I start on my makeup. I am not allowed to go out into the main room until Ava tells me so. I have no clue what they are doing out there.

I go into my closet and slip on the outfit they gave me. It is tiny. I laugh as I turn in the mirror it does do my legs justice though. Like a lot of justice. I put on earrings and spray perfume all over myself. I go to grab my phone and see Nathan standing over the bed on his phone. When he senses me he looks up and his eyes bug out of his head.

"So?" I ask and turn. He is smiling and looking at me.

"Where is the rest of it?" he asks and I laugh. Oh buddy.

"This is it," I say and Nathan comes over.

"You look absolutely stunning. Just don't bend over or move," he says and his hands slide under the fabric.

"I will try not to," I smirk.

"Are you coming back here tonight?" Nathan asks kissing my neck.

"Not a chance, Moore," Ava says as she walks in. I jump back because she scared me.

"Damn Grey, you look good," Ava says and I laugh. She is wearing a mini black dress. Her wedding ring shining on her finger.

"You heard the woman, not a chance, Moore," I say and wink at Nathan.

"That is very unfortunate," Nathan says looking me up and down.

"So where are you guys headed?" Nathan asks as Ava is putting her shoes on.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise for your fiance, and besides you wouldn't want to know," Ava teases. I shoot her a look. We said absolutely no strip clubs.

"What? Calm down, you two are made for each other, no fun," she says and we laugh. I grab my bag and kiss Nathan goodbye as he is heading to shower. Another rule is, he is not allowed downstairs until we leave.

"Behave please," Nathan says to me. Ava is preoccupied looking at herself in the mirror.

"I always do," I smile and he rolls his eyes.

"Seriously, call if you need me," he says and I nod.

"I will baby, don't worry about me I have Ava and Maisy and Berkeley with me," I say.

"That is exactly why I am worried," he says and I laugh.

"Okay Grey, you ready?" Ava asks. I look at Nathan and smile. I kiss him goodbye as he heads into the bathroom.

"As I will ever be," I say and laugh.

I walk down the stairs to loud music and a sash being put on me along with a glass of champagne in my hand. The whole first floor is decorated with lights and banners. There also is 4 bottles of champagne. I smile and see my whole bridal party. They all look fantastic. Maisy is in a tight dress that shows off her sweet bump.

"Grey, are you ready for your last night of freedom?" Maisy asks. I nod and laugh smiling.

"You guys this is amazing. Thank you," I say as I hug Olivia then Berk.

"Are you kidding? Of course bitch," Olivia says.

"Now get drunk, but for both of us," Maisy says and hands me another glass. I laugh and swig both down. We get a bunch of pictures. They are making me a book so I can remember this night. Since I am already feeling buzzed, I might need it.

We head out to a bar after. We have a party bus with a stripper pole in it. Of course Ava is all over it. Everyone keeps drinking on the bus because there is a full bar on it. I am drunk. And having so much fun.

Olivia and I karaoke "Bohemian Rhapsody" we are laughing are asses off as we do it. We are both such bad singers. If Freddy Mercury ever saw our performance he would roll in his grave.

We get to Ultra, the rooftop club In downtown Seattle, and walk in. We get escorted to a private table at the top bar. There is more champagne and a banner that says "Pheebs gets married" so cute. The whole place has balloons and confetti.

We keep dancing the night away and drinking. There is a karaoke bar and the last song I remember doing is My Heart Will Go On from the Titanic. I should have to personally apologize to everyone in that bar.

Isabelle and I are dancing and Berkeley is taking photos. Maisy is sitting down laughing and watching us. Ava is for sure getting more drinks. Kendra is off with some guy who said he'd buy her a shot.

This night is so much fun. We have drank more than our bodies should have. Everyone is drunk off their asses. I don't really know my right from my left at this point.

When I check the clock I see it is 3:30 am. Holy shit. The club closes in 30 minutes. "Pizza back at my place," I say to Olivia and Berkeley.

"Guys guys call the driver. We are going to get pizza," Olivia yells. I call the pizza company and make an emergency order. I order 4 pizzas.

We stumble. Well I lean on Maisy for support. Everyone finds their way to the bus. He stalked up with waters so I chug one. We drive home and everyone is laughing their asses off.

When we get to Escala we all walk in. Olivia passes out on the couch. Isabelle is on the floor. Kendra has to pee so Maisy goes with her. I get some more water and Berkeley I have no clue where she went.

When the pizza comes everyone flocks to it. We all sit in the kitchen in silence chowing down our pizza. "This has been the best night" Olivia says. I smile and nod.

"You guys threw me the best bachelorette party, thank you so much. I love you all," I say.

"Of course, our Pheebs girl," Ava says.

"Pheebs we love you. I love you. Now can I sleep here," Kendra asks and I laugh nodding.

"All of you are welcome we have the 3 extra bedrooms. They all have king beds too so just go pass out. You can shower if you need. I have extra clothes in the guest closet in the room upstairs. If you want to borrow pajamas," I say and they smile. I am sure that came out way more slurred than I thought it did.

"Okay I am headed to bed, the sun is rising," I laughed. I am definitely still very very drunk. They pass me around hugging me.

"Phoebe, do you need help up the stairs?" Maisy asks. I shake my head now but lean down and kiss her belly.

I start heading upstairs still in my heels. I slip once, but catch myself. I just start to crawl up the stairs on my hands and knees. So much easier. When I reach the top I am met with two familiar feet. I look up and see Nathan standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hi," I say and he laughs.

"You kill me," he says and I laugh. He comes and scoops me up. I kiss his neck as he takes me to the bathroom. He turns on the shower and I shake my head.

"Nooo, I want to sleep," I say and try to pull him to bed.

"Bee, I need to clean you off you are covered in sparkles, glitter, alcohol, and pizza," he says and I laugh. I stumble in my shoes and Nathan bends down taking them off. Ahh that feels good. He strips me of my dress and panties. I am standing there naked as he opens the shower door. He strips down too. I smile and he shakes his head.

"Not tonight, even though it is tempting," he says.

He sits me down in the shower in front of him because I can't stand. The water feels so nice. He washes my hair I think. And then washes my body. He also takes off my makeup, I'm pretty sure. When he is done he turns off the water and wraps me in a towel and my hair in a towel.

He brushes out my hair and then lets me go to bed I fall down onto the bed and feel Nathan situate me. I am out before he can wrap me in a blanket. He kisses my head and I fall asleep.

When I wake up in the morning, well if you can even call it waking up, I feel like a truck hit me. I sit up and instantly feel sick. I run to the toilet and throw up most of the pizza from last night.

I hear Nathan pad in behind me. "Oh baby," he says and before I can respond to him my head is in the toilet again. He is rubbing my back. I close my eyes, taking a breather then throwing up one more time. I stand up when I'm done and lean against the shower door.

Nathan passes me a glass of water and I slowly sip it. He gives me some Advil and I take those too. "I take it last night was fun?" He says and I nod laughing.

"Let's get you in bed," he says and I nod. I feel horrible. My head hurts and my stomach hurts. But I had so much fun. Nathan helps me and keeps a hand on my waist as we walk to bed.

I lay down and he gets me all settled in. He sits on the edge of the bed and brushes my hair back. "Can I get you anything?" He asks so sweetly.

"Mmmm something to make this feeling go away," I groan. He frowns and kisses my head.

"I'll go get you some water," he says and I nod thanking him. I lay on my side. The nauseous feeling comes back and hits hard. I get up running to the bathroom and throw up. This time it is just stomach bile. I have nothing left to throw up.

"Bee?" Nathan says coming back realizing I'm gone.

"In here," I groan. I feel horrible.

"Oh baby," he says. He looks in the toilet to see my vomit. Such a doctor move.

"I am going to get you some pedialyte after we get you in bed," he says and I nod.

"Take small sips of this. Don't chug it," he says and I nod opening the water bottle.

He gets a cold rag and wraps it around my neck. I feel so sick. I lay on the floor and Nathan sighs. "I hate seeing you sick," he says stroking my cheek.

"It's my fault," I say and he smirks.

"Doesn't matter whose fault it is, I hate seeing you sick," he says and I smile.

"Do you feel like you are going to be sick again?" He asks and I shake my head no. Because at the moment I don't. He nods and lifts me up in his arms. He sets me in bed and wraps the covers around me. He leaves the room and comes back with a bucket.

"Throw up in this, I don't want you to pass out trying to run to the toilet," he says and I sigh. That is so gross.

"I don't want you to have to clean that I'm fine," I say.

"Bee, don't forget my everyday job involves blood, puke, and poop," he says and I smile. It's true.

"I feel bad making you take care of me," I say.

"You aren't making me. I want to, you are going to be my wife in a week and a half. In sickness and in health," he says and I smile. I grip his hand tightly

"I love you," I say.

"I love you most, now try and get some sleep," he says and I smile. He kisses my head and turns off the lamp next to our bed.

I end up falling asleep for 3 hours. I never take naps so this was out of the ordinary. I get up and see Nathan left me pedialyte. I chug it then shower. I brush my teeth too. I throw on my comfiest clothes and take another aspirin.

When I go downstairs I see our kitchen back to normal. Nathan must have picked up. I get myself a cup of water. I can't find Nathan anywhere, so I assume he went to the gym or the store. I send him a text.

*hey babe. Feeling better woke up and showered. Where are you? Love you most. X."

I decide to call Maisy. Of course she picks up in 3 rings. "Hey babe how are you feeling?" She asks.

"Uh threw up like 5 times this morning. I took a nap and showered, and now I'm good. Nathan is out, how are you? How is the baby?" I ask.

"Baby and I were both pooped after being out so late. She was kicking and twisting this morning so I was up early," Maisy says and I smile.

"I can't believe she is going to be here in 3 months," I say. "Why don't you come over, I can't drink anymore so how about some smoothies" I say.

"Uh sounds great. I'll be over in 5. I am leaving the obgyn," I smile and tell her I'll see her soon.

I make two green smoothies to detox our systems. As promised in about 5 minutes, Maisy walks in. "Hi momma," I say and kiss her cheek. I kiss her belly too.

"Ooo she kicked. Did you feel Aunt Bee give you kisses," Maisy says sweetly and I smile at her name for me.

"Here," she says and takes my hand and puts it on her belly. I feel the baby kick and smile. I can't wait to be pregnant. Wow where did that thought come from.

"Hi baby girl," I smile and feel her belly.

We grab our smoothies and head out to sit on the patio. It's pretty out now that it is spring.

"So what are you and Nathan thinking?" Maisy asks.

"About what?" I ask.

"Babies," she says and I think about it. We've obviously talked about it.

"Well we've talked about it and we want to wait til after we get married. Like after awhile after," I say and Maisy nods.

"You guys will be the best parents," she says rubbing her belly. I want to divert the conversation.

"So does little miss have a name," I ask. Maisy gives me the smile and I know she does.

"Oh come on tell me," I say and grab her hand.

"I promised Blake I wouldn't," she says laughing. I give her a puppy dog face.

"Well sense you are the godmother," she says and I clap.

"So her first name is going Oaklee, that is because that is Blake's moms maiden name. Her middle name is Rose and that is after my grandma," she says and I smile.

"Oaklee Rose Jenkins," I say and she smiles nodding.

"That is beautiful," I say and she grips my hand thanking me.

"Who would have thought you would have been the first to get pregnant?" I ask and she shrugs.

"It was a surprise to us all," she laughs. "But I've never been happier. I'm never alone anymore. I have my little sidekick," she says and I smile.

"I can't wait to meet this Bean," I say and she smiles.

"Neither can I," she says and holds her belly.

"Here," she says and grabs a picture out of her purse. I see it's a sonogram picture.

"That is her head, her shoulders, her legs, oh look at her hand covering her face," she says and I laugh.

"Stubborn girl," I laugh.

"So very stubborn," she says and I smile.

"Shoot I have to go," Maisy says checking her watching downing the rest of her smoothie.

"I promised Blake I'd be home by 5," she says and I laugh.

"Wife duties," she says and kisses my cheek. I hug her goodbye and kiss baby Oaklee goodbye.

When she leaves I start on dinner for Nathan and me. I choose to make a chicken Parmesan. The front door opens as I cook.

"Hi babe," I say.

"You look better," Nathan says and comes in kissing my head.

"The pedialyte and green smoothie did wonders," I say and he smiles.

"Good, can I help with anything?" He asks and I shake my head no.

"It'll be done in 5. If you want to get yourself a glass of something and set the table," I say.

"I take it you're not drinking," he says and as he pours himself a glass of red wine.

"Probably not for awhile," I smirk and he laughs. When the food is done I take it to the table and set it down. I sit across from my love and we fill our plates.

"Mmmm bee, this is amazing," he says and I smile.

"You really think so," I say and he nods.

"So tell me about last night," he says.

"Well, we came here and drank then went on a party bus, then I woke up and threw up," I say and he laughs.

"You don't remember anything between that?" He asks.

"Well I did karaoke," I say. He starts laughing and shaking his head.

"Oh my girl," he says.

"What did you do," I ask him.

"My vows," he says and I smile. I have had mine done for a while, but he wanted to wait.

"Can I read them?" I ask him.

"Why would I let you do that?" He asks and I shrug laughing.

"I can't believe it's less than two weeks away, can you?" I ask him.

"No, but I am so excited to call you mine," he says.

"I already am yours," I say and he smiles getting out of his chair. He comes over and kneels in front of me taking my head in his hands and kissing me deeply.

I run my hands through his hair as we kiss deeply. I feel my panties getting wet and I can barely contain myself. We haven't had sex in a while just because we have both been so busy. This has been our first chill night just the two of us in weeks.

I wrap my legs around his waist as we kiss. He grabs my butt and picks me up. He puts me against the wall in the dining room. I am breathless.

The roughness of his unshaven stubble brushed against my skin as he explored my mouth, his tongue probing in between kisses. As he kissed me, his hands slid further and further down my back, until he was cupping my ass through the thin cotton of my panties. My hands explored his neck, his shoulders, the toned muscles of his ches. I gently scraped my fingernails against his skin, and his body began reacting to me.

I moaned against his mouth when his hands slipped into the back of my panties. He squeezed, not so hard as to hurt, but enough to make me gasp. Again, his teeth grazed against my bottom lip.

He picked me up again and took me to our room. He deposited me on our bed and I started to try to get on my knees in front of him. "Oh no no no, tonight is about you my love," he says and I try to protest but he silenced me with a kiss.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, kneeling his legs and pulling me in close. Seated, his head was the perfect height, and I put my hands on his shoulders as he pushed his face between my breasts. He kissed and licked the spot between them as he cupped one in each hand, running his thumbs over my nipples. It felt so good. I couldn't contain the moans and whimpers that escaped my lips.

His tongue traced patterns along my chest and swirled past my breasts, his stubble bristling against my skin. His mouth kept going on its travels down my rib cage and onto my stomach, where he kissed my belly button before beginning a series of kisses further and further down.

It was agonizingly slow, and I was aching all over and begging for more by the time he finally placed a kiss on the top between my legs, just above my slit.

It felt so good. My hips bucked. He laughed to himself and clasped his hands about my hips so I couldn't move. He began to kiss and lick between my legs quickly. The combination of that and not being able to move my hips sent me spiraling. Before I knew it he was inside of me.

He was thrusting hard. Harder than we have ever done before. I am gripping the sheets grunting. I am sure I sound like a fool but I don't care at this point. Nathan reaches around and begins to rub my clit. I try to hold on.

"Come for me," he says. "Don't try to run from it. Come for me," he says and just those words alone send me into one of the biggest orgasms I've ever had.

Nathan grunts and comes along with me. I am out of breath panting as he lays next to me. After we clean ourselves up we lay in bed together. Nathan traces his finger tips along my hips and my body.

"Mmm how does it always get better with you?" I ask.

"I could ask you the same thing," he says and I smile. I stroke his face with my thumb.

"You need to shave," I say and he laughs.

"Do I? You don't like my stubble," he says and I shake my head no laughing.

"What don't you like about it?" He says and moves closer. "How it feels on your skin?" He says and rubs his stubble between my breasts sending me laughing and pulling away.

"No you just look more like my Nathan with a clean face," I say and he smiles pulling me towards him.

"I will tomorrow morning," he says and I smile kissing him.

"Maisy came over today," I say and he looks at me.

"Yeah? How is the baby?" He asks.

"Oaklee is good," I say and he looks down at me. Shit. I forgot I wasn't supposed to tell.

"Okay that was an accident I wasn't supposed to say anything," I say and he laughs.

"Oaklee Jenkins," he says and I nod smiling.

"I like that name, I've never heard it before," he says and I nod.

"I like it too," I say.

"Do you think Ava and Andrew will have kids anytime soon?" He asks.

"I doubt it. Maybe one day," I say. Ava isn't a huge kids person. She also loves work and all of andrew's attention which a kid would get in the way of.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. So are we next then?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"Are we next in line to have kids," he says.

"Oh lord, I don't know," I say and look at him.

"We've talked about it I just didn't know if your opinion had changed," he shrugs.

"Has yours?" I ask.

"I don't know," that is his answer for yes but I don't want to upset you.

"Tell me," I say sitting up and covering my breasts with the blanket.

"I've had you to myself for so long. Ever since junior year of high school. And since college we had almost 4 years. I have loved every minute of it, but also seeing you at the hospital with kids is… something else. You would be such a good mom and I want to be a dad. Seeing Charley with his kids it's sweet you know," he says and I smile.

"You would be such a good dad," I say. "I'm not against the idea at all. Of course I want babies with you, I just didn't want to rush the process," I say and he nods.

"I know," he says and I smile kissing him. "We have all the time in the world, I just want a family with you," he says and I smile.

"Well let's wait til we get married and go on our honeymoon and after I'll go to my doctor and stop my birth control," I say and he smiles.

"God how did I get so lucky?" He says and kisses me deeply.

"I love you so much," he says and I smile.

"I love you most," I say rolling over on top of him for one more round.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Phoebe's POV

Tomorrow I get married to the love of my life. I am incredibly nervous. Not cold feet nervous, just butterfly's in my belly nervous. I love him so much. It can't even be put into words.

I'm sitting on my hotel room couch. I'm with my mom. I'm not a huge fan of this not seeing Nathan thing. I have his gift for tomorrow all wrapped. My mom helped me pick it out. A Cartier watch engraved on the inside that says "for the rest of time." I got that because Nathan always told me he would love me for the rest of time.

I have a glass of water and am wrapped in a hotel robe. We staying here because we are doing the ceremony at the newest hotel in Bellevue then the reception at my grandmas house.

"Are you excited?" She asks.

"Of course, just kind of nervous," I smile. My mom takes my hand in hers.

"Baby, since your junior year of high school I've known this boy was going to be one," she says.

"Really?" I say.

"Of course," she says. "He always had that look whenever he saw you," my mom smiles. "After Nathan stayed with you in the hospital when you got sick while we were away I said to your father that's the one she is going to marry," my mom says and wipes a stray tear. "Your father of course didn't like that, but I just knew that boy he loves you. Oh he loves you so much," my mom says and I get choked up.

"And I love him," I say and my mom nods.

"Oh Phoebe I know. You would have to be blind to miss that," she says and I laugh wiping tears away.

"You are going to be the most beautiful bride," my mother says and I smile.

"No where near what you looked like," I say. My mother looked like Aphrodite at her wedding. She was simply stunning yet elegant.

"Oh you will be 100 times more beautiful, my love," my mom says and I shake my head.

"You should be getting to bed, but I wrote this for you," she says. I feel the tears prick my eyes.

"Thank you mom, for sitting here with me and everything you have done," I say and she smiles. She kisses my head.

"I love you most, little love," she says and I hug her tightly. This woman has my whole entire heart.

"I love you too, mom," I say.

"Now go get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow," she smiles and excuses herself leaving me alone in my hotel room.

I have a suite all to myself. I smile and think about what we would be doing if Nathan was here. Probably laughing or having sex or both. We do a lot of both of those things. Nathan always tells me I'm the funniest person he knows. And I tell him he's a liar then.

I get into bed and open the letter. Oh boy. Here we go.

To my favorite girl in the world,

I wanted to write this because I know what marriage can be like. I also know on your wedding day I will be telling you everything is going to be fine and marriage is pure bliss. Which let me tell you is not true. I want you to read this and know these things. But also know how amazing marriage is.

I want you to know is it is not about tomorrow. The day you walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Nathan Moore.

It actually is about ever other day. The days that you build a marriage, a partnership, an ever lasting love between the two of you.

It is going to be really hard sometimes.

You will have days when you need time and distance from your spouse and they will need the same.

You both might feel bored with each other.

But there will be times when they are the only soul you will want in this world. You will crave them. Their smell, their touch, the familiarity.

Today you are two people ready to say your vows to each other, but you will both change again and again; you won't be the same people throughout your marriage. Hopefully you will love all the different chapters you create together.

You will hurt each other. Sometimes with something really small, and sometimes with something huge. And to get through it you have to have the tough conversations. They can only be pushed aside for so long. The same issues will just keep showing up and become harder to deal with if you keep trying to run away from them. They always seem to catch up and feel bigger than before.

When you are wrong, say it. Learn from it and try to move on. Take it as an opportunity to learn but be gentle with yourself.

Say what you mean. There is no room for hints or mind games in a marriage. (Believe me, I have tried.) Expect the same from your partner, remind them, show them you are capable of talking about how you feel and asking for what you need and they should do the same. It's not a selfish thing, you do this to keep things open, moving and changing. Every time we downplay an issue by tiptoeing around it we are putting up a road block in our relationship. We do not marry mind readers. We marry human beings.

You get to choose the lessons you have taken from your father and me. I know we are not experts on marriage, but I am aware we are the biggest example you have. We have both made mistakes, we have both been wrong many times. Don't let those mistakes, or us, define your marriage. It is yours. It is between you two.

Don't compare your relationship to anyone else's. This is tremendously difficult. Remember people show us what they want us to see. We all have struggles, marriage looks a bit messy to all of us at one time or another.

Do not strive for perfection, aim for respect. Try for compassion, but not perfection.

Don't ask for permission from one another. You are equals. This is a partnership. Have discussions about certain things you would like to purchase, adventures you would like to take, set goals but don't ask for permission.

You need to know you are going to share different experiences, you are going to enjoy doing things without each other. It doesn't mean there is anything wrong with your relationship. It means you two are still individuals. So don't give up the things you love just because they are not interested in them and don't expect them to either.

The two of you get to make this what you want and today will be your start as a married couple. And hopefully today is one day you would do over again and again.

Love,

Mom

I wipe my eyes as I read the letter. She is the most thoughtful human I know. She wrote a list of things she wants me to know going into my marriage. I smile and put the letter down.

She and my dad have been the most supportive through this process. Everything I have needed they have been there. I couldn't ask for better parents.

I lay in my bed and end up falling asleep. I have a blissful eight hours of sleep before I am woken up by my mom running her hands through my hair.

"Good morning, Mrs. Moore," she says and I smile.

"Mmm good morning," I say.

"Your bridal party is having breakfast in the suite. Do you want to come out and eat?" She asks and I nod.

"Let me clean up," I say and she nods kissing my head. I brush my teeth and wash my face and grab most of the bags for the girls. I got them all costume robes to get ready in.

When everyone sees me they all look at me and smile. Spencer and Blake who are my flower girls run over and hug me. Spencer is 7 now and Blake is 3.

"Hi girly girls," i say and bend to their level hugging them.

"Bee you look beautiful," Spencer says and I smile. She is so big now. I can remember her being Blakey's age.

"Thank you sweet pea, and you both look so big no more growing you hear me?" I say and tickle Blake's belly.

"Bee bee no more," Blakely says in her precious voice. These kids are getting so old. Charlie is 12, Quinn is 10, Spencer is 7, Drew is 5, Blake is 3 and the Cruz's has one more baby girl named Karsyn who is 8 months. 3 boys and 3 girls.

"Everyone I have these little bags for you," I say and start passing them out. Everyone opens their robe and smiles. "I wanted us all to be matching," I say and hug Berkeley who comes over hugging me tightly. The robes are floral and have the girls names on the back.

Everyone starts changing into their robes and continuing eating. I slip mine on too. I am sitting having a glass of orange juice sitting next to my mom and Olivia.

"Bee bee help pwease," Blake comes up to me and I smile. She can't get her robe on. I slip it on her and tie the robe. After I pick her up and put her on my lap.

"The makeup artists and hair stylists are here," my mom says as she gets a call on her phone. I smile and pass Blake onto Maisy who helps her finish up her toast. I get put in the hair station first. It is Franco's company he runs.

"Hi there you must be, Phoebe," the head hair stylist says. He was not able to be there on our trial day because he was doing hair for the Grammys.

"Yes so nice to meet you, thank you for being here today," I smile and he kisses my cheek saying it's no problem.

I am doing my hair in thick and loose curls. I have a beautiful and elegant clip in the back of my hair that my Grandmother gave me for something old. He does my hair as I sip my water. Kendra is next to me getting her hair done.

"You look stunning, Grey," she says and I laugh.

"Thanks Babes," I smile.

"You ready for today?" She asks.

"As I'll ever be. I'm excited," I smile.

"Phoebe delivery for you," my aunt Kate says. She comes over and kisses my cheek putting a box in my lap. There's a gift and a note. It's from Nathan.

I open it and there's diamond stud earrings. They are absolutely stunning. The note says

To my beautiful bride. Cross something new off your list. I love you so much. I can't wait to call you Mrs. Moore.

"Those are beautiful," Ava says looking at them. I smile and show her.

"I know, he is so thoughtful," I say and smile. I love this boy so much.

My hair continues to get done as the hairstylists go through the bridesmaids. They are getting a simple braided updo. They all look stunning already.

When my hair is done I move over to makeup. I am doing a natural look with a glossy lip. I trust my makeup artist 100% she is the best. The girls are all also getting very natural looks. They have a shimmery eye look though.

The flower girls get their hair and makeup done too. I make sure the photographer gets a lot of them because they look so sweet. After my makeup is done we all have a glass of champagne. The little girls have sparkling grape juice in the same champagne flute as us.

"To Phoebe," Ava says and we all cheers. I take a sip of mine and set it down.

"Thank you girls so much for agreeing to stand by me. And to my mom for helping me plan. And to my aunt Kate for keeping the life in me during this. You all are so special to me. I love you guys," I say and we group hug.

"Now let's get these bridesmaids and flower girl dresses on," I say and they all clap.

I help the girls all get dressed. I put the tights and shoes on the little girls and help them slip on their dresses. They are so excited about them because they have tool underlay making them a little poofy like a princess style dress.

The bridesmaids when they get dressed stabbed together for a picture. They all look so stunning. I tear up as I look at them.

"You guys look simply stunning," I say and hug them each. I kiss Maisy's bump as I hug her.

My mom comes out in her mother of the bride dress which she looks absolutely stunning in. "Mom you look beautiful," I say in awe of her.

"Thank you sweetheart," she says. We get pictures all together until finally it is my turn to put my dress on. I pee before and slip on my nude thong. I slip on my blue garter for my something blue. I can't wear a bra with my dress. Ava and my mom help me.

I step in and they help slide it up. They button the back and zip it. They adjust the sleeves too. They help me put my shoes on too.

My mom looks at me and starts crying. "You look... breathtaking," my mom says as we hug. The photographer keeps taking pictures. Ava hugs me tightly too.

"Here cousin something borrowed," she says and slips on the traditional Grey ring you wear on your right hand. My great grandmother wore it, my grandma wore it, my mom wore it, Ava wore it, now it's my turn.

"Thanks Ava," I say and hug her.

"Well let's go show your bridal party," my mom says. I step out and everyone ooos and awes.

"Phoebe, you look stunning," Olivia says and I thank her.

"Thank you," I smile.

"Princess," Blake says and points to me and everyone laughs. I smile as we all get more pictures together. I get some holding Blake and Spencer.

We start heading down to get bridal party and parent pictures. I'm the last one in the room with my mom.

My dad walks in and I smile at him. He looks at me then my mom. He has a bag in his hand. He is all ready in his tux. He looks great.

"Can I have a word with my Bubs?" He asks my mom. She nods kissing me and then him. She walks out and shuts the door.

"You look stunning, Phoebe Grace," he says and I smile thanking him.

"I brought you this," he says and hands it to me. When I open it there is a teddy bear in a tux. I immediately start crying. He got me a daddy bear for my wedding day in a tux.

I look at him and he has tears streaming down his face. Oh don't cry, Daddy. I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. Tears start to come from my eyes.

"When you were a little girl, you would always say daddy I'm going to marry you, boys aren't nice," he says and I laugh.

"I'm always going to be your little girl," I say and he nods wiping tears that fall. This is the first time I've seen him cry. He is always so strong.

"Let's go get you hitched before I lock you in a tower forever," he says and I laugh taking his hand. We walk down to the picture area where the makeup artists touches up my makeup.

We get ready to do the reveal. The bridal party is in the other room. I am facing the away and I hear Nathan's voice. "You guys ready to see each other?" The photographer asks. We both say yes as fast as we can. She tells is to turn and I am in awe. Nathan looks so handsome.

"Nathan... I," I say. His jaw is dropped as he sees me.

"Phoebe, you look absolutely stunning. There are no words," he says and I blush.

"You look so handsome," I say and take his hand. We kiss and get pictures together.

"Can you believe it's today," he says in my ear and I shake my head no.

"God you look so beautiful," he says and I smile kissing him.

The rest of the bridal party walks in. We get a bunch of pictures all together. Some with Mrs. Moore and my parents. Some with the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. Some with the ring barrier who is Drew and flower girls.

The whole process takes 45 minutes easily. The wedding planner says it is time to get lined up. They get us all in order. I can't believe this is happening. The butterflies in my stomach are going wild. I kiss Nathan one last time.

"Are you ready for this?" My dad asks. "I have a car waiting in the back," he says and winks. Part of me knows that it might not be a joke.

"Daddy," I laugh.

"I'm kidding, this boy loves you, Bubs," he says and I smile nodding.

I watch as one by one the pairs walk down the aisle. Andrew and Ava are first, then Teddy and Olivia, Berkeley and Nathan's friend Liam, Isabelle and Sawyer, Kendra and Nathan's teammate Tristan, Maisy and Blake, then the flower girls go and the ring barrier behind them.

The wedding march starts and my dad takes my elbow. "I love you, my bubs," he says and I get choked up.

We enter the room as everyone stands. I look around at how amazing everything looks. We have 110 people total here. A lot of friends and family members. We slowly walk down the aisle. I smile at people as I walk by.

Finally we reach my Nathan. My husband. My life. My dad passes me to him and hugs Nathan. I step up to the alter and hand my bouquet to Ava. The officiant starts speaking.

"We are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Phoebe Grace Grey and Nathan Michael Moore in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration, for a married life - a shared life - is a great blessing. As Phoebe and Nathan embark on this journey together they will be able to nurture a love that makes them better versions of themselves. Marriage is a garden we sow with love, and harvest in personal growth."

"Phoebe and Nathan, on your journey together, keep your spouse in the space of highest priority in your heart. The love that you share must be guarded and cherished forever, for it is your most valuable treasure. Always remember these words; Love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. It does not demand its own way. It is not irritable, and it keeps no record of being wronged. It does not rejoice about injustice but rejoices whenever the truth wins out. Love never gives up, never loses faith, is always hopeful, and endures through every circumstance

"

"Phoebe, when you are ready you may begin," he says and I nod.

"Nathan, you and I both know how indecisive I can be at times. I simply don't like to make decisions. But if there is one decision in my life that I know is the right one, it's to spend the rest of my life with you. There is an infinite number of things I love about you. I love your thoughtfulness and your ability to keep me grounded. I love your loyalty to me and our relationship. I love the way you weirdly get excited about receiving the newest bone and joint journal every 6 months and I love how when you laugh really hard, your eyes starts to crinkle up. I promise to be patient with you, even if it means that I have to listen to how you should have started that one player on your Fantasy Football bench every single Sunday during football season. I promise I will love you til the end of time," I say and he wipes a tear away.

"Nathan, you may begin when you are ready," he says.

"Bee, I was drawn to you from the day we met. Your warm and inviting eyes and your magnetic smile softened my tough façade immediately. I remember wanting to have, and sometimes make, reasons to talk to you. To see you beam that amazing smile back at me, immediately putting me at ease and brightening my day. I love that we started out as friends. That is my favorite part. You truly saw me. You understand me, accept me, in a way no one else has, in a way that I believe no one else can. You are my best friend…. From this day forward, you will never walk alone." I am crying as Nathan talks. We get the rings from Drew.

"Phoebe Grace Grey, do you take Nathan Michael Moore to be your partner in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" He asks.

"I do," I say and Nathan slides the ring on my finger.

"Nathan Michael Moore, do you take Phoebe Grace Grey to be your wedded wife, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He asks.

"I do," Nathan says. I slide the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," he says. Nathan cups my cheeks and kisses me. Everyone cheers and I kiss him back. We prance down the aisle we move into a car quickly to head to my grandmas.

"I can't believe we are married," I say and he holds my hand kissing my cheek.

"You look absolutely stunning," he says looking me up and down.

"I can't wait to get you out of this dress," he says in my ear and kisses my neck. I blush looking down.

We get to my grandmas and everything is set up. It looks beautiful. While people are still arriving we get more pictures. After 30 minutes it is time to head into the reception. Nathan and I grab hands as the announcer says

"Now announcing Mr. And Mrs. Nathan Moore," everyone cheers as we walk in. I giggle and laugh as we dance in. It is so much fun.

We sit down at our dinner table. We are doing dinner first then a full on party. Open bar, dance floor, live music. It is going to be so fun. I am next to Nathan and at our table is my parents, Mrs. Moore, Teddy, Berkeley, and their dates.

I am eating the chicken Frances. It is absolutely divine. I was so hungry. I have a glass of water, I am saving the champagne for later. "Phoebe, you are seriously the most beautiful bride," Mrs. Moore says. I grab her hand thanking her.

"So how does it feel to be married?" My dad asks. I look to nathan and we smile at each other.

"It's an absolute dream," Nathan says.

"It's an absolute nightmare," I tease Nathan and everyone laughs. "It feels great, it really does," I smile. As dinner wraps up it is time for speeches. My dad is first then Ava and Andrew decided to co-write theirs as the best man and maid of honor. My dad goes up and takes the microphone.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen! It's my great pleasure and privilege to welcome you all here today, at this amazing venue, on such a glorious day, to celebrate the marriage of Nathan and my beautiful daughter Phoebe. We are very grateful for all of you coming here today to be part of this very special occasion, and especially to those that have travelled great distances to be here."

"Phoebe, you are looking truly stunning today, I'm certain we'd all agree. But beauty is only one of Phoebe's many attributes, she is also fiercely loyal, totally dependable, fun loving and friendly. All of which, I'm absolutely certain, will make her a perfect partner. Nathan I think you are very lucky man."

"I'll never forget the day 6 months ago when Nathan asked to speak to me. At this point, I had forgotten all about marriage as these two had been dating almost 10 years. When he asked for Phoebe's hand I was stunned. I knew it was time to give my little girl away. Which as hard as it is I know she is in great hands. Nathan loves phoebe so well. Anyone in this room can see it."

"Nathan take care of my daughter. Phoebe know that I am here for you til the end of time. And you will always be my little Bubs. Now I am not going to stand here and get emotional so let's have a toast to Nathan and Phoebe Moore," everyone raises there glasses and Ava and Andrew take mic. I hug my dad tightly before they start.

"Hi everyone I am Ava Thomas and this is my husband Andrew Thomas. We are the best man and maid of honor here tonight. We decided to do a joint speech because an hour ago Andrew informed me that he forgot to write his," everyone laughs.

"I'm kidding. So today we are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of our two best friends. The first time I saw Nathan and Phoebe together was junior year of high school. Nathan rigged the system and got to shadow Phoebe," everyone laughs again.

"Anyway the first time I saw Nathan I leaned over to phoebe and said who is that hot piece of ass, in which Phoebe replied Ava stop it come on," everyone is roaring laughing now.

"Defensive of him from day one let me tell you," i am laughing so hard. Ava passes the mic to Andrew.

"The first time I saw Nathan and Phoebe together was our freshman year of college. I was in my frat boy days and got assigned to walk a girl home. When I saw Phoebe she was, sorry Mr. Grey, three vodka sodas and two tequila shots in," I cover my face and laugh with everyone.

"If anyone knows Phoebe you know she can barely walk in a straight line sober let alone drunk, she was stumbling and slurring her words. Then half way home just to my luck she started crying," everyone is hysterically laughing. Nathan and I are holding hands.

"When I tried to comfort her she responded I am fine I am not interested in you I have a boyfriend," everyone roars laughing. I am laughing so hard and so is my family.

"You know it hurt a little, but none the less I kept walking her home. Finally her phone started to ring. She picks it up and I see the contact name. Nathan. Moore. Now I am an avid basketball fan. I know that Nathan Moore could knock me out with one punch. So as Phoebe slurs her words crying on the phone telling him Andrew Thomas is walking her home I decide to take the phone. I tell Nathan my intentions so he doesn't beat me to a pulp. He ends our conversation with if you hurt her I'll kill you," he says and is laughing.

"So yeah to say the least these two are as protective over each other as they come. But that is what makes their bond so special. Their love is so strong and unique. It is inspiring. Sometimes over the top when you are dragged to a couples dinner with them by your wife and all they can stare at is each other," he says and everyone is laughing. I smile and look to Nathan. He passes the mic back to Ava.

"We love you both so much and are so honored to get to stand by you today. Now let's hand the mic over to Nathan because I need two drinks per minute of public speaking," Ava says and everyone laughs. Nathan kisses me and goes up taking the mic.

"Thank you for that Ava and Andrew. I really need to start by thanking every one of you that is here today. Some of you have come a long way. It really means the world to my wife and me that you have made the effort to be here, although it would certainly be a lot less stressful to make this speech to an empty room," Nathan says and everyone laughs.

"We have been planning this wedding for some time now. Well, I say "we", really Phoebe did all the work. After sharing some of my initial ideas, Phoebe thought it best I play to my strengths… so, I arranged all the booze, bar snacks and have been practicing my breakdancing moves ready for later," Nathan sends the crowd laughing. "On a serious note, today would not have been possible without Phoebe and the support from many people here today," he says.

"Phoebe, I love you so much. You are my soulmate and my best friend. Getting to do life with you is the biggest blessing I have in life. You are the kindest, most caring, most altruistic person I know. You teach me things everyday things about the world and myself. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Everyone raise a glass to the beautiful bride. I love you, Bee. Now let's party," Nathan says and I smile. I walk over to him and kiss him.

"I love you," I say and hug him tightly. Dinner gets cleaned up and people start drinking and dancing. I have my one glass of champagne for the night. My mom told me that's what she did at her wedding.

"Phoebe, you looked stunning up there," Noel Moore says to me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Moore," I say and hug her.

"Oh honey it is Mom now. You are my daughter too now," she says and I smile.

"Thank you, mom," I say and hug her.

"You are so welcome, sweetheart," she says. Sawyer comes up to me and hugs me tightly.

"I can't believe it," he says and I smile.

"I can't either," I say.

"Gosh you were 3 singing Cinderella to me just yesterday," he says. He kisses my head and hugs me tight.

"May I have a dance?" He asks and I nod. I dance with sawyer.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he says.

"Thank you Sawyer. For being here, for everything," I say and he shakes his head.

"You are my best friend, Phoebe. Of course I am here," he says and that chokes me up. He is never that transparent.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too," he says and hugs me tightly.

All the Cruz kids run up to us. Sawyer excuses himself to get a beer. "Phoebe you look so pretty," Quinn says and I smile hugging him. I hug Charlie too. "Look at you Karsyn," I say as Mrs. Cruz comes up holding her. She is in a little dress. I hold her and bop her nose. I get a picture with the whole Cruz family. Then just the kids. I love them so much.

"Phoebe, can we dance?" Quinn asks me. I say of course and start dancing with the ten year old. He is so precious. Then I dance with Drew, then Charlie.

"It is now time for the first dance," the lead singer says. The band we have is amazing. They are Nathan and my favorite. We have them do a cover of better together by jack Johnson. Something Nathan and I always sing together in the car. The singer starts and Nathan holds me close as we dance.

There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard

No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart

Our dreams, and they are made out of real things

Like a, shoe box of photographs

With sepia-toned loving

Love is the answer, at least for most of the questions in my heart

Like why are we here? And where do we go?

And how come it's so hard?

It's not always easy and

Sometimes life can be deceiving

I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together.

I smile at Nathan as we dance to our song. He spins me around and I smile. He kisses my cheek and whispers and loves me in my ear. I love this boy so much.

After our first dance ends my dad comes out. We picked out your song by Elton john. It is beautiful. My dad takes my hand.

"You are so stunning, Bubs," he says and I smile. We dance to the song. Nathan and my mom come out and dance with us. This is such a special moment for me.

"I love you," I say to my dad. He kisses my forehead.

"I love you most," he says and we keep dancing. More people come out to dance. My dad spins me around as we dance together.

After the song ends, Grandpa Ray walks up to us. "May I have a dance?" He asks. My dad and him shake hands and Grandpa takes over.

"Phoebe, you make the most beautiful bride, just like your mother," he says and I thank him.

"Thank you for flying out here today, Grandpa," I say and he smiles.

"Are you kidding? Miss my Phoebe Girl get married? I could never," he says and I laugh.

"Nathan and I love having you here," I say.

"Oh I need to take that boy of yours fishing," he says and I smile.

"When we get back from the honeymoon I will send him your way," I say.

"Sounds like a plan, Phoebe Girl. I love you," he says and kisses my forehead.

"I love you too," I smile. He lets me go and I end up dancing with my other grandpa, and my uncle Elliot. After I go and talk to a bunch of more people.

As the wedding reception winds down, it is time for us to leave. We have a car taking us straight to the airport to take a red eye to Fiji. I kiss my parents and Noel goodbye. I say bye to my bridesmaids and then watch everyone head out.

I smile and take Nathan's hand. The bags have already been loaded in the car. Our carry one have our clothes. When the doors to the car open everyone is holding sparklers. They light up the night.

We run through as everyone cheers and we get into the car. I sit down breathless and look over at Nathan. The driver starts to take us away.

"You look stunning, Mrs. Moore," he says and I blush. I am now Phoebe Moore.

"Thank you, Mr. Moore, you don't look too bad yourself," I say and wink.

We hold hands and small talk on the way to the airport. Once we get there we board our plane. There is a bedroom in the back. Nathan insists on picking me up. I giggle like a girl as he carries me back to our seats.

We sit across from each other. We have to wait til the plane takes off to go into the bedroom. We meet our flight attendant, Polly. She has a bottle of Bollinger and two glasses for us. Compliments of Christian Grey.

"Cheers to us," I say. He smiles and we clink glasses before taking a sip.

"I can't wait to get you out of that dress," he says and I blush.

"I can't wait either," I smirk. Our plane takes off and as soon as Polly says we are good we rush to the bedroom.

Nathan stands behind me facing the bed. He starts to kiss my neck. As he does he slowly unzips my dress letting it fall to the floor. Carefully he picks it up and hangs it. He also takes my clip out so my hair falls freely.

"I can't wait to devour you," he says nipping my ear.

The rest of the plane ride is spent having sex and sleeping. I can't believe I am Mrs. Phoebe Moore.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Phoebe's POV

I wake up in the comfiest bed. I am completely naked and wrapped in the arms of my husband. We go to Fiji ten days ago and it has been pure bliss.

The first day we got here we just laid by the beach and by the pool. It was so relaxing. Our hotel room has a private patio space with a small pool and hot tub. The beach is right outside a gate too, so we are so close.

Our hotel room is so magical. It is all dark wood and open. It's like a flat. We have a bedroom, a kitchenette, a nice master bathroom, a patio space. The first night we got there we had rose petals on our bed. It was amazing.

I sit up and sneak into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and use the restroom. After I throw on a bathrobe and head out to the patio. I sit on the comfy lounge chair thinking about the past couple days.

We have zip lined and rode horses. We have had the most amazing food. Today we are going to boat and snorkel then tonight head into a little town. I have my legs curled up underneath me staring at the stunning view. This has been a dream.

I hear the door open and turn seeing Nathan walk out. "Hi husband," I say as he kisses my lips.

"Hi wife," he smiles and passes me a coffee sitting next to me.

"This view is stunning," he says and I smile.

"I know, it truly is," I say.

"Are you excited for today?" He asks. We have a private tour booked.

"Are you kidding, I am so excited," I say and he smiles at me.

"Should we get breakfast then get ready?" He asks and I nod smiling.

We walk hand in hand to the breakfast place. We request to be seated outside. I am in a little pink sundress. It is so comfy and flowy.

I get the Fiji waffles which is Belgian waffles stacked with powdered sugar and fruit. Usually I am not a sweet breakfast person but this morning it sounded so good.

We both get a mimosa. When they get delivered we cheers and take a sip. Oh how I love being here. "I can't believe this is our life," I say looking out at the wonderful view.

"Believe it, baby. This is the rest of our lives," he says and I smile gripping his hand.

Our food gets delivered and I chow down. I am definitely going to need to work out after this trip. Nathan eats his eggs and toast.

After we are done we head back to our room. When we walk in we see that we have 45 minutes before we need to meet the captain.

"I was thinking," I say. Nathan looks over and smiles at me.

"What were you thinking?" He asks. I lay on our huge bed and prop myself up on my elbows.

"We have sometime before we need to meet the captain," I say and Nathan leans against the door frame crossing his arms.

"So what do you want to do?" He asks. I crook my finger to tell him to come here. He comes and sits on the bed next to me. I sit up and smirk. Our faces get closer together.

He reaches up with his other hand and gently pulls me closer, closing the gap between our lips. His are soft but his tongue is so strong as it slips its way into me, exploring my mouth. The area between my legs burned with desire as I slide onto his lap. I run my hand along his chest and begin grinding myself on him, savoring the feel of myself against his shorts. I feel his dick grow even bigger as we move against each other.

He groans as I rub myself on him through our clothes. His hands explore my body, gently feeling my ass as he slides his warm hands up my back and under my dress.

I feel his thumbs graze the sides of my chest lightly before his hands find their way to my breasts. My nipples light with passion when his fingers slid across them, rubbing them and teasing them, sending electrical signals throughout my body. He strokes them with his thumbs, moving them in circles as his tongue continued to interlock with mine.

He pulled away from my breasts and began to unbuckle his belt. Realizing what he wants I stand up and let my loose dress drop to the floor, exposing myself entirely to him. Enjoying the way his eyes light up at the sight of my body I turn around, swaying my hips and slowly making my way back to him. When I am within arms reach, he grabs my ass and squeezes, sending electricity from his fingertips into me.

I feel him grab my hips and force me down. The tip presses at my opening, sending a burning desire through me, causing me to exclaim with pleasure. It pushed easily further and I moaned as it slowly spread me apart. With every inch that entered me, I felt myself lose a part of my consciousness to the incredible pleasure that was amplified by the high.

Soon I lift myself, enjoying the feeling of his dick slipping out of me, pulling on me as we both moan with the motion. I moved slowly at first, down and then back up, almost overwhelmed by the feeling of his dick moving in and out of me.

We are both moaning and thrusting into each other. With each thrust I could feel more and more pleasure fill me, my body, and every inch of my soaking wet sex. I was nearly drowning in it, unable to even remember where I am. All I knew was the pleasure of his dick pounding me until minutes later I felt something change in me and all of that pleasure burst into an ocean of ecstasy and white light.

"Get up and bend over the couch." He breathes into my ear. "I'm not done." Still a little dazed, I do as he says. He comes up behind me and slips himself into me, causing me to cry out.

I angle myself so the tip of his cock will slam against my g-spot with every thrust. I felt a second orgasm coming at the same time he began saying he was going to finish. Together we orgasm and finish.

We both clean up and get dressed. I put on my army green bikini and white mesh cover up skirt. I throw on a sun hat and go to see Nathan. He is in his black swim trunks with a T-shirt.

"Mmmm," he says as I kiss him.

"You ready?" I ask.

"As I'll ever be," he smirks and we head out.

We walk out and head to the dock. The boat is picking us up and taking us out. When we get there we meet the captain. He is a sweet older guy. We hop on the boat and sit on the edge.

"It is so beautiful here," I say and he nods smiling.

"It really is, the water and the beaches," he says. I rest my head on his shoulder as we boat out.

The captain gives us scuba gear and says we are free to go. I smile and put on the flippers and mask slipping off my cover up. "You go first," I say to Nathan. He looks hot even in a scuba mask.

Nathan jumps in and I watch as he re-emerges. "Come in baby," he says and I smile jumping in. The cold water feels good against my skin.

I set my snorkel up and begin to look down. It is crazy all the fish I can already see. There are big and little ones. I look over at Nathan and he gives me a thumbs up.

There are fish that look like zebra print and skinny fish. There are even fat fish. I kick around examining the coral reef and all the beautiful colors.

This really is so amazing. I can't believe this is my life I get to live. All of a sudden, I see something with a fin on its back. I squint trying to see. Aww a dolphin.

I point to Nathan and he thumbs up me. I look back to it and see that's it's tail is moving side to side not up and down. Then I look again. Oh hell no. I start Michael Phelps swimming back to the boat. I throw myself up the ladder.

"Shark shark," I say. The captain looks at me like I've got 3 heads.

"It's a lemon shark they are harmless," he says. I roll my eyes. I look off the boat to see Nathan.

"Get on here," I say.

"Babe, it's fine," he laughs.

"Come back in," he says trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Over my dead body, Nathan Moore," I say and take off my mask and fins. After about 15 more minutes Nathan comes out. I am sitting on the edge of the boat wrapped in a towel. Nathan can stop laughing.

"Can it, Moore," I say.

"It was just so funny, you pointed to it and smiled," he says and I shake my head. I don't do sharks.

"I thought it was a dolphin," I say and he smirks.

We head back to the shore after boating around for a bit. Fiji really is such a beautiful island. Nathan and I get out heading to our private patio. I jump in the pool to wash the salt water off of me.

I climb out as I feel Nathan watching me from the lounge chair. I decide to get him back from laughing at me. I go over and climb on top of him. He tries to resist since I'm all wet. I straddle him as he lays on the lounge chair.

"This is what you get for laughing at me," I say trying to be serious but failing miserably.

"I'm sorry," he says and I laugh leaning down kissing him. His hands find my ass. He sits up as I peel off his shirt. God he is so hot. He is tanned and muscular and I could eat him right here if I could. Wait I can.

I kiss down his neck, to his chest, I slide my tongue down his stomach to his happy happy trail. I keep my eyes on his. "Let's go inside," he says as I tug on his swim trunks.

"No," I say and push him back. I slide down his shorts exposing his semi hard member. I take him in my hands starting to strike him up and down as I kiss the head. He lays back groaning.

I use my hands then put my mouth on him. I bob up and down making him feel good. Nathan sits up on his elbow and watches me. He puts on hand on the back of my head helping me.

I take him all in gagging at the bottom. I come back up and use my hands. I don't break eye contact. I love watching him be in the throws of passion.

I start going faster knowing he is close. As soon as he grunts and falls back I know he is coming. I swallow all of his load down my throat. I pick and clean off his dick after. I smirk and sit back on my knees putting my bikini top back on.

"God that mouth of yours," he says and I smirk winking at him.

I end up laying down between his legs resting in the sun. Nathan massages my shoulders as my head rests on his belly. We are both getting sun. "Are you excited for dinner?" He asks me.

"Yes, I'm excited to see the little town," I say and he smiles.

"Well have to buy souvenirs," he says and I nod. I let the sun tan my skin as I stay laying there.

After a couple of tanning hours I head in to shower. Nathan lets me shower first because I take the longest to get ready. When I get out I blow dry and curl my hair as Nathan showers behind me.

I put on makeup and decide to wear a two piece set. It is a blush pink strapless top and blush pink shorts. It is so cute. I put on my jewelry and my perfume before heading out. Nathan is on the phone outside. I am assuming work.

"Sorry about that baby," he says and kisses my head. "I like this," he says running his hand up my side.

"Thank you, work?" I ask.

"Yes one of my patients had an emergency procedure," he says and I nod.

"Well you'll get there soon enough. They will have the best doctor on the case," I say. He kisses my head.

"You ready to head out?" He asks and I nod.

We walk up to the little town. It is so small and has a bunch of restaurants and antique like shops. It is so cute. Nathan and I head into one shop. It has paintings and jewelry.

"See anything you like?" He asks me.

"You don't need to get me anything. This vacation is enough," I say and he shakes his head kissing me.

We walk along and I stop at a bracelet. It is a Fiji friendship bracelet. It is a gold cuff with light pink beads that clasp it. Very beautiful and very simple. "You like that?" Nathan asks. I look up at him and shake my head.

"All I need is you," I say and he tells the store clerk we will take it.

"Nathan," I say.

"Bee," he says and puts it on my wrist it goes perfectly with my outfit. I smile and kiss him. He pays and we walk out.

"Now you need something," I say.

"Hmm no all I have is here," he says and rests his chin on my head hugging me from behind. I shake my head.

"I tried that and you got me something. Let's find you something," I say and go into another little store.

"Hmmmm," I look around.

"Ah ha," I say and pull out a hat. I put it on him and start dying laughing. He looks so funny.

"Nope," Nathan says laughing putting it down.

"Oh how about this?" I ask holding up a Hawaiian print button down.

"Not my style," he says and I roll my eyes.

"Hmmm what about this," I say and I notice him staring at a snow globe. Why didn't I think of his snow globe collection earlier. He has a snow globe from everywhere he has ever travelled. It is in his office at the hospital on a bookcase shelf. Whenever I go anywhere out of Washington I get him one.

"I like this one," I say holding up one with a little cabana and kayaks.

"Then this one it is," he says and I smile.

We head out and head to dinner. I smile as they lead us out to the dock. There is a table set up just for the two of us. It is absolutely stunning. There is candle light and privacy.

Nathan pushes my chair in for me and sits down across from me. We get the menus and I glance over it. I decided to get a glass of white wine for dinner.

"This is stunning," I say. I browse over the menu as we sit on the dock. The sounds of the ocean filling in behind us.

"What do you think you are going to get?" I ask him.

"I'm between the salmon and tuna," he says and I nod.

"I'm going to get the chicken," I say and close my menu. Nathan smiles at me and closes his too. We place our orders and after the waiter leaves us.

"You have gotten some color," he says talking about my skin.

"I know, I'm excited about it," I say and he smiles. He always gets color so it's nothing new to him.

"Have you talked to Berkeley or your mom or nana since being here?" I ask.

"Yeah, Nana and I talked while you were at the gym. Berkeley and my mom and I have been texting. Berkeley is staying at this Cole's house more often than not now," he says and I smile.

"Well I mean she is going to graduate next month, and I thought you liked Cole," I say and he shrugs.

"I'll never love a guy who is dating my sister," he says and I smile.

"But you have to admit he treats her well and she is happy," he nods and I smile.

"Maybe they will get married," I say and he shakes his head.

"I can't think about Berk being married. So how are Teddy and Olivia speaking of," he says.

"They are good, been dating for 8 months. Teddy is in love with her. And she worships the ground that Theodore walks on," I say and he smiles.

"That's Good right," he says and I nod.

"I mean they pissed me off at first for going behind my back, but they are cute together," I say and he nods.

"I'm not ready to go home and work," I say and he smiles holding my hand.

"I know, it's going to be hard, but we are officially married and can start talking about kids and the future," he says and that makes me smile, but also scares me a little.

"You are right. That is scary," I say and he shakes his head.

"We're going to do it together now, from now on, that's how we do everything," he says and I smile. Our waiter drops off our food and it looks absolutely delicious. I dig right in.

"This is amazing," I say and Nathan agrees.

"The food here has been amazing," I say and he nods.

"It really has, we will have to step up our cooking game when we get home," he says and I nod.

"You are right, you are going to have to," I say and he laughs. He knows I hate cooking. I can do it and it's fine, but I hate it.

"When do you go back to work after we get back?" I ask him.

"The next morning, I have a surgery scheduled," he says and I nod.

"I go back that afternoon," I say.

"Is that when your mental health in teens presentation is?" He asks and I smile that he remembered. I'm giving a presentation in front of the whole psychosocial services and medical team at the hospital on mental health.

"Yes, I am terrified," I say.

"I'll be there," he says and I look up.

"Really?" I ask and he nods smiling.

"Of course, besides it's good information for everyone to know," he says and I smile.

After we finish eating we head back to our hotel and room. It has been a magnificent day, but I am pooped. The sun and sex wears me out. I wash up and change into my pajamas and climb into bed. Nathan comes and lays down shortly after.

"You smell good," he says and I smile kissing him.

"Thank you baby," I say and kiss him.

Nathan scratches my head and I am out like a light. We sleep peacefully together in our hotel room without a disturbance. I love this life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Phoebe's POV

We got home yesterday. Nathan is already at work and I am on my way out. I have my presentation to do. I have practiced it over and over. I could give it blindfolded.

I have my hair straightened and make up very clean. I am wearing a grey blazer and matching grey pants. I think this is called a women's power suit. I need the power suit feel today.

I have one cup of coffee and grab my laptop heading out. I drive to work and head into my office. I get a lot of hello Phoebe's and how was the honeymoon questions. It is so good to be back.

I smile as I see the label outside my office door has been changed to Phoebe Moore. Everything is so great. What I haven't told Nathan is that I have an appointment after work to get off my birth control. I am really good friends with the pediatric gynecologist here at Children's so she is going to take it out for me.

I head down to the conference room where my presentation is being held. I walk in and see the hospital tech manager. He is setting up the projector. I hand him my flash drive with the PowerPoint on it.

I watch as people start to file in. I get nervous, but take a deep breath. I'm an expert on this. I tell myself what my dad told me last night. I was having the worst anxiety, so I called my dad. He talked me off the ledge of anxiety. He is so good at that.

The general surgery/trauma medical team comes in and I smile at Nathan. He winks at me and sits at their assigned table. I see more and more people flood in. I have to remind myself that I am good at this.

The lights dim and I tap my mic making sure it is working. All eyes are on me and my PowerPoint is lit up. Oh boy.

"Hello Everyone. Thank you for taking time out of your busy work schedules to come listen to me talk," I say.

"For those of you who do not know me my name is Phoebe Moore," this is my first time introducing myself with that name. "I am the trauma/ general surgery child psychologist," I say.

I go into my speech talking about signs of mental health issues. I also talk about ways that being in the hospital can affect mental health and how we can spot those signs. I talk about what staff can do to be cautious of this especially in our teen patients.

I give scenarios and even play a short video. Everyone looks pretty intrigued and I see people taking notes which really flatters me. I finish off my presentation.

"Thank you everyone for listening and I will be up here if anyone has any questions," I say and close out. The rooms starts filing out but to my surprise people come up to me. First is an older woman.

"Hi I am Linda Last, I am the charge nurse of the ninth floor and I have a patient who I think could really benefit from your services. Is there a rehab psychologist," she asks me.

"Yes and I will give you her contact," I say and write it all down for her. "Tell her Phoebe sent you," I say and she smiles thanking me.

"Hi Phoebe, I am Michael Saw. I was wondering if you could come present to my team of endocrinologists," he says.

"I would love to," I say.

"I actually am from Bellevue children's hospital," he says and I nod.

"How did you end up here?" I smile.

"Well actually, I heard about you through our psychology department who is fascinated with your work," he says and I smile.

"Oh well thank you so much that means a lot," I say and he smiles. We shake hands after he hands me his card and he leaves.

I talk to a few more people. I clean up my stuff and head back into my office. There is a bouquet of beautiful white roses. Oh my heart. There is a note that says.

You did amazing. So proud to call you mine. X Nathan

I smile and put them in water. I have a patient visit shortly after this that I think Nathan will be at. It is a little girl who is 5 years old. She is in for a trauma. Her family was in an ATV accident in San Diego and got life flighted here. She broke a leg and a rib and fractured her hip.

I walk down the stairs and head into her room. "Hi Elouise," I say to her. She is so sweet. "Can I come in," I ask. She nods her head and keeps staring at the tv screen.

"What are you watching?" I ask her.

"Frozen," she says and I nod. I flip through her chart quickly as she watches.

"Elouise how have you felt recently?" I ask her.

"My hip hurts," she says and I nod.

"I didn't like when you weren't here," she says and I frown.

"I know, I'm sorry I had to leave, but I am back now," I say and she nods smiling.

"Is Dr. Moore coming in?" She asks me.

"Yes he is," I say and she nods.

"How do you feel about that?" I ask her.

"Scary," she says and I smile.

"Remember how nice Dr. Moore is. When he came in and talked to you about your arm," I ask. She nods and looks at her cast.

"When can I see mommy," she asks. Her parents are both at Seattle Mercy hospital. Both are in critical condition luckily for Eloise her grandparents are so attentive and have been here every step of the way.

"Remember how we talked about how mommy and daddy are getting better at a different hospital for adults?" I ask her and she nods.

"Well they are still getting better, but I will tell you what, how about we draw them a picture and we can mail it to them?" I ask her. She nods and smiles. I get out my art kit for the kiddos.

"Okay, what should we draw?" I ask her.

"A picture of me," she says and I smile.

"Good idea, here are some markers," I tell her and hand it over to let her have creative reign.

"How do you feel when grandma and papa are here?" I ask her.

"Happy because I love them. They are so nice and grandma sneaks me cookies," she says and I smile. I write that down to report back to social work.

After a few minutes of drawing Nathan comes in. Elouise doesn't really look up or notice. I smile as he comes in and squeezes my shoulder. He washes his hands and sits down next to me.

"That's a really pretty picture Elouise," he says and she thanks him quietly.

"Would you mind if we took a break from that and talked?" Nathan asked gently. She nods and puts her pencil down I move the tray table to the side so Nathan can exam her.

"So Elouise I have been gone for two weeks," he says. She nods and stares at him.

"Dr. Tolbert, said you were a great patient and were so good," he says and she smiles.

"Yeah I was because remember you said I'd get an Elsa sticker," Nathan has special sparkly Elsa sticker that smell like blueberries. Courtesy of me. He is now a child magnet.

"I did?" He says and feigns confusion.

"Yes yes yes silly," Elouise laughs.

"Okay well how about we check you out and then we can pick your sticker," he suggests and she nods. I stand on her opposite side. She likes when I stand above her head so she can see me.

Nathan lifts up her gown and rotates her hip. She doesn't seem to be as sore and has more mobility. When he hits a certain point she pulls away. He writes that down and continues working on it.

He then goes to her arm and checks it pretty fast. After that he checks her breathing because of her broken rib. He checks her back too.

"Okay Elouise you did great," he says.

"Do I get a sticker?" She asks smiling.

"Oooo I don't know. What do you think Phoebe?" He asks me joking with Elouise.

"Of course I do," I smile. He pulls them out and Elouise gets to pick hers. Nathan leaves and I tell Elouise to have her nurse call me if she needs anything.

I head up to my office to fill out some charts. At around 5 I head out. I have my appointment to get my IUD taken out. I walk down to Celia's office. Celia is the pediatric gynecologist here at Children's. She is amazing at her job.

"Hi Phoebe," she says and gives me a hug.

"Hi Celia, how was your day?" I ask her.

"Oh it was good, I had a heavy caseload," she says and I nod.

"You got through it," I smile reminding her.

"I did, okay so remind me you have the Mirana IUD?" She asks and I nod.

"Yes I had it put in two years ago in March," I say and she nods writing that down.

"Good good, okay so I am going to have you get undressed from the waist down and put that sheet over your lap. I'll be back in a few," she says and I thank her. I take off my pants and underwear and sit on the table. I have the sheet over my lap. I hate the gynecologist office.

"Can I come in?" She knocks and I say yes.

"Okay so I have your file you brought. Everything looks good. Can you lay back for me and put your feet in the stirrups?" I do as she says.

"Okay you may feel a little pinch," she says and I do. Ouch. It hurt getting this thing in.

"You don't want another IUD put in correct?" She asks and I tell her no.

"Is there a reason you are getting this out?" She says.

"We are going to start trying for a baby," I tell her. She smiles at me.

"Okay all done," she says. I thank her and begin to redress myself.

"Congratulations, you can now have a little baby Moore," she says and I smile. I hug her goodbye and head out.

On the way home I have sawyer stop so I can pick up food from our favorite deli. Even though he said no I pick up Sawyer a meatball sub. I get home and give Sawyer his sandwich before he goes back to his security room.

"You spoil me," he says.

"I learned from the best," I smirk and he thanks me heading back.

I put Nathan and my subs on plates and set them on the table. After I grab a shower and put on some comfy clothes. I head back out and grab myself a glass of wine.

"Hey Bee," Nathan says as he walks in.

"Hi baby," I smile and come over to kiss him. He is in his scrubs with a hospital jacket over.

"It smells amazing," Nathan says.

"I picked up Zo's," I say and he smiles thanking me.

We sit down together. I am kind of nervous to tell him about taking my IUD out. I hope he is happy. I can't think why he wouldn't be. He brought up the topic of kids.

"How was the rest of your day?" He asks eating his sandwich.

"It was good, I had some meetings and some patient visits," I nod and Nathan smiles looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You did something," he says. Shit did Celia tell him?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Phoebe, we've been together for almost 10 years now. I know the way your acting something happened," he says. Wow he's good.

"Okay, yeah something did," I say and laugh. He rubs my hand.

"Now this is reversible, and I don't want you to be mad. I thought this would be something that you want-" I start saying before he cuts me off.

"Bee, just tell me," he says.

"I got my IUD taken out," I spit out. He pauses for a second looking at me.

"I can get it put back in," I say thinking he is mad.

"So we can officially start trying," he asks smiling. I nod smiling so big.

He takes my hand and drags me to our bedroom. I am giggling following behind him. Right when we walk in he shuts the door and puts me on the bed. He takes off my pants quickly and then his.

He teases my slit before fully pounding into me. I moan and grip his back. 30 seconds ago we were eating subs. It feels so good though. I wrap my legs around his waist.

His hand slips down and starts teasing me before coming up to grip my breasts. I rub my fingers in his hair. I'm in pure heaven.

All of a sudden I begin to finish. Nathan does too right inside of me without a condom. He usually does this but we have the IUD to protect us. Why am I so excited right now. It's not like I'm going to be pregnant tomorrow.

I try to get up and Nathan keeps me down. "Let it sit," he says.

"It as in your sperm?" I say and he laughs.

"How are you a pediatric surgeon yet still so immature," I say throwing a pillow at him laughing.

"Hey I don't make the rules," he says.

"Whatever. Can we go finish dinner now?" I ask. He smiles nodding. We both clean ourselves back up then head back out to eat.

"Thank you for picking this up," he says and I smile.

"Of course baby," I smile.

"How early do you go to work tomorrow?" I ask him.

"7 am surgery, I'll be up at 5," he says and I nod.

"I have my first appointment at 8," I say and he smiles.

"Anyone I would know?" He asks.

"No a new patient. I think her doctor is Harold," I say and he laughs. He knows I hate Harold Jean with a passion.

"Oh baby I'm sorry," he says. I shrug and sip my wine.

"Yeah, I'm going to need more of this to deal with him," I say talking about my wine. He is so rude to the patients and me. He doesn't believe that what I do is important and shrugs me off. I love a lot of Nathan's fellow surgeons, but this guy I can't do.

"Yeah me too," he says and I smirk.

"How has Maisy been?" He asks.

"Good, she is into her third trimester. I think she is ready to get this baby out," I say and he laughs.

"She'll be a good mom," he says and I nod smiling.

"She will be," I say and I stand starting to clean up our mess. After Nathan and I head to bed. I clean myself off and brush my teeth. After I get into my pajamas and climb into bed.

"I'm tired," I say and Nathan nods climbing into bed with me in his boxers. He begins to cuddle me and I start to drift off in his arms. We both fall asleep easily.

We stay asleep until about 2 am. I get a phone call startling both of us. "Who the fuck is calling," I say groggily. I sit up seeing Olivia's name. I grab the phone quickly and answer. It could be Teddy.

"Olivia is everything okay?" I say and Nathan is rubbing my back watching me.

"Phoebe," she says sounding like she is crying.

"Olivia, is Teddy okay what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Phoebe, you can't tell your parents," she says.

"Olivia, what the hell is going on? Where is teddy," I ask her.

"I'm pregnant," is all she says before my world stops.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Phoebe's POV)

"I'm pregnant," Olivia says then starts to cry. I look at Nathan. Shit. Olivia pregnant? They haven't even been dating a year. They aren't married. My parents are going to kill them.

"Does Ted know?" I ask.

"I just told him and he walked out. I didn't know who else to call," she says. As emotional as I am I know Olivia needs someone to calm her down.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" I ask her.

"Yes, I took 3 tests," she says and Nathan is rubbing my back.

"Liv you need to get some sleep, don't worry about Ted he just needs time to think things through. You can come over tomorrow after work okay?" I say and she says yes and thanks me.

"Olivia's pregnant," I say to Nathan.

"What?" He says and sits up.

"Yep," I say and he rubs his face. We lay back together.

"How is Teddy," he asks.

"He walked out," I tell him and Nathan nods.

"Is she not on birth control?" He asks.

"I thought she was," I say and shake my head.

"Well it's not always effective," he says and I nod.

"My parents are going to flip," I say.

"Maybe at first, but they are your parents. You know they will be there for him," he says and I nod.

"Get back to bed," he says and I smile kissing him. I turn on my side and we fall asleep together. When I wake up Nathan is getting ready for work. I get ready too.

I shower and blow dry my hair. I put on a nude blouse and black work pants. I do my makeup and head into the kitchen. Nathan has a cup of coffee waiting for me.

"Good morning," I say and kiss him. I take a large sip of my coffee.

"Good morning, bee. What's your day look like?" He asks me. He passes me a bowl of yogurt and fruit. I gladly eat some.

"Meetings, patient visits, you know the usual. What about you?" I ask him.

"Two surgerys, rounds, then a meeting. What time is Olivia coming over?" He asks.

"I texted her 6," I say and he nods.

"Will Ted be coming?" He asks me.

"Beats me he has ignored all of my phone calls," I say and he nods.

"That news would be a lot," he says.

"I hope you would never walk out on me though," I say and Nathan smiles.

"Well we are married and have been together for 10 years," he says. I'm a little offended.

"So you're saying if we weren't you would walk out," I say.

"No that's not what I said," he says.

"That's what it sounded like," I snap.

"All I said was if you got pregnant right now I wouldn't walk out," he says and I shrug putting my dish in the sink.

I walk back and put my shoes on. Nathan finishes his coffee and puts on his jacket. "Are we riding together?" Nathan asks and I shrug.

"Okay Phoebe, I know you are stressed and worried about Ted, but please don't act this way," he says.

"I'm not acting anyway I'm just annoyed that you wouldn't answer that question with no I wouldn't walk out on you," I say. Nathan pinches the bridge of his nose.

"No I wouldn't walk out on you," he says.

"Oh means a lot now that I prompted you to say it. I'll see you at work," I say grabbing my keys and leaving the house. Nathan tries to come out but I close the elevator door.

I love him to death, but man sometimes He just gets me in a mood. I just need some time alone at work to think.

When I get in my office I shut the door. I have a meeting in an hour so until then I am charting and getting patient work ready. Nathan and Teddy are on my mind. I can't believe Olivia is pregnant.

It's hard to focus when I know they are in that situation but I have a big caseload today. I have a meeting with a social worker about a patient that has been in before. He is two years old and named Henry. He came in for suspected abuse and was removed from the foster home. Now he needs surgery and the foster parents want to not be his caretaker anymore.

Poppy our social worker comes in right on time. I stand up and give her a hug because I haven't seen her since before the wedding. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Moore?" She asks and I smile.

"It's great. It's weird though not being Phoebe Grey," I say and she smiles nodding.

"I had the same thing when I became Mrs. Trevor," I nod.

"So Henry," she says and I nod. I have all my files pulled up.

"What surgery is he having?" I ask.

"I am not sure the severity or length of it, but it is a gastrointestinal surgery. Actually your husband is on the case with Steve James," she says and I nod. Great can't wait to be with him. I remember it's for Henry. What is going on with me I'm so moody recently.

"So the foster parents don't want him because," I ask.

"Because he is having surgery and they have another biological kid at home and don't want to have to split their time between here and their kid. It's too much for them," she says and I nod. This kid isn't even 3 and has been in 3 foster home situations. That's why I am on the case.

"I have scheduled time with him in an hour," I say.

"I see that he isn't behind verbally or physically," I say.

"Yes the current foster parents made sure he got all occupational and speech therapy he needed," she says and I nod. This will be more play based therapy and evaluating his behavior.

"He has been admitted right?" I ask.

"Yes he's room 5.21," she says and I nod.

"Is anyone here with him?" I ask. She shakes her head no and tells me he's in front of a nurses station so they can watch him.

"Okay, have any of the doctors seen him?" I ask. She checks her watch and chart.

"Well your husband is there now," she says and I nod.

"Anything else I should know?" I ask.

"No I just am sending your notes with his file to CPS," she says and I nod.

We bid ways after she leaves and I collect my bag. I am bringing a variety of toys. I'm bringing one of my new favorites a disappearing coloring mat. You color on it and the pictures slowly fade away.

I pack up all my stuff and head down to Henry's room. I gel in and see Nathan talking to him. He is making him laugh because he is making one of his toys pop open and pretending to be scared. It's so hard to be upset with this guy.

"Hi guys," I say.

"Hi Phoebe," Nathan says.

"Henry this is Phoebe," Nathan says to him.

"Bee bee," he tries to repeat the name.

"Good job buddy, I am Phoebe I am here to play with you today," I say to him.

"Pway wif me," he says and I smile.

"Yes I'm going to play with you," I say. He is still in a crib here at the hospital.

"Do you need anything, Phoebe?" Nathan asks as he takes off his gloves washing his hands.

"I am good, thank you though," I smile and he winks walking out.

I set up the mat that every hospital room has on the floor so we can play. I put out my drawing mat and some of the toys. They are all light up and music toys.

"Okay Henry, you ready to come play?" I ask him.

"Yes pway," he says and reaches his arms out to me. I smile and carefully pick him up and grab onto his iv pole. He is a little smaller than a normal two year old, but speech wise is amazing.

"Look Henry," I say and she him the color mat. He sees me grab one of the markers and draw on it. He grabs the blue marker and does it.

"Boo," he says.

"You're right blue," I smile.

"What about this?" I ask him. I use the green marker.

"Geen," he says and I nod smiling.

"Good job," I say. He is such a happy little guy. He draws lines and circles and shapes.

"Done," he says and puts the marker down.

"Do you want to play with this one?" I ask him and show him the play piano. It lights up and plays music. He starts banging on the keys.

I dance to the music he makes and he laughs. He keeps playing until he moves onto the blocks I brought in. He has trouble getting them to stick together.

"Push," I show him.

"Poosh," he repeats in his little voice. He is so cute. He gets them to click and looks at me. I smile and tell him good job and he smiles.

"Big," he holds up the four block tower he made.

"You are right that is big," I say.

We play a while more and I love spending time with this guy. He is so cute. After an hour of play time my time is up with him. I put him back in the crib and clean up my stuff.

"Henry, what do you want to watch?" I ask him.

"Ona," he says and I've heard that enough times to know it's Moana.

"Henry I have to go bye bye now," I say.

"Bye bye bye," he says waving. I smile and gel out. I headed back up to my office to finish my notes about Henry and to fax them to social work.

As I am charting I get a phone call. I see it is Teddy. I quickly shut my office door and pick up the phone. "Hello," I say.

"Hi Bubs," Teddy says. He sounds exhausted.

"Hi Ted, where are you?" I ask him.

"Balcony of my apartment," he says and I am relieved he is home.

"Where is Olivia?" I ask him.

"Resting her morning sickness has been pretty bad. We thought it was the flu up until last night," he says and I sigh.

"Teddy, how did this happen?" I ask him.

"She was on the pill and switched to the arm implant thing, but apparently we had sex too soon because she is pregnant," Ted says and I sigh.

"Has she seen a doctor?" I ask.

"Yes we went first thing this morning," he says.

"Teddy, have you told mom and dad?" I ask him.

"God no, not yet. I don't know what to do, Pheebs," I feel so bad.

"You're coming over tonight with Liv right?" I say and he says yes.

"We'll talk about options then," I say.

"We both decided we could never do an abortion. So please don't bring that up," he says.

"Okay I won't, I will see you then," I say.

"Love you, Phoebe," he says.

"You too, Theodore," I say and hang up.

I feel so bad. This is a really sticky situation. I am glad he is back at the apartment with Liv. I am proud of him for reigning it in. I still have more work to do so I get back to it.

I eat lunch in my office with my coworker. After that I have a meeting with my boss. Then I have a meeting with HR about a presentation on mental health at work they want me to give. After that I visit Henry one more time. Poppy is in there.

"Hi," I say walking in. She has him on the mat playing an iPad game.

"Hi Phoebe, we weren't expecting you," she says. Henry looks up and remembers me.

"Hi bee bee," he repeats I smile and bend down to their level.

"Hi Henry, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"Dis boo and wed and geen," he says pointing to the colors.

"Good job," I smile encouraging him. He smiles proud of himself.

"I was just stopping by to see if you need anything?" I say. Truth is I don't know why I stopped by. I just have a pull towards this little guy. He is so stinking cute.

"Actually if there is anyway you could get this guy back in his crib I didn't realize how late it is. I have a meeting and he has a nap," she says.

"Oh sure no problem," I smile. She thanked me and heads out. I look at Henry and he looks exhausted. I pick him up and put him in his crib.

"Okay Henry, I am going bye bye now. You are going to take a nap," I say.

"Okay nappy now," he says and I smile. He lays back and I clean up his room. I put the mat away and as I go to walk out I hear him sit up.

"Bee bee," he says and I hear him start to cry. Oh no.

"What's wrong Henry?" I ask him. "Why are you crying?" I ask him.

"No nappy," he says. Oh poor guy. He needs some sleep. I know the nurses will just leave him til he cries it out because the fifth floor is full today. I guess I don't have to leave yet.

I go to his crib and I pick him up. I sit in the rocking chair that is in the room. I sit him in my lap and begin to rock him and pat his back. He holds onto a lock of my hair.

It doesn't take long before he is fast asleep. When he is asleep, I put him back in his crib raising the bar. I turn on the sound machine and dim the lights. After I crack the door. I head back up to my office and head out for the day.

When I get home Nathan is already there. I walk in and hang my purse up. I slip off my shoes and walk into the main room. Nathan is on the couch watching tv. He has changed out of his work clothes and looks so casual. Young and careless. Not to mention hot. I go and change my clothes into leggings and a T-shirt.

When I come and sit down Nathan looks at me and smiles. "How was your day?" He asks me.

"It was okay, I also just wanted to apologize for this morning. I was just stressed out and didn't mean to take it out on you," I say.

"It's okay baby, that's what I'm here for. The good and the bad," he says and I smile leaning over and hugging him. He kisses my head and I stay snuggled into him.

"You were home late," he says checking his watch.

"I was in with Henry," I say and he nods.

"Again? You already saw him earlier," he says.

"Yeah, um I just stopped by," I say and Nathan smiles kissing my head.

"That heart of yours, Phoebe Moore," he says and I smile. Nathan rubs my head as we watch tv.

"Olivia and Ted will be here soon," he says sitting up. I wish we could just have a night to ourselves, but they need us.

"Just a warning Ted told me they have decided to keep the baby," I say and he nods.

"Okay," he says.

When Ted and Olivia come in we sit in the living room. No one talks for a couple of seconds. "Olivia, have you scheduled a doctor's appointment?" Nathan asks her.

"Yes I had one this morning," she says.

"You guys went to the doctor this morning?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am 6 weeks. My due date is January 21st," she says and I pause. That's my birthday. I smile and look at her.

"Really?" I say smiling. She nods and I can't contain my smile. I'm going to be an aunt.

"How are we going to tell mom and dad?" I ask them.

"Since you guys already know and would easily soften the blow maybe we could get dinner all together," Ted suggests. "We can tomorrow at my place," Ted says.

"That's fine with us," I say. Nathan and I don't have work tomorrow.

"You guys need to be ready for dad to freak out," I say and they both nod.

"We have already talked about it. We know they are going to freak," he says and I nod. They are.

"Well I guess we are going to be an aunt and uncle," I say to Nathan and he laughs.

"Looks like it," he says patting my thigh.

"So are you guys going to move into together or," I say.

"Pheebs, we found out last night. We haven't gotten that far," she says and I nod. That's understandable.

"Okay well we will see you guys tomorrow. What time?" I ask them.

"4?" Ted says and I nod. That's fine with us.

"Sure," I say and we all get up. We hug and they head out. Nathan and I get ready for bed. Both of us are exhausted.

When we crawl in bed Nathan wraps an arm around me. "Everyone around us is pregnant," I say and he smiles rubbing my head.

"That will be us soon," he says and I nod.

"I know," I say.

"Speaking of," Nathan says and rolls over on top of me. He begins to kiss me. I moan and wrap my arms around his neck.

Nathan lowers my shorts and panties. I quickly lower his boxers too. With my legs open he thrusts inside of me. I moan and grip onto him.

"You are so sexy," he says in my ear thrusting in me.

"Fuck," I moan out as he keeps grinding in me. I am building so quickly.

Nathan reaches down and begins to rub me. I moan and grip his hair. It feels so good. He is building too.

We both end up finishing together. Nathan cleans me up and pulls my pants and underwear back up to my hips. I smirk and look at him as we lay there.

"Just for good measure," he says and I smirk.

"Go to bed, baby," he says and I nod laying my side. Nathan wraps an arm around me and I fall asleep with him.

When I wake up Nathan is still peacefully asleep. I decide to work out today. I get up and throw on a sports bra and leggings. I head up to our gym.

I get on the treadmill and begin to jog. I turn on some music and let myself get lost in the workout. Usually I am not one to work out, but this feels so good. Just to get all my stress and anxiety out.

I pick up speed on the treadmill. I am now fully running. I am listening to music and letting my body sweat out all the bad. I feel sweat drip down my back.

I have been on here for 30 minutes when I turn and see Nathan. Panting I turn off the treadmill. I wipe my face with a sweat towel that we have fully stocked here. Nathan passes me a water and I take it gratefully.

"You were really going up there," he says. I am still a little out of breath.

"Yeah, I am usually not one to run, but it felt good," I say.

"I am sure it did. Your butt looked great up there," he says and I laugh.

"My sweaty butt," I say and he laughs.

"Are you going to work out?" I ask him. He is in his workout shorts with no shirt. He looks hot.

"Yeah, wanna stay and do abs with me?" He asks. I know that he is going to kill me, but I don't want to back down.

"Sure," I say.

"Okay get a mat out," he says and I grab one for each of us. We get in front of the mirror.

"What's first?" I ask him. I look at us in the mirror he is composed and hot. I am a sweaty mess with my hair in a knotty bun.

"One minute plank, front, right, left, then twist," he says. I turn on the music loud, so he can't hear my panting. I give him a thumbs up and we begin.

This isn't that bad in the beginning. I do the front plank easy. When we get to the sides is when I have an issue.

"Remember to breath," Nathan says. I am trying over here.

"Left," he says telling me to turn to my left side. I am going to die. Nathan is facing my back this time, so I can't drop. I am struggle busing. This shit is hard. I am panting.

We go back to the front and start twisting our hips. I better have a 6 pack like Nathan when I stand up. We finish and I am panting on all fours. "How do you do this?" I look at him. He didn't even break a sweat.

"You can do it, babe," he encourages me.

"Next is lemon squeezers, kick your legs out then bring them in," he says and I do as he says.

"2 reps of 50," he says. Oh boy. We begin. I am about to run out of here. I am cut out for eating chick fil a not doing an insane workout.

After the first rep I chug my water. I am dying. Nathan is starting to sweat and it is hot. We do another rep and my body is on fire.

"Okay I'm out," I say and Nathan laughs. I stand up kissing him and heading out. I go downstairs and get in the shower.

I scrub my body good and then get out. I throw on a robe and a towel and moisturize my body before getting dressed. I throw my hair in a braid. I make myself eggs for breakfast.

After I eat Nathan comes down and says he is showering. We need to go to the store. We have no food here. That's what we will do. And we need to get a bottle of wine for tonight.

When Nathan comes out I inform him of the grocery store plan. He is good with it. He is driving so he takes his keys. I tell sawyer and is on board.

Nathan drives with the windows down. With it being so close to June it is warm out. Nathan keeps his hand on my thigh as we listen to Coldplay.

When we get to the store Nathan gets a cart. I walk next to him. "Where to first?" He asks me.

"Fruit ours is nasty," I say laughing. We go to the fruit section. Nathan just starts throwing in random crap.

"You don't even like watermelon," I say to him taking it out.

"Oh yeah I forgot," he says and I laugh.

We get fruit meat and vegetables. I also have to get more milk and eggs. We get all of our stuff then head to the alcohol section. I get two bottles of wine.

"Okay, let's check out," I say and he nods. The cashier begins to scan all of our stuff.

"Ma'am can I see an ID," he says scanning as he gets to the wine. Man I haven't been ID'd in years.

"Oh yeah," I say taking my license out. Nathan is laughing and I give him a glare.

I get my ID back and he finishes bagging our stuff. We walk out and head back home. We unbag our stuff and then start to get ready for tonight.

I keep it simple with jeans and a cardigan. Nathan comes over and kisses me. "You look pretty," he says and I smile.

"Thank you baby," I say.

"So are we ready?" He asks. I nod yes and we head out. We go to my parents and walk in. My dad is the first to come and hug me.

"Hi Bubs," he says holding me tightly.

"Hi dad, how are you?" I ask him.

"Better now that you are here," he smiles and hugs me again. I miss my dad all the time. He really is the best.

"Hi momma," I say and hug my mom.

"Hi baby girl," she says and kisses my head.

"Hi dad," Nathan says and hugs my dad. I love that he calls my parents mom and dad. Nothing makes me happier.

"We brought you guys this," I pass my parents the wine.

"Oh Christian it's your favorite," my mom says and passes my dad the bottle of white wine.

"You guys didn't have to," my dad says.

"Of course we did," I smile. We all get a glass.

"So how has work been you two?" My mom asks.

"Great, but very busy," I say.

"It has been good, but summer means trauma season," Nathan says and I nod. That's when all the kids get hurt.

"That's always when you and Ted got hurt. Running around outside or swimming," my mom says and I nod. "You guys will know about that when you have kids," my mom says and my dads coughs.

"Christian, they are married, relax," she says and that just re enforces how bad this is going to be tonight.

Teddy and Olivia walk in soon after. My parents hug them both too and they come in the kitchen. My dad passes them both a glass of wine.

"Cheers to being all together," my mom says. We all clink glasses. I watch as Olivia doesn't take a sip.

"How have you guys been, why don't we go sit?" My mom says as we go into the living room.

Nathan and I sit on the smaller couch together. My mom and dad sit in the big chairs next to each other and Ted and Olivia take the big couch. Nathan has an arm around me.

"We have been good," Teddy says. Then it gets quiet.

"We have something to talk about," Teddy starts. I grip Nathan's leg.

"Okay son? What is it?" I watch my mom eye olivia's finger for a ring. Oh boy.

"Yesterday we got some big news and it was confirmed. I know you guys are going to freak out so please just bear with us. This doesn't need to blow up," Ted says and I watch my parents' faces fall.

"Olivia is pregnant," Teddy says. My mom sets her wine glass down. Her head goes into her hands. My dad's face is stone cold.

"How could you be so stupid?" My dad asks. "You know how babies are made, Theodore. You guys haven't even been together for a year. You barely even know each other," my dad says raising his voice. Olivia looks as if she is about to cry.

"Dad, please calm down Olivia doesn't need this stress," Teddy says. It is true that stress is bad for the baby.

"Calm down? Theodore you got a girl you have been dating for 9 months pregnant. Do you know how difficult raising a child is? No you don't," he says. My mom puts her hand on my dads.

"Olivia how many weeks along are you?" My mom says.

"Six the baby is due on Phoebe's birthday," my dad stands up pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Did you guys know?" My dad asks us.

"We found out yesterday," I say. My dad shakes his head and starts pacing.

"Well do you have a plan? Are you going to get married? Get a house? Live together?" My dad starts asking a million questions.

"Dad we found out yesterday. We just wanted you to know. We have time to figure it out," Teddy says standing also.

"This is a living breathing child, Theodore. You need to start planning," he says.

"You and mom got pregnant within a year of knowing each other," Teddy says.

"We were fucking married. We had been married. We may have not been ready, but we had a house and a shared bank account. We were already in wedlock," my dad yells.

"Dad it is more and more common now to have a baby out of marriage. Olivia isn't some random girl. You have known her since Phoebe's freshman year of college," Ted says making a fair point. I look at Nathan and he is just watching the fight.

"Teddy, don't be naive you are a lawyer you know how complicated having a child between two unmarried people can be," dad says and sits down.

"Olivia, have you told your parents?" My dad asks her.

"Yes sir. They were happy about it. They love Teddy like their own," Olivia says and my dad sits down sighing.

"Olivia honey, we don't want you to think that we don't love you. We are just very surprised. It is all very sudden," my mom says gently.

"Oh I know, I love you guys too. I know this is bad timing, but Ted and I are ready to work it out. We just want your support," Olivia says.

"Well of course you have our full support," my mom says looking at my dad.

"You do," my dad says.

"Anyone else have anything to admit?" My dad looks to us. I take my wine glass taking a large sip.

"Good," he says.

"Well I guess that makes us grandparents," my mom says. My dad takes a large sip of mine hearing that.

"Well with that should we have dinner?" My dad asks us.

"I guess so," my mom says. I smile and take Nathan's hand as we all go into the dining room to talk about baby Grey. We eat chicken and risotto made by Gail. It is great.

I love spending time with these people. I am excited for Baby Grey. Teddy will be the best dad ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Phoebe's POV)

Nathan is working later than usual tonight doing his shift at the ER. So I am just making myself some pasta. I am never keen on cooking if I don't have to. I make pasta with red sauce and have some lemon water.

I watch the bachelor and lounge around. It is boring here with Nathan. That is why having kids will be so good for us. We've been talking about kids more and more recently.

I was told there is a chance I could get pregnant right after the IUD removal if we had sex the week of the removal which we did. We both have been hoping I am. I still haven't gotten my period either.

Work helps keep my mind off of thinking about pregnancy 24/7. Today I was with Henry a lot. He is seriously the cutest. His foster family has officially given him up. The problem is we are in a serious shortage of foster families and parents in Washington. Meaning he is at the hospital until someone comes forward.

It breaks my heart because he really does deserve a great home. All kids do. I have never really thought about adopting until now.

I decide to shower. I wash my hair and my body. I am due for a haircut soon man is this hair long. I get out and put on sweats and one of Nathan's T-shirts. I go back out to the main room.

I get a phone call. I look down seeing it is my dad. I smile and pick it up. "Hello," I say.

"Hey Bubs, how are you," he says.

"I am good, and you?" I ask.

"Better now, I was wondering if you and Nathan would be interested in going to a ball this weekend. It is for the children's hospital of Bellevue. Your grandma is running it. Ted and Olivia will be there. So will Ava and Andrew," he says. Shoot no getting out of this one.

"Of course we would, just text me the day and time," I say.

"Really?" He says.

"Yes of course," I say. I'm not a complete asshole.

"Thank you, Bubs. I know it will mean a lot to Grandma Grace," he knows I can't stand to upset them.

"Anyway how are you really? What has been going on?" He asks.

"Not much beside working and having everyone around me get pregnant," I say and he laughs.

"Has work been good?" He asks.

"It is has been. I have loved it so much recently," I say.

"That makes me happy, Bubs. Well I will let you go. I love you so much," he says.

"I love you more," I say. We hang up and I go back to my couch sitting.

Nathan gets home and I am still up. "Hi," I say popping up from the couch. He smirks and comes over.

"What are you still doing up, love?" He asks me.

"I can't sleep without you, you know that," I say and he smiles leaning down kissing me.

"Well let's go to bed then," he says. I smile and stand up. We walk into our bedroom and I get into bed. He strips down to his boxers and climbs in with me.

"How was work?" I ask him.

"It was okay, had a broken arm and an appendicitis scare," he says and I nod.

"We are going to a fundraiser tomorrow for Bellevue Childrens," I say. "Ava and Andrew and Teddy and Olivia are going," I say.

"Oh sounds good," Nathan says. He is so go with the flow.

All of a sudden I feel something in my pants. I get up to go to the bathroom. When I walk in and pull down my pants my heart drops. I got my period. Meaning I am not pregnant.

I sit there in shock for a second. I know this is our first round trying, but the disappointment is there. I don't even think I have any tampons. I put my head in my hands and tears flow down my face.

Everyone around us is getting pregnant. I guess I was just hoping for the same. Nathan is going to be so bummed. That makes me even more upset.

All of a sudden Nathan knocks. "Bee are you okay?" He asks. Shit I don't want him to see me cry.

"Yes," I say.

"Can I come in?" He asks. I pull up my sweats and flush the toilet and come out.

I start washing my hands as Nathan stares at me. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Oh nothing," I say. He sighs and takes me in his arms rubbing my back. That's when I break down crying. I feel like a failure.

"Bee, what is wrong?" He asks.

"I got my period," I say. I look up and see Nathan's face drop a bit.

"I'm sorry," I say. When I say that he cups my cheeks.

"Do not apologize, Bee. You can't control it. This is our first time even trying. We have so much time. And now we can track your periods," he says.

"I just really wanted to be pregnant," I say. Nathan hugs me tightly.

"I know you did, sweetheart," he says kissing my head.

"I need to go get stuff. I have no pads or tampons here," I say. Nathan pulls back and wipes my tears.

"Well let's go together then," he says. I nod and we walk out. We get into the car and I stare out the window. I am so bummed. Nathan strokes my hand holding it tightly.

"Don't worry Bee, we are going to make a baby," he says and kisses my hand. I nod and keep staring. We pull up to a Walgreens and when I start to get out Nathan stops me.

"I got it, you stay warm in here," I smile and he shuts and locks the door. I feel myself bleed in my underwear. I forgot how horrible periods are. I start to cry again. I just wanted to be pregnant so bad. I really thought it would be that easy. Watching two of my best friends who weren't even trying to get pregnant makes it hard too.

Nathan comes out with a bag. When he gets in, he hands me the bag. He got pads and tampons for me. There is chocolate and midol in there too.

"I remember you said you always craved chocolate and your cramps were bad," he says and I smile wiping my tears. I am so lucky.

When we get home I quickly go to the bathroom. Nathan comes in and hands me a pair of his sweats and new underwear. He takes my dirty ones out. I thank him and clean myself up.

When I am situated, I come lay back in bed. He takes me in his arms. I cry for a little bit as he holds me. The disappointment is there. "Thank you for everything," I say. He shakes his head holding me closer.

"For better or for worse," he says and I nod. Luckily we don't have work tomorrow. So we can both just hang out. I end up falling asleep pretty quickly. Nathan has a very calming effect about him.

When I wake up I am in terrible pain. Oh the second day cramps. I get up and go to the bathroom. I get myself situated and head to the kitchen. I take a midol and chug some water.

Nathan comes downstairs. He was working out. He comes over and kisses me. "Hi baby, how are you?" He asks brushing my hair into place.

"My cramps are pretty bad, but I just took some midol," I say and he nods.

"There is a heating pad in drawer in the closet. Lay on the couch and I'll make some breakfast after I shower," he says and I smile. I love this man.

I do as he says and lay on the couch with a heating pad on my stomach. I start drifting to sleep again. Man I am exhausted.

When I wake up Nathan is rubbing my back. I look at the clock and see I slept for another hour. His hair is almost dry and he is in sweats and a T-shirt. He has a plate of eggs, oranges, and bananas.

I smile and kiss him. I pick up some eggs on my fork and eat them. I lay my head on his shoulder and he pats my thigh. "Have you talked to Olivia at all?" He asks.

"No, they are coming tonight," I say and he nods.

"What are you wearing tonight?" He asks me. I honestly don't really know yet.

"I'll figure it out," I say eating my orange. He steals some bananas and I smile.

"What do you have planned today?" I ask him.

"Laying here with you," he says and I smile. I love him so much.

"Mmm can we watch Narcos?" I say. I've wanted to start that show so bad. Nathan takes my empty plate setting it down.

"Of course," he says and I smile. I turn it on and get the heating pad. After he dims the lights and shut the curtains, he sits down getting comfy. I lay my head on his lap and he runs his fingers through my hair.

We begin the show and both instantly become interested. I'm trying so hard to stay awake with Nathan running his fingers through my hair. When he begins to rub my back I drift.

When I wake up I am in our bed. What the? I never sleep through him carrying me to bed. What is going on. I never was this fatigued during my periods in high school.

I still just feel so exhausted. I get up and walk out. Nathan is on the phone. "Yes, just get them comfortable," he says. I listen until he hangs up.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm so tired," I say and rub my eyes.

"Your body isn't used to these low hormone levels," he says and I nod. He hugs me and kisses my head.

"Who was on the phone?" I ask.

"The hospital one of my patients is having complications. The surgery is bumped to tomorrow instead of Friday," he says and I nod.

"Do you not want to go tonight?" I ask.

"No of course not. I am excited about it," he says and I smile.

"Thank you, it means the world to my parents," I say and he smiles. He checks his watch.

"Do you want to go hop into the shower?" He says.

"Sure," I say and he smiles kissing me. I head off to shower. I wash my hair and my body. No use in shaving.

When I get out Nathan comes in. I put on my robe. He strips down and gets into the shower. I look at his body through the mirror while I blow dry my hair. I am one lucky woman.

After my hair is dry, I decide to straighten it. I am wearing my black off the shoulder dress. It is tight until my thighs then gradually flows out. I wear more natural makeup. After I put on my diamond earrings and necklaces.

I slip on my dress. The zipper goes too low. I walk into Nathan's closet and find him buttoning his dress shirt. "Need help?" He asks and I nod. I turn and he zips up my dress. I put on my black Prada heels.

I come back out and Nathan is fastening his watch on his wrist. He is in his tux and ready to go. He looks good enough to eat.

"You ready babes?" He asks. I nod smiling and grab his hand. We head over to the venue. There is valet there. Nathan pulls up with Sawyer behind us and we all get out.

When we walk in we each get handed a glass of champagne. Well I'm not pregnant don't mind if I do. I take a hefty sip. Nathan eyes me but I ignore it.

We find my parents. I rush to my dad. These past two days have been so hard. I hug him tightly. It takes everything out of me not to cry as he kisses my head and calls me Bubs.

"You look beautiful, Bubs," he says. I smile and give my mom a hug. My dad doesn't stop watching me. Nathan hugs them both as I finish off my glass of champagne. I grab another off of a tray careful to not let my dad or Nathan see. My mom and Nathan discuss her newest publish as my dad and I talk.

"Are you okay?" My dad asks as I sip my champagne.

"Of course, why?" I ask.

"Because you seem upset," he says and if I wasn't on the verge of tears before. I feel like I'm going to crack.

"I'm fine," I force a smile and thank god Teddy comes around and hugs me from behind.

"Hi guys," I smile hugging him and Olivia. Olivia looks stunning in a rose gold gown. She still is skinny as ever. You would never know she was pregnant.

I feel my dad watching me. I know he is worried now, but I can't talk about why I'm upset. Not here at least. I take another large sip of my champagne. I'm starting to feel the effects of it. That's what I need though.

Ava and Andrew come soon after. I hug Ava tightly. "Woah, Boozy," she says noticing I'm a little tipsy. I don't usually get tipsy this fast.

"Shut up," I laugh.

"You look good, Moore," Andrew says and kisses my cheek.

My grandparents come over and great us all. They are a major part of this fundraiser. My grandma worked at Bellevue children's for many years before she retired.

"You look great, sweetheart," my grandma says kissing my head.

"Thank you Grandma," I smile.

"Hi grandpa," I say hugging my dad's dad.

"Hi Phoebe girl," he says hugging me. We stand talking to my grandpa before dinner is announced.

Nathan comes around and rests his arm around me. We get guided to a table for dinner. Luckily, I'm between Nathan and Olivia. My dad is across from me.

"How has work been?" I ask my dad.

"It has been going very well, how has your work been?" My dad asks. Oh my work. It's amazing. Little Henry comes to my mind.

"It has been great," I say and he smiles.

"Did you hear grandma got nominated for the Bellevue Children's award?" He asks.

"Wow no way," I say. That is one of the biggest awards you can win.

"Good for her," I smile. The dinner plates are put down. Chicken and some fancy other stuff. I cut into my food eating it. Another glass of champagne is set down in front of me.

Nathan's phone begins to ring and I see it's the hospital. He excuses himself. I turn to Olivia.

"How have you been feeling?" I ask her.

"Horrible, this morning sickness is kicking my ass," she says. I nod and pat her hand.

"It'll all be worth it soon," I say and she smiles.

Nathan comes back and asks if he can talk to me. I excuse myself and walk out to the lobby area. Whew I am really feeling the effects of this alcohol.

"I have to go to the hospital. One of my patients needs emergency surgery," he says and I nod.

"Okay, go. Everyone will understand," I say. We kiss and he heads out.

I come back to the table taking a generous sip of champagne. "Nathan got called to go into the hospital," I say and everyone nods.

"We can give you a ride home," My dad offers. I thank him. I finish my third glass of champagne. The waiters refill it.

They go through the ceremony and it takes a minute. There is so much being auctioned off. Nathan and I donated in the front. My mom and dad win a trip to The Maldives. I smile and keep sipping my champagne. I am drunk now.

Everyone gets up to dance. I stumble a little bit and andrew grabs me. "Woah Moore," he says. He looks at me in the eyes.

"Jesus Phoebe," he says. He takes my champagne flute away.

"No," I say.

"Phoebe, you are obviously drunk," he says. Ava comes over and looks at me.

"I'm fine," I say and pull away. As I am going to the bathroom I stumble and grab onto a chair. Why did I get drunk so easily.

When I get to the bathroom I pee. I sit there for a second. I stand back up and head to the sinks. As I am washing my hands a pregnant lady walks out. I smile at her.

"Whew," she says and holds her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I ask. I am holding back tears. I wish that was me.

"He's just kicking up a storm. He thinks my ribs are a soccer ball," she says and I laugh.

"When are you due?" I ask her.

"Next month," she says and I smile.

"Congratulations," I say and she thanks me. When I walk out I step around the side and break down. I squat down and hold my head in my hands. I don't know why I am so upset. My doctor just put in my head that we could be. Nathan was so excited.

All of a sudden I start to throw up. I really shouldn't have drank so much. I look around making sure no one can see me on my knees throwing up. When I am done I wipe my mouth off.

I try to stand up but fall. Stupid heels. "Phoebe?" I hear Taylor's voice. Shit shit shit.

"Hi," I say. He comes quickly and helps me up.

"Phoebe, how much have you had to drink?" Usually if someone asked me that I'd be pissed, but Taylor is like family.

"Some champagne," I say and stumble.

"We need to get you home," he says. I'm not complaining. Taylor passes me off to Sawyer who puts me in a car.

"Pheebs, what's going on?" Sawyer asks. I just shake my head staring out the window.

The car door opens up and my dad gets in. Shit I'm toast. "Phoebe Grace, look at me," he says as Sawyer starts driving. Is my mom not coming? I do as he says and he shakes his head.

"Phoebe, these events are not a free booze night," he says and I nod. He continues to yell, but I block it out and stare out the window. I think about teddy being a dad. Then Nathan being a dad.

"Are you listening to me?" He Says sternly. I turn and nod staring at him.

We pull up to Escala. "Sawyer stay here," my dad says. Shit he's coming up? I just want to be alone.

"I'm fine," I say and stumble.

"Clearly you aren't," my dad says and wraps his arm around me taking me upstairs. When we walk in my dad takes me to the kitchen. He places a water bottle in front of me.

"Drink," he says. I do as he says. I just want to cry. I'm disappointing everyone around me.

"I'm sorry," I say and my dad shakes his head.

"I'm going to change," I say.

"Do you need help?" My dad asks and I shake my head. I put on Nathan's sweats and a T-shirt. I put my hair up in a ponytail. When I look at myself in the mirror I just break down.

I try to wipe my tears away so my dad won't be worried. When I am pleased with how I look I walk out.

When he looks up and sees me, he frowns. "Bubs," he says. He rushes over and cups my face. Tears begin to flow and there's nothing I can do to stop them.

"I didn't mean to yell at you, Bubs," he says and hugs me. I just hug him tightly.

"It's not you," I say. I don't want him to think he caused this.

"Come here," he says. We sit on the couch and he wraps a blanket around me.

"Talk to me, you've been off all night," he says.

"I'm fine," I say. I just can't worry him with this.

"Bubs, you aren't and it's okay. Talk to me so we can figure this out," he says.

"I thought I was pregnant," I say. My dad stares at me.

"Are you?" He asks. I shake my head no. He waits for me to continue.

"I wanted to be so bad. Nathan and I have been together for so long and we are at the perfect stage to become pregnant," I say. I wipe tears that fall.

"Baby, you and Nathan have so much time," he says.

"I know, it's just everyone around me is getting pregnant and," I shrug and take a deep breath wiping my tears. My dad just hugs me. I think he knows there is nothing he can say to fix this one.

"I wish I could take this pain from you," he says and I nod. I know he does.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asks.

"Could you?" I ask. I don't want to be alone. He wraps his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest. He kisses my head and turns on the TV. He looks next to me and sees the picture frame I have. It's one of my favorite pictures. I am almost 5 in the picture. It was at Teddy's birthday party. My dad and I both have our faces painted in the picture.

"I remember that day," he says. I smile and laugh at the picture.

(Flashback Christian's POV)

Today is Teddy's 7th birthday party. It is baseball themed. We are having it in our backyard. We have a hitting range, a baseball diamond, blow up house and more. Ana goes all out of the kids birthdays.

This morning I am in charge of getting Teddy ready. He showered last night so all I have to do is put him in his jersey. His birthday is in two days, but we are having it today.

"How does it feel to be almost 7?" I ask Teddy as I button his jersey.

"I feel like a man," Teddy says and shows me his pretend muscles. I can't help but laugh. He is such a ham.

"A man?" I say.

"Yeah like you," he says and I laugh.

"Well you are a little older now, huh?" I say.

"Yes 6 and 363 days old," he says. He is also smart as a whip.

"Are you excited for today?" I ask him as I take his wild hair with a mariners hat.

"I'm so excited Lincoln, Matthew, Thomas, Daniel, Drew, Tate, Reed, oh and Hudson," he says and starts naming all 25 kids and their siblings coming.

"Everyone is coming to celebrate you, Bear," I say.

"Well Dad it's my birthday," he says and I laugh.

"Let's go downstairs people will be here any minute," I say to him.

"Okay, Grandpa Ray and Grandpa Carrick will be here too right?" He asks. He's asked this question about 45 times. His grandpas are his favorite. They fish and talk about baseball all day with him.

"Of course, Buddy," I say and he runs off. He sprints down the stairs and I remind him to be careful as always. My daredevil.

When I walk by Phoebe's room I decide to stop and listen to her and Ana talk. My two favorite girls. "And then when I was with Ms. Gail, we said that we should color it pink," Phoebe tells Ana. I know she is talking about the picture she hung on the fridge because I got the same talk last night.

"You did? Well why not purple or blue?" Ana asks her.

"Because pink is my favorite silly goose," Phoebe tells Ana and I laugh.

"Okay let's get you dressed," Ana says.

"Do I have to wear this one," Phoebe says. Oh this girl.

"Phoebe, you picked this one remember?" Ana asks her. It is a pink romper. She was so excited about it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Phoebe laughs. I hear the doorbell ring.

"Shoot," I hear Ana say. I step in and switch with her so Ana can go change and then greet people. I take over with Phoebe.

"Look daddy I'm captain underpants," Phoebe says. She is standing in her underwear waiting for me to help her. I shake my head laughing.

"Come here nakey girl," I say and help her step into her jumper and pull it up. We pair Phoebe's outfit with her absolute favorite rainbow shoes. They actually are pretty cute. Ana has a bow laying out so I clip it into one of Phoebe's pig tails.

"All ready," I say and we stand in front of the mirror together.

"Daddy, I don't want to nap today," she says.

"Remember how we said you don't have to nap because it's Teddy's party?" I ask her.

"Oh," she says her mouth forming a perfect O. She is such a beautiful little girl.

"Come on, let's go downstairs people are waiting," I say and pick her up. She wraps her arms around my neck.

When we get downstairs Phoebe sees Ava and runs off. Not before giving me a big kiss. I head into the kitchen and grab a beer with Elliot.

We sit and talk about the mariners and watch the party go on. I look at Ana at one point and have to look away. She is so damn sexy. She has on a white jumpsuit. She looks flawless.

We do cake early on so the kids have all the time to play. Everyone crowds around the table. All the kids are basically breathing on the cake. I take pictures and smile as everyone sings. Teddy makes a wish and the cake is served.

I help serve it to the kids. They all sit and make huge messes eating the cake with blue frosting. I see Phoebe eating with Ava. I walk over and sit with them. They have one other little girl there.

"Hi Bubs, hi sunshine," I say to Phoebe and Ava. "What's your name?" I ask the little girl.

"Tenley," she says quietly. Oh I know she is Tate's little sister. They are a good family.

"Nice to meet you, Tenley," I say and she smiles at me.

"How is the cake, Bubs?" I ask Phoebe.

"It's so yummy," she says and spoons another piece into her mouth.

"Can I have another piece?" She asks. She has already snuck so much candy if she has another piece she'll get sick.

"How about we stick to one piece for today," I say and she pouts. I dip my finger in frosting and bop her nose. She pulls back.

"Daddy," she laughs. Tenley and Ava laugh too.

"No more pouting," I say and kiss her head walking back over to the adults. I sit back with my dad and Elliot. I see Phoebe and Ava go to the face painting station. Oh boy.

We sit for awhile watching the kids. Teddy is having the time of his life. I think this is 7th heaven for him. All the kids are fighting to be near him.

They play rounds and rounds of baseball. Teddy is actually quite the little pitcher. Dad bias aside. Everyone is taking pictures and having fun. Elliot gets up to grab another beer.

"Hey man, Phoebe's inside with Gail crying," he says and before he can tell me why I run inside. Low and behold my girl is on the counter hugging Gail crying. She has her face painted like a Bee.

"Bubs, what's wrong?" I ask her. She reaches to me and I pull her in hugging her tightly. Luckily I'm wearing a black shirt so if face paint does get in me it won't show.

Phoebe keeps crying in my chest. I look to Gail and she whispers that a little boy made fun of Phoebe's face paint and called it stupid. My heart breaks for her. I want to kill the idiot boy that did this. I excuse Gail and pick up Phoebe. I take her to my office. People are still coming in and out of the house.

"Bubs, calm down baby," I say holding her and rubbing her back.

"I want it off," she says and I know she is talking about her face paint. This is a time for a good life lesson. Just because someone says something negative about you doesn't mean you change yourself.

"Shhh Bubs," I say and set her down on the couch in front of me. I grab a bottle of water and have her drink some.

"I think your face paint looks amazing," I tell her.

"But but but Linc said it was stupid," she cries. I take her hands in mine. Of course it was a Smith boy. His parents are the worst.

"Honey, linc doesn't know what he is talking about," I say.

"I I got a Bee b b because my name is Ph Phoebe and it has Bee in it," she explains crying. Oh my heart breaks for her.

"That is so smart, Bubs," I say.

"I think it looks great," I say.

"I want it off," she says.

"Bubs, do you like the way it looks?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she says sadly. I wipe a tear away.

"Well then that is all that matters," I say.

"But Linc said that it was stupid and stupid is a mean word," she says. "It hurts my feelings," she says and I nod.

"You are doing such a good job using your words, Bubs," I say encouraging her to keep doing that.

"Phoebe, sometimes people don't like the things we do, just like you love eating green beans and Teddy hates them. It is not okay that Linc called your face paint stupid. But you did the right thing by coming in here and telling me," I say.

"Teddy called green beans disgusting," Phoebe says.

"And you still eat them right?" I ask her.

"Yeah remember we had them for dinner last night," she says.

"So why would you wash off your face paint because Linc said he didn't like it," I ask her. She realizes what I am saying and looks at me.

"I don't want to wash it off," she says and I nod smiling.

"That's my girl," I say. I hug her tightly.

"I love you daddy," She says.

"I love you most, Bubs," I pick her up and we head outside. When we get near the door she stops me.

"I don't want Linc to make fun of me again," she says and suddenly I get an idea.

"Bubs, come with me," I say. I walk over to the face paint station and sit down with her on my lap.

"I'd like to get a.. Hmm Bubs what do you think?" We look at the menu.

"A tiger," Phoebe says and I nod. A tiger it is.

I get my face painted and as I am getting it done more and more kids come up. Including Linc. When it's done I growl and all the kids laugh.

"I want my face painted," Teddy says. All the other kids start to agree. Phoebe smiles as I set her down. She hugs my leg real tight. I bend down to her.

"You're the best and coolest daddy ever," she says and I smile kissing her head.

"Go have fun, daddy's watching," I say and she runs off. When I go back on the porch Ana is smiling.

"I heard what happened, you are one of a kind, Christian Grey," Ana says and smiles. I hug her.

I'd do anything for my kids.

(End flashback)

"You were the best," I say to my dad. He smiles looking at the picture.

"No I wasn't, I just loved you kids fiercely," he says. I nod and tears come to my eyes again.

"I can't wait for you to be a grandpa. Those kids are going to love you," I say. My dad kisses my head holding me.

"It's so hard, Bubs. I wish I could take this from you," he says. I turn my head into his chest and start crying.

When the front door opens I know it's Nathan. I try to fix myself and make myself less of a mess. When Nathan comes in and sees he rushes over.

"What's going on?" Nathan asks sitting next to me and hugging me. He is in his scrubs.

"Nothing, I just told my dad about not being pregnant," I say and start to cry. "And I had too much to drink at the ball," I say. My dad rubs my leg.

"Phoebe, do you need me to get you anything?" My dad asks and I shake my head.

"I'll walk you out," I say and we walk to the door together.

"I love you most, Bubs," he says and we hug. I cry holding him tightly.

"Thank you, dad," I say.

"I'm here, always. Anytime any day," he says and I nod.

"I know," I say and he kisses my head.

"Take care of my girl, Nathan," my dad says as they shake hands. When my dad leaves Nathan pulls me into his chest.

"Let it out, baby. I'm right here," he says and holds me.

This is so hard.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Phoebe's POV)

It has been a month since Nathan and I found out we weren't pregnant. I still haven't gotten my period. So we are hoping this time is it. I have been adviced that it takes a couple of tries, so I am not getting my hopes up.

I am at work right now. I have an hour to spend with Henry. "Bee bee bee bee bee bee bee," Henry sings as I come into his room. He has an iv hooked on him now. They were talking about giving him a feeding tube which I pray won't happen because those are so hard on the little ones.

"Hi Henry, do you want to play?" I ask him. He gives me the biggest smile.

"Pway," he says and I smile.

I put out the mat on the floor in front of his crib. I put the toys I brought out all over the mat. When I am good, I go and pick him up. I have to hold him and the IV pole.

I set him down and he smiles at me. "Pway," he says pointing to the truck.

"You can play with it," I remind him. He looks at me with the biggest smile and rolls the truck. This little guy.

"Vroom vroom," I say and roll the truck with him. That sends him off laughing.

We do some colors and numbers again. He loves yelling the colors and having me say good job. As much as I hate that he doesn't have a foster family I know he is getting all the love here. The nurses are all obsessed with him.

There is a knock on the door and my husband walks in. I smile and wave to him. "No," Henry says when he sees the nurse walk in with Nathan and holds his hand with the IV in it away. That's the nurse that placed his IV.

"We don't even need to touch him. We just need his chart," Nathan says and I hold a thumbs up.

"They aren't going to touch that," I explain to Henry. "All done," I say and he still holds back.

"Vroom vroom," I say and roll the truck to him.

"Voom," he giggles. He rolls the truck back to me.

"Good job," I smile at him. He is so sweet. He cracks me up.

We play for another hour until I have to go. I clean up his room and place him back in his crib. He gets fussy until I turn on Moana for him to watch.

I head up to my office and sit down filing that I went to Henry's room. I read up on his case and see if any families have tried to foster him. Nothing. Breaks my heart. He deserves the best home.

I finish off the rest of my work day and head home. Tonight Nathan and I are going to a friend of his from college art exhibition. This guy went to law school then dropped out to travel the world and be a photographer.

When I get home I shower and throw on a robe. I come out to the kitchen and see that Nathan is standing there. He is still in his scrubs and a sweatshirt.

"Hi baby," I say and go over kissing him.

"Mmm you smell good," he says and I blush.

"What time is Nick's thing tonight?" I ask him.

"7:30," he says and I nod. He starts to untie my robe and I laugh backing up.

"Okay, why don't you go shower then?" I say and he smirks.

"On it Sargent," he says and I smack his butt.

I dry my hair and straighten it. Man I really need a haircut. Is it acceptable to have hair this long at my age? I throw on some makeup and put on a black jumpsuit with black heels. I put on my silver jewelry and wedding ring. I put on some perfume and take one last look at myself before heading out.

As usual, Nathan is waiting for me. He looks so hot in dress pants and a button down. "You ready?" he asks kissing my head.

"Yes," I smile. We get into the car and head towards downtown Seattle.

"How long has it been since you have seen Nick?" I ask.

"About two years," he says and I nod. He was in China during our wedding so he couldn't come.

"Man, that's a long time. It should be good to catch up," I say and Nathan nods. We pull into the parking garage and get out. I brought a light jacket, but I don't need it. This June weather is amazing.

Nathan and I walk hand in hand into the venue. There is light music and we are offered champagne instantly. I decline the offer, but Nathan takes a glass. The pictures are hung all around the venue. They are all absolutely stunning. One catches my attention from the first time I laid eyes on it. It is a picture from The White Temple in Thailand. It is amazing.

"Wow," I say and Nathan comes around wrapping an arm around my waist.

"That is beautiful," Nathan says.

"It is an amazing picture," I say.

"Do you want it?" Nathan asks. There is no price, so I know it is going to cost a fortune.

"Nate the great," I hear someone say. I turn to see Nick. He is in a suit and looks just as I remember him.

"Nick the dick," Nathan says and I laugh. They hug and I walk over.

"Hi Pheebs," Nick says and hugs me.

"Nick, this is amazing," I say.

"Oh thanks, it has been quite the journey. I am very happy with the turn out," Nick says.

"As you should be," I say and he smiles.

"So how has work been?" Nick asks Nathan. I walk back over to the picture of the White Temple. It is just so beautiful. Nick out did himself. I am so impressed with his work.

I venture over to the other pictures. He has them organized by country. It is just stunning. I am looking at a picture of the Great Wall when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Hi baby," I smile and look up at him.

"Come here," Nathan says and I smile following him. We walk over to a picture of Fiji. It is a small island that I remember very well. Nathan and I boated to it. We had the whole thing to ourselves. We had hot sex on that beach. I swear I found sand in my hair for two weeks.

I put a hand over my mouth laughing. "Too bad he wasn't there during our honeymoon," I say and Nathan laughs.

"He would have gotten some compromising shots," he says and I laugh.

We stay for another hour until everything starts winding down. Nathan says goodbye to Nick and we head out. In the car Nathan passes me a ticket. I look at it and see that Nathan bought the white temple painting.

"Really?" I say smiling.

"Of course," he says and I bounce up and down like a schoolgirl.

"Nathan, you didn't have to do that," I smile.

"Anything for you baby," he says and I lean over kissing him. I love this man. We start kissing until Nathan hears my stomach growl.

"Are you hungry?" He asks me.

"Starving I didn't eat when I got home," I say and he checks his watch.

"Jesus, Bee. Don't make me monitor your eating," he says. I shrug and look out the window.

"Let's order a pizza and eat it on the couch," he says and I look over smiling.

"There's my girl," he says and calls our favorite place for pizza. We get a large Hawaiian pizza.

When we get home I strip to just a sports bra and Nathan's boxers. I throw on a flannel too. This is how I am comfiest. I sit on the couch and Nathan comes and sits.

"Mmm how is it that you look better in those than anyone I've seen," he says and tugs on his boxers.

"How many people have you seen in boxers," I ask and he laughs against my neck.

"How was work today?" He asks.

"It was okay, I stayed with Henry for an hour and played. He's been one of my more difficult patients," I say and Nathan looks at me.

"How so?" He asks.

"I don't know. He's my first foster child and knowing that he doesn't have anyone there with him breaks my heart," I say.

"It's incredibly sad, but he is lucky to have someone like you working with him," Nathan says and I nod.

"No one has filed to foster him?" Nathan asks.

"Nope," I say and pull at the flannel button.

"It's a shame," Nathan says and as he does the doorbell rings. It's the pizza man. I go and grab bottles of water. Nathan and I put pizza on plates and sit on the couch. I rest my feet in his lap eating the pizza.

"This is amazing," I smile. Nathan laughs and nods.

"This is the life we always dreamed about, Bee," he says and I nod.

"Since junior year of high school," I say and he nods.

"How crazy is that?" He asks and I nod.

"Now we are here married and getting ready to start a family," I say and he smiles.

"Soon," he says and I nod.

"I know," I say.

We continue eating until I am stuffed. I put my plate down and lay back. I put my hands on my belly and puff it out. "We don't need to get pregnant, I already look 5 months," I say and he laughs.

"Oh Bee, you don't realize how tiny you are," Nathan says and I stick my tongue out at him.

"You know we could have gone out tonight, we did get all dressed up," Nathan says throwing the pizza away then coming back to sit.

"But why would I go out when I can sit on the couch have pizza and then fuck my husband?" I say and Nathan looks at me.

"Such a mouth," Nathan says and crawls on top of me. I smirk and open my legs so he is laying on top of me between them.

We begin to make out. My hands run through his hair. Nathan fumbles to undo the flannel buttons and thrusts it off me. I slide off his shirt.

"Sit," I say and Nathan sits back. I smirk and pull down his pants getting on my knees in front of him. I pull down his boxers and Nathan is hard already.

I hold his dick lightly with one hand and move in to lick and kiss it. Then, still holding him lightly, I run my tongue along the length of the underside of his penis. I look up to see his eyes closed and his head tilted back. I take a firm hold again and started pumping with my hand.

"How does that feel? Good?"

His reply came as little more than a groan of pleasure.

I kiss the head of his member lightly before enveloping it completely with my mouth.

I feel him shiver as my tongue swirled around the neck, stimulating his most sensitive parts. I push him deeper into me. I eased my mouth back and forth until my lips touched the base and then moved back and forth some more, ensuring his mind was completely overtaken by the fantastic sensations I produced were my expert movements. I see him tense and knew he would come soon.

"Are you going to come for me, baby?" I ask whilst still jerking him hard.

His answer was another incomprehensible series of groans again.

He finishes and I smirk going up and kissing him. "I thought we were supposed to fuck?" He says breathless.

"Trust me that was more enjoyable," I say and he smiles pulling me up kissing me.

"I love you," he says breathlessly.

We head into bed and Nathan passes out pretty quickly. His hand is wrapped around my waist. I am not tired for some reason. I sneak out of bed and put on a robe. I head out to our balcony.

The June weather is warm. There is a nice breeze. I sit on the recliner chair and stare at the space needle. How did I get so lucky?

I sit there thinking and before I can stop it I drift off. I am cuddled up on our comfy chair asleep on the balcony.

"Phoebe!"

I shoot awake and look around. Shit. The sun looks like it's rising. Nathan and Sawyer are on the patio staring at me. They both look a little panicked. I realize they are both in their pjs and have to stifle a laugh.

"What the hell?" Nathan says.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out here… I um must have fallen asleep," I say and smile.

"I'm going to bed," Sawyer says. Nathan sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"I woke up and it was three in the morning you weren't there," Nathan says.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I say.

"I know that," Nathan says.

"Gosh you scared me," he says and I smile crawling over and sit on his lap.

"I'm sorry," I say and bury my head in his neck.

"You are going to kill me woman," he says and picks me up taking me to our bedroom. He puts me on the bed.

"Can I go back to sleep without worrying I'm going to wake up and find you on the roof?" He asks. I smirk and laugh.

"Yes, I'll join you," I say. He pulls me to him tightly. He wraps both arms around me. No getting out of this one.

I fall back asleep in his arms with a smile on my face. I love this boy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Sexual assault trigger warning)

Phoebe's POV

I look down in my pants and see blood. Shit. I am at work. The ping of hurt fills my chest. Another month and no baby. I thought I would be this time. We had endless sex.

I have to see a patient in 15 minutes. Luckily in my office I keep extra things. I change my pants and put a tampon in. I sigh washing my hands. I can't be upset here.

This is only our second month trying so we still have a long time before we officially are labeled infertile. I just want a baby now. Seeing Olivia and Maisy be pregnant when neither of them planned to be is hard. Maisy is due in about 5 weeks.

I head up to my patients room. It is a 10 year old boy named Eli who was brought in for treatment. He lashes out and gets angry whenever they try to touch him. His parents both work full time so he is alone from 9 to 5.

I knock on his door and walk in. "Hi Eli, I am Phoebe, can I come in?" I ask him. He stares at me and nods.

"I am not a doctor or a nurse, so I am not going to touch you I just want to talk," I tell him and he looks skeptical.

"About what?" He asks.

"Well I just want to ask you some questions l," I say.

"Okay," he says and stares at the tv.

"Do you like the doctors and nurses here?" I ask him. He shakes his head no.

"Well why not. Nurse Meave is so nice," I say and he shrugs.

"I don't like when they touch me," he says.

"How do you feel when they try to touch you?" I ask him

"Mad," he says and I nod.

"What happens when you feel mad?" I ask.

"I hit them away," he says.

"Can you tell me why you think that is?" I ask him.

"Because they don't ask to touch me they just do it," he says and I make note for his doctors and nurse to explain what they are doing before it happens.

"Well I can talk to them about that. Would you like it better if they explained what they were doing before they touched you?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he says and I nod.

"Okay I will talk to them," I say and he smiles. I know he likes that I listen to him.

"If you want to do this, I brought an activity," I say. He looks at me now because I said if you want to. I am not going to make him feel more out of control.

"What is it?" He asks.

"You said you feel angry when the doctors and nurses try to touch you. I brought us a kit to make an anger ball. It is squishy so whenever you feel angry you can squeeze it really hard," I say and he looks at it.

"And you can draw whatever you want on it," I say and he smiles. "Is this something you want to do?" I ask.

"Yes please," he says and sits up. I lay the kit out and we begin. He draws all over the anger ball. There are basketballs and footballs. I learn his favorite sport is football.

"Now we fill it like this," I say and show him. I help him tie the knot so it stays on super tight.

"Now squeeze," I say and he does.

"Woah this feels so cool," he says and I smile.

"So remember what are we going to do with this?" I ask him.

"When the doctors and nurses make me angry I squeeze it. I don't hit them," he says and I smile nodding.

"Good job," I tell him.

"Do you need anything else before I go?" I ask him.

"Can you tell Nurse Maeve to come in here? I want to show her," he says and I smile. Boom brownie points with the nurses and patients.

"I will," I say and bid him goodbye. I tell Maeve and she heads in. I go back to my office and take some Tylenol to get a head start on my cramps. I should have known. I have been so emotional recently.

My office phone rings and I pick it up. "Phoebe Moore," I say.

"Hey Pheebs, we have a possible sexual assault, we need you," I hear my friend who is a nurse in the ER tell me.

"Shit okay, I'm on my way," I say and grab my bag running downstairs. I run up to the nurses station and they point me to room 24.

"Her name is Claire," the nurse says, handing me the file. I read it really quickly. She lives with her brother who lives in a pretty rough part of town. He had a party and someone snuck in her room.

I go to the room and knock. When I walk in there is a girl, 15 years old, laying on the bed. She is curled up in a ball with a hospital blanket around her. She looks like she has been crying for awhile now.

"Claire, I'm Phoebe, I'm the psychologist here. Do you mind if I come in?" I ask her. She shakes her head no and I nod sitting down.

"Can I get you anything before we talk?" I ask. She shakes her head again.

"You must be feeling pretty scared right now. I want you to know that you are safe here. You are safe to talk, or cry, or yell if you need to. You did the right thing by coming here. We are going to make sure you are healthy," I say and she nods.

"A Doctor is going to come in here and examine you. It might feel scary, but I promise they are going to go slow and explain everything they do to you," I say.

"Do I have to take my clothes off?" She asks. Her voice is so quiet.

"Yes, but that is to make sure you don't have any infections or injuries to your body. You can meet the doctor before and we will talk it through," I say and she nods.

"Do you want to talk about anything before your exam?" I ask her.

"Do you know what happened?" She asks me. I can't lie.

"I read your file, if you want to talk about it we can. If you do not it is perfectly okay. That is your choice to tell your story," I say and she nods.

"I don't want my brother to get in trouble," she says starting to cry.

"Hey Claire, look at me," I say. "Take a deep breath," I say and she nods.

"We aren't going to worry about that right now, let's worry about you being healthy," I say and she nods.

"I'm going to grab the doctor, if you are ready," I say and she nods.

I go out and see Amelia. "Hey who is the doctor on this?" I ask. It just depends who is working this ER shift.

"It's Jamie, but Nathan starts his shift in 30 and Jamie goes to surgery," I nod and tell them to have Jamie come in. I am glad a female can do the internal part of this exam. I am sure the last thing Claire would want would be a boy doctor. Every doctor here is certified to do rape exams. It's the hospital requirement.

I come in with Jamie and introduce her to Claire. "This is Dr. Meyers. She is going to examine you today," I say.

"Now Claire do you want Phoebe in here with you? If that would be something you want, then she can. If not we can kick her out," Jamie says and Claire gives her a small smile.

"Can you stay?" Claire looks at me.

"Of course," I smile.

"Okay now Claire. We are going to have you give us your clothes, we are going to give you different ones to wear home. We need them to collect evidence and DNA. does that make sense?" Jamie asks her.

"Yes," she says.

"Okay phoebe and I are going to step out. You can put on this hospital gown. I need you to put all of your clothes in this bag for me. Including your undergarments," Jamie says and Claire tears up nodding. We both step out. I feel sick.

"Poor girl, how can people do this?" Jamie asks. I shake my head.

After a couple of minutes we step into the room. Claire is sitting nervously. They do the internal exam first to get it out of the way. Then it is all just external.

"Okay Claire. I am going to have you lay back and put your feet in these stirrups. We are going to collect evidence that may be left inside of you. This is really important because this can tell us a lot about who did this and make sure they go to jail," Jamie says.

"Is it going to hurt?" Claire asks.

"It won't hurt, you may just feel some pressure," Jamie says and she nods.

"When you are ready just lay back for me," Jamie says. Claire takes a deep breath and lays back putting her feet up. I stand facing Claire to give her privacy.

"Claire, I am going to insert this to help me see better. Are you ready?" Jamie asks her.

"Yes," she says. As she does it Claire grabs my hand. I hold her hand and rub her arm.

"You're doing so well," I say. Tears roll down her face and I stand there supporting her.

"Okay now this make feel weird. I am

Going to take some swabs," Jamie says and Claire nods. She is sobbing.

"Take deep breaths for me sweetheart," I say and she does.

"Claire do you want me to stop?" Jamie asks her and Claire shakes her head.

"Just finish it," she says.

"Claire, I'm going to take some pictures with this machine. It will let us see any tissue damage. I have to ask have you had sex before this?" Jamie says calmly.

""No," Claire says crying.

"It's okay, you're doing great," I remind her as Jamie sets up the camera. It takes about 15 minutes to get all the pictures taken.

"All done," Jamie says lowering her gown. Claire sits up and I give her a glass of water.

"Claire, you did amazing. I am going to give you some pills to prevent pregnancy and sexually transmitted infections. Dr. Moore is going to finish the rest of your exam because I have to go to a surgery. He is the best do not worry," Jamie says. Claire thanks her and she walks out.

"Can I go home now?" Claire asks.

"We have to do the second part of the exam, Claire. This part is noninvasive so we will just be looking at the outside," I say and Claire nods.

"Then can I go home," I hate that I have to break this news to her.

"Claire, because the assault happened at your brothers house we are not allowed to let you go back there. Do you have any family you could stay with?" I ask her. Tears begin to stream down her face as she shakes her head no.

"Any friends?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I have one friend I can call," she says.

"Why don't we do that," I say. There is a knock at the door and Nathan walks in.

"Claire, why don't you give your friend a call while I catch Dr. Moore up," I say and pass her the phone. She thanks me.

"She's been raped?" Nathan says.

"Yes the man was her brother's friend. She is very fragile. So when you exam her tell her everything you are going to do. Ask her before you touch her. Be very gentle," I say and he nods.

"Are you okay," he asks.

"Let's go inside," I say.

"My friend and her mom are on their way," she says as we walk in. Thank god.

"Okay, that's great. Now Claire Dr. Moore is going to check you out," I say.

Nathan washes his hands and sits on his stool scooting over. "Claire, I'm Dr. Moore nice to meet you," he says and shakes her hand.

"Is it okay that I am here? If you want Dr. meyers back I can sub her surgery?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"It is okay," she says and Nathan smiles.

"Well I am first going to take a listen to your heart," he says and she nods. He puts his stethoscope to her chest then her back.

"You sound great," he says and she smiles.

"Would you be okay if I checked you for bruises?" Nathan asks. She nods. He takes pictures of the bruises on her arms. He then takes pictures of the bruises on her stomach.

"Would it be okay if I swabbed your mouth?" Nathan asks. She nods and opens her mouth. Nathan takes swabs and puts them in tubes.

"I'm going to next use this little stick to collect evidence from your finger nails, is that okay?" He asks and she nods. He uses the stick and goes under her fingernails.

Claire is sobbing by the end of this. I think she is just overwhelmed. I hold my hand out for Nathan to stop. "Claire, talk to me," I say.

"I'm scared, I'm scared he's going to come back," she says.

"Claire the police are going to be stationed outside of your friends house. They also are aware of your case, they have a warrant out for his arrest," I say.

"What if he hurts my brother?" She says.

"Claire, breathe for me," I say and she tries to. I try to help her take deep breaths.

"Claire, no one is going to hurt your brother. The police know about your case. They are going to do everything in their power to keep you safe," I say and she nods.

"I just can't let anything happen to him," she says and I nod.

"You are a good sister for being so worried," I say and she nods. She wipes her nose with the back of her hand. We still have parts of the exam left. Nathan is watching us.

"Claire, do you need water?" Nathan asks. Claire shakes her hand.

"I'm okay," she says shakily.

"If you want to rest for a second I can give you a break," Nathan says and she shakes her head.

"Okay, is there anything hurting that I haven't checked?" Nathan asks.

"My my ankle," she says. She has the big fluffy hospital socks on because she said her feet were cold.

"Is it okay if I slide this off?" Nathan asks. She nods and he does. Oh boy. Her ankle is very swollen.

"Claire, when did this happen?" Nathan asks. She pauses and tears start to roll down her face.

"Take your time," Nathan says gently.

"I was running away and it did," she says.

Nathan starts to roll it and when it hits a certain spot she gasps. Nathan pages a nurse and asks for a wrap and ice. Poor girl has been sitting here with this ankle.

The nurse comes in and gives Nathan both. "This May feel a little uncomfortable when I wrap it. After it should feel like a lot less pressure," Nathan explains. He begins doing it and she is gripping my hand.

"All done, I'm going to lay some ice packs on it. If it gets too cold we can get you another blanket," Nathan says. She nods.

"Okay we have to do a blood sample. Have you ever had your blood drawn?" Nathan asks Claire.

"Yeah," she says and he nods.

"Okay, which arm would you prefer?" Nathan asks gathering them supplies.

"The right," she says. I notice she is shivering in her gown. We have donated warm hospital blankets.

"Hey, Claire. Can I go get you a blanket? It will be warmer than these," I hold up the sheet they gave her. She looks at Nathan then at me. Shoot I forgot she might not want to be left alone.

"Yes please," she says sitting back from Nathan.

"I can page a nurse to get it," I say and she shakes her head.

"No I'm okay," she says and I nod. I basically run to get a blanket. I pick the biggest one we have and start to go back when a nurse stops me. She gives me clothes for Claire to wear home. I thank her and walk back in.

When I come back in Nathan has her laughing. I smile at that. I wrap the blanket around her. "Thank you," she says.

"Okay are you ready?" Nathan asks. She nods and grabs my hand. Nathan sticks the needle in and begins to collect a blood sample. Claire has her eyes closed.

"You're almost done," Nathan says. After he finishes he puts the tube of blood in a sealed bag. He bandages her arm up. There is a knock on the door so I go over and crack it. There is the charge nurse standing there.

"There is a detective here to interview Claire," she says.

"She already told her story to the police," I say.

"The detective says he needs to hear it. She can have you with her during it," she says and I nod.

"Send him in but let me talk to her first," I say.

When u walk back in Nathan is taking a couple more swabs from her neck and face. She is laughing as Nathan yells her a story about when a patient gave him a black eye. It was an 8 year old foot to the face.

"Claire, a detective is here and wants to talk to you," I say. "I can stay with you during this or you can choose to be alone if you prefer," I say.

"I already talked to a police officer," she says.

"I know sweetheart, but this is the detective in your case. So he is going to make sure the person that did this goes to jail," I say and she nods.

There is a knock at the door. "Can you stay with me?" She asks. I nod and tell her of course I can. The detective walks in. Of course it's your stereotypical 50 year old man. Do they not have any sense of what is best for the child?

When Nathan starts to leave Claire looks up. "Wait," Nathan turns around.

"Thank you, Dr. Moore," she says.

"Thank you for not giving me a black eye," he says and she laughs. When Nathan leaves Claire begins to tell her story.

It is horrifying. This guy preyed on her and had the music so loud no one could hear her. This was her first time having sex. She said he held her down and forced her.

There was oral and vaginal sex involved. "Did he wear a condom?" The detective asks. She is already horrified. This detective has shown no sympathy.

"I think… I don't remember," she says.

"Try hard to remember," he says and she looks frazzled.

"I I I don't know," she says and tears stream down her face. I rub her back.

"It's okay, you've done great telling your story," I say.

"Did he use anything to restrain you?" He asks her. She closes her eyes and I can see her trying to relive it. I just want to bundle her up and make this go away.

"No just his hands," she says. "But when I tried to move he slammed me against the wooden headboard," she says and I hold back my emotions.

"Do you remember what he was wearing?" He asks.

"I think a grey shirt," she says.

"Did he keep this on during the assault?" He asks.

"I don't know," she says and starts to cry. "I think so?" she says. This poor girl. The last thing she deserves is to be grilled.

"Did he blindfold you?" He asks and she shakes her head. He raises his eyebrows. I am about to sock this motherfucker.

"I closed my eyes," she says. He writes that down.

"How long would you say this went on?" He asks.

"Forty minutes," she says and he nods.

"Was there anything he used to penetrate you besides his fingers or penis?" He asks. Claire looks horrified as she shakes her head.

"Okay Claire, thank you," he says and closes his notebook. He walks out and Claire turns on her side crying.

"I can't," she says.

"Claire, breathe for me," I say and hold her hand taking some deep breaths.

"Talk to me," I say.

"I can't tell it again," she says.

"That's understandable. You are done for today," I say. I don't know if she'll have to tell it again.

"I want to shower, and go home," she says and I nod.

"I know sweetheart, the nurse is going to come in and do one final check," I say.

"I just want to go home," she cries. "I don't want the nurse," she cries.

"You're doing great, Claire. You are so close to being done. Just hold out a little bit longer," I say. I decided to dim the lights a bit.

The nurse walks in. "Hi Claire, I am Jeremy. I am going to be your charge nurse today. I want to make sure you are healthy before you go," when he comes closer she starts to freak out.

"No no no," she cries.

"Claire, Claire calm down sweetheart. Talk to me what's going on?" I ask her.

"No I don't want him," she cries and starts kicking her legs and ends up kicking her wrapped up ankle and slamming it against the table. She cries out in pain.

"Should I get a sedative," the nurse asks.

"I'm not crazy," Claire cries out. I tell the nurse to leave us alone for a minute.

I bend down to Claire's level and grab both of her hands. She keeps crying and soon it becomes more of a whimper. "Claire, what's going on?" I ask her.

"I just want to go home," she says. And I nod.

"I know, we are trying to get you to go home. But to do that we have to check you out one more time, and you just bumped your ankle," I say.

"I don't want him," she says and I nod.

"Would you feel more comfortable with a female?" I ask her. She shakes her head no.

"I just want to leave," she says. Poor girl is exhausted.

"I know. That is understandable. We just have to check you out one more time. This is to make sure we didn't miss anything and you are completely healthy," I say.

"I don't want him," she says and I nod.

"That is okay, who do you want? We can get Dr. Meyers back?" I say and she shakes her head.

"Who would you feel best with?" I ask.

"Can… can Dr. Moore do it?" She asks. I hold back my smile. Oh this husband of mine.

"Let me page him,'' I say. He is on call for the ER. I use my pager and call him. He accepts it. I give Claire a couple sips of water. Nathan knocks and I tell Claire we will be right in.

"Can you do her wellness check before she gets discharged?" I ask.

"Is there no nurse?" He asks concerned.

"No it's Jeremy and when he walked in for some reason she freaked out. She started kicking and banged her ankle pretty bad against the counter. I asked her who she wanted to do it and she said you," I say.

"Oh of course I can. Let's go," he says and walks in the room.

"Hi Claire," he says.

"I'm sorry," she cries saying to him. She is sitting up hunched over. Holding her face in her hands.

"Why are you sorry?" He asks.

"Because you were working and busy," she says crying even harder.

"Claire, look at me," he says and it takes her a second before she does.

"My job as a doctor is to make sure my patients go home safe. Doing this is part of my job. I was not busy. I was waiting for a patient to need me. So you are keeping me busy which I love. I am happy to come in and make sure you are safe to go home. Does that make sense?" He asks gently. I have never seen this side of Nathan when he is working with a patient.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she says.

"Hey no more apologizing. Okay?" He says.

"Okay I promise," she says.

"Pinky promise?" He says making her and I laugh. He holds out his pinky and they link pinkies.

Nathan checks her height and her weight. Her blood pressure, eyes and body one more time. "Can I check your ankle?" He asks.

"I hit it against the table, I'm sorry," she says.

"Claire, you don't have to apologize anymore. No one is mad or upset. It is okay," he says and she nods wiping a stray tear.

He unwraps it and decides to get her an ankle brace instead. He teaches her how to use it. "Okay Claire, you are all set to go home," he says. She nods as he stands up washing his hands. Her friend and the mom are here.

Nathan and I walk her out. The friend's mom embraces her as she comes out. The nurse told me she'll be in good hands. As they start to walk away Claire turns. She walks back and hugs me so tightly. It takes everything out of me not to cry.

"Thank you," she says.

"I am proud of you," I tell her.

"Thank you, Dr. Moore," she says. She hugs him tightly too, taking Nathan by surprise. He bends lower and hugs her back.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asks me. I smile and nod.

"I am going to head back up to my office," I say and he looks at me concerned. "Dr. Moore room 11," the nurse says and he nods.

"See you later," I say and he tries to talk, but I walk away.

I head back up to my office and take a deep breath. It has been a hard day. There is so much emotion going on. I need to get back into seeing my therapist. I have been so stubborn about seeing one.

I finish some paperwork and call it day. When I get home I shower and take more tylenol. My cramps are starting to act up again. I get a glass of wine and sit on the couch.

Nathan gets home shortly after. He doesn't see me on the couch, so he goes and showers. I drink my glass of wine and stare out the space needle. It is one of these hard days that I hate.

"Bee?" Nathan says and I hold up my glass of wine so he can see me.

"Oh I didn't even see you there," he says sitting down and kissing my head. I nod taking another sip.

"I got my period today," I say not looking at him. I don't know if I could take the look of disapointment. I think Nathan realizes that there is nothing that he could say to make this better so he just wraps an arm around me kissing my head.

"Well we will try again," he says and I nod. This process sucks.

"I guess so," I say.

"Talk to me," he says and I shrug.

"There isn't much to say," I tell him and he nods.

"Do you want to talk about today?" He asks. I shake my head no taking another sip of wine.

"What can I do to support you?" He asks and I look at him smiling. Oh this husband of mine. He picks up more pyschologist tips than I think.

"Just hold me," I say and he nods pulling me closer.

"I Love you," he says and I nod.

"Most," I say taking another sip of wine.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**(Hi all. Hope you are enjoying the story. I know everyone has been asking similar questions, so I thought I would answer them below.)**

**Post Schedule: **

**I am a full time student and I have an internship this semester. My posting schedule will be all over the place up until about May. I am trying my best to be mindful of how long you guys wait! **

**Will there be drama soon? I am bored!**

**Yes, as usual there will be drama! BUT Phoebe and Nathan got married 3 months ago! I am trying to be realistic and giving them that honeymoon stage. Real life is still present, as we can see in the past couple of chapters. But I am waiting a minute before I add full on drama! **

**As always y'all, thank you so much for taking time to read and review my story. It means the world. I am trying my best to keep this a priority, but some weeks I slip. For that I apologize. I hope you all are well and enjoying the story! **

**Best, Greyfamily6179**

(Phoebe's POV)

The Fourth of July is next week, so I am trying to plan a get together with our friends and family. Escala's top floor has an outdoor patio space with seating, a pool, a grill, and more. I have rented it out. There also is fireworks so we can watch them from the building which will be lovely.

It was a rough week last week, so I am trying my best to make this week a good one. I am off my period, so Nathan and I are going to start trying again.

Maisy is calling me everyday because she feels like she is about to pop. She is due so soon. She wants this baby out of her. She says she is so uncomfortable. Little does she know I would give a lot to be in that situation.

Nathan is on call tonight so I have the place to myself. I decided to have Ava over so she is on her way. I got Chinese take out for us that is in the warming drawer. I haven't had quality Ava time in awhile.

I throw on a pair of joggers and a sweatshirt. I put my hair in a messy bun and went into the kitchen. When Ava gets here she just lets herself in. "Hi little cuz," she says and I look at her smiling.

"Hi," I laughed, hugging her. She pulls out a bottle of wine. I get out the food and we situate ourselves at the counter.

"How was work?" I ask her.

"Fine, we are launching a new line, so it has been busy," she says.

"Oo anything good," I smirk.

"I will have all the samples to give you next week," she laughs knowing what I am asking.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" I ask.

"All the time," she laughs.

"so what's new with you and Nate?" She asks.

"Planning Fourth of July and he is at work," I say.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to rsvp I can come," she says and I smirk thanking her.

"So what else? I mean you guys have been pretty quiet. You weren't at grandma's last week," she said. Nathan and I didn't attend family dinner. It was the night that we had the sexual assault case and I got my period.

"We both had work late and it was a long day," I say and she nods.

"Just unlike you guys, is something going on?" She asks doing her famous Ava stare.

"No we just had a really long and hard case that day, and both needed time to process," I say. I don't know why I don't want to tell her about us trying for a baby. I just don't think I can bear to have that conversation right now.

"Oh I'm sorry," she says and I smile patting her hand.

"How is Andrew?" I ask.

"Hot," she says and I laugh.

"No really, he is good. He has been busy with work. Your father keeps him on his toes. He loves it though. We are thinking about adding to our family," she says and I raise my eyebrows.

"A child?" I say and she shrugs.

"We are between a child and a dog," she says and I laugh that's the most Ava comment ever.

"On one hand, we know we both want children and we aren't getting any younger. But on the other hand we are still so young and want this time to spend together," she says and I nod.

"Well whatever you guys decide dog or child I will be happy for you and an Auntie," I say and she smiles.

"Speaking of Aunt Phoebe, how is Olivia?" She asks.

"Still in her first trimester, so the morning sickness is rough. They are both coming around to the fact that they will have a human in January," I say and she laughs.

"They will be good parents," she says and I nod taking a sip of my wine.

"Oh yeah, Ted is so excited. He will call me and ask me questions and it is so sweet," I say and she laughs.

"What about you, Ms. thang?" She asks.

"What about me," I ask.

"Any Buns or future buns in the oven," she asks. My heart drops. I want there to be.

"Well you watched me drink a glass of wine," I say and pour myself another while I am at it. "And yeah we both want kids," I say and she nods.

"Can you guys adopt me," she asks and I laugh. She gets herself another glass too.

After we finish our food, we head to my bed bringing the bottle of wine. We get in and turn on the bachelor. "Imagine if we did this," I say.

"Our dads would murder us before we step foot on set," she says and I laugh.

"Plus Peter isn't that cute," I say and she nods.

"Nathan is so much hotter," she says and I look over at her.

"What and Andrew… well," she looks back to the TV and I laugh. This girl.

We both keep drinking our wine until we finish the bottle. Maybe it wasn't the most brilliant idea because now we are playing karaoke on the TV. We are officially drunk, but I needed this. This is what keeps my soul happy.

By midnight we are both passed out in my bed. The lights are off and we are out. A lot has changed since college. And I mean a lot. We used to be out till 4 am and still want to stay out.

Now we are in bed by midnight.

All of a sudden I hear a scream followed by another yell. I sit up and turn my bedside light on. Nathan is in his boxers standing over Ava who is now in between us.

"What the hell," he says.

"Nathan just wrapped his arm around me and tried to spoon me," she yells and I start dying laughing. I forgot to mention that Ava was sleeping here. Well it was never the plan.

Nathan throws his shirt on. "I'm sorry Ava, usually my wife is the only one in our bed," he says and we all are laughing.

"Well, Andrew is on his way. He is thrilled," Ava says and I laugh.

"Sorry about that," I say and they both look at me and laugh.

"Hey no apologizing I got to see Nathan in his boxers," she says and I throw a pillow at her. Nathan shakes his head.

Nathan crawls back into bed. He wraps his arm around me as I kiss him. "How was work?" I ask.

"It was good, not too busy," he says and I nod.

"I see you had a fun night," he says and I nod smiling.

"I did," I say and he smiles.

"Good, that makes me happy," he says.

"I planned the fourth of July. Cruz's RSVP'd that they could come," I say and he smiles.

"Good, they are all going to be so big," he says and I nod.

"I know," I shake my head.

"Tomorrow, I need to go to work pretty early," he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Meeting with the medical team," he says.

"Oh cool, I guess I could go in early too. Tomorrow, I have a meeting with potential foster parents for Henry," I say and Nathan looks at me.

"Why do they want you there? Isn't that a Child protective services job?" He asks.

"Well yeah, but since he has experienced child abuse they want a licensed psychologist there to see if they would be a good fit for his needs," Nathan nods.

"I saw Henry today," he says and I smile.

"How was he?" I ask.

"He said Bee Bee Play," he says and I laugh.

"I love that kid," I say and he looks at me. I always refrain from speaking like that with my patients. It helps me maintain emotional boundaries.

"I mean he is funny, you know," Nathan just wraps me in his arms and kisses my head.

"Go to sleep," he says and it doesn't take much for me to.

When I wake up in the morning Nathan is in the shower. I check the clock and it is 6 am. I am so tired. We will need to stop at Starbucks on the way in. Nathan requires way less sleep than I do.

I sit up and rub my eyes. I get out of bed and head into the bathroom. I strip down and get into the shower with Nathan. "Good morning," he says and I just wrap my arms around him burying my head in his chest as the water pours over us. He holds me to him tightly.

"Hmm, I would love to put you up against this wall but that would make us both late," he says and I nod. He rubs my back. All of a sudden I feel him shampooing my hair. Oh this is life.

He ends up washing my hair for me and I just stand there hugging him. He is so hot. Nathan kisses my head and turns off the water.

He wraps a towel around me first and then dries himself off. "Can we stop through Starbucks?" I ask.

"Of course," he says. I smile and thank him.

I finish getting ready. I wear a short sleeved blouse and black slacks with button detailing. I throw on flats and put on my silver jewelry.

When I head out to the kitchen Nathan is on his laptop. "You ready?" He asks and I nod.

"You look pretty," he says and kisses my head.

"Thanks babe," I say. We head out to the car and head to Starbucks. Nathan rests his hand on my thigh.

"What time is your foster parent meeting?" Nathan asks.

"Nine," I say and he nods.

When we get to Starbucks I get a breakfast sandwich and a coffee. Nathan gets the same. "I am so tired," I say.

"I wonder why," he says and I laugh.

"I'll need a lot of caffeine today," I say.

"We can go to bed early tonight," he says and I nod.

We get to the hospital and Nathan comes into my office. We eat our breakfast sandwiches and enjoy each other's company. "It's almost baby making time," he says and I laugh.

"How do you know that?" I ask. He pulls out his phone and shows me a notification. It's a period tracking and ovulation app. I start laughing. He is so stinking sweet.

"Babe," I say.

"What I am all in this too," he says and I smile.

"You are right, we can practice tonight," I say.

"Or right now," he says and I shake my head laughing.

"Babe, I love you, but I can barely keep my eyes open," I say.

"I know, no pressure," he says and I smile. He is so sweet. And means so well.

"Shoot, I gotta head out," he says. I stand up kissing him.

"Love you, Bee," he says.

"More," I say as he walks out.

Now I have to get to work. I pull up the paperwork on the parents that are coming in. They are younger, but I don't want to judge. Neither of them have had the abuse training. They will need to do that.

They also have never fostered before. Oh boy. Who brought these people in? I rub my temples. I don't want to judge. But Henry deserves a home where with people who can adequately take care of him.

Speaking of, before I go talk to these parents, I want to see him. I know I am getting too attached to Henry, but he is just so sweet. I am so protective over him.

I walk downstairs and head into his room. He is laying on his belly watching Moana. When he sees me his face lights up.

"Bee Bee," he says and stands up.

"Hey no standing, Mr.," I say and he sits. I open the crib side and he practically lunges at me.

"How is my fav- how is Henry doing today," I stop myself from saying my favorite man. Oh Phoebe you are in deep.

"Pway," he says.

"Of course we can play," I say. He smiles as I bring out my toy bag. I bring his favorite remote control truck out and his face lights up.

"Vroom vroom," he says and pushes the control back and forth. The truck starts to move making him laugh. He thinks this is the funniest.

"Good job," I say and he claps. He stands up and comes over sitting right on my lap. My heart just melts.

"Dis," he shows me and pushes the move forward button and the car lunges forward ramming into the wall. He throws his head back laughing. I even laugh now because it is so funny

We play for a little bit before I have to go to my meeting. I put him back in his crib and restart Moana. He claps and when I wave goodbye he blows me kisses.

I head up to my meeting. When I get to the conference room the social worker and her supervisor are there. They also have the psychiatrist and a detective who was on his child abuse case.

"Hi guys," I say and sit down. "I'm Phoebe Grey," I introduce myself to the supervisor. I know everyone else.

"So I read through the file for this couple. Neither of them have taken the child abuse training foster parent course," I say.

"Is that a requirement?" The detective asks.

"Yes, for children who have been abused the parents need to go through that class," I say.

"Okay," she says and writes that down.

"I noticed that too, they also haven't Fostered before. I brought them in because these are the first people who have stepped forward who could take Henry," Michelle, the social worker says.

"Right," I say.

There is a knock at the door and the receptionist brings in the people. They are young. The mom looks a bit off. Neither of them really attempted to pull it together for this meeting.

Don't judge, Phoebe.

We go around the table introducing ourselves. When it comes to me I say "hi I am Phoebe Grey. I am the child psychologist here at children's and have been working with the child for a couple months now," they don't know Henry's name for safety purposes. They know his age and sex.

"So tell us about you guys," the social worker says.

"Well I'm Mike and this is Leanne, we have been married for 6 months now. Leanne Uh can't get pregnant, so we want to foster," he says. Something feels so off about this.

"Yeah we just really want to foster," Leanne says.

"So you are aware if you are granted custody of the child you both will have to go through extensive training to foster due to the past of him," the social worker states.

"Yeah um how much does that cost?" Mike asks.

"The courses start at a couple hundred. I can find out for y'all," Jada the supervisor says.

"Well would you guys cover that?" They ask. What did they expect when they said they wanted to foster children who have traumatic pasts.

"No, that would not be," Jada says. Mike looks at Leanne and she rolls her eyes.

"So how much would we get a month?" Leanne asks and my mouth about drops open. I get it now. They are here for the money. They know they will get money to foster. Henry is not going home with them over my dead body.

"I am not sure, we still have a couple of more questions," Michelle says. The meeting goes on for another 15 minutes and by the end I'm ready to flip the table. These people are despicable. I will take Henry before they do.

When they leave I close my book. "No," I say, shaking my head.

"I know, it was a bad call to even interview them," Michelle says.

"So is this kid just going to stay here until someone takes him in?" The detective asks. Michelle nods her head and the detective sighs.

"Man," he says.

"Well Phoebe, thank you for letting us come here and have the meeting," jada says.

"Anytime," I say. I shake all of their hands heading back into my office.

I am fuming when I sit down. People are despicable. Go work at McDonald's or Del drugs for all I care. Do not try to take an innocent child and abandon them just so you get a paycheck.

I shut my office door which I rarely do. I just want to scream. Not only did that meeting was hours out of my day. The parents were only in it for the money.

I decided to go see Henry. When I walk in his room he is asleep on his side. He has his little iv hand sticking out of the crib. It takes so much strength for me to not cry.

Henry is seriously so cute and the fact that people can be this disgusting. Ugh. I smile as a little snore comes out of his mouth. I stroke his hair and make sure his crib is secure before heading out.

The rest of my day is paperwork. I have to fill out and say why I do not think they would be a good fit. This really is bugging me. I want to punch someone.

When I'm ready to go home I head out to the car. I have the key so I'm just waiting for Nathan. He takes a bit longer than usual and my temper is flaring after those people. I'm angry. I'm angry for Henry.

Nathan gets in the car. "Hi baby," he says and kisses my cheek.

"Hi," I say and pull out of the parking lot.

"How was your day?" Nathan asks.

"Fine, how was yours," I say.

"What's wrong?" He asks. I just shake my head.

"Did something happen?" Nathan asks.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I say.

"Was it a doctor?" Nathan asks.

"No, nothing I just need a minute," I say.

"Did the meeting go wrong?" He asks. I don't answer. I am so angry. I don't know what happened. I am just so angry.

When we get back to escala, we get in the elevator. Nathan takes me in his arms and kisses my head. I'm not trying to be a bitch I just need a second alone.

When we get inside I put on workout clothes. I throw my hair in a ponytail and run upstairs. Nathan says something to me, but I ignore it. When I get in the gym I go on the treadmill. I turn it up.

I run for a while. I run and try to get the angry energy out. I am so mad. I am mad we can't have a baby. I am mad people do this to kids. I am just mad.

I hop off the treadmill. I go over to the punching bag. I don't even bother with gloves. Sweat is dropping down my body. I start punching the crap out of the bag. I put all my frustration and anger into it.

I start crying as I punch it. I am so emotional. I hate feeling this out of control. All of a sudden my name starts being called. I keep hitting the punching bag.

My hands hurt and burn. I keep hitting it. Nathan comes behind me and pulls me back. He pulls me in his arms hugging me. I sink to the floor and he comes with me. I am sitting between his legs my head in his chest sobbing.

"Shhhh," he says. He is rubbing my back.

I needed this. I just needed to breakdown before I could be okay. Nathan keeps holding me and rubbing my back.

"What is going on?" Nathan asks, holding me. I feel bad I'm so sweaty.

"The people adopting Henry were in it for the money, they didn't even care about him. We can't get pregnant. Everyone around us is getting pregnant by accident. This is our third month trying. I'm scared we can't. I'm scared I'm failing you. That rape case last week gutted me. I just can't keep all this in anymore," I say crying. I really just let everything go.

"Shhh," Nathan says, hugging me as I cry.

"Phoebe Moore, look at me," he says. I do and he cups my face in his hands.

"You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. Henry is going to find a home that loves him. It may take a little time, but for now he has me and you. He has the nurses. He is so loved right now. Claire is going to be okay too. You heard she's gotten into counseling and her trial is soon. You care so much about the people around you. But Bee you are forgetting about caring for yourself," he says and I nod. I know I am.

"And don't even for a second think that you are failing me. You could never fail me. I am so fucking proud to have you as my wife. I don't deserve you, Phoebe Moore. Every morning I look at you when you are asleep and wonder how the hell I get to be married to you. We are going to have a baby. We are going to have 11 babies. Just because it has taken us a couple tries doesn't mean we aren't going to have our turn," he says. I nod and hug him tighter.

I lean up and kiss him passionately. "I'm sorry," I say and he shakes his head. He kisses me back and holds me to him.

"Shit Phoebe," he says and holds my hands in his. I look down and realize how bad they are actually hurting. My knuckles are bloody and bruised. In particular my right middle finger knuckle looks a little wonky.

"Come with me," he says and I follow him. I wince when he sets me on the counter in the bathroom. He pulls out his medical bag. He starts the sink and tells me to wash them.

"Shit," I say as it stings so bad. I pull them away from the water.

"I'm going to clean them off," he says and takes an alcohol wipe to them.

"Fuck Nathan," I try to pull away.

"They will get infected, I know it hurts," he says and holds my hand tightly so I can't pull away.

"You have to wear gloves, Phoebe," he says and I nod.

He bandages up my left hand. When he looks at my bad knuckle he shakes his hand. "I think you might need an X-ray," he says.

"It's sunken in meaning you fractured it," he says.

"Fuck," I say and look at it. I get nauseous when I see it.

"Come on," he says. He gets me an ice pack. I sit in the front seat icing my hand as Nathan takes me to the hospital.

"I'm sorry," I shake my head.

"Baby, it's okay," he says and I stare out the window. When we get to the hospital we get taken back pretty quickly.

The nurse takes me to get X-rays while Nathan waits. She is sweet and gentle. I have my hand under the machine.

"Okay when you get back to your room just wait. We should have the results soon," she says. I nod. I get into my room and Nathan is pacing the floor.

"I'm fine," I say and he smiles hugging me. We sit on the exam table together.

"You keep me on my toes you know that?" Nathan says. I laugh and kiss him.

The doctor comes in and Nathan stands up. "Hi Phoebe," he says.

"Hi," I say feeling small. The doctor puts up the x rays and Nathan sighs looking at them. Oh no.

"You broke your third knuckle," the doctor says. Great.

"Um, so what does that mean?" I ask.

"Well you will be in a brace for 4-6 weeks," he says and my eyes bug out of my head. Stupid punching bag.

"Great," I say.

"Well I am going to put this on, Nathan I'm sure you know all about this," Nathan nods. He puts the brace on and tightens it. Great, just great. This is exactly what I needed.

"For a couple days, try to keep the use of the hand to a minimum. Ice it when you can, I also recommend sleeping with it on a pillow," he says and I nod. Great. This is my dominant hand too.

"You guys are free to go," he says after Nathan fills out paperwork. God this sucks.

"I'm sorry," I say as we get into the car. I put my head in my hands. Nathan shakes his head.

"Don't worry, Bee," he says. Suddenly I get a phone call. I look down and see it is my dad.

"Hello," I say.

"Hey Bubs, what's up," he asks. Now that I'm an adult we made an agreement that Sawyer doesnt tell my dad my every move.

"Well I'm just leaving the hospital," I say.

"What, are you okay, what's going on? Taylor," I hear him call. I shake my head.

"Dad, dad I'm fine," I say.

"Why were you at the hospital?" He asks me.

"Because I broke my knuckle," I say.

"Phoebe, how the hell did you do that?" He asks.

"Boxing without gloves on," I say.

"Phoebe, that is seriously so dangerous. You are lucky you only broke one knuckle. You know to wear gloves when you do that, is Nathan with you? Have you eaten?" He asks.

"Nathan is driving, and I am going to eat when I get home," I say.

"I will bring food right now, so you want Worrels?" He asks. That's been my favorite dinner place recently.

"No I'm okay, dad really. Don't leave the house. Nathan is going to make pasta," I say. Nathan looks over and pats my leg.

"Let me talk to him," I sigh. I swear I'm 27 not 13.

I pass the phone and hear the one sided conversation. "Of course, yes I am. Well I tried to tell her, but we know Phoebe. Yes, yes," I sigh and shake my head. Nathan hands the phone back to me.

"Will you come over tomorrow?" My dad asks.

"Yes, we will," I say.

"Okay, good. I miss you Bubs," he says and I smile.

"Dad you saw me less than a week ago," I say.

"You'll understand one day. Less than a week feels like eternity," he says and I smile.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you most," he says and we hang up.

When we get home we head up to our place. When we get inside I instantly go to shower. I feel disgusting. I slip the brace off and wince in pain. I get into the shower.

I one handed wash my hair and body. I also shave. This is the accomplishment of a lifetime. I finish up my shower and dry off. I slip my brace back on and go to get dressed. Nathan is leaning against the door of my closet watching me.

"Enjoying the show?" I ask, turning in just my towel.

"Yeah, I came to ask what kind of sauce you want on your pasta, but got distracted," he says.

"That was the least sexy comment I've ever heard," I say and he laughs. He walks towards me and I close my drawer turning.

"Are you up for this?" He asks, kissing my neck. Everything south of my stomach clenches. I smirk and start to unbutton his shirt.

"Drop the towel," he says and I do let it go. He looks me up and down and starts kissing me.

"Bedroom," he says and I shake my head. I drop to my knees trying to unbutton his pants but I can't with my brace on.

I look up at him and he starts laughing. He helps me unbutton them and take them off. I start to suck him off. He puts his hands on the drawers above me stabling himself.

"Fuck," he says and then moves to the ground with me. He sticks two fingers inside of me. I grip his back and moan.

He quickly replaces them with his dick. I cry out as we have sex on my closet floor. This is what I needed. I turn and flip us so I'm on top.

He holds my hips as I ride him. I put my left hand on his chest to stabilize myself. Nathan uses his hand to rub that little ball of pleasure.

"I'm going to cum," I cry out.

"Do it for me," he says and I do. I keep riding him and shortly after he follows my lead. I collapse on his chest and lay there naked. Nathan grabs the warm towel and drapes it over me.

"I love you," he says and kisses my head.

"I love you more," I say out of breath. We lay there panting and chilling.

This day.

(Hi all. Hope you are enjoying the story. I know everyone has been asking similar questions, so I thought I would answer them below.)

Post Schedule:

I am a full time student and I have an internship this semester. My posting schedule will be all over the place up until about May. I am trying my best to be mindful of how long you guys wait!

Will there be drama soon? I am bored!

Yes, as usual there will be drama! BUT Phoebe and Nathan got married 3 months ago! I am trying to be realistic and giving them that honeymoon stage. Real life is still present, as we can see in the past couple of chapters. But I am waiting a minute before I add full on drama!

As always y'all, thank you so much for taking time to read and review my story. It means the world. I am trying my best to keep this a priority, but some weeks I slip. For that I apologize. I hope you all are well and enjoying the story!

Best, Greyfamily6179


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(disclaimer! I want everyone to know that I do not know exactly how the hospital/foster care system works. That being said this is fiction! I am sorry if the information not being factual bothers you, but if that is the case this may not be the story for you!)

(Phoebe's POV)

Tomorrow is the Fourth of July. I am currently at home with Nathan. Our place is covered in things for the party tomorrow. We rented out the rooftop. I have a bunch of food being delivered. I am so excited. This is my first holiday I am hosting.

"Bee, where do you want these?" Nathan asks holding a tray of red white and blue Jell-O shots. They are my favorite.

"Anywhere you can find room in the fridge," I say and he nods.

I am currently decorating mason jars for the table arrangements. I could have bought them, but it is so much more fun to make them. I also made s'more kabobs for people to make before fireworks.

"You have been working so hard on this. I am so proud of you," Nathan says and I kiss him. He has been such a huge help. Like the biggest help ever.

As we kiss my phone starts to ring. I see it is the hospital. Shit. Something has to be wrong for them to call me on my day off.

"Phoebe Moore," I answer.

"Phoebe, it's Jen. I am sorry to call on your day off," she says.

"Jen don't worry about it. What is going on?" I ask.

"A patient of yours is back in the hospital. She is asking for you and normally I wouldn't call, but the only psychologist here is Tim and she freaked out when he walked in. She also has been asking for Dr. Moore," she says and she doesn't even have to tell me who it is.

"Claire Williams?" I ask.

"Yes," she says.

"We are on our way," I say. Nathan looks at me confused.

"Are you sure? You know you don't have to. If you could just give us some advice that would be beneficial too," she says and I tell her we will be there in 25 minutes.

"Claire is back in the hospital and asking for both of us. Grab the keys," I say and Nathan doesn't question it. He grabs the keys to the car and we head out. We are both in casual clothes, but technically it doesn't matter since we aren't on duty.

"Did she say what happened?" Nathan asks.

"Nope," I say and he nods. Nathan speeds to the hospital and parks in his assigned spot. We both rush into the ER.

"Where is she?" I ask Jen.

"16, here is the case file for today's visit. Police and detectives have already interviewed her. She just refuses to be examined. She also is being placed into a foster care home and she is refusing to do that," she says and I nod. Gosh this poor girl.

We read through. Her brother and his friend got high and beat her to a bloody pulp when she finally got back to him. He was pissed, she told on his friend for raping her. I look at Nathan and can see he is fuming.

"I'll go in first. I'll come get you when you're okay to come in," I say. He nods and squeezes my hand.

I knock and walk in. I have to hide the shock on my face when I see her. She has two black eyes, a cut lip, and what looks like a broken nose. Her arms are covered in bruises. She looks like a completely different child.

"Hi Claire," I say gently. "Is it okay if I come in and we talk?" I ask. She nods and I sit down.

"The nurse said you weren't here," she says.

"I came in," I say and she nods.

"You are probably feeling very frustrated right now," I say and she nods.

"Can you tell me why that is," I ask.

"Because no one is listening to what I want," she says. Tears roll down her face.

"What is it you want, Claire?" I ask.

"I just want to go back to my house," she says.

"Claire, our job is to keep you healthy and safe. That's a child protective services job too and the police's job. We aren't trying to keep you from where you want to be. But we do know that you get hurt when you are there and we don't want you hurt. The child protective services worker, Lia is going to put you somewhere where we know you are safe," I say.

"I just want to go back to my house," she says.

"I know, Claire. I understand that and I am sorry that you feel out of control about that. But this is for your safety," I say. She wipes her eyes and sighs.

"I will be with you every step of the way," I say. She nods and takes a tissue wiping her eyes off.

"Claire the nurse said you didn't want to be examined," I say.

"I don't want that lady to come in here. She wasn't nice and wasn't telling me what she was doing," she says. I nod and know she is talking about Haley the nurse on staff.

"You need to be examined. So who would you feel most comfortable with doing the exam?" I ask her.

"The nurse said he wasn't here, but Dr. Moore," she says. I nod and tell her that he is here now

"He is?" she says.

"Yes," I say. She breaks down crying and I take her hand in mine.

"Claire, what is going on?" I ask her.

"Take a deep breath," I say and she does. She takes a couple deep breaths.

"You guys came in because I was being a pain," she says. Oh this girl.

"Claire, Nathan and I had to come in. Do not worry. You were not being a pain. You have a right to feel comfortable when you are here. We want you to feel comfortable. If that means you want Dr. Moore and me then we are here," I say and she leans forward hugging me. I try not to do this with my patients because of boundaries. But I know she needs this. I hug her and rub her back.

"Can I go get Dr. Moore?" I ask her. She nods and lays back. When I walk out Nathan is waiting for me.

"She is in a very fragile state. We have to be very careful. Maybe a little talking before we go into the exam. They gave her pain meds so she isn't in a lot of pain. She's freaking out about foster care placement," I say and he nods.

"Poor girl," he says and I nod.

I knock and when we go in she has her head in her hands crying. "Hi Claire," Nathan says and washes his hands. I stand by her.

"I'm sorry," she cries.

"What are you sorry for?" Nathan asks.

"I'm sorry for crying and you came in today but you didn't have work," she says and is sobbing. I remind her to take a deep breath.

"Claire, remember last time when we talked about how I love my job and coming into work. I want to make sure you are healthy. And you do not need to apologize for crying. Everyone cries. It is a normal thing to do," he says and I nod.

"I know, I just I just am scared," she says and is crying.

"You don't have to be scared here. This is a safe place," Nathan says. She nods and takes another tissue. We watch her wince as she touches her nose.

"Is your nose hurting?" Nathan asks. She nods and tell us it is.

"Would it be okay if I checked it?" Nathan asks. She hesitantly nods. I put my hand out in case she wants to hold it. When Nathan lifts the bandage she squeezes my hand.

Nathan looks around and touches it. "We are going to need to X-ray that," Nathan says and I nod paging radiology.

"It really hurts," she says.

"I know, you can put the ice back on it," Nathan says and she nods. She places the ice back on her nose.

Nathan checks her eyes and her lungs. He checks her wrists and her legs. Her ankle is still swollen. This poor girl. I know nathan is going to have to check her stomach and ribs.

"Now Claire, we need to check your ribs and stomach. If you aren't comfortable taking off your top, I can have Nurse Haley come back in," Nathan says. Claire begins to cry and I bend down to her level.

"Claire, sweetheart. Tell me what's going on?" I ask her.

"I'm so scared," she says.

"Why are you scared," I ask.

"You are going to judge me," she says. Oh this poor girl.

"Sweetheart, we are not going to judge you. Dr. Moore and I think you are so strong. We just want to make sure you are healthy," I say. She nods and wipes her eyes.

"Do you want a female doctor to come in and check your chest and stomach?" I ask her. She shakes her head no.

"I want Dr. Moore," she says and I nod.

"Okay Claire, whenever you are ready you can slide your sweatshirt off for me," he says and she nods. She does and I can't believe it. Her stomach has stomp marks and her back is covered in bruises.

"Will you lay back for me?" Nathan asks. She nods and lays on her back. Nathan presses on her stomach. After her checks her ribs. He then has her sit up and checks her back.

"Okay Claire, good job," he says.

"Did anyone touch you under your pants?" He asks.

"My brother was in there," she says and he nods. He writes down a bunch of information. Someone knocks on the door and Cara from radiology comes in.

"Hi Claire, I am here to take you to get a couple x rays," cara says.

"Oh okay," Claire says. There is a wheel chair in front of her. Claire moves over and sits in the wheelchair. When she starts getting wheeled away she yells stop.

Nathan and I run over. "Why aren't you coming?" She asks.

"Dr. Moore and I aren't apart of the radiology team. We will be here when you get back," I say. She shakes her head crying.

"No, I don't want to go," she says and starts to freak out. Cara looks uncomfortable.

"We can go," Nathan says.

"Yeah Claire, we can come with you. We are sorry we didn't think of that," I say.

"I'm sorry," she says and I shake my head.

"There is no need to be sorry, let's go," I say.

We walk down to radiology. When we get there we have to explain to Claire that we can't go into the MRI room with her. But we will be in the room watching her. She seems apprehensive at first. Nathan tells her that we can talk to her through the microphone and that eases her mind.

She has found comfort in us. It is quite endearing. I think she sees Nathan as someone who can protect her and me as someone to talk to.

We stand and watch as she gets her MRI. "Hey Phoebe can you come out here for a second?" The nurse asks and I nod. When I come outside 2 social workers are standing there.

"Hi," I say.

"Good news," Lia says.

"What's up?" I ask.

"We found Claire's aunt. Apparently the brother didn't have a good relationship with the uncle, so when the parents and uncle died he cut off the aunt. She is more than willing to take Claire. We made sure we have proof. Claire should remember her. It seems as though they were close," relief fills my body. I will be in there when they tell her.

"The only problem is the aunt won't be home for another 4 weeks," they say.

"Um why," I ask.

"She is taking a month to go to Israel for religious purposes," they say and I nod.

"Well what happens until then?" I ask.

"Foster care or staying in the hospital," they say. Shit that can't happen.

"Is there any other options," I ask. They look at each other.

"Not unless another family member steps forward," they say.

"Shoot, okay. Thank you guys for your good work," I say.

I head back in. I fill Nathan back in on everything. He agrees she can't go to a random family. That will push her to a breaking point.

"Come here," I say and take him in the hallway.

"What is wrong?" He asks.

"You're going to say I'm crazy," I say.

"I highly doubt that," he says.

"Well, I just. I don't know what's happening but I feel drawn more than usual to this patient. I don't want her to go to a random foster home where she can risk being traumatized again. You and I both took the foster parent training and have done all of the extensive training. We know what it is like," I say.

"That's okay that you are feeling more drawn to her," he says. "This is a hard case," He says and rubs my arm.

"What if," I say. I wait for him to stop me. "What if we took her," I say. He stares at me waiting for me to finish.

"What if we took her for those four weeks. We both have the training and she knows us. It's only four weeks," I say. He smiles and kisses my head.

"Bee we both work," he says.

"We can take some time off. I just don't know what I'd do if she got hurt," I say. He nods and holds my hand rubbing it.

"I don't know if that is legal," he says.

"And so what it's legal to have Henry sitting in the hospital for weeks on end waiting for someone," I say trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry," he says and hugs me knowing he struck a chord.

"Do you not want to?" I ask.

"No I thought about it too," he says.

"It can be our practice," he says. I smile and hug him tightly.

"I'll talk to Lia," I say and he smiles. We aren't allowed to kiss here so he squeezes my hand. I page Lia.

"Do you want to walk her back while I talk to Lia?" I ask.

"Yes," Nathan says. He heads back in and I go talk to social work.

When I tell Lia and Jade what I am proposing they both look dumbfounded. It scares me a bit. "You both have had the training?" She asks. I nod.

"And you both want to do this?" They ask. I nod again.

"Okay yes, we just have paperwork you need to fill out," they say.

"That… that's it?" I ask.

"Well you both are respectable people. We have absolutely no foster parents willing to take trauma kids currently in the state of Washington and she would have to go to an all girls center," she says and I am dumbfounded now.

"Well have to do a home check on the fifth, but then she is all yours. She can stay at the hospital until then," she says and I am shocked. Is this how bad our foster care system is? I can't believe this is happening. I expected to come here and have to fight.

"Um okay," I say and nod.

"Well do you want to be there while I talk to her," she asks.

"Okay yeah, I will what's her aunts name?" I ask.

"Susan, Susan Walk," she says and I nod.

"Okay thank you," I say and she nods.

That was so strange. When I head back to the ER, I walk into Nathan and Claire. He is checking her blood pressure. "Hi guys," I say. Claire looks fragile as ever.

"Hi," Nathan says to me.

"Claire, my friend Lia is going to come talk to you, Nathan and I are going to be here the whole time," I say and she nods.

"Is my nose broken?" She asks Nathan.

"Your x rays should be here any minute," he says and she nods.

"What happens if it's broken," she asks.

"It depends how it is broken," he says and she nods.

There is a knock on the door. When it opens it is Lia and Jade. They come in and sit down introducing themselves to Claire. She is laid back in her bed. Nathan got her a new ice pack for her nose.

"I don't want to go to a foster home," Claire begs as soon as she knows who they are.

"Claire, we found your aunt. When we contacted her she said she would love to have custody of you," they say. Claire looks so confused.

"I don't have an aunt," she says.

"Aunt Susan," they say and Claire's mouth opens.

"Aunt Susan left," she says and shakes her head.

"No she didn't, your brother cut off contact with her after your uncle passed away," they say. She begins to cry.

"You mean she really wants me," I am trying my hardest not to get emotional.

"Yes, she lives here so your schooling would not change. She is very fond of the idea," they inform her.

"Is she here? Can I see her?" She asks.

"No, she is in Israel right now. She will be there for 4 weeks, but when she gets back and we check her house and background check her that is who will have custody of you," they say. She smiles so big. My heart is pounding against my chest.

"But where will I go for three weeks," she asks.

"Well we have to do some background checks and look through their house, but Phoebe and Dr. Moore have offered to let you stay with them," she says. She looks at us and then shakes her head putting her hands in her head crying. Oh no.

"What's wrong, Claire?" Lia asks.

"I feel so bad. I already made them come in on their day off," Claire says shaking her head.

"Claire, dr. Moore and I would love to have you stay with us," I say.

"I just feel so bad," she says.

"Claire, you do not need to at all. Phoebe and I are so excited," Nathan says and I nod.

"Am I going today?" She asks.

"Unfortunately, we still do have to check Phoebe and Nathan's house so because of the Fourth of July we will be doing it the fifth so then you can go there," she says and Claire nods.

"Are you sure?" She asks us.

"Claire, we are 100% sure," I say. She reaches forward hugging me tightly. Oh this girl.

"I'm sorry," she says and I shake my head.

"Don't be sorry," I say. She yawns and we all look around. She obviously needs sleep. She looks exhausted.

"Claire why don't you lay down for a bit. We are going to sort out some paperwork," I say and she nods. I squeeze her hand as she lays down.

We go up to the social work office and sign a bunch of papers. Nathan and I keep glancing at each other smiling. This is so weird. We are going to have a 15 year old.

"Okay, we will be there first thing on Tuesday," Lia says. They just have to clear the space and make sure it is safe.

"Can you believe it?" I ask Nathan in the elevator.

"With you phoebe Moore. Yes I can. We owe this to Claire. This way we can make sure she is safe," he says and I nod. I lean forward hugging him.

We head back down. Claire is asleep. Her xrays came back and her nose is not broken. "Well Dr. Moore. Our work here is done," I say. He nods and smiles.

We head back home. We have to get our guest room ready. "Should we get new sheets and a comforter?" I ask.

"Phoebe, she is 15 our guest room is grey and white. I highly doubt she wants anything else," he says and I nod.

"You are right, we need to have the house cleaned up fast after the fourth," i say.

"We have the cleaning crew coming," he says. Oh right.

"Don't be nervous, Bee. We are better than any girl home she could be sent to," he says and I nod.

When we get home we head up to the penthouse. My hand is still in a brace. With the craziness of today I forgot about it. 4 to 6 weeks my ass I want this off now. The unfortunate part of having a doctor husband is whenever I try to take it off he makes me put it back on.

"I'm exhausted." I say and Nathan nods.

"I am too," he says.

"So, can we go to bed," I ask and he nods laughing.

"We are going to have to tell our parents tomorrow," he says and I nod.

"I know," I say. "But that's tomorrow's problem," I say crawling into bed with him.

"I love you," he says kissing my head. I just nod laying my head in his chest. I am out for the count.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Phoebe's POV)

Today is the Fourth of July. Nathan and I have invited our siblings and parents over early. Nana Moore is also coming, bless her heart. We are going to tell them about Claire coming to stay with us. The outdoor lounge is all decorated and ready for today. I am wearing a red and white polka dotted wrap dress. I have on white slip on shoes. Nathan has his white shirt and navy shorts.

This morning Nathan and I took our time getting ready. Certain activities drew out our process. We are both insatiable. It is okay, I love this husband of mine.

"You ready?" Nathan asks helping me put my necklace on.

"More or less," I smile.

"Well there's no better time than now I guess," he says and I nod. We head out to the living room. I am drinking green tea.

My mom and dad arrive first of course. They are always early. Well my dad drags my mom out of the house. "Hi guys," I say going over to them.

"Hi sweet girl," my mom says, hugging me. I hug her tightly. Oh I missed my mom.

"Hi dad," I say.

"Bubs," my dad says, hugging me and kissing my head.

"Happy Fourth of July," I say and my parents say it back.

"Can we get you guys anything to drink?" I ask.

"I'll take a beer," my dad says and I smile grabbing him one. Nathan makes my mom a gin and tonic.

Next the Moore's arrive. Berkeley and Cole are here along with Nana Moore and Mrs. Moore. We hug all of them. Nana hugs me espically tight. They go and sit with my parents as Teddy and Olivia arrive. I put my hand on Olivia's belly as she greets me.

"How are you?" I ask.

"As my first trimester ends, I am feeling less and less sick," she says and I nod.

"I'm so glad. You are glowing," I say. She smiles and thanks me. I then hug Teddy tightly. Nathan and Olivia head in the living room where everyone is sitting.

"Bubs, before we go in there," Teddy says and I turn around the corner so we have privacy.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Are you… are you going to tell us you're pregnant," he says and my heart drops a bit. I wish that was the news I was telling them.

"Are you saying I look fat?" I ask and he smiles at me.

"You are a stick we both know that," he says.

"No that is not the news I am telling you," I say and he nods.

"Oh okay," he says. "Well I don't have to kill Nathan then," he says and I shake my head.

"We are married you know? Married couples have sex," I say

"Not my baby sister," he says and wraps an arm around me.

When we go out we sit in the living room. Nathan and I sit in front of everyone. "Happy fourth guys," I start. Everyone says it back.

"So Phoebe and I have some news that we want to share with you all," Nathan starts.

"We just figured this out yesterday, so it was very sudden for us too," I say.

"We are going to be fostering a 15 year old that helped in the hospital for a month," I say. Everyone is staring at us.

"I was the doctor on the case and Phoebe was her psychologist. She has been through a large amount of truama and is going to be living with her aunt. Unfortunatly, her aunt is gone for the next month out of the country. She has panicked about being out into a random foster home. Since Phoebe and I have gone through the foster parent and truama training we agreed to gain custody over her," Nathan says and I nod. I look around at everyone.

"That's great," Berkeley says. I smile thanking her.

"How are you going to do that with work?" My dad asks.

"Well we are both taking time off to get her adjusted and after that we have a huge support system around us. Nathan and I can also take turns being here," I say.

"You know we will help you," Mrs. Moore says and Olivia and Ted agree.

"Us too," my mom says. I smile and thank them. I look at my dad and he is silent. I am worried about what he is thinking.

"So tell us more about her," Ted says. "I am going to be an Uncle," he says and that almost brings tears to my eyes.

"Well her name is Claire, she is 15 years old. Her birthday is July 17th, so she will be here with us for it. She is a sophomore in high school. She goes to Seattle High School. She has had a pretty tough past life, but she is strong," I say and they all nod.

"Well she will be here tomorrow, we are going to try to keep it just us 3 for a couple days, but wanted to extend the invite to a family dinner here on Sunday," I say. They all nod.

"Of course, can we bring anything?" Nana Moore asks. This italian woman.

"Oh you are okay, thank you though," I smile. I say this knowing that she will be bringing a full course meal on Sunday.

"Well we should all be heading up, dad would you stay back for a second?" I ask. He nods and stands up. Everyone else hugs us and filters out.

"Do you want me to stay?" Nathan asks me. I shake my head no. He needs to be up there for when everyone comes. I also think my dad just needs to talk to me. Nathan heads upstairs and I stay back.

"You didn't say much in there," I say and my dad looks at me.

"Bubs, I am happy for you. This whole situation just makes me nervous," he says. I nod and sit down with him.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"This child, she is going to need a lot of support. I know you can do it, but…" he sighs running his hand through his hair. "I am just worried about the toll this is going to take on you," he says. I nod as that is completely understandable.

"A child is a lot of work," he says and I nod.

"I know that dad, I work with them all day. I see more children in a day than adults. I know Claire is going to be a lot of work. But Nathan and I felt called to do this. We both are certified and if we didn't she could end up anywhere," I say.

"What if you get attached?" He asks. "You know she is going to be taken from you in a month and that is going to be so hard," he says.

"It is. But that is not what this is about. This is about providing a home for a child who needs it. We are at such a loss of foster and adoptive parents right now in Washington," I say and he nods.

"Dad, I wouldn't do this if I wasn't 100% ready. I know this is scary, but you have to trust me that I can do this," I say. He nods and takes my hand.

"I don't doubt for a second that you can do this. I just hate to see you hurt," he says and I nod.

"I promise you, I am ready," I say and he nods.

"Okay, then all I can do is support you in any way you need," he says.

"Have you gotten the room ready?" He asks and I nod.

"Do you think she'll like me?" He asks. What a silly question.

"she will love you," I say and he smiles.

We hug it out. I don't blame my dad for being worried at all. It is a scary experience. I am so excited though. I think Claire will really enjoy my parents.

We head up to the lounge. It looks amazing. All of the decorations look great. I am pretty proud of myself. All the food is out and kids are swimming and music is playing.

"You did all this?" My dad asks.

"Yes sir," I smile and he shakes his head smiling.

"You are so great, Phoebe Gr- Moore," he says and I wink at him.

"Bee," I hear an 8 year old spencer yell. I smile and bend down hugging her tightly. I can't believe she is 8. She was 2 just yesterday.

"Hi Mr. Christian," she says and hugs my dad too. She is such a spunky kid.

"Blake wants to see you," she says. Blake is almost 4.

"I will have to go say hi. Did you say hi to Nathan?" I ask her.

"Working on it," she says and runs off. I laugh and look to my dad as he shakes his head.

"Crazy how they grow," he says and I nod.

"Like weeds," I say.

My dad goes and meets my mom with their friends. I go greet Maisy. She is one month away from having her baby. She'll be full term next week. "Hi momma," I say and hug her.

"I feel like a pig," she says and I shake my head. The only place she has grown is her stomach. And her boobs. I'm jealous of those.

"You look amazing," I say.

"I'm ready to get OJ out of here," she says. They call the baby OJ because those are her initials. No one knows the name yet. except Nathan and I.

"I believe it," I say and rub her belly.

"Ahhh have a drink for me," she says and I laugh.

Blake Cruz runs up to me. She looks adorable in a little flag print dress with her hair in pigtails. She is holding a red bathing suit. I pick her up hugging her tightly. "Hi cutie pie," I say and she laughs.

"Bee Bee, I wanna swim," she says.

"You can swim," I say.

"I needs help putting this on," she says and I smile.

"Okay let's go put it on," I say. I take her inside and go into my bedroom.

"Are the boys swimming?" I ask her.

"Um I thinks so," she says and I smile.

"Where is Karsyn?" I ask her.

"She is in the stroller," she says and I nod. I help her put her bathing suit on and as we walk back out we see Nathan in the kitchen. Blake runs over.

"Hi Natin," she says and Nathan picks her up throwng her up and catches her. Her belly laugh is contagious.

"Are you going for a swim?" he asks and she nods.

"Okay, have fun," he says and she runs outside. Nathan is refilling the water bucket. It is a beautiful day outside.

"You good, Bee?" he asks and I nod smiling.

He hugs me and kisses my head. I help him put more bottled waters into the ice bucket. When I try to lift it Nathan quickly grabs it from me. "Hey," I say.

"I got it, Babe," he says and I smirk.

I walk outside and Ava runs up to me. "Um Grey," she says.

"Yes my dear," I say. She laughs and grabs me by the elbow pulling me to the side.

"One your hair looks amazing, did you get a new wand?" she asks and I shake my head no. "No same one I have been using," she rolls her eyes and I laugh.

"And two what in the hell is this about you having a child," she says. I knew I should have just invited her to the initial telling of the family.

"Well Nathan and I are fostering for a month," I say.

"And she is a teenager?" she asks and I nod.

"Goodness Grey, you kill me," she says and I laugh. She still calls me Grey. It drives Nathan nuts

"I would be mad at you, but I want you to go make me one of your killer cocktails," she says and I laugh walking over to the bar with her.

"What happened to telling me things?" she asks.

"Hey, in all fairness I learned this yesterday," I say as I make her a Phoebe special.

"Can we take her shopping," she asks. I smirk and hand her the fruity drink.

"Well if she wants we can," I say and she laughs.

"I'm going to be an Aunt," she claps and I laugh and smile.

"She'll love you," I say. All of a sudden I feel someone grab my waist. I smile and turn seeing Nathan.

"Hey Ava," Nathan says as he hugs me from behind.

"Hey hot stuff, well I have to get back to my hot stuff," she says and thanks me for the drink walking away.

"You have your swim trunks on," I say and he nods.

"I promised the Cruz kids I would swim with them, the boys want to play basketball," he says and I nod smiling. They love Nathan so much.

"Have you seen the baby?" I ask. He shakes his head no. I point to Rose Cruz and we head over.

"Phoebe, Nathan," she says and hugs us both. She is holding Karsyn who is almost one now. She is so cute and looks exactly like Drew did.

"How are you?" I ask smiling.

"Amazing, my hands are full with 6 kids, but I love it," she says and I nod. That's a lot of people.

"Can I hold her?" I ask and she says of course and passes me Karsyn.

"Hi cutie pie," I say and bounce her on my hip. She giggles and babbles.

"So when am I going to get to have a little Moore baby to play with and spoil?" She asks us. The pit in my stomach grows. I want a baby so bad.

"Hopefully soon," I smile.

"Are you guys trying?" She asks and I nod. Nathan wraps an arm around my waist comfortingly.

"Yeah, no baby yet though," I say smiling to Nathan. He takes Karsyn from me. She giggles as she bops his nose. It melts my heart seeing Nathan with a baby.

I smile as I see how happy Nathan looks holding her. He laughs as she grabs his face. I want to be able to give him that. The ping of hurt in my chest returns.

"I am going to sneak off to the bathroom while I can," I say mustering the biggest smile I can. I hug rose again and sneak off. I head into our master bedroom and lean against the counter.

This will be our fourth month trying. I'm starting to get scared. I would do IVF but I just know how stressful that can be. I'm trying so hard not to cry. I take a deep breath.

There's a knock in the bathroom and before I can unlock the door Nathan walks in. "Hi I was just-" before I can finish he wraps me in a hug.

I can't stop the tears from flowing down my face. I want to make Nathan as happy as he was holding Karsyn. "What's going in?" He asks me.

"Nothing, let's get back out there we have guests," he says.

"Your parents and Gail and Teddy are out there. We are fine. What's going on?" He asks and I wipe my eyes.

"Ugh, just frustrated," I say. I start fixing my makeup.

"About what?" He asks leaning against the door frame.

"Seeing you with Karsyn. I just… I want to be able to make you that happy," I say and he comes over to me and turns me around picking me up and putting me on the counter so we are eye to eye. He stands in between my legs cupping my face.

"You Phoebe Moore make me the happiest. You have for these past 10 years. You are the love of my life. We are going to have kids, and we are going to grow old together. I love you and only you. You never doubt that," he says. I can't even form the words to say how reassured that made me. I lean forward cupping his face kissing him.

He holds me as we start to make out. He starts to kiss my neck. I turn my head to the side to give him more access. "Nathan," I say. If we start this we will never go back out. He pulls back laughing at me.

"We will never go back out there," I say and he laughs.

"I know, we'll finish later," he says and I blush. He helps me hop down and as we walk out he grabs my elbow stopping me.

"I mean it, you make me the happiest man alive," he says and I hug him tightly as he kisses my head.

"Thank you," I say and he kisses me.

We head back out to the party. Everyone is having a great time. I see the Cruz boys playing basketball and as soon as they see Nathan they call for him. CraZy how big they are. Nathan takes off his shirt and gets into the pool with them.

I try to cover my eye fucking him as he plays with the kids. He is SO hot. Truly just so hot. I stand with my drink watching him. "He's great isn't he?" I hear Nana Moore's sweet voice. I turn to see her watching him too.

"He is, I am very lucky," I say.

"Oh he says the same thing," she says and I look at her curiously.

"Phoebe, he talks about you nonstop. That man worships the ground you walk on. Ever since you were 17, he would ask me 'Nana how do I not screw this up? How do I keep her happy? This girl is the one I want to marry.' He is so in love with you. I have never seen him in his life so happy." She says and I blush. My heart melts.

"He always has made me so happy. I have never met anyone like him. He has my heart and sole," I say and she smiles.

"Never doubt that he loves you. Because let me tell you that boy would walk to the end of the earth for you," she says and I thank her hugging her tightly.

"How have you been?" I ask her.

"Good, I have my work out class Monday's and Wednesdays and fridays. And then my knitting club Tuesday and Thursday," she says and I smile. She's keeping busy which is good.

"That's great," I say and she smiles.

After talking to Nana Moore, I go and talk to Maisy and Kendra and Ava. We are talking about all sorts of things. These girls are so fun. We are all drinking our cocktails except Maisy of course.

After our fun day the night hits. Everyone is putting on sweatshirts. Dinner is served too. We are grilling. There are cheeseburgers, hot dogs, chicken, and a bunch of sides. There also is an ice cream stand and a bunch of other desserts.

I am sitting at a table with the Cruz's. Blake is on Nathan's lap. Maisy and my parents are also here. I am having so much fun. These kids are keeping me entertained.

When the fireworks start everyone is enjoying the dessert. I kiss Nathan as the fireworks go off.

"I love you, my girl," he says.

"I love you too," I say and he kisses me.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(**Y'all it has been a month. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. I finally have free time to write so you will be hearing a lot more from me. I just wanted to get this chapter out there! Stay safe!) **

(Phoebe's POV)

Our alarm goes off at 6. Lia and is coming at 7 to check the house. Then at 8 Claire is being dropped off. To say I am nervous is an understatement. Of course I have worked with teenagers, but not in this capacity.

"You ready?" Nathan asks. I nod, smiling.

"I'm going to shower," I say and he nods. I head into the bathroom and jump in the shower.

I get out and do my hair. I put on jeans and a shirt. I look presentable. Nathan gets in after me as I brew coffee and make a small breakfast. I don't think I can eat. It's a combination of nerves and excitement.

Nathan comes out all showered and fresh. I smile and give him a kiss. "This looks delicious," he says and I smirk as all I made is toast and eggs.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Great, I get to practice being a parent with you," he says and I smile.

"I hope she is happy she is coming here," he says.

"She is," I smile.

"Did you get everything she would need at the store?" He asks. I nod and smile. He is so excited I can tell.

"Yes, I did," I say. He kisses my head.

The social workers get there promptly at 7 am. We let them into our house. "Can I get you guys anything?" I ask. They say no. They have to do the inspection without us. Nathan and I are going to go to the coffee shop downstairs. We labeled which one was Claire's bedroom.

"Okay, let's head down," I say. Hand in hand we walk down to the coffee shop. I get a mocha and Nathan gets a black coffee.

"I hope this goes well," I say. He nods and agrees.

"We have nothing to hide," he says and I nod.

"I know… it's just scary," I say and he nods.

"I'm ready," I say and he kisses my head. We sit and watch the news. Time is moving so slowly.

After two cups of coffee. I get a call. It's from Lia. She tells us to head back up. We are silent on the way up. When we step into the apartment Lia is standing there.

"Congratulations, Moore's you now are registered foster parents," she says and tears fill my eyes. I hug and thank her. Nathan and I hug too.

"Claire is almost here" Lia says. I nod, smiling.

"So I'll go down and talk to her in the lobby then bring her up," She says and we shake hands. As soon as the doors shuts I am jumping up and down like a little girl. Nathan laughs and grabs my face kissing me.

"We are going to be parents," he says and I nod. This is so exciting.

"Whew, okay I have a water bottle ready for her. we will ask if she is hungry," I say and he nods. I smile and kiss him.

I fix my shirt and stand nervously. Before we know it there is a knock on the door. Nathan and I rush over. We open the door and see Claire and Lia. Claire is in jeans and a T-shirt.

"Hi Claire," I smile. She smiles and comes hugging me. After she hugs Nathan.

"Well I will let you get settled in. Claire, you have my phone number, so does phoebe and Nathan. If you need anything let me know," she says and I smile. We thank her and small talk until she leaves.

Lia gave Nathan and I a list of things to go over. Like our house rules, schedules, and make sure she can ask us questions and give a house tour. It's amazing how much goes into this.

We sit down in the kitchen with her. "How have you been?" I ask her.

"Good, at the hospital I slept a lot and got to feel better," she says and I nod smiling. She looks nervous.

"We are so happy you are here," Nathan says.

"Thank you guys for having me," she smiles.

"So are you hungry? What can we get you?" I ask.

"I just ate with Lia. Thank you though," she says and we nod. She is quiet and seems nervous. She has every right to be. I would be nervous too.

"Do you want a tour?" I ask. She nods and smiles. She has her suitcase. So Nathan takes it and we head upstairs.

"This is amazing," she says.

"Oh thank you," I say.

"And this will be your room," I say. I open the door and show her. It is a beautiful room. She gasps.

"Phoebe… I," she says and looks around.

"Is this okay?" I ask worried she doesn't like it.

"This is… beautiful. I've never had a real bed like this," she says and sits on it. That hurts my heart when she says it.

"I'm glad you like it. Your bathroom is right here," I say, showing her the en-suite bathroom.

"I don't know what to say," she says.

"We wanted you to feel comfortable. If there is anything we can do for you just let us know," I say and she nods smiling.

"Thank you guys," she says.

We show her the laundry room, the kitchen, the pantry, our room, the balcony and how to work the TVs in the house. Sawyer walks in as I am showing her the iPad remote. I forgot to introduce them.

"Claire, this is Luke Sawyer. He is our personal security guard. He hangs out here a lot so if you see him around don't be alarmed," I say.

"Nice to meet you, Claire," Sawyer says. She shakes his hand timidly. I know she has some male anxiety. Sawyer lets me know that my dad called for me. I will call him back later.

"Well that's the tour. Do you have any questions?" I ask her. We all sit in the living room.

"I don't think so," she says.

"Is there anything you'd like for dinner?" Nathan asks. We decided to cook tonight.

"Whatever you guys are making us fine. I'm not picky," she says. She is such a sweet girl.

"Okay, we thought spaghetti and meatballs," I say.

"That's perfect," she smiles.

"So Lia gave us some stuff that we have to talk to you about," Nathan starts and I nod.

"So for starters we can tell you about our house rules," he says and I let him take this one.

"There aren't many," I say and he nods laughing.

"She's right there aren't. So for starters, we just want to know where you are if you were to leave the house. Open communication is really important for us. If you leave Sawyer will Drive you. You can just go to his door and ask. We don't want you leaving the house without him or us knowing." he says and I nod.

"Curfew is midnight. We work in the mornings and have to get up pretty early. Check in with us when you come back if you leave. All of the house doors lock and the alarms are set at midnight," he says.

"We don't mind you having friends over, but we would like to know ahead of time," I say.

"No boys in the bedrooms," Nathan says and I smile at her as she blushes.

"Those really are our rules. Do you have any questions?" I ask.

"No, I don't think so," she says and we nod smiling.

Claire heads upstairs to unpack. She said she was also going to take a shower. I stay with Nathan. When we hear the door close upstairs I smile at him.

"I think it's going well right?" I say. Nathan nods and comes over kissing my head.

"I think so too," he says.

"Do you have anything you need to do today?" Nathan asks.

"No, I cleared my schedule," I say and Nathan nods.

"Me too, maybe we could watch a movie or play a game on the tv," he says. We both agreed we should stay here for today.

"Yeah when she comes down we can ask her," I say and he nods. Nathan and I sit on the couch. He rubs my stomach and kisses my head.

"I'm really excited," I say and he nods.

"You're going to be great," he says and I smile.

When Claire comes back down it's been about three hours. "Are you all settled in?" I ask.

"Yes, I unpacked and everything," she says. Her hair is wet and she is in leggings and a T-shirt.

"Is there anything we can get you?" Nathan asks.

"No, I think I'm good, thank you guys again," she says.

"You don't have to thank us. We are so happy you are here," Nathan says. We invite her to sit down with us in the living room. She sits in the big comfy chair.

"So tell us what's been going on, what's new?" I ask her.

"Well, not much. Before I was in the hospital I stayed with my friend and her mom for a while. That was until Lia cleared me to go back and you know. I finished school and have been practicing for my drivers test," she says and I smile.

"That's great, if you ever want to practice with us we would love to," I say and she smiles.

"Your test is soon right," I say and smile. Her birthday is July 17th. Nathan's is the 21st. I'm planning a little dual dinner for the family to all come over.

"Yes, I was going to take the bus, it drops me off very close to the BMV," she says. Oh this girl.

"Nathan and I want to take you. That is a special moment and we want to be there, if that's okay of course," I say.

"I feel bad you guys are already doing so much," she says. I smile at her.

"Honey, we want to," I say.

"You must be hungry, can we get you something for lunch?" I ask. It's almost one.

"Um sure, whatever you guys want I can just eat," she says. I know I won't get a direct answer out of her for what she wants.

"Would you rather subs from the market across the street, or a chicken Caesar salad?" I ask her.

"A Caesar salad sounds amazing," she says. I smile and we all walk into the kitchen. I got out the salad Gail prepared for us. I ask her for some meals for these next couple of days just so we can maximize time with Claire.

I put them in 3 bowls. I put them at the table and get 3 lemon waters. Nathan and Claire walk over and we all sit. I dig into my salad. It is so yummy Gail does make the best of the best.

"Can you guys tell me more about you?" Claire asks. I realize she knows so little about us.

"Oh Claire, I'm sorry, I didn't even think to tell you about us," I say.

"It's okay, so what is your guy's story?" She asks.

"Well Nathan and I met junior year of high school. We started dating November of our junior year. We dated through the rest of high school and college. We dated for 3 years after college and then Nathan proposed," I say. She smiles at us.

"We got married this April," Nathan says and I nod.

"That is so cute, did you guys ever break up?" She asks.

"No not once," I say.

"Wow that's goals," she says and I laugh.

"That's not to say there weren't hard times," I say and she smiles.

"What about you, any boys?" I ask her and she blushes.

"Maybe," she says and I laugh. I can see the overprotective Nathan eyes coming out. I'll ask her about it later.

"So do you guys have family in Seattle?" She asks.

"I have my parents and my brother, Teddy here. His girlfriend Olivia and him have been dating for a couple months. They are expecting their first baby in January. I also have my cousin and her family here. Her name is Ava. We are super close. Her husband is named Andrew. He was one of my good college friends," I say and she nods.

"My sister Berkeley and my mom live here. My grandma also lives here too," he says and she nods.

"That's lucky you guys live so close to your family," she says and we nod. We are very lucky.

"You will get to meet them if you want," I say and she nods.

"I do want to," she says and I smile.

We all finish our salads and then head out on the balcony. It is sunny for once in Seattle. We sit in the sun on our comfy patio furniture. It is so nice being here with them.

We talk to Claire some more about everything and anything. She tells us about school. She loves school and learning. She tells us about her friends. One of her friends lives in the building next to us.

She is such a sweet kid and I am so excited for the upcoming month. I get a phone call and see it is my dad. I excuse myself and head inside.

"Hey Dad," I say.

"Bubs, how is everything?" He asks. He sounds nervous.

"It is great. She got here and is all moved in. We just ate lunch and are talking on the balcony," I say and I can practically hear the sigh of relief.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear that, is there anything we can bring you guys?" He asks.

"No, I don't think so. We are just introducing her to this way of living. She had it pretty tough before," I say.

"She is so lucky to have you. I am so proud of you, Bubs," he says.

"Thank you, I'm so excited for you to meet her," I say.

"She sounds lovely, I am excited to meet her," he says.

"She is. Thank you for calling and checking in," I say.

"Of course, Bubs. I always am thinking about you," he says and I smile.

"I will see you Sunday," I say. That is when we are introducing Claire to everyone.

"See you sunday," he says.

"Love you," I say.

"Love you most," he says and we hang up. When I head back outside Nathan has Claire laughing. I smile at the scene in front of me.

"Everything okay?" Nathan asks.

"Just classic, Christian Grey," I say and Nathan nods smiling. He kisses my head.

For the rest of the day we sit talking. When it comes to dinner time we all sit down at the table. I dish out pasta to everyone. We all eat happily.

"Nathan what made you want to be a doctor?" Claire asks, twirling her pasta on her fork.

"That's a really good question. I was also very fascinated by the medical field. I loved science and math. When I shadowed a doctor at the hospital I knew that's what I wanted to be. I also am the fourth oldest of thirty cousins, so being around kids was something I had always known. I ended up wanting to be a pediatric doctor and got my residency at Seattle children's, the rest is history," he says and she nods.

"Have you thought about what you wanted to be," he asks her.

"I always have been drawn towards business," she says.

"I would love to run a company, maybe something in the fashion industry," she says and I nod. That's so cool. She is very stylish. I give her that.

"That's awesome, my dad owns a company. And my cousin is in the fashion marketing industry. You will get to meet both of them so you can ask them about it," I say and she smiles.

"That's so cool," she says.

"I have never really been a math and science person," she says. I smile and wink at her.

"Me either sister," I say.

"It's so complicated," she says and I nod.

"Nathan is the brains of the house," I say and she laughs.

"Not true, Phoebe is as smart as a whip," he says and I smirk.

"Sure," I say, making them both laugh.

"Writing didn't come easy to me, Phoebe always helped with my papers," Nathan says.

"And by helped he means wrote," I say, making Claire laugh.

We clean up dinner and all have a chocolate chunk cookie courtesy of Gail. After we are sitting and Claire stands up. "I am pretty tired. Is it okay if I go to bed?" She asks. I check and see that it is 845.

"Of course, Claire. You don't have to ask," I smile.

"Well thank you for dinner," she says and we stand there awkwardly. She ends up hugging us both Goodnight. I smile as she walks upstairs.

"Day one of foster parenting in the books," I say and Nathan high fives me.

We both are exhausted too. We both crawl into bed and Nathan wraps both arms around me kissing my head.

"I love you," I say. And I mean that.

(**Y'all it has been a month. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. I finally have free time to write so you will be hearing a lot more from me. I just wanted to get this chapter out there! Stay safe!) **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Phoebe's POV)

It's been a week since Claire moved in with us. It has been complete bliss. This week Nathan and I will start work again. We are alternating days this week. Tomorrow Nathan works and then the day after I work. Claire insisted we both go to work, but we don't want to leave her alone in the house just yet.

I am making breakfast today. I made waffles and bacon. I have the table all set. Claire should be up any minute now. Nathan is picking at the bacon. "Get a plate," I say and he smirks coming over and kissing my head.

"Yes ma'am," he says and fills his plate up. Just as I make myself a plate Claire comes down.

"Hi guys," she says. She is still in a big T-shirt and sweats.

"Hi sweetheart, are you hungry?" I ask her.

"Yes, thank you so much Phoebe," she says and I smile. I get her a plate and we all sit.

"Does anyone have plans for the day?" Nathan asks. I shake my head no and look at Claire.

"I was actually going to ask if I could go to the mall with my friends?" She asks. She looks as nervous as ever to ask. This is the first time she has asked to leave the house without us.

"Sure, as long as Sawyer goes," Nathan says and I can see the protective Christian Grey side come out in him.

"Sure, why do you guys have security?" She asks.

"I've had it since I was a baby. My dad has a very high profile job that comes with a lot of wealth. He has gotten a lot of weird threats over the years. It's just for your safety and ours," I say and she nods.

"Yeah I guess that's okay. He won't mind will he?" She asks and I shake my head smiling. I'm sure he'll love it.

"Your girlfriends can come by here before. Sawyer can take all of you," I say.

"Really?" She asks smiling.

"Of course," I say.

"You guys are the best," she says and I laugh.

"Hardly. Is there anything else I can get you?" I ask her and she shakes her head eating her waffle.

After breakfast Nathan goes to workout and Claire heads upstairs to get ready for the mall. I clean up breakfast and then go change. I get into some daily clothes and do my hair.

I head back out and tell Sawyer the plan. He is thrilled to get out of the house. My phone starts to ring when I head back into the kitchen. I see it is Ted. "Hey Pheebs," he says as I answer.

"Hey what's up?" I ask.

"Well Liv and I are going to pike place for lunch, so we thought we would see if you and Nathan wanted to join," he says. Pike place is a little market down the street from us. Nathan and I walk down there sometimes.

"Sure, what time were you guys thinking?" I ask.

"Is 1 okay?" He asks.

"That sounds great," I say. Claire is leaving at 12:30 for the mall.

"See you then, Bubs," he says. I smile and we say goodbyes. After I put my phone down. I turn on the news on the tv and fill up the water pot to water my plants.

I come back inside and hang out for a while on the couch until Nathan comes down from working out. He comes behind me on the couch and leans down kissing me.

"You look good," I smirk looking at him. He winks at me.

"Teddy called and invited us to lunch at 1. I said yes is that okay?" I ask him.

"Of course, is Liv going too?" He asks.

"Yes, were going to Pike Place," I say and he nods.

"I'm going to take a shower," he says and I nod smiling.

"I'll be here, Claire is leaving at 1230," I say.

"Sounds good, Bee," he says and heads off to take a shower. Claire comes down and sits next to me on the couch.

"Hi sweets," I say.

"Hi," she smiles. She is in a romper and converse shoes.

"You look nice," I say and she thanks me.

"Do you have anything specific you're getting at the mall?" I ask.

"Umm not really, my friends just said they haven't seen me in awhile and want to go," she says and I nod.

"Well that's fun," I say.

"It is, I love shopping," she says.

"My cousin Ava would have a stroke if she heard you say that," I say. "She loves all things shopping," I say.

"What about you?" She asks.

"Well I have to be in the mood to shop. I can't go whenever," I say and she nods.

"I understand that," she says.

"Have you thought anymore about what you want for your birthday?" I ask her. Nathan and I asked what she wanted for her birthday and she refused to let us get her a gift. After some coercing she said she'll think about it.

"Ummm no I kind of forget," she says and I smile.

"We want to get you something, Claire. Why don't you look around today and make a list of ideas and we'll pick one," I suggest. This way she feels less awkward picking one thing.

"Okay, yeah that works," she smiles.

"I was thinking while Nathan is at work tomorrow you and I could practice driving and get lunch," I suggest.

"You would want to do that?" She asks.

"Of course I would," I smile.

"That sounds amazing, you are the best, Phoebe," she says.

"Nowhere near it," I smile and she argues with that.

"When am I going to meet your family," she asks.

"Well this Sunday we are having them over for a birthday dinner for you and Nathan. If you want to meet them before that maybe I could invite my mom to lunch or something one day this week," I suggest. I want to not bombard her with males because of her past with them.

"She could come tomorrow," Claire suggests. "You haven't seen your parents since you've been here and you talk about them a lot. You should invite them," she says and I smile.

"Claire, we do not worry. I see them all the time. I will invite them tomorrow only if you want," I say.

"I insist," she says and I smile.

After a few more minutes chatting Claire tells me her friends are here. I instruct her to have her have them go up the elevator.

Claire walks over as 3 girls come out of the elevator. I want to be cool around them. They all hug and catch up. Is this how my mom felt? I internally laugh at myself.

"This place is so cool, Claire," a red head says. I smile and walk over.

"Phoebe, this is Jenna, Rachel, and Kaitlyn," Claire says.

"Hi guys, I'm Phoebe," I say smiling. I get 3 shy nice to meet you greetings and smiles coming out of the girls. I notice they are all looking behind me with their mouths slightly open. When I turn around I expect to see a dinosaur or a meteor flying through the window. But all I see is my husband and finally it clicks. They think he is attractive. Which he is.

"Hi babe," Nathan says and kisses my head. I can see the girls blush at his display of affection.

"Nathan, this is Jenna, Rachel, and Kaitlyn," Claire gives him the same introduction. Nathan shakes all of their hands. Each one blusher harder than the next.

Sawyer comes out. "Okay girls have fun," I smile.

"Bye Phoebe, Bye Nathan," Claire says, hugging us each before leaving. I smile as Sawyer gives me a nod as to say don't worry.

"Our first day childless," Nathan says and I nod. I am a little nervous. I know Sawyer has her, but I worry. I am starting to understand what I used to think was my parents irrational anxiety.

"Okay," I smile. Nathan comes around and wraps his arms around my waist. I lean up kissing him.

Today marks another week without my period. I am not getting my hopes up. Nathan and I have had sex one night this week which is very few for us. Both of us just want to be available Incase Claire needs us.

"We have 15 minutes to spare before we leave for the market," Nathan says into my ear. He wraps his arms around my waist. I look at the clock and he's right.

"Yeah," I smirk. Nathan's hands slide up my shirt.

"Well what are we going to do about that," I smirk and Nathan picks me up. I gasp as he throws me over his shoulder into the bedroom. He puts me down on the bed.

"We need to be quick," he says and slides his hand down my panties.

"and by the feel of it you are already ready for me," he says and throws off my pants and his. He separates my legs with his knees so they are spread wide.

The first pump into me I gasp and wrap my arms around his neck. He takes my hands and pins them on the bed using one hand. His other hand finds my center and breasts as he thrusts into me.

"Come on baby, we need to make this fast," he grunts and thrusts over and over. I am building as he talks about how sexy I am in my ear.

"Come for me," he says and I explode around him and he follows shortly after. He pushes off me and lays next to me out of breath.

"Fuck, you're so good," Nathan says and kisses my head. He comes out with a towel and cleans both of us up. After we both get redressed.

"Now that we have that out of our system are you ready," I say. He laughs and I retouch my hair in the mirror.

"Let's go baby," he says and I smile.

We walk to Pike Place hand in hand. I text Sawyer for an update as we walk. When we get there Ted and Liv are standing there. When Liv turns around I am shocked. She has a little bump under her tight dress. She is almost into her second trimester.

"Hi baby momma," I say and hug her tightly. I rub her belly.

"I swear I just popped this morning," she laughs. She is glowing and looks effortlessly beautiful. I hug Ted as he kisses my head.

We get seated at a table by a window. "How have you guys been?" Teddy asks. "How is Claire?"

"She is really great, the transition was easy. Today was her first day out with friends. You guys know to come next Sunday to the birthday dinner for Nathan and Claire?" I ask and they nod. My parents are hosting it.

"That is great to hear," Teddy says. We all order our drinks. Nathan and Ted get beers and I stick to water.

"How have you guys been?" Nathan asks.

"Good, we had an ultrasound yesterday," Liv says and pulls out the pictures. I smile looking at them. They give us a copy to keep.

"So do you think it's a boy or a girl?" I ask them.

"Well I did one of those online tests and all signs pointed to boy," Teddy rolls his eyes and I laugh.

"Ted says it's a girl," she says and I smile. We order our food. I get a chicken sandwich and fries. Very out of character for me but I'm hungry today.

"Has your morning sickness gotten any better?" I ask.

"It's on and off. Some mornings I wake up like superwoman others I'm by the toilet until noon," she says and I nod.

"It'll all be worth it in the end though," I say.

"Right," she says.

"Did you hear William got into USC for lacrosse?" ted asks. Our little cousin is a junior in high school and is already being recruited.

"Oh my gosh, Mia must be thrilled," I say and he nods.

"That's crazy," Ted says. Our food gets placed in front of us and I dig in.

"He is insanely talented. We should all go to one of his games," I suggest.

"We should," Ted agrees.

"Nathan you played lacrosse didn't you," Ted asks him.

"Yeah I played in Florida and junior year of high school. Then I just played basketball," he says and Ted nods.

"Doesn't Mia have another child?" Liv asks.

"Yes, Isabelle she is in her sophomore year of college," Ted says and I nod. I smile at Isabelle's name. I miss her sweetness.

"Can I have a fry?" Teddy asks. I nod handing him some. We chat for a little longer.

"I'll take the check," Ted says.

"No," Nathan and I both say.

"Too late, you guys made us dinner last time this is our treat," Teddy says. Nathan says next time we pay and he agrees.

We walk forward to the front of the restaurant and hug both of them goodbye. I totally forgot I got a little baby gift for Olivia when I was out shopping. It is a grey doc a tot. It is a life saver at the hospital. Babies love them. I know they are doing the nursery in Soft greys and adding pink or blue in when they know the gender.

"Shit guys, I totally forgot. I got you guys a baby gift," I say.

"You didn't have to Pheebs," Liv says hugging me.

"Well why don't we come back to your place. I parked near there anyway," Ted suggests.

"Perfect," I smile.

We all walk back to Escala. When we get there we punch in our code and ride up the elevator. When we get into the penthouse I tell them to make themselves at home and run back into my closet. I grab the wrapped gift and come out.

"It's not much," I say and smile. They unwrap it and see it.

"Phoebe, I was looking at these online. You didn't have to," she says smiling.

"Thanks Bubs," Ted hugs me. They both feel the soft fabric and smile.

"We can't wait for Baby G to get here," I say and they smile. I rub Liv's belly one last time and hug them both goodbye.

After they leave Nathan and I sit on the couch. I check my phone and decide to call Sawyer. He doesn't answer and I frown looking at Nathan. "That's weird Sawyer didn't answer," just as I say that Sawyer walks out of the security room.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me," I laugh.

"did you need something?" Sawyer asks kissing my head.

"No, I thought you guys were gone," I say.

"No, we came back about 20 minutes ago. I did want to talk to you though," Sawyer says and I start to feel nervous.

"Is everything okay?" Nathan asks.

"Yes, the girls were great. They went to the mall and met up with some of their other friends. But when we got back in the car Claire seemed upset. As I was dropping all her friends off she got quieter and quieter. She ran to her room when we got here. I just wanted to let you guys know," Sawyer says.

"Thank you for telling us," Nathan says. I start to worry. What happened at the mall? Did Claire see someone?

"We better go talk to her," I say as Luke goes back to the security den.

"Yeah," Nathan says.

We both head upstairs. I knock on Claire's door. Nathan stands next to me. We get no response. "Claire sweetheart," I say.

"Oh sorry, I was napping," she says and her voice doesn't sound normal. She sounds upset.

"Can we come in?" I ask.

"Sure one second," she says and I hear shuffling around. I look back to Nathan and he has concern etched all over his face.

When she opens the door it is obvious she has been crying. My heart breaks for her. She is putting on a smile and I can see it's fake. "Is everything okay?" She asks, opening the door.

"Yes, we just wanted to make sure you were okay," I say and she nods fake smiling. I look into her room.

Her room is always spotless. I tell her she can leave it how she wants, I don't want her to feel like it has to be this clean. She says she feels better when her room is clean. I wish I had that mentality. Nathan probably wishes I did too.

"Do you want to talk?" I ask her and she nods to me. I see tears slipping down her face. She looks to Nathan and then down at the floor. She doesn't want him here when we talk.

"Nathan, why don't you give us a minute," I say. I nod at him and he understands walking out closing the door. As soon as the door shuts Claire starts crying.

"Sweetheart, what's going on?" I ask her. We sit on her bed and I get her a box of tissues.

"I'm sorry," she says and I shake my head.

"Do not apologize for crying," I say.

"What's going on?" I ask her gently.

"It's stupid," she says.

"If it's making you upset then it is absolutely not stupid," I say and she gives me a small smile.

"We went to the mall and everything was fine. We met up with our guy friends there," she says and wipes her eyes. Sawyer told me they met up with friends.

"Okay," I say and encourage her to go on.

"The guy I have been… well I don't know. We've been talking I guess," as a child psychologist I have quickly learned the dating slang from my teen patients.

"Okay, what happened at the mall," I say.

"He was just being so rude and cold to me. Usually he is the funniest guy there and is so nice. When I finally asked what was wrong he told me he heard what happened. He was mad I never told him," she says and starts crying harder. I take her in my arms hugging her. This poor girl. That boy has no reason to be mad. It is her story to tell.

"Claire, he has no right to be mad at you. What happened to you is your story. He does not get to decide when you tell it," I say and she nods.

"I should have told him," she says.

"Claire, what happened to you should have never happened to anyone. Let alone someone your age. You need to deal with that trauma in your own healthy way. This boy does not get to decide that. It is your own journey," I say and she nods.

"You're right," she says and wipes her eyes. "I should probably talk to him she says and senses my confusion.

"When he told me he was mad I stormed off," she says and I nod.

"You can talk to him when you feel ready," I say and put a piece of brunette hair behind her ear. The more I examine her features the prettier she becomes. She has smooth olive skin. Her eyes are a crystal blue. I try not to remember the bruised fragile girl that came into the hospital.

"Do you think he'll forgive me," she asks. I don't want to give her false hope this kid could be an ass.

"If he doesn't then it is his loss and problem," I say and she nods.

"I'm sorry for locking myself up here," she says and I smile.

"Do not apologize, Claire," I say.

"You and Nathan have made me feel so at home. Thank you," she says and I smile grabbing her hand.

"You are always welcome here," I say.

"I feel bad I made Nathan leave," she says. I shake my head.

"I made him leave, he understands," I say reassuring her.

"Can we go talk to him, I don't want him to be mad," she says fidgeting with her hands in her lap. It dawns on me that she hasn't had a lot of men in her life who don't get mad and scream at and abuse her. Well she hasn't had any.

"Sweetheart, Nathan is not mad. I am sure he is worried," I say.

"Worried?" She asks. My heart breaks.

"We care about you deeply, Claire. When we heard you were upset we were both worried," I say. She nods and tears brim her eyes.

"Why don't we go talk to Nathan," I say wanting to show her that Nathan is not going to hurt her or yell at her.

"Yeah okay," she says and puts on a sweatshirt. I know that's her wanting to hide. We walk downstairs and Nathan is sitting in the kitchen on a stool.

"Hi," I smiled at him.

"Hi girls," he says and I get Claire a water. She takes a sip and fidgets with her hands again.

"How are you?" Nathan asks her.

"I'm sorry," Claire says.

"For what, Claire Bear?" Nathan uses her nickname he made her.

"I didn't mean to ask you to leave, I just," she says and she starts to cry before I can get to her Nathan walks towards her and she flinches in fear. I see Nathan's face drop.

"I'm not going to hurt you, honey," he says. She breaks down crying and apologizing.

"Come here," he says and takes her in his arms hugging her. She is rigid for a second until she realizes he isn't going to hurt her. She wraps her arms around him as he rubs her back. It is the sweetest sight.

"I am not mad at you. I am not upset with you. I just want you to be happy," he says in her ear kissing her head.

"I'm sorry," she repeats. Nathan rocks her back and forth.

"You don't need to apologize, Bear. No one here is going to hurt you. We love you so much and are so happy you are here," he says.

"I love you guys too," she says. I go in and join them for a group hug.

This is hard. But there is no one I'd rather do it with than my Nathan. Nathan wraps us both in his arms and I melt. This is my family.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(Phoebe's POV)

"Good Good now turn left here," I say. I am driving with Claire. She is an excellent driver. I have not felt scared once. Nathan is back at work today so I am taking Claire to get lunch with my mom.

"Perfect now this driveway right here," I say and Claire's mouth drops open as she pulls up to my childhood home.

"This is where you lived?" She asks.

"Yes, birth to 18," I say and she smiles.

"Wow," she says. She gets out of the car and smooths out her yellow romper. She dresses better than I ever will. I am just in jeans and a cute tank top. She looks nervous.

"What's going on girl?" I ask her.

"They'll like me right?" She asks. I smile and squeeze her shoulder.

"Claire, they will love you trust me," I say and she smiles nodding.

I walk up and knock. My mom quickly opens the door and scolds me for knocking. She always tells me just to walk in. I give her a hug.

"Hi sweetheart," she says and kisses my head.

"Hi momma," I say and hug her tightly.

"You must be, Claire," my mom says smiling. "It is so nice to meet you, sweetheart," my mom says.

"Can I hug you?" My mom asks and Claire nods smiling. Seeing them hug warms my heart. My mom holds Claire at arms length.

"You are just stunning," my mom says and it is true she is.

"Oh thank you," Claire says and blushes.

"Well come in," my mom says. We decided to have lunch here. Claire's favorite meal is grilled cheese and tomato soup and Gail has a famous recipe. We are eating on the porch. It is a wonderful day out.

"Your house is lovely, Mrs. Grey," Claire says.

"Oh thank you sweetheart, and please call me Ana," she says. Claire nods smiling.

My mom gets us each an iced tea as we head out on the patio. We take our seats looking out over their breathtaking view. I hope Nathan and I get a house someday with a view like this. It is just absolutely beautiful.

"So Claire, tell me all about you," my mom says.

"Well I'm Claire," she says giggling a bit. "I am 15 and about to be 16. I go to Seattle North High School. I am going to be a junior next year, so all my friends can already drive. I want to go to college for fashion or business. Umm I don't know what else," she says and blushes.

"You should tell Phoebe's cousin you are interested in fashion. She'll kidnap you," my mom teases and we laugh.

Gail brings out plates of food. I invite her to join us, but she is meeting Taylor for lunch. I hug her and she heads out.

"Oh my gosh this is amazing," Claire says as she takes a bite of her bacon jalapeño grilled cheese.

"Isn't it," I smile.

"So how has living with Phoebe been?" My mom asks and I smirk.

"Amazing. Her and Nathan are my best friends," she says and I have to hold back tears.

"They are pretty great," my mom agrees.

"What do you do Mrs. Grey- I mean Ana?" Claire says and blushes. I smile at her sweetness.

"I am a CEO of a publishing company," my mom says and she nods.

"That's so cool. I like to read," she says. I did not know that. I should show her the secret library, we never use it, I didn't even think to show her.

"What do you like to read?" My mom asks her.

"Mystery mostly," she says and blushes.

"Me too. What's your favorite book?" My mom asks.

"Umm probably The Witness or Married at Last," she says. My mom's face lights up. I'm not the biggest reader so I take a back seat in this conversation.

"I published The Witness," she says and Claire's face looks shocked.

"No way, that ending is crazy," Claire says.

"I know as soon as I read the manuscript I couldn't put it down," my mom says.

"Sloan by the end was ruthless," she says and my mom nods.

We bring our plates inside and my mom refills our drinks. "So tell me, Claire. What kind of cake do you like?" My mom asks.

"Umm I like any kind really. Lemon or red velvet are probably my favorite." She says and I smile. Lemon is one of my favorites too.

"I see that smirk Phoebe Grey," I let it slide as my mom calls me Phoebe Grey.

"Phoebe loves lemon cake," my mom says. Claire gives me a big smile.

"Thank you guys for hosting a party for me and Nathan," Claire says.

"Well of course we couldn't not celebrate your big day," my mom says and smiles. I laugh as Claire blushes.

All of a sudden the door opens and I see my dad. I am surprised and a little nervous as he is not supposed to be here right now. I don't want Claire to get too overwhelmed by new males especially with what happened at the mall the other day.

"Christian, what are you doing home?" my mom says.

"My office is being painted, remember?" He tells my mom. "I'm working from home the rest of the day," he says. I smile as my dad comes over hugging me.

"Hi Bubs," he says and kisses my head.

"Dad, this is Claire. Claire this is my dad," I say. She is back to her shy self.

"Hi, Mr. Grey," Claire says. She shakes his hand. She looks terrified. My dad can be scary.

"Hi Claire, it's so nice to meet you. I am Christian," he says.

"Did you ladies have lunch?" My dad asks.

"Yes, it was amazing," I say.

"Great, Claire are you all settled in at Phoebe's?" My dad asks.

"Yes, it's lovely there," Claire says timidly.

"Don't give her too much credit," my dad says and we all laugh.

"So you are a sophomore in high school?" My dad asks.

"Yes but I'll be a junior in the fall," she says.

"Junior year is a big one," he says and she nods smiling.

"Have you met Ava or Teddy yet?" He asks and Claire and I shake our heads.

"I thought I would break her in with you and mom," I smile.

"Hey we aren't the ones you have to be worried about," he says and smiles.

"No not at all," I smirk.

"Claire, is there anything we can get you for your birthday?" My dad asks.

"Oh my goodness, you guys have done enough," Claire says.

"We have to get you something," my mom says.

"The party is enough," she smiles. Claire is looking down and starts to fidget with her hands. My dad is looking at her with a face I don't recognize. Somewhere between understanding and sadness.

"Well Claire Nathan will be home soon and we said we were going to make dinner for him so we should probably head out," I say. She looks up nodding.

"Can we give you anything to take? Claire, are you still hungry at all?" My dad asks.

"I am stuffed, thank you though," she smiles.

My mom gives Claire a hug goodbye. My dad is in complete understanding of her situation. He gives her a knuckle touch making her laugh. I can see she is relieved that he didn't try to hug her. I have to remember to talk to Teddy and Andrew about that.

I give Claire the keys to go start the car and she heads outside. "She's a very sweet girl," my mom says and I nod. It's true she is.

"You can see she's afraid," my dad says sadly.

"She is, but she was like that with Nathan at first. She will warm up to you. Males are just very scary for her," I say and he nods.

"I think the fact that you knuckle touched her has made you cool now," I say and laugh.

"I didn't want her to feel pressure to hug me or anything like that," he says and I nod smiling.

"You're doing great with her," my mom says and I smile.

"She makes it easy," I say. I hug both of them goodbye.

"I'm proud of you," my dad says as he hugs me.

"Thanks Dad," I smile.

I head out to the car and get in the passenger side. "You ready?" I ask smiling and she nods.

"I really like your parents," she says and I smile.

"I didn't know my dad was going to be there," I should have asked if he was coming around.

"I'm okay, Phoebe," she says and looks at me.

"I know, I just don't want you to feel overwhelmed," I say and she nods.

"Thank you," she says. She drives home perfectly and parks the car. We get out and head upstairs. We are making taco salads tonight. I was going to make margaritas, but I still haven't gotten my period. Having Claire here has been good because I haven't even thought about it.

"Okay, I am going to cook the taco meat, do you want to chop the vegetables?" I ask her.

"Yes and I am pretty good at making guacamole if you want me to," she says.

"I would love that," I say and she smiles. I turn on some light music as we cook. We chat back and forth about random things.

"Phoebe, can I ask you something?" Claire says.

"Of course," I say as I stir the meat.

"How did you know Nathan was the one?" She asks. She catches me off guard. I did not know she was going to ask that.

"I knew he was the one when he made time for me. He would pick me over his friends. He was there when I needed him," I say. "Quality time is really important for me and he always showed up for me," I say and she nods.

"Why do you ask?" I say.

"Just wondering. You guys have been together for so long," she says and I nod looking at my wedding ring.

"It has been a long time," I say.

"Did you ever date other people?" She asks.

"I did, but never seriously. He was my first and last serious boyfriend," I say and she nods.

"That's awesome, I wish," she says. I look over at her. She is effortlessly stunning. I would have been intimidated by her in high school.

"You will find someone. I got very lucky. I don't know any high school boys who are mature enough to handle a serious relationship," I say and she nods.

"I know that," she laughs and I smile.

The door opens and Nathan walks in. "hi girls," he says and walks in kissing my head.

"Hi Nathan," Claire says.

"How was your day?" I ask.

"It was great, I had two surgeries and then one consult," he says and I nod.

"What did you ladies do?" He asks.

"We went to my parents and Claire drove around. Then we came back and made dinner," I say.

"Glad to see Claire didn't kill you both," he says and I laugh.

"Hey I'm good," Claire says and I nod.

"She is very good. You'll take her tomorrow," I say and he looks scared.

"Right Nathan," Claire smiles sweetly.

"Yeah yeah," he says and I laugh.

"Why don't you set the table instead of sitting there looking pretty," I say and get everything in bowls.

I place everything on the table and sit down across from Nathan. Claire sits next to me.

"It looks great, thank you ladies," he says.

"Claire made most of it. I just did the taco meat," I say. She smiles looking down. We all fill our plates and eat the taco salads.

Dinner is amazing and after we all head to our rooms. Claire says she has drivers ed and I want to get to bed early because of work tomorrow. I get into my pjs and climb into bed.

I turn on some random television and rest. Nathan comes out after his shower. He takes off his towel and puts on boxers. After he climbs into bed with me. I smile at him as he scoots closer to me.

"How's my girl?" He asks. I still get butterflies when he calls me his.

"I'm good. I missed you today," I smile. He kisses my head and I rest against his chest.

"How was she with your mom," he asks.

"She was great with her. My dad surprised us and came home because his office was being painted," I say and Nathan looks down as he scratches my back soothingly.

"Was she okay?" He asks nervously.

"She was great. I think after a few minutes she started to get anxious so we left, but she did well," I say and he nods.

"So you think Sunday will be okay?" He asks.

"I'm going to call Teddy and Andrew and make sure they are updated on her situation," I say and he nods kissing my head again.

"Bee," Nathan says. I look up at him. I can see he wants to ask me something.

"What?" I ask.

"You haven't… have you gotten your period?" He asks. My stomach drops. I was hoping he wouldn't talk about this.

"Not yet," I say. I'm only a day late though. My period is pretty irregular still.

"Okay," he says, sensing I don't want to talk about this.

"Goodnight," he says and I kiss him.

"Night," I say and close my eyes, going to sleep.

—

When I first get into work the next morning it feels weird. I only took 5 days off, but it feels like months. I situate everything in my office and head down to Henry. He has been on my mind constantly. He still doesn't have a foster placement. I need to talk to Nathan about this.

I wash my hands and go into his room. "Hi my friend," I say. He looks over and stands up in his crib. The biggest smile plastered on his face.

"Bee bee," he says and reaches for me. I quickly walk over and undo his crib gate. He lunges out and I hug him.

"Miss you," he says and I smile sitting down on the couch in his room.

"I missed you more," I say. I tickle his belly and he giggles.

"Bee bee let's play," he says.

"Okay, let's play," I say and he gets out his toy car. A nurse walks in just as we get out of the car.

"Is his diaper dry?" She asks. I check and nod my head.

"Thanks Phoebe," she says and walks out.

"No urse," he says, meaning nurse.

"She just wanted to check your diaper," I say and he ignores me zooming a car across the room.

"Fast," he says and I nod.

"Very fast," I say.

"Bee bee sing," he says. Oh no. I sang once and when I do he goes into fits of giggles.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight," I sing and he throws his head back laughing.

"No Princess songs," he says and I giggle.

"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore," I sing and he laughs so hard holding his car. I am obsessed with his belly laugh.

"So funny Bee," he says and I smile. He hasn't gotten his surgery yet. Nathan is going to do it, but they are monitoring his stomach before to make sure it's necessary.

I look at the time and realize I have a meeting. I pick him up and start to rock him rubbing his back. I hate leaving him when he is awake, so I try to get him to nap whenever I leave. It is pretty easy for him to fall asleep. I set him in his crib and walked out.

I have meetings the rest of the day that are pretty uneventful. I visit one patient in the ER who needs support. It goes well and I head back to my office. I have Lia the hospital social worker come to my office before I leave. I am sitting in my chair as she knocks. I smile as she comes in and sits down.

"How is Claire?" She asks.

"Amazing, she drove me around yesterday. We are having her birthday party on Sunday," I say and Lia smiles.

"That is great, everytime I talk to her she boasts about you and Nathan," she says and I smile.

"So I have to talk to you about one of your patients," she says and my stomach drops.

"A group home opened up and has four more spots as four kids just got adopted," she says and I smile.

"That's great for those kids," I say and she nods.

"Well, as you know no one has stepped forward to take Henry," she says and my body goes numb. No.

"Right," I say, keeping my professional face on.

"Well, after his surgery we are going to be placing him there, unless you as his psychologist have differing opinions on how that would be detrimental to his health," she says and I want to stand up and say it would be. But I know that paperwork and there is no way I could argue mental health for a 2 year old.

"You and I both know nothing will come of that," I say, kind of annoyed she even suggested something.

"I have to say that to cover my ass, Phoebe," she says and I nod.

"Do you really think a home with a lot of other foster kids can handle a two year old who has a lot of needs and is still in a diaper?" I ask.

"Well the parents are both trauma trained, and have room," she says. "He has spent too much time in a hospital room, Phoebe. He is only 2 and hasn't seen outside those four walls in awhile," she says and I want to yell and scream. I want to take him home and have him be my baby.

"When is this happening?" I ask.

"Well, since the state hasn't approved the surgery he is going there tomorrow," she says. "He will come back when it is time for the surgery," Tears prick the back of my eyes. I need her to leave before I break. I know this is unprofessional as I am supposed to not get emotionally attached, but Henry is my baby. He is the first patient that has affected me like this.

"Okay," I nod and she looks at me.

"Well I should be going," she says and I nod.

"Have a good night," I say and she says to wish Claire her best. As soon as the door closes tears come pouring down my face. I can't take him home now. I know I should have acted sooner. I take a tissue and clear my face off. I need to say bye to Henry.

I head down to his room for the second time today. I wash my hands and head in. He is playing with a toy in his crib. "Bee?" He looks confused but then gets the biggest smile. A single tear rolls down my face. I shut the door.

I take him out of his crib and sit with him on my lap in the rocking chair. He is telling me about his car. Most of his words are gibberish, but I sit and listen. He looked up at me and I didn't realize I was crying.

"Bee cwy?" He says and wipes a tear that falls.

"No sad," he says and hugs me. It takes everything out of me not to sob.

"I am okay, Bee Bee is okay," I say and he smiles holding up his car.

After 15 minutes I know I need to say goodbye. I hug him to my chest and he blows me a kiss as I walk out. I rush to the elevators and run to my car. When I get in I break down. I drive as I cry and I look and see I was supposed to be home 30 minutes ago. Shit.

When I pull into the parking lot I clean myself up. I put on some powder under my eyes and walked in. Nathan and Claire are sitting at the table waiting. I feel so bad. All I want to do is be alone. "Hi guys, I am sorry I am late, a meeting ran late," I say and muster the biggest smile I can.

"It is okay, we made chicken penne," Claire smiles. I kiss Nathan's head and then Claire's head. I sit down at the table. I feel Nathan staring at me. He always knows.

"So how was your day?" I ask Claire.

"It was great, Nathan let me have my friend Jenna over that you guys met. We finished our drivers ed courses and made cookies, there are some up on the counter if you want to try one," she says.

"I will have to try one," I smile.

"Nathan what did you do today?" I ask him. My mind floats to Henry who knows nothing about what is about to happen.

"I worked out, I had a conference call and then helped decorate cookies," he says, winking at Claire, making her laugh. I smile at their banter.

"How was work?" Nathan asks, squeezing my hand.

"It was great," I say with a fake smile. It was horrible, I want to scream and to cry.

"Good," Nathan says.

After dinner, Nathan does the dishes as I say I am going to shower. I go into the bathroom and strip down. I start the shower and tears fall down my face. I take off my makeup as I cry. I get into the shower and start to sob.

His little smile and voice going into a group home breaks me. I want him to have full attention. I want him to be so happy. The water stings against my skin, but I don't turn it down. I need this. I wash myself.

The door to the bathroom opens and Nathan strips. Fuck. I can't deal with this right now. I step forward as he comes in behind me. He starts caressing my hips and kissing my neck. I don't say anything as tears slip down my face. His hand slips down my front and touches me there. I gasp and bite my lip.

"How does that feel," He whispers sensually. I can't even focus on this. A sob breaks through my lips and Nathan has never moved so quickly to drop his hands and spin me to face him.

"Bee, I.." I know he feels so bad for not knowing. I would reassure him but the only sound I can make is a sob. I cry and he looks so confused. He takes me in his arms. I cry into his chest. I feel his hardness between us.

"Bee, what is going on," he says and I shake my head.

"Please, just let me be alone," I say and he holds me at arms length.

"Bee," he says again and I pull back. I just want to be alone.

"Please," I say and he nods. He kisses my head and gets out wrapping a towel around his waist. He quickly leaves the bathroom. I start to cry into the water. I am so angry at myself. I should have offered to foster him. He wouldn't be going to a group home.

After I sit in the shower and cry out everything I have, the water starts to run cold. I get out and dry off. I put on Nathan's boxers and a big tshirt. I brush my hair out and look at my swollen face. I put on moisturizer and walk out. Nathan is pacing the floor and running his hand through his hair. He is in his grey sweats. He looks so good with his tan. I freeze and feel horrible. I didn't mean to hurt him.

"Phoebe," he says and stays in his spot.

I climb into bed and he sits down facing me. I shake my head and take a deep breath. "I'm sorry," I say and he shakes his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my behavior…," he runs his hands through his hair. "I would have never done that if I knew, you were upset I would have never," he says and I shake my head.

"Nathan," I say and take a deep breath. "I am not upset with you. You did nothing wrong," I say and grab his hand kissing it.

"Why were you upset? Did something happen at work?" He asks and I nod.

"What is going on?" He asks.

"Henry is being sent to a group home tomorrow," I say. Saying the words out loud makes my heart drop again. Nathan looks at me. He knows how much Henry means to me.

"Bee," he says and I shake my head leaning forward putting my face in my hands crying.

"We should have fostered him," I say and all of a sudden there is a gasp. I look up and Claire is holding a plate of cookies. If looks could break someone her face. I know all she heard is "we should have fostered him."

"Claire, honey come here," I say and she shakes her head.

"I brought you this," she says and sets the cookies down with a note. She runs out of the room and Nathan calls after her.

"Fuck," I say and start crying even harder.

**(I am sorry for the mini cliffhanger! I will be updating soon! If you celebrate Easter, Happy Easter! XOXO) **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(Phoebe's POV)

I get up and read the note. She brought me a plate of cookies. I should have locked the door. The note says "You looked sad at dinner. I hope the cookies help! I love you so much, Phoebe. XOXO," if that doesn't just absolutely gut me. I stand up and start rushing out the door.

"Phoebe," Nathan says and I turn.

"I fucked up," I say and Nathan comes over to me hugging me tightly.

"Why don't you let me go talk to her," he says and I look at him confused.

"No, Nathan I was-" he cuts me off.

"Bee, you are so emotional right now. Why don't you take a minute and take a couple deep breathes. I wil go talk to her and when you are ready you can come up," he says and I nod. Me breaking down and crying to Claire won't help anyting.

"Just give me five minutes," I say and he nods, kissing my head and heading up to Claire's room. I sit on the end of the bed, taking a second for myself.

(Nathan's POV)

Phoebe is really going through it right now. I am not used to seeing her this fragile. She has been down a lot these past couple of months. All she wants is a baby. I do too, but seeing her get down on herself is heartbreaking.

Henry has been a patient near and dear to Phoebe's heart. I know she doesn't have to visit him daily, but she is in there everyday. Sometimes twice a day to do checks. I know she is beating herself up for not fostering him. I wish I could just go get him for her.

Claire walked in at the absolute worst time. What phoebe said was not to hurt Claire. Hell phoebe would adopt every kid in that hospital if she could. I offered to talk to Claire, I don't thinking phoebe going in there and crying will be of any help. I also don't want Claire to get upset at phoebe.

I walk up to her door and knock. "Claire," I say.

"I just want to be alone please," she says.

"Claire it's just me," I say. "Can we talk?" I ask.

"Hold on," she says and I step back waiting for her to open the door. When she does I see she has her suitcase out. Shit.

"Sit," I say and we both sit at the bench at the end of her bed. Her eyes are tear stained. My heart aches for her. I would never want her to feel Not welcomed.

"What you heard Claire wasn't what it sounded like," I say and she shakes her head.

"It's okay Nathan, no one wants me," she says forcing a smile. This poor girl has moved house to house.

"Phoebe has a patient at the hospital who is going to a group home tomorrow. She has worked with this patient since he was an infant," I start and she shakes her head.

"Nathan, you guys should foster him then not me," He needs you guys she says and goes back to packing.

"Sweetheart, we Didn't know he was going there until today. We didn't have to pick him or you. We want you here. Phoebe is just very upset about him leaving, she is beating herself up over it," he says and Claire looks at me.

"It isn't her fault," she says and I nod. Try telling her that.

"I know, she just cares a lot. She never wanted you to think she doesn't want you here. She is so happy you are here. So am I. We love you, Claire," I say and tears start to pour down her face.

"I love you guys too, but I don't want you guys to have to keep watching me. You guys should bring that child here," she says as she puts another shirt in her suitcase. I kneel down on the ground.

"Claire, we want you here. We don't want you to feel unwelcome. We are so happy you are here," I say and she shrugs.

"Phoebe is downstairs distraught. She did not intend for you to hear that. Not without the first part of what she was saying," I say and she nods.

"We screwed up, Claire. It was a miscommunication. We want you to stay with us," I say and she nods looking down knotting her hands in her lap.

"I want to be here," she says and I smile. She leans over and gives me the biggest hug. I smile and rub her back. There's a knock at the door and we see Phoebe.

"Hi sweetheart," she says.

"Hi," Claire says.

"I'm sorry," Claire and Phoebe say at the exact same time.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Phoebe says.

"I shouldn't have ran out. It was a misunderstanding and I reacted too quickly," Claire says and Phoebe shakes her head going over and hugging Claire.

I smile as they hug in front of me. I know phoebe feels awful. This is a weight off of her chest.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I should have done a better job explaining what I said," Phoebe says and Claire hugs her tightly.

"I love you, Phoebe," Claire says and I see a tear roll down Phoebe's cheek.

"I love you more, sweet girl," she says and I smile.

"Did you try the cookies?" Claire asks.

"I did not get a chance too," Phoebe says and smiles. "I will go down and eat one before bed," she says.

"Okay, tomorrow I was thinking we could maybe go shopping for an outfit for Sunday. I want to look good for your family," she says and Phoebe looks at me and smiles.

"Of course, Nathan gets off work at 1 so we could go then," she suggests. Oh I'm included in the shopping trip.

"Perfect," Claire says.

"I really didn't mean to be dramatic. I'm sorry I caused a scene," Claire says. I feel horrible that she thinks we are angry.

"Claire, honey. We are not mad at all. We just want you to know that we are so happy that you are here," I say and she nods.

"Okay, I am happy to be here too," she says and smiles.

"Well everyone looks exhausted, why don't we go to bed," Phoebe suggests and we all nod.

"Goodnight, Claire," I say kissing her head.

"Goodnight guys," she says and we shut her room door on the way out. I wrap my arm around Pheebs as we walk down to our room. When we get into our bedroom I shut the door this time.

Phoebe lays on her side of the bed and gets under the covers. I sit on the edge of the bed and look at her. She is so effortlessly beautiful. She doesn't even know it. Her grey eyes pop against her pink cheeks from crying.

"Are you okay, Bee?" I ask her and she nods slightly. I can tell she isn't. I pull her against my chest and she breaks down crying. I rub her back as her small fingers grip my arms.

"Shhh it's okay, he'll be safe in the home," I say. And she nods slightly.

"I'm sorry," she says and I kiss her head.

"I love you," I say. I lay down and pull her against my chest. I run my fingers through her hair as she cries against my chest. I know there isn't much I can say to make this better. I just hold her and tell her how much I love her.

My heart aches watching the woman I love most in the world cry. I kiss her head occasionally. When her crying slows I look down and see she fell asleep. I turn the lights off and pull the comforter up so she is fully covered. I keep her in my arms and rub her back.

"I love you, Bee," I say and hold her.

(Phoebe's POV)

*Day of Nathan and Claire's party*

I wake up to Nathan wrapped around me like a vine. I smile and kiss his head flopping his unruly hair back. He needs a haircut. He looks so peaceful sleeping. It is his birthday tomorrow. Claire's two days ago. She got her license and is now a driving lady.

Nathan and I got her a car. We are going to surprise her tonight with it. It's a new Volkswagen. We saw she had been looking at older ones.

I am so excited for tonight. It marks two weeks of Claire being with us. I feel like she is our actual daughter.

This week was hard having to say goodbye to Henry. Lucky Lia has been keeping me updated. He got moved in okay and she goes to check this Wednesday. My heart breaks thinking about that little man.

I still haven't gotten my period. I'm coming up on two weeks late. I have a test under my sink. I vowed to myself that if I don't get my period by 3 tomorrow I'd take it. I'm just scared of what it says.

Nathan starts to stir and sits up next to me. "Good morning," he says in his sexy morning voice that makes me want to jump him.

"Morning baby," I smile.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask. .

"Mmmmm good after you wore me out," he smirks and kisses my bare shoulder. Pervert.

"I love your blush," he says and stands up stretching. He is so hot. I eye his tan and muscular body.

"I'm going to work out, care to join?" He asks.

"Are you calling me fat?" I ask him and he laughs coming over and climbing on top of me.

"When did I call you fat?" He asks and tickles me making me die of laughter.

"Stop stop," I cry.

"Come on come workout," he says and I sigh agreeing. It couldn't hurt. I go into my closet and throw my hair up. I put on my baby blue sports bra and leggings. I put on deodorant, brush my teeth, and follow Nathan upstairs.

We head into the gym shutting the door so we don't wake Claire. Nathan gets us mats and he steps on his stretching. "Okay, what now," I say after I touch my toes once.

"Stretch," he says and I sigh following what he is doing.

"Okay let's start on the treadmill," he says getting me set up. He inclines it and speeds it up. He gets on his and starts to run.

"This is nice," he says and looks over at me.

"Nice is a stretch," I say as I am already out of breath. I've always been naturally skinny. I have a very fast metabolism. Working out is really for me.

"How much longer," I ask and he looks over smiling.

"You got it," he says. "Your ass looks amazing in those," he says and I roll my eyes.

After we get off the treadmill, we go over to the weights. I try to pick one up and fail miserably. "Careful, we already had a broken knuckle," he says and I smirk.

"Okay now 20 of those," he says after teaching me to lift properly.

"You're Fucking nuts, 10," I say and he shakes his head.

"Come on," he says and starts lifting his weights. I just watch to sit and watch him. Is that an option? I would burn calories from sweating.

I am sweating up a storm and Nathan looks like he hasn't started working out. "I might have to take you in here," Nathan says whispering in my ear behind me. He grabs my butt making me squeal.

We do abs then a leg workout. I decide to do a butt workout to make him hot and bothered. It works as he drops his weights and pins me against the wall kissing me.

"You are so fucking hot," he says and I smirk kissing him. We hear a door shut and Nathan backs off. Claire is up.

"Later," I smile. He nods and we clean up heading downstairs.

"I'm making eggs," Claire says as she sees us.

"Yum, I'm going to make a smoothie for Pheebs and myself," Nathan says. "Do you want some?" He asks Claire and she shakes her head.

"What time are we heading over tonight? Claire asks.

"Well leave here around 5," I say and she nods.

"I was wondering if I could go to a friends for an hour or two today," she says.

"I don't see why not as long as you are ready to go by 5," I say and she nods.

"Thank you," she smiles and keeps cooking. We eat breakfast on the patio and go inside cleaning up. I go to shower and Nathan takes Claire to her friends. Sawyer is of course going with her.

I get out and am towel drying my hair when Nathan comes in. "Hi," I smile and kiss him.

"How was she?" I ask.

"Good, I learned she loves Justin Bieber," Nathan says and I laugh.

"Who doesn't love JB?" I ask and Nathan laughs.

"Where did her friend live?" I ask.

"Off Nelson," he says and I nod.

"Thanks for taking her," I say and he says of course and gets in the shower. I stay in comfy clothes and head out to make a salad to bring tonight.

I make a lemon chicken salad. It is really yummy. I also pull Nathan's favorite wine to bring. While Nathan is in the shower I grab his gift and wrap it. I got him new scrubs because he needs new ones desperately. That was my casual wife gift. Then for his surprise, I got him, Teddy, and Andrew season tickets to basketball games this season. Front row seats every home and away game.

I wrap them up nicely and hide the gift. As I come out Nathan is in sweats and a T-shirt looking effortlessly beautiful. As usual. He comes around and kisses me.

"What can I do?" he asks and I say nothing. I finished making the salad and have it in the fridge.

"Are you excited for tonight?" He asks and I nod.

"I am, I have missed Ava and Andrew and my grandparents. And we get to see Berkeley. Nana is coming right?" I ask and he nods smiling.

"Good, I have missed her." I say and he agrees.

"Well we have a little bit of time to just relax. What do you want to do?" I ask.

"I have nothing I need to do," he says and I agree. Usually there is something that needs to be done either with work or something.

"This is new," I laugh and he nods.

"Well we could watch TV in bed," I say and he takes my hand and we go into our room. It is a rainy day so Nathan shuts the curtains. We get into our just made bed and cozy up. I smile and kiss him. We turn on HGTV and chill out.

"Bee," Nathan says and I nod.

"Um I have been meaning to talk to you about this," he says and I sit up concerned.

"Well the hospital contacted me and asked me for a meeting. The one that I told you about," he says and I nod.

"Is everything okay?" I ask worried.

"Yes, everything is great. They wanted to take a group of interns to teach them," he says and I am shocked. He is still so new. He is amazing at his job, so it doesn't shock me.

"Babe, that's amazing," I say and lean in kissing him.

"I don't know if I am going to do it," he says.

"What? Are you crazy?" I ask. Nathan would be amazing at that job.

"I don't know, it would require more work hours. I just don't want to be away from you and if we… when we get pregnant I want to be here as much as possible," he says and my heart aches a bit.

"Nate," I smile and straddle his lap.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it, this is an amazing opportunity," I remind him and he nods smiling.

"So I can take it?" he asks.

"Are you crazy? You better take it," I smile and kiss him. "I am so proud of you," I say.

After a few hours of TV, we start to get ready for tonight. Claire gets dropped off while I'm curling my hair. She runs upstairs to get ready.

I smile and start to put on my makeup. After I get dressed in a cute white short sleeve shirt and a skirt. I put on hoop earrings and head out. Claire is already downstairs when I come out. She looks adorable in her green off the shoulder dress.

Nathan and her are talking about something. "You ready?" He asks and I nod smiling. We drive in the car together to my parents house. They have balloons in the driveway and I smile.

When we walk in only my parents and Ted and Olivia are there. I rush to my dad who hugs me tightly. I have missed him. "Hi Bubs," he says and I smile. I hug my mom tightly too.

"Claire, you look beautiful sweetheart," my mom says, hugging her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grey," she says. My mom reminds her it's Ana.

"Claire," my dad says and fist bumps her making her laugh.

"Hi Claire, I'm Olivia," Liv says to Claire. Claire gives her a hug. Olivia looks amazing with her little bump. She is in a tight blue dress. I hug her after.

Ted luckily remembered what I said and gave Olivia a fist bump. Men giving her hugs just crosses a line. Nathan can, but she initiated it.

"So what can we get you guys?" My mom asks. Nathan says a glass of wine, Claire says sprite, and I ask for water.

"Are you sure you don't want a glass, Phoebe?" My mom says. "It's your favorite still right?" My dad asks. Shoot. I don't want to give any ideas.

"I'm good, I have a bit of a headache so i'm going to hydrate," I smile and they nod. My dad eyes me and I avoid eye contact.

"So Olivia, we heard you got your license," my dad says.

"Oh my goodness, congrats," Teddy says and I smile.

"Yeah, I didn't think I would pass," she says laughing.

"Hey you're a better driver than Pheebs," Nathan says and I ly swat his arm.

"Hey I'm not the one with two speeding tickets and a parking ticket," I say and he shrugs taking a sip of his wine.

"Says the one with two parking tickets and a speeding ticket," I smirk and he laughs along with everyone.

The door opens and Mia's family walks in along with my grandparents and Nana Moore. I cannot believe how much both of my cousins have grown. Isabelle is a young woman now. And my little cousin William is not a little seven year old. He is a junior in high school and is an avid lacrosse player. He is a good looking boy now.

I hug Nana Moore and Mia's family. I introduce her to them all at once. She goes around and gets hugs and fist bumps from Uncle Ethan. I watch closely gauging how she is. I don't want her to feel overwhelmed. I watch as she goes to meet William. I have to hide my giggles as Claire's face meets his. She looks shocked and in love. William stares back until Nathan clears his throat. I smirk at him as they quickly shake hands.

Nana Moore spends a long time talking to Claire as they meet. After we all head into the kitchen. Overtime, Ava and Andrew and their parents come, then Berkeley and Mrs. Moore. Claire has finally met everyone. She seems comfortable.

"Bubs," my dad says and I look over. He nods me over to him.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Is this okay? Is Claire comfortable?" He asks and I smile. He is so caring.

"I think she's doing pretty well," I say and nod over to her and William laughing talking to my uncle Elliott. I can only imagine what he is saying.

"Oh Elliott," he says and I laugh.

"I just want to make sure. I've been right where she is and it is scary," he says and I smile hugging him.

"Thank you for having us," I say. He smiles looking down at me.

"I love you sweetheart," he says.

"I love you too," I say. We head back in where I talk to Mia and Ava about the LV collection. Ava is marketing it.

"Dinner is ready," I hear Gail say. I smile and head into the dining room. We are having Italian tonight. Lasagna, pasta, pizza all made by Gail.

I sit next to Nathan and Claire. On the other side of Claire I notice is William. I can see them talking. I can also see William being smooth and making her laugh. He's learned from the best.

I am talking with Nathan and Berkeley and Nana. Berkeley is thriving. She is still dating Cole and accepted an internship in the heart of Seattle. Cole couldn't come tonight because of an emergency.

"Are you good?" I whisper to Claire. She is looking down. When she looks up I see a blush like no other on her face.

"Yeah yeah, the food is great," she says and I smile.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure." I say and she nods smiling.

I go back to talking to my parents. They are planning a trip for this fall to go to Europe. They deserve a trip just the two of them. They work so hard. I hope someday Nathan and I can take spuredic trips to Europe. Right now we are both so busy.

After dinner is cleaned up, we get the cake out. We all gather around the counter and I have Claire and Nathan at the head of the counter. I light the cake and put it in front of them.

Everyone sings happy birthday and I film. Claire gets teary eyed as she looks around. Nathan has an arm around Claire and the biggest smile on his face. They both blow out the candles and everyone claps.

We all get pieces of cake and sit. I have Ava next to me. "Okay don't call me a pedo or a creep," she says and I know whatever is about to come out of her mouth can't be good.

"But how cute is William now. We definitely would have found him hot in high school," she says and I about spit out the cake I'm eating from laughter.

"Tell me I'm wrong," she says and shakes her head.

"I can't, but it is so wrong to say. He is a good looking kid," I say and she nods.

"I think Claire noticed," she says and nods over to the two of them. I smile as those two have been attached at the hip all night.

"I ship them," she says.

"You what them?" I ask.

"Ship… come on Pheebs you can't be this old and act it. It means you see them together as a couple," she says and I nod. Ship like relationship.

"Okay…," I say laughing.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Ava asks.

"Not that I know of," I say.

"She's very pretty," Ava says and I agree. She is a very stunning girl.

I go over and talk to William and Claire. My dad comes and sits by us too. We discuss Williams lacrosse offer to USC. it is so crazy how he got that.

"I'm super excited about it. I am only a junior though, so I still have time," he says and I nod.

"It is true, we are very proud of you," I say.

"Yeah," Claire says agreeing with me. She blushes and looks down when he thanks her.

"Claire, did Ana and Phoebe show you the grounds of the house near the sound?" My dad asks.

"No Mr. Grey," she says.

"Christian honey, Mr. Grey is only for Nathan," my dad teases making her laugh.

"Well I could show you," I offer.

"Or I can," William Jump's in and realizes how excited he sounds. "I mean.. I can if you want to stay in here Phoebe," William says and I laugh.

"Claire is that okay?" I ask and she nods smiling and as large as I've seen her smile.

"Yes that's perfect," she says. I smile and watch as they walk out the back. William holds the door for her.

"Would you look at that," my dad says and I laugh taking a sip of my water.

"Young love," I smirk.

"I know that look in her eyes," my dad says.

"What look?" I ask.

"That's the same look you had when Nathan came over for the first time," he says and I shake my head laughing.

"I'm telling you it is. You looked at that boy like he hung the moon with his pretty face," my dad says and I laugh again.

"Hey I told you, I believe you hung the moon, but maybe Nathan held it while you hung it," I say and my dad laughs kissing my head.

We head over and talk to Nana Moore who pesters my dad about letting her cook instead of Gail. Nana Moore and Gail have become quite the friends. They go to lunch, get their nails done, and are in the same book club. It makes me so happy.

"Well you know, I need someone to cook for. All of my kids are all grown and so are my grand babies," she says and I smile.

"We love having you here and cooking for you Nana," my dad says. Everyone calls her nana around here. I don't think I've heard anyone call her Eleanor.

"Let me help Gail one night," she says.

"We can arrange that," my dad smiles. She punches his cheek and I smile.

"Oh thank you Christian," she says. I feel an arm come around my waist and I smile turning and seeing Nathan.

"Hi Babe," I say. Nathan leans over kissing Nana's cheek.

"Where is the kid?" He asks looking around for Claire.

"She went on a walk to see the scenery with William," I say.

"Oh, is someone with them," he asks, protective Nathan coming out.

"No," I say and he buries his head in my neck.

"Oh goodie," he says and I laugh.

"You're fine," I say and reach my hand up to his hair. He looks amazing tonight.

"It's almost your birthday," I say and look at my watch seeing it's 10 pm.

"One more year," he says and I laugh.

"27 already looks so hot on you," I say and he laughs.

"There she is," I say. When the patio door opens I see Claire and William come back. She is wearing his jacket. Claire comes over to us.

"Hi girly girl, how was the tour?" I ask.

"It was great. This house is amazing," she says and when she realizes she still has Williams jacket on she blushes and quickly removes it.

"I better give this back," she says and scurries off. I laugh and look to Nathan.

"Oh the classics have my jacket, you're cold in the middle of July," he says and I laugh.

"Something you would have done," I smirk and he flicks me playfully.

After the night winds down we all say goodbye. I watch as Claire and William exchange numbers. We head home and have our surprise for Claire in her parking spot.

"Claire, we have your present ready," I say as we all pull into the garage.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," she says.

"Of course we did, now this is all paid for," Nathan says. "You do not have to worry about it," Nathan says.

When we step out and she sees the white Volkswagen her mouth drops. "I can't… you guys," she says and looks to us. She is speechless for awhile.

"You did this for me," she says and we both say of course. She begins to cry and runs to hug us both.

"I can't accept this," she says.

"You can, and you will," Nathan says hugging her tightly.

She gets into her new car and starts it. It is a very pretty car. I smile as she invites us.

For the rest of the night she takes us around the city driving her little heart out.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(Phoebe's POV)

I wake up early to go out and make breakfast. Today is Nathan's birthday. I have balloons up with 27s on them. I am making his favorite omelettes and pancakes.

I get the table all set with mimosas for him and orange juice for me and Claire. I am not sure if I am pregnant yet, which is why I am taking a test today. I smile and walk into our bedroom.

I go and I kiss him on the lips. He stays asleep so I kiss his neck then down his chest. He slowly starts to sit up and smiles at me. "Happy birthday," I say and he smiles and kisses me.

"Thank you, baby," he says.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask him.

"I did, you wore me out last night," he says and I laugh.

"It smells amazing," he says.

"Well come eat," I say. I heard Claire get up so I assume she is downstairs. I have his presents that I got him on the counter. Claire is sitting down and when she sees us she stands up.

"Happy birthday, Nathan," she says and hugs Nathan.

"Thank you sweet girl," he says. We all sit down and start eating.

"Phoebe, these are so good," Claire says.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I smile.

"So what are you guys planning today?" Claire asks and I look at Nathan.

"After running around and working all week honestly just some time to chill. Maybe go to Pike Market," he says and I smile.

"Aw yeah, that would be fun," she says. She has something to tell us I can see it in her eyes. I wait for her to speak.

"I wanted to tell you guys that I'm giving you guys the night to spend with just you two," she says and I tilt my head.

"I've been here with you guys ruining your time alone," she says.

"Claire, hun we want you here with us. We love having you here," Nathan says.

"I know you do. Thank you. I just want tonight to be special for you guys," she smiles. She is so thoughtful.

"Well where are you going?" Nathan asks.

"Well actually William invited me over for dinner," she says and everything clicks now.

"He did? That was nice of him. But Claire we never want you to feel like you aren't welcome here," I say.

"Yeah, we always want you around," Nathan says.

"I know guys don't worry. I am excited for tonight," Claire says and I smile.

"Curfew is still midnight," Nathan says and she laughs.

"I know," she smiles and we finish eating. After I get the presents and Claire runs to her room. Nathan opens his scrubs first.

"You always know," he says and I smile.

Claire comes running back down and she has a wrapped gift in her hand. I smile at her and she sits down putting the gift down. "Oh Claire, you didn't have to," Nathan says and she shakes her head.

"Of course I did," she says. I have no clue what she got him.

Nathan opens the card Claire got him. I watch and see his face change. A sad yet happy expression comes across his face. I smile at him. He gets up and hugs Claire tightly.

"You haven't even open the gift," she says from his chest.

"Oh right," he says and goes to open the gift. I watch him pull out a self stirring coffee mug. You put the lid on and it stirs and mixes your coffee. It also self heats. Nathan loves his coffee.

"Bear," he says and laughs with her. I am confused about what is so funny. Must be an inside joke.

"I thought it would be good for you with your spilling tendencies," she says and I laugh.

"Hey watch it," Nathan says and I laugh. I pass him the gift that I said was from both Claire and I. It's the season tickets for basketball.

"Guys, oh my gosh," he says with the world's biggest smile on his face. He hugs Claire and kisses me.

"You can bring whoever," I say and he smiles.

"Thank you both so much," he says and I smile hugging him.

"I'll clean up breakfast," I say. I pick up the plates and the cups. I wash them and put them in the dishwasher. Nathan and Claire both head back to their rooms to get ready for the day. I clean up the gift bags and wrapping paper. I need a shower.

When I check the time I notice the clock ticking down to the time I am forcing myself to take a test. I am 2 weeks late. It would be amazing to find out I was pregnant today. Nathan's birthday of all days.

I walk into our room to find Nathan getting dressed. "Thank you for my gifts," he says and kisses my lips.

"Of course," I say and he smiles.

"Are you going to shower?" He asks and I nod smiling.

I go into the bathroom and strip my clothes off. I look into the mirror and step to the side. My body hasn't changed. I put my hands under my flat stomach as if there was something there.

"I hope you're in there," I stupidly speak to my belly.

I get into the shower and wash myself off. I wash my hair and my body. After I go into the mirror. I brush and dry my hair. After I curl it into loose curls and apply makeup. I throw on jean shorts and a white shirt. Once I am satisfied with how I look I walk out to the main room. Claire and Nathan are watching something on her phone.

"Hi," I smile.

"Hi Bee, you look pretty," Nathan says and I smile.

"Thanks birthday boy," I say.

"Okay, do we want to go to the market?" I ask.

"Let's go," Claire says and I smile.

We all get into my car and head to Pike Place. Nathan loves it there. It is pretty fun to walk around and see. It is Monday too meaning free samples and ice cream.

We spend the afternoon getting food and eating. I take a lot of pictures of Nathan and Claire. It is so much fun to hang out with them and be relaxed. I love these two so dearly.

We get ice cream and sit on the water. It is so nice out today. I love being here. These two make my heart so full. Nathan has been in pleasant spirits all day which makes me so happy.

When we head back home Claire goes upstairs to get ready for tonight. She asked me to curl her hair. She has a crush on William and it is the sweetest thing. Hopefully Mia and Ethan watch those two.

In the meantime, Claire showers and Nathan works out. I decide to do what I've been dreading. I am going to take the pregnancy test that is stored in our cabinet. Four months of trying and four months of no luck. I pray that this goes well.

I take a deep breath and go into our bathroom. I pull down my pants and unwrap the test. I do what I need to do and lay the test flat on the counter while I wash my hands.

Two minutes. The longest two minutes of my life. I don't feel any different. My mom said she knew with me because of how sick she was. With Teddy she had no clue. Maybe that is how I am. Maybe I am pregnant with a little boy.

Daydreams of brown haired and crystal blue eyed little boys fills my mind. When I look down at my phone it's been two minutes. I can't get myself to flip the test over. I'm so scared of what the result will be.

Finally I do it and look. My mouth drops open. The words across the screen say PREGNANT in all capitals. I drop the test and cover my mouth. Oh my god. Oh my god. I am pregnant.

I want to yell and scream but I am stuck in my spot. Pure disbelief fills my body. We did it. I'm pregnant. I want to shout it from the rooftops. We finally have got what we have been praying for. I jump up and down for a second freaking out.

I take the test and quickly put it away. I want to surprise Nathan. I sit on our bed and put both my hands on my stomach. "Hi little baby," I say. I know I'll need to make a doctors appointment. Nathan and I both have work off Wednesday. We both work tomorrow. I text my Dr. Greene. Perks of being a Grey. M

My thoughts of babies are interrupted when Nathan walks in. I can't act weird. "Hi," I say, standing up. I have already failed the not being weird mission.

"Hi," Nathan smiles coming over to me.

"What's going on?" Nathan asks.

"Nothing why," I ask.

"You're acting funny. Tell me there's no surprise party tonight," Nathan says and I laugh.

"I'm not acting funny and no there are no surprise parties, I don't like you that much," I say and he laughs.

"Claire is waiting for you upstairs. She said to tell you she's ready," he says and kisses my lips.

"Okay, have a good shower," I say and he nods. I head upstairs and go into Claire's room. I feel so much different now that I know.

"Hi girl," I say and smile at her.

"Hi," she smiles nervously. I have her sit in front of me and I break her hair into sections. I heat up the curling wand and brush out her long hair.

"What are you guys going to do tonight?" I ask her.

"I'm not sure yet… I think go to dinner," she says and I smile.

"William is nice huh," I say and she blushes the color of a stop sign.

"Yeah he is," she says and I smile.

"I see that blush," I say and she laughs.

"He's pretty cute," she says. "But just a friend," she says quickly and I nod.

"Whatever you want him to be," I say and wrap her hair around the iron.

"What do you think I should wear? I don't want to be too dressy or too casual," she asks. I remember asking my mom this question before I went and met Nathan's family.

"It's warm out. You could wear that new romper we got. The white one," I say and she smiles.

"Yes that's a great idea. Do you think I could borrow your nude shoes that wrap around the ankle. If not it is okay!" She says nervously and I smile patting her shoulder.

"Of course. What's mine is yours, as long as you ask," I wink and she laughs.

I finish curling her hair and it looks amazing. She is such a stunning girl. Foster mom bias aside. A tiny little thing too. I grab the wrap shoes for her and come back upstairs.

"I suck at makeup," she says.

"I've never seen you wear make up," I tell her sitting on the chair in her bathroom.

"Yeah, cause I suck at it," she says.

"Claire, you don't have to wear makeup, you are naturally stunning," I say.

"Says the supermodel," she says and I shake my head.

"I am nowhere near it. Do you want some help?" I offer and she nods. I am going to go very light. What I said is true, she doesn't need this stuff. I apply some bronzer, blush, and mascara. I add a little lipgloss and have her look.

"It's perfect," she says and I smile.

"Good, I'm glad," I say.

I let her get changed and she walks out all dressed. I smile and have her turn. She looks amazing. Absolutely amazing.

"Claire, you look stunning," I say and she shakes her head. We both head downstairs and Nathan looks at Claire when she comes down.

"You look great, Bear," he says and she thanks him. I kiss Nathan's head as I walk by. He smells like freshly showered Nathan. One of my favorites.

"Are you driving or is William picking you up?" I ask her.

"He said he would pick me up if that is okay," she says and I smile nodding.

"Sawyer will be following you guys," he says and she smiles. I roll my eyes. Overprotective.

"He'll be here in 10 minutes," she says and I smile.

"What are you guys doing for dinner?" She asks.

"We are taking out our favorite Chinese food," I say and she smiles. I also have chocolate cake in the fridge. Nathan's favorite.

"That sounds great," she says. She is very fidgety. I can tell she is nervous.

"Claire, remember if you need us to call. We both have our phones on us," I say and she nods.

"Curfew is midnight. Tell William I am not afraid to kick his ass," Nathan says and Claire laughs.

"It's not like that," she says and Nathan and I look at each other. We were 16 and 17 once too.

"You're going to have so much fun. Try to keep us updated if you can," I say and she says of course she will.

"Oh he's here," she says.

"Have so much fun," I say and hug her. Nathan gives her a hug too. She grabs her bag and heads out with Sawyer. Once the elevator door closes I look to Nathan.

"What do you think, birthday boy?" I ask. I almost forgot about the news I have to share. I will after we eat.

Our Chinese food gets delivered and we sit eating it. We talk about our days and the future. Nathan even brings up kids a couple of times. I want to scream and tell him but I also want it to be a surprise.

"Cake time," I say as I clean up our things. I had Gail make his favorite.

"Oh I was hoping you would make this," he says and I smile. I light candles and sing to him. He pulls me onto his lap as he blows out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" I ask him.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," he asks and I smile leaning back and kissing him. He dips his finger in some chocolate frosting and puts it on my lips.

"Dude," I say laughing as he kisses me.

"Mmm almost as sweet as you," he says and I laugh. I cut the cake and gave him a piece. I am way too nervous to eat a piece. I just want to scream at him. I'm pregnant you fool.

"Why aren't you having a piece," he asks me.

"I am stuffed," I say and put my hands on my stomach. He rolls his eyes and puts his plate in the sink.

I come behind him and wrap my arms around him. He turns leaning against the counter and smiles down at me. He flips us and lifts me onto the counter. He stands between my legs. He is still taller than me this way but we are closer in height. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his neck.

"Thank you for today," he says and his hands roam.

"Of course, baby," I say and he smiles. His hands make their way up my shirt and we start getting lost in the moment.

"Wait," I say and he backs up instantly.

"What?" He asks.

"Come with me," I say and hop off the counter with his help.

"I like the sound of this," he says. I am assuming he thinks I have birthday lingerie. Unfortunately it is not that.

We go into our room and I have him sit on the bed. "What is this?" he asks looking around.

"Just go with it," I say.

I go into our bathroom and pull out the test. I wrapped it in a box that I got a necklace in. I smile and walk out. I hand it to him and he smiles. "Bee, all I need is you," he says and I laugh. I sit indina style on the bed looking at him.

Nathan unwraps it, and when he opens it he freezes. He picks it up looking at the words and looks at me. "Is this? You are… you are," he is stuttering. I smile and he puts the test down and picks me up swinging me around.

"You're pregnant," he says and kisses me deeply.

"I am pregnant," I say and he laughs running his hands through his hair.

"You're going to be a dad," I say," he smiles and kisses me again. He cups my face in his hands. I have tears streaming down my face.

"I have been waiting for this day since I sat next to you in that office," he says and I smile. I lay on the bed and he strips me down.

We get lost in each other, but this time it is different. It is purely love. There is no rush, just two people connecting.

When we finish we lay naked in our bed under the covers. Nathan has his arm wrapped around me tightly. He lowers the covers to see my belly. He puts his hand there and kisses me.

"We have an appointment wednesday," I say and he nods.

"When did you find out," he says.

"When you were working out," I smile and he laughs.

"We are going to be parents," I say and he leans down kissing my belly.

"We are," he says.

"I'm excited for Wednesday," he says and I nod.

"I know," I smile.

We end up falling asleep shortly after Claire gets home. This day has been so amazing.

I wake up the next morning for work with Nathan. Today Claire is going with Ava to shadow her. She is very excited and I am excited for her. Ava is the most excited. She says she can't wait to corrupt her.

I put on my work clothes and walk out with Nathan. He is in his scrubs already. Claire is sipping her coffee at the table.

"Hi sweetheart," I say and kiss her head.

"Hi," she smiles.

"How was last night?" I ask.

"It was so much fun, we went to Marcella and then we got ice cream and saw a movie," she says. "William is so nice," she says and I smile as Nathan eyes her.

"I'm glad you had fun, Bear," he says.

"Yeah actually, he asked me to hang out tomorrow. I was thinking maybe he could come here," she says and I smile at Nathan. Nathan's overprotective side is coming out.

"Of course," I say and she thanks me.

"How was your guys' night?" She asks.

"It was great, the food was amazing," I smile and she nods.

"Nathan, how does it feel to be 27, old man?" She asks and we all laugh. I love the banter we have.

"It feels amazing, I'm sure it's almost as good as hanging out with your crush," Nathan says and she turns the color of a tomato.

"He's just a friend," she says laughing.

"Mhmm," he says and we all laugh.

"Ava will be here in 30 minutes. Nathan and I have to go to work," I say and kiss her head. Nathan gives her a hug and heads out.

We drive to work and Nathan kisses me then my stomach and I laugh. Tomorrow we get to go see this bean. The daunting thought in my head tells me I'm not. But that is why I am in the bathroom right now taking another test. I set it on my office bathroom counter and wait.

PREGNANT

Seeing the words again makes my heart flutter. I throw out the test and sit down at my desk. There is a knock on my door before I have my thoughts straight. Lia walks in.

"Hi," I smile.

"Good morning, do you have a minute? I saw your light was on," she says and I smile.

"Of course," I say as she sits. "What's up?" I ask.

"Okay, so two things," she says. I hope one is about my Henry. My heart aches at his name.

"Henry is doing well. I did my first home visit yesterday," she says and I smile.

"They are struggling with his fussiness, but adjusting," she says and I nod. Change and fussiness in toddlers go hand in hand. She gives me a picture of him with a toy.

"I know how much he adored you. I thought you'd want this," she says. I smile and look at his chunky face. I used to not enjoy Lia, but she is really growing on me. This picture means the most to me.

"Thank you this means more than you could know," I say and pin the picture up on my board.

"Of course," she says.

"So, the other thing. We were contacted by Susan Palmer," she says and I know this is Claire's aunt. My heart sinks.

"And?" I ask.

"She is stuck in Israel for 2 additional weeks," she says. We still have Claire for two more weeks until she was supposed to go back to her aunt Susan's. Now she isn't coming back for another 2. Truly I haven't even thought about Claire leaving.

"Well that's no problem, she can stay with us," I say and Lia releases a large breath I doubt she knew she was holding.

"Really?" She says and rights something down.

"Yeah of course," I smile.

"Phoebe, thank you," she says and I smile.

"I have to head out to a patient, but thank you for stopping by," I smile. "And for the picture of Henry," I say and she nods.

I head to my patient and finish the rest of my day.

How wonderful it is.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(Phoebe's POV)

Today is my doctors appointment with Dr. Greene. Nathan and I were both up so late last night talking about this little baby and the possibilities. I haven't shared my fear that the pregnancy tests were a fluke. I don't want to put that idea in Nathan's head.

I have on a dress and sandals. Claire is sitting with me talking about her day with Ava yesterday. I still haven't told her that she is with us for 2 more weeks. Nathan and I are going to talk to her tonight.

Nathan walks out and kisses both of our heads. "Claire, when is your lover going to get here?" Nathan teases her and we laugh.

"Any time now, old man," she says and he laughs. William is coming over and they are going to hang out here. It took a lot for me to convince Nathan to let them hang out here without us present.

We have already talked to Claire about no boys upstairs even if it is my cousin and let Sawyer know if you guys plan to leave. Sawyer will be watching them, but not as closely as Nathan would want. I don't want Claire to be uncomfortable.

The door opens and William comes in. "Hi bud," I say as he hugs me. Claire stands up and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Hey Nathan," William says and they bro hug.

"Okay well we need to go," I say looking at my watch.

"I'm not afraid to knock you out, Will," Nathan says and ruffles his hair. "Don't mess with our girl," Nathan says and Claire flares at him playfully.

We head downstairs and get into the car. "You ready?" I ask as I pull the car out of the parking garage.

"Yes," Nathan smiles and puts a hand on my thigh. The drive to the office is anxiety filled. A lot of thoughts are running through my head.

When we get to the doctor's office we sit down and I have to fill out some paperwork. Nathan is on his phone emailing someone. "Fucking J Co," he says and I nod. Our higher ups are all over the hospital right now. Everyone has to be on their best behavior.

"Phoebe?" The nurse says and I smile at Nathan as we walk back.

"Okay, I am going to have you fill this cup to the line with urine. The bathroom is the last door on the right, after you can come back in here and remove your bottom half of clothing and cover up with this," she says, placing the sheet on the side. When she leaves I grab the cup.

"Have fun," Nathan says and I stick my tongue out at him.

I go into the bathroom and do as she says. After I wash my hands and take it back leaving it where she said. When I come back in Nathan is pacing the room.

"Relax," I smile and lean up kissing him. I remove my underwear as I am wearing a dress and slingshot it at Nathan he smirks and puts it in his pocket. I put the sheet over my lap and swing my legs back and forth.

"I'm scared," I admit.

"Says the one who just told me to relax," he says jokingly then stands up rubbing my back.

"Whatever happens, we will get through it together," he says and kisses my head wrapping me in his arms. He looks edible in his button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up revealing his strong arms.

There is a knock and Dr. Greene walks in. "Hi Moore's, how are you?" She asks happily.

"Good, a little nervous," I say and she sits on her stool rolling over.

"Well let's see what we have," she says and puts her glasses on. She reads through my chart and nods.

"Well you are pregnant," she says. I smile and look at Nathan.

"We need to do a transvaginal ultrasound," she says and I nod knowing what that means.

"So Phoebe I am going to have you lay back and Nathan if you can stand on the other side of her I am going to wheel this out," she says and rolls out the ultrasound machine. I look at the wand that's about to go inside of me and then to Nathan. He winks and kisses my head. Pervert.

"Okay, any discomforts or nausea?" she asks and I shake my head.

"Any spotting?" She asks and I shake my head.

"When was the first day of your last period?" She asks and I have Nathan grab my phone so I can check. She nods and writes it all down.

"Okay Phoebe, I need you to put your legs in the stirrups for me," she says and I do. She gets the wand and Nathan holds my hand as she inserts it in me. I take a deep breath and look up into Nathan's eyes. His eyes are locked on the screen.

The discomfort is less painful than the worry in my chest. I'm so scared of what she is going to say. This goes on for at least 5 minutes. Nathan looks down at me and kisses my head again. "Breathe," he says into my ear.

Dr. Greene hits a few more keys then finally speaks. "Okay, this right here is your baby," she says and I look. It is a little dot on the screen.

"I am pinning you at 5 weeks pregnant," she says and I stare at the screen in awe. Tears fill my eyes as I see the little dot on the screen. I wipe my eyes and smile at Nathan who leans down kissing me.

"Do you want copies of this?" She asks and we both say yes at the same time making her laugh.

"Congratulations," she says and I smile. She pulls out the wand and allows me to sit up.

I am elated. I am going to be a mom. It feels so amazing. I was so scared and hearing her say those words was just relief washed over me.

"Okay Phoebe, I am going to go get your copies of the ultrasound. You can put your undergarments back on. We are going to do some blood work before you leave. This is just normal testing as you still are in the early stages," she says and I nod.

I put on my underwear after getting them

From Nathan's pocket and we hug each other in the middle of the room. "I'm pregnant," I say in disbelief.

"Thank you," Nathan says and kisses me. This is such a tender moment.

"Thank you," I say and we both laugh. Dr. Greene comes back in and gives us our samples. She tells us to head into the room to get bloodwork done. Also giving us my prescription for prenatals.

I sit with Nathan and get my blood drawn. I look at the tiny little dot. Our baby. My mind races with thoughts. Is it a boy or a girl? Will they be a mini Phoebe or Nathan? Hopefully Nathan.

After I'm done with my bloodwork, we check out and head out to pick up my prescription when we get into the car I smile over at Nathan.

"We are parents," I say and he smiles.

"I can't believe this is real," he says and I nod.

"It is going to be horrible to keep this to ourselves for 7 weeks," I say and he nods.

"But I also think it will be nice. Relish the time ya 3," he says and I nod. He leans down kissing my belly and I smile.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" I ask him.

"You tell me," he says.

"Why don't we do pizza, remember we have to tell Claire," I say and he nods.

"How do you think she will take it?" He asks.

"I am assuming fine. It is crazy to think that she won't be living with us forever," I say and he nods.

"Her aunt is only 15 minutes away. We will see her," he says and I nod. I haven't even began to think about seeing her go.

We head through the pharmacy drive thru and grab my prenatals. Then head home. When we get up to our place we walk in. William and Claire are in the kitchen. I laugh as he is chasing her with flour. He grabs her by her waist and puts it on her face.

"Hi," I say and William drops his hands as the first syllable leaves my mouth. He looks at Nathan terrified and Claire looks like she wants to hide under a rock.

"You two look comfortable," Nathan says.

"We are making brownies," Claire says.

"You are going to make us gain 30 lbs girl," I say and she laughs.

"How was the Doctor?" She asks. She thinks I just had a routine check up.

"Good," I smile and set my bag on the counter.

"William how are you?" I ask and grab a water.

"I'm great, thanks for having me," he says. "My mom says to call her," he says and I laugh. When does Mia not want to talk?

"I will," I say.

"What have you two done?" I ask and they look at each other then me.

"Um hung out then baked brownies," Claire says and I am sure they did more than just hung out by the looks on their faces.

"I'm going to take this, I'll be in the office," Nathan says and I nod. He has been so busy recently.

"Well I'll let you two get to it," I say and smile walking onto the balcony.

I let my mind rest and put my hands on my belly. Me a mom. I have always dreamed about being a mom. I just never really thought the day would come.

My thoughts drift me into a sleep. Our outdoor patio furniture is so comfy. I wake up to water droplets on my skin. I wake up and see a dark angry cloud. I check my watch and see it's been an hour. I was more tired than I thought.

When I walk back in, William and Claire are on the couch. It smells amazing in here. I pretend not to notice that William had his arm wrapped around Claire.

"Phoebe, have a brownie," Claire says and I smile thanking them both and taking one. I head into Nathan's office and see he is on the phone and in his computer. I shut the door quietly behind me.

"That should be fine, I just don't want to see us getting less supplies," he says. I know he is discussing medical tools.

I smile and go stand near him. He switches the hand his phone is in and turns the chair. I sit on his lap and rest my head on his shoulder. He continues doing work while holding me. This is where I am happiest.

I listen in as he talks about the needs of the ER. His hand is wrapped around my leg and he is rubbing his thumb back and forth soothingly. "Thank you, yes we can touch base on that next week," he says and wraps up his phone call.

"Sorry about that," he says, looking down at me. I smile and tell him not to worry.

"Mmm you smell so good," he says and pulls me closer to him.

I sit up and lean closer kissing him. The kiss turns passionate and I sit up closer. His hands find my neck and he holds me to him.

My hands reach for his belt and just as I start to undo it there is a knock and I about fly off him.

"Yes," I say, clearing my throat.

"Oh hi, I was just telling you that William left and I am showering before dinner," Claire says and I smile.

"Sounds good," I say and she shuts the door again. I look to Nathan and laugh.

"Get ready to get used to that," I smirk and he laughs pulling me back to him.

"We need to order dinner," I say and he nods kissing me. I pull back.

"Come on, we have time for that later," I say and he groans.

"Delayed gratification has never been our thing, Mrs. Moore," He says and smiles.

"Variety is the spice of life, Mr. Moore," I say and we head out to the kitchen to order food.

Our food comes shortly after we order and Claire comes downstairs. I'm getting a little nervous to have this conversation with her. I don't know why I am, but I am. Luckily, Nathan is here and is so supportive.

"Okay yum," I say and take a huge bite of pizza.

"Did you have fun with William?" I ask her.

"Yeah, he's become a pretty good friend," she says and I smile.

"I'm glad," I say.

"How was work with Ava? We never got to talk about it," Nathan asks.

"It was amazing. She is so much fun," Claire says and Nathan and I both laugh. That she is.

"She told me to ask you about senior prom," Claire says and Nathan and I start laughing. I'm going to murder Ava.

"Did she tell you about sophomore year homecoming?" I ask and Claire laughs.

"I need to hangout with all of you at the same time," she says.

"We can definitely arrange that," I smile. I continue to eat.

After dinner we clean up and head into the family room. "Claire, we wanted to talk to you before you head upstairs," I smile. Claire looks at both of us and nods. I feel horrible. She looks scared.

"Is this about William? I'm sorry I didn't mean to overstep-" I cut her off.

"Sweetheart, no we are so happy you have found a friend in him," I say.

"Oh okay, um did I do something?" She asks.

"No Bear," Nathan says.

"So yesterday while I was at work, Lia came to me and asked me to talk. She told me that your aunt Susan is stuck in Israel for two weeks longer than she thought. She is okay, but wanted to know if Nathan and I could keep you for two more weeks. We, of course, said yes as we love having you here, but she wanted us to talk to you," I say and Claire slowly nods as I talk.

"So I'm here for another month instead of two weeks?" Claire asks and I get worried she isn't happy.

"Yes, unless you don't want to be," I say and she shakes her head.

"No, I'm excited I love living here," she says and I smile. She comes over and gives me a big hug.

"You guys scared me," Claire says as she hugs Nathan.

"We didn't mean to," Nathan says smiling.

"Is it okay?" She asks.

"Is what, hun?" Nathan asks.

"You know, that I'm here for a while longer than you guys thought. I don't want to take up your guys space and time," she says and my heart aches for her.

"Sweetheart, we love having you here. We are so excited to get you to ourselves for a while longer," I say and she smiles.

"Really?" She says and I can see tears form in her eyes.

"Of course. You have been such a treat to have," Nathan says and she hugs us both. Nathan kisses her head.

After our talk, we all head to bed. I get into my pajamas and wash my face. I sit on the end of the bed reading my prenatals instructions. Nathan comes in wearing his sweats with no shirt. How did I end up with someone as hot as him?

He climbs on the bed and comes behind me. He kisses my shoulder and looks at what I'm reading. "You take those in the morning," he says and I nod.

His hands find my stomach and I lean back against him. "You are so beautiful," he says and kisses my head.

"So are you," I say and he laughs.

"Can we finish what we started earlier?" He asks and I look up smirking. I flip so I am on top of him and start kissing him. He slips off my shirt quickly and leaves me topless.

"You are so fucking sexy," he says and is grabbing my breasts while kissing me. Now that he grabs them I realize how sore they are. I just assumed it was because of my period.

I pull down Nathan's pants as I slide my shorts off and go back down. After teasing him for a while I line him up to me. I lower myself onto him and watch as his eyes are locked on me. I rise back up and start to get into a rhythm.

His hands grip my ass as I rock my hips teasing him. Soon we are finding ourselves climaxing together. I am breathless as I look over at him. We have cleaned ourselves up and are now lying in our bed.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I say and turn to face him.

"I can't wait to have this baby with you," he says and I smile. I put my hand on my stomach.

"You're going to be the best mom," he says and kisses my forehead then my nose then my lips.

"You're going to be an even better dad," I smile.

"Not even possible," he says and I smirk. I'm sure he is going to be the fun dad.

We fall asleep talking about all the possibilities for our little bean. Nathan thinks it's a boy. And I have no clue. I am still in shock that we confirmed the pregnancy. I am not alone. There is a little tiny human growing inside of me.

My only worry now is protecting this baby fiercely. I drift to sleep in Nathan's arms happily. Nathan has work tomorrow, so I am hanging out with Claire. I am excited to get to hang out with her.

(The next day)

I kiss Nathan goodbye as he heads off for work. Claire is still asleep, so I do some laundry and then clean up our bedroom. It is crazy how messy it can get between the two of us. Nathan is a clean freak so it is mostly just me.

Today I am taking Claire to her school orientation. They start in August and it is already late July which is so crazy to think about. She seemed excited when we talked about it so I am happy. She will be with us her first two weeks of school.

I start to make breakfast in the kitchen and leave a plate out for Claire. All of a sudden a wave of nausea hits me when I smell the eggs. I grab my glass of water and take a couple of sips. I hold onto the counter and can't do it anymore. I run to the bathroom and empty my stomach into the toilet.

After I sit up and still feel gross. I go back and throw up one more time crouching down into the toilet then sit back up. I brush my teeth and wash my face. This must be the morning sickness. I walk back out to Claire eating her food. I stay away from the egg smell.

"Hi sweetheart," I say and she smiles at me.

"Hi Phoebe," she says. She is all ready for her school pictures. She did her hair and her makeup. Such a stunning girl.

"Are you ready for today?" I ask her.

"Yes, I am excited to get my schedule and to see everyone. Sorry you have to come they just make parents sign paperwork," she says and I nod.

"It's no problem, sweetheart," I say and smooth her hair out.

"Did Nathan leave already?" She asks.

"Yes, he leaves pretty early for his shifts," I say and she nods. Speaking of Nathan I remember to take my prenatals. I take them and fill myself up a huge glass of water to drink after.

Claire puts her plate in the dishwasher after she is done and sits back down. I check the time and see we need to go. "You ready?" I ask her.

"Yes," she smiles.

"Okay, let's do it," I say and grab my keys. Sawyer follows us and we head out.

When we get to her school I walk in with her. All of the moms and dads are with their kids. I feel a little out of place as all these parents are older, but I don't show it. We walk in and I have to sign paperwork.

A young girl comes up to us that I don't recognize. "Hey Sarah," Claire says.

"Hey girl, you look good," the girl says. I let them talk as I finish the paperwork. I walk up to turn it in with Claire. The man who is sitting there takes the clipboard.

"Are you her legal guardian?" The man asks.

"Yes," I say. The man raises his eyebrows then passes us the paper with instructions for everything we need to do.

We go to get her registered for her classes, then she has to get them approved by her counselor. Then we have to do the hearing and vision test, textbook pickup, then finally she gets her schedule. As she looks it over she frowns.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing," she says and forces a smile.

"Claire, honey, what's wrong?" I ask again and her smile fades.

"I just really don't want to have this teacher again," she admits.

"Talk to me about that," I say.

"Well he just. I don't know it's going to sound stupid. I just really don't feel comfortable in his class. I get really bad anxiety in his classroom," she says and I know it's her male anxiety.

"Is there another teacher option for the class?" I ask her and she nods.

"It's a girl," she says and I nod.

"Okay, who do we talk to about changing it," I say and look around.

"They won't let you," she says and I can feel her growing nervous.

"Yes they will, trust me," I say and I see the stand for class change. I walk up and see a woman with fake blonde hair. Bad fake blonde hair.

"Hi we'd like to change a teacher for a certain class," I say.

"And are you the student?" She says in a patronizing tone.

"No, the student as you can see is right here," I say. Her stupid smile leaves her face.

"What class?" She asks.

"Econ 101," claire says and I smile at her.

"We don't do teacher changes, only class changes," she says and goes back to her computer.

"Well that's not going to work, we would like to change to the female teacher," I say politely.

"It says class change, not teacher change, all of our teachers are trained professionals. They wouldn't be hired if they weren't. Mr. Toll is great," she says. Now I'm getting pissed.

"I'm sure he is, but I would like my child to switch out of his class and into Ms. Fleming's," I say. Claire is standing still watching the interaction.

"I can't do that," she says.

"I'm a child psychologist and my child has severe male anxiety. I'm not going to have her be miserable in a class when you can easily get on your computer and change the class. Now if you don't want to do it I will happily go over to the superintendent and explain our situation," I say and then dumb blonde looks baffled.

"What period?" She asks, clearing her throat.

"7th," Claire says and she nods.

"It's taken care of, have a nice day," she says

Claire and I walk away and when we get to the car Claire hugs me tightly. "Thank you," she says and I smile.

"Of course, you are my girl and no one is going to try to walk all over you," I say and she smiles.

The rest of the day is spent hanging out. When Claire tells Nathan what happened he is laughing. I get my nickname Rocky back and we celebrate later that night. I love this little family of mine.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Phoebe's POV)

I wake up Saturday morning and before I can think my first thought the nausea is hitting me. I ran to the bathroom and threw up last night's dinner. This has happened every day since I took Claire to get her schedule. This little bean is trying to kill me.

I sit up and take a couple of deep breaths. After I get up and brush my teeth. I get a cold rag and place it on my face for a couple of seconds. I usually throw up once or twice in the morning. Hopefully, today it is just once.

Tomorrow we are going to my parent's house for dinner. It is my Uncle Elliot's birthday. I am excited to get everyone together. When I walk out I sit on the bed and Nathan stirs. I lay back down seeing it is still early.

"You okay, baby?" Nathan asks pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah, just some morning sickness," I say and take a sip of my water. Nathan sits up and pulls me to his warm chest.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks.

"Yeah," I nod and he smiles.

"Let's get some more sleep," he says and rubs my back.

We wake up 2 hours later, I wake up when Nathan stands up to go to the bathroom. I sit up and rub my face. Today we don't have anything planned. I need to run to the mall to get Elliot a present.

I go out to the kitchen and make myself a piece of toast. I eat a banana along with it. I make Nathan and Claire waffles. I can't even think about someone making eggs right now.

I set the table and Claire comes downstairs. "Hi sweetheart," I say and she smiles.

"Hi Phoebe," she says and sits down. "Thanks for breakfast," she says and I smile. Nathan comes out and kisses my head. He sets my prenatal down reminding me to take them.

"Thanks for breakfast, Bee," he says and I smile while taking my vitamins.

"If either of you is interested in coming, I have to go to the mall today to get Elliot a gift for tomorrow," I say.

"Oh, I'll come," Claire says.

"I have a teleconference at 2, so I might have to sit this one out," Nathan says.

"That's fine, no worries," I say and he smiles.

"What time are we going to your parents tomorrow?" Nathan asks.

"Around 4," I say and he nods.

We finish up breakfast and I take the plates and put them in the dishwasher. After I take a shower and get ready for the mall with Claire. I put on jeans and a tank. I throw on a long sweater thing that Ava got me. I think she said it was called a kimono. Either way, it's comfortable and airy. Today is a bit breezy. I grab my purse and head out.

"You ready, Claire?" I ask as she is sitting at the counter.

"Yes," she smiles. I kiss Nathan goodbye and get up heading out with Claire. We get into my car and I get situated. I start driving towards the mall and we listen to music.

"Phoebe?" Claire asks. She sounds nervous.

"Yes, honey?" I ask.

"Um I have a weird question," she says, picking at the holes in her jeans. I wonder what this could be.

"What's up?" I ask her.

"Well… you know how I'm going to live with my aunt Susan?" She asks.

"Yeah, what about her," I say, prompting her to continue.

"Well, she is very religious. I was raised that way too and believe in God, but she has some very firm beliefs on certain things," she says and I nod slowly trying to figure out where she is going with this.

"My aunt, well she doesn't believe in sex before marriage. So she doesn't believe in birth control," she says, and that makes it all click.

"Do you want to start birth control?" I ask her.

"Well, yes. But I know my aunt won't let me and since you are the legal guardian I wanted to ask you," she says and it all makes sense. I understand how hard this must be for her to talk about this. I am wondering if she is sexually active, but that is none of my business.

"I can set you up an appointment with a gynecologist," I say and she squirms at the word. Oh to be 16 again.

"You would do that?" She asks and I nod.

"I think that it is mature of you to ask to be on it," I say and she smiles looking out the window.

"I'm not… you know… like doing it," she says and I laugh.

"I don't have a problem if you are or are not doing it. I just want you to be safe and use proper precautions when you do," I say and she nods.

"Thank you for coming and talking to me about this," I say and she smiles.

"Thank you for listening," she says.

I pull into the mall and we go inside. We start in the Nordstrom's men section. I look around for something. Elliot is a complicated dude to shop for. Claire and I hold up different things showing each other.

When we have no luck we stop at Starbucks. "Are they going on any vacations?" Claire says as we wait for our coffees.

"I think they are going to the Bahamas," I say. Aunt Kate mentioned that.

"You could get him something for that," she says and I start to think. He loves fishing. I could get him a new fishing rod. She's so smart. This is why I'll always bring her with me.

"You are so smart, we have to go to Cabelas," I say. Luckily our mall has a huge one. We grab our coffee and head over to the store.

Cabelas is like a huge place for all things outdoors. Fishing, hiking, hunting you name it they have it. We go to the fishing section and I start looking around.

"Hi, can I help you," the young worker says. He looks a little older than Claire. Must be a summer high school job. He eyes Claire up and down.

"Yes we are looking for a fishing rod," I say. He then looks at me and looks around at all of them.

"Well you came to the right place," he says and Claire laughs.

"What kind?" He asks.

"A good one," I say looking at Claire and we laugh.

"Well what are you looking to catch," he says. Then watches us look at each other.

"Okay...is this a gift?" He asks and we both nod.

"Okay well, I honestly would not get someone a rod if you do not know their goals. This is between you and me because technically I'm trying to sell you the priciest thing. But I would say a tackle bait box or we just got new polarized sunglasses that are amazing for fishing," he says. Thank the lord for this kid.

"Let's go with the sunglasses," I say and he nods. Claire and I pick the coolest ones and pay heading out.

"Maybe we should have asked Nathan to come," Claire says and I nod laughing.

We end up roaming the mall for a while longer. I get a couple of new bras and work pants. Claire gets new shirts and a pair of jeans. We are quite enthusiastic shoppers today.

I pick up dinner on the way home as we were there way longer than expected. I go in and pay for the food then come out. I get into the car and head home. We got our favorite restaurant to take out from.

"I'm starving," I say as we ride the elevator up to our place.

"Same," Claire says and I smile. I set the bag down and my purse on the counter.

"Nathan," I yell out.

"Nathan," I say again when he doesn't respond.

"Will you put this on the table while I grab him," I say and Claire nods.

I go into our bedroom and find Nathan asleep. I smile and go to sit on the edge of the bed near his chest. "Babe," I say and run my hands through his hair. His eyes start to flutter until they open.

"Hi," I smile.

"Shit, I fell asleep for longer than 20 minutes," he says and I smile. He's been working his ass off recently.

"You are fine, come eat dinner," I say and kiss him.

We walk out and Claire is sitting on her phone looking very serious. I smile and sit down across from her and Nathan sits next to her. "Hi bear," Nathan says.

"How was the mall you two?" Nathan asks

"It was great, I got a couple of things and so did Claire," I say.

"Yeah, it was fun. We also got coffee. The guy at the fishing story hated us," Claire says laughing and I join in.

"What did you two do?" Nathan asks.

"Phoebe asked for a fishing pole and when he asked what kind she said the good kind," Claire says and we all start laughing.

"What did you end up getting?" Nathan asks.

"Polarized sunglasses for fishing," I say and Nathan nods.

"That's a great gift," Nathan says and I smile.

"Claire, tomorrow do you want to help me make an appetizer for Elliot's party?" I ask.

"Sure," she smiles and we continue to eat.

After dinner, Claire heads upstairs. She says she is tired and is heading to bed early. Nathan and I clean up then go into our bedroom. To be honest, I am pretty tired too. I wash my face and put my hair in a messy bun. I come out in Nathan's boxers and a tank top to Nathan on his phone.

"Mmm hi baby," he says as I get behind him on the bed and massage his shoulders.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Good, how was today?" He asks.

"Good, really good. She is in great spirits," I say and he smiles. We both lay back and Nathan grabs the remote. "Should we watch a movie?" He asks.

"Sure, I'll watch whatever," I say. He turns on a random movie and I rest my head on his chest. He runs his hands through my hair soothingly. I look down and see his toned body. He is so hot. Right now he has a tan from the summer that makes his skin glow. It's the Italian in him.

I run my fingers up and down his chest like he is doing to my hair. I run my hands using my nails sensually down his stomach and down to his happy trail. Nathan's breathing hitches. I run my fingers back up his abs then back down to his happy trail.

"You know what you are doing," he says and I smile.

I sit up and kneel beside him. His hands reach forward and grab my breasts as I am wearing a thin tank top with no bra. I tug his pants down and he lifts his hips to meet me. I kiss down his stomach to his happy trail.

I take him into my mouth. I use quick flicks of my tongue and suck. His moans fill my ears as I feel his hand touch the back of my head pressing gently. A quick movement of his hips causes me to gag and he reaches down cupping my face.

"Look at me," he says and I look up at him. I keep eye contact with him as I continue running my tongue around him.

I enjoy this just as much as he does. I love the way his eyes close when I hit the spot he loves. I love his groans and his gentle pressing on the back of my head. I love that I am the only woman who does this to him.

"Fuck, you know exactly what to do," he says. I blush and continue to run my tongue. Finally, he comes in my mouth and I swallow all of it. He is so amazing.

"You are, something else," he says and pulls me to his chest.

"I love doing that," I say and he kisses my head. I yawn and he looks down.

"Are you tired?" He asks and I nod. He pulls the sheets above me and wraps his arms around me. He turns the tv off and I am asleep before I know it.

I wake up to Nathan's phone. I groan and sit up. What the hell? It's 2 am. Nathan sits up rubbing his eyes. "This better be good," Nathan says and when we see the caller ID we both jump up. It's Claire.

"Claire, what's going on?" Nathan asks. I run to Nathan's drawer and put on one of his sweatshirts.

"Stay there, we are on our way," Nathan says and he throws the phone down putting on a shirt. He is not happy.

"What's going on? Where is she?" I ask.

"She snuck out and went to a party, it just got caught by the police. They need her legal guardian to pick her up," he says and I am in shock. Our Claire? I can't believe she would sneak out. I am angry. She could have gotten hurt.

I am in Nathan's boxers and a sweatshirt as we get into the car and drive. She must have left before midnight because that's when the alarms automatically set. I can't believe she lied and said she was tired.

"Where is this party?" I ask Nathan.

"Off Stewart," he says and I nod. That's a nice area. Who took her to this party? Before I can think about the question I know the answer. William.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 (RL)

Nathan pulls up to the house. In front are a bunch of kids. Nathan is pissed and I am too. Claire does not need to be sneaking out. We could lose custody of her. My heart breaks at that thought.

There are two cop cars and about 10 kids outside. I spot Claire immediately. She looks scared out of her mind. She is in a miniskirt and top. Nathan walks up to the police and Claire walks over.

"You are her legal guardian?" The cop asks. He continues to ask questions.

"Are you okay, Claire?" I ask her and she nods. I can smell the alcohol on her. Oh Claire.

"I'm so sorry," she cries.

"I know," I say.

"Let's go," Nathan says in a clipped tone. Oh no this can't be good.

Claire gets in the back seat and Nathan and I get into the front seat. "They aren't pressing charges against the kids. They are letting them go," Nathan says and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Guys I'm so sorry," Claire says.

"We will talk when we get home," Nathan says and I nod.

We pull into the garage and walk into the elevator. I watch as Nathan eyes her outfit. He is not happy in the slightest. I am not either. If she got in trouble she could have been placed into a different foster home.

When we get into the kitchen, Claire sits down on a stool looking down. I get her water and an Advil. I don't know how much she drank, but she doesn't need a hangover.

"Explain," Nathan says with no nonsense in his voice and standing with his hands on the counter. Claire looks up at us and then down to her lap.

"I went out to a party. It was dumb and then the police came," she says and Nathan looks pissed.

"That's not enough, when did you leave, who did you go with, how much did you drink? Do you understand how you could have been hurt?" Nathan asks.

"I left at around 11:30. I didn't drink. I know I said it was stupid," she says and I shake my head.

"Claire, we know you drank. We can smell it on your breath don't lie," I say.

"I only had a cup," she says and I shake my head.

"Claire you are underage. Any amount is not okay. Who did you go with?" Nathan asks, raising his voice slightly.

"I can't, I can't tell you guys," she says and starts to cry.

"Go to your room," Nathan says.

"Guys I'm sorry," she says.

"We know," I say.

"Leave your phone down here and go to your room," Nathan says.

When she is gone Nathan runs his hands through his hair. "I knew if she was down here any longer I would have blown up on her," Nathan says.

"Does she understand we could lose her?" He asks and I nod.

"I don't know, you did a good thing by separating yourself so you didn't get too angry," I say and he nods. I hug him and he rubs my back.

"I am so frustrated. She could have been so hurt," he says and I nod.

"How did Sawyer not see her leave?" I ask.

"Sawyer's sick," he says and I totally forgot.

"How are we going to deal with this tomorrow?" He asks.

"Well when tensions cool down we need to talk to her about liability and responsibility. We need to set up more boundaries," I say and he nods.

"Let's get you to bed baby, you don't need this stress," he says and I nod.

We get into bed and fall back asleep. I didn't realize how those nerves of being a parents affected me.

When I wake up in the morning Nathan is gone. I assume he is working out. I realize that last night was not a nightmare and dread the conversation to come. I don't want to be stern with Claire but she has to understand how reckless that was.

I walk out to the kitchen and begin making breakfast. Not before I have to run to the bathroom to vomit. "Oh baby," I hear Nathan's voice in the side bathroom.

"I'm sorry," he says and rubs my back. I throw up one more time before getting up and brushing my teeth.

"You amaze me," he said, rubbing my belly and kissing my head.

I finish cooking breakfast and look to the stairs. Usually Claire is down here by now. I eat my peanut butter banana toast and wait. Nathan comes out from his shower and drinks his protein shake.

"Should we go get her? I'm getting nervous," I say and he nods.

"I got it baby, you just threw up," he says and I thank him. I clean up the dishes and leave Claire's breakfast plate out.

Nathan comes down and looks upset. Sad and angry. "What's up?" I ask.

"She's not feeling very well, I'm assuming a hangover. She said she just got out of the shower and will be down in 10," he says and I nod. Oh boy she is not making this easy on herself. I got out water and another Advil for her to take this afternoon.

I wrap Elliot's gift and by the time I'm done Claire walks down. Nathan comes over and stands next to me. "Eat breakfast and take that pill. Then we are going to talk in the living room," Nathan says and she nods.

"Okay, thank you for breakfast," she says.

"You are welcome honey," I say. She eats a piece of toast and some bacon. She takes the Advil and comes and sits down. She is on the couch across from Nathan and I.

"Claire, Phoebe and I were very disappointed in your actions last night. What you did was incredibly dangerous. We want an explanation of what happened," Nathan says and I nod. Claire's eyes well up with tears. I just want to go over and hug her. Looks like we've figured out who the pushover is.

"I was invited to the party… I knew I shouldn't have gone, but my friend was. I don't want you guys to be angry at me. I'm so sorry I keep screwing up," she says and tears fall down her face.

"Who took you there Claire?" I ask.

"You guys can't tell anyone," she says.

"Claire," Nathan says.

"William," she says and starts to cry. I knew it. When I looked at Nathan he knew it too.

"Please don't yell at him. I really like him," she cries.

"This isn't about him Claire. This is about your actions. Do you understand what could have happened if you got hurt or in trouble with the police?" Nathan asks.

"I know," she says wiping her eyes.

"Do you know?" He asks. "Phoebe and I could have lost you. They could place you in another home. That is not only something you don't want, but something that would crush Phoebe and I. We love you claire and you taking that risk is downright stupid," he says. Claire is crying and nodding.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"Claire, we don't want you to get hurt. Especially if you are drinking. You should have called us. If Nathan and I woke up and you weren't there we would have been terrified," I say and she nods.

"I shouldn't have gone," she says.

"Moving forward the alarms are going on at 10 pm. Sawyer will be watching the cameras. This cannot happen again," Nathan says standing up pacing.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be a burden," Claire says.

"Claire, you are the farthest thing from a burden. We just can't have you sneaking around us," I say.

"I'm sorry," she says and Nathan nods.

"We are going to be leaving at 3 for Phoebe's parents," Nathan says and she nods.

"I'll be upstairs," she says and walks off. She is wiping tears from her eyes and my heart is crushed.

"I hate seeing her like that," Nathan says.

"She has to know right from wrong here. She also has to know that we could have lost her," I say and he nods.

We all get ready. I put on my new very cute pants and a white tank top. I pair it with nude wedges. My hair is curled and my make up is done. I put on my silver jewelry to match my wedding ring.

Claire comes down right before we leave in her blue dress. It is very cute. She has her hair and makeup done. "You look pretty," I say. She smiles and thanks me.

"Okay girls you ready?" Nathan asks.

"Yes," I say and Claire nods following behind us.

The drive is silent except the music. Nathan has his hand on my leg as he drives. When we get there we park. Before we go in I give Claire a hug.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"We forgive you hun," I say and she nods. Tears well in her eyes and I can tell she is trying her best not to cry.

We knock and my dad answers. "Hey guys," he says. He gives Nathan a hug. Then he comes to me and holds me tightly and kisses my head. "Hi Claire," he smiles.

"Hi Mr. Grey," she says and they high five. He reminds her it is Christian. He gives me a concerned look and I give him a talk later look back. He knows something is up.

"Hi guys," I say and we are all passed around. Everyone is here except Mia's family. Ava is talking my ear off about how good I look and how she is going to steal my pants.

"You are a smoke show, Grey. How is that girl of yours?" Ava asks. I smile and tell her good.

"Somethings up with you? What happened?" She asks. Oh Ava so intuitive. I tell her about Claire sneaking out and she smiles.

"You guys are doing great with her, don't let one incident make you think differently," she says. I smile and hug her.

"Hi guys," I hear Mia's voice. I let her greet everyone until she comes over to me.

"Hi Phoebe Girl," she says and we hug.

"Hi Aunt Mia, how are you doing?" I ask.

"Well my son is causing me to get Botox monthly, but besides that great," she says and I laugh.

"I know, we picked Claire up from there," I say and Mia shakes her head.

"I'm so sorry, Pheebs. He is in trouble," she says and I smile.

"They are teenagers. It's not our fault," I smile and she nods.

"Wise beyond your years," she says and I smile.

We all get called to the table for dinner. Claire sits next to me and I smile at her. I can just tell she is not having a great time. It hurts my heart to see. Nathan has been off too.

We eat steak, mashed potatoes, and Caesar salad. "To Elliot," my grandma grace holds up her glass. Everyone cheers their cups.

"Dinner is amazing," my dad says.

"Agreed," I smile.

I talk to Nathan and my Grandpa about baseball. I am looking over every so often at Claire and William. They are talking back and forth. At one point I see him take her hand under the table and squeeze it. I'm glad she's found a friend in him.

After dinner the cake comes out and everyone sings. My uncle Elliot blows the candles out and everyone claps. It's his favorite carrot cake. The baby in my belly really likes the sound of carrot cake.

I get a piece and we all talk while eating it. I have two pieces and Nathan is smiling at me. "Baby likes carrot cake," I say and he smiles.

After everyone is around the kitchen and main living room talking. I look over and see my dad and Claire. They walk out the back door and I assume they are going for a walk.

(Christian's POV)

I knew from the second Phoebe's family walked in something was up. Claire was quiet the entire dinner. When I look over she is on the couch alone. My nephew got up and is with Mia. I walk over and sit down next to her.

"Hey Claire," I smile and she gives me a half smile.

"Hi," she says.

"What's going on?" I ask her. She shrugs and looks like she's holding back tears.

"Well, I was going to go down to the doc for a minute. Would you like to come?" I ask her to have a break. She nods and gets up following me. When we get outside she walks next to me. When we get to the doc we sit on the bench.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask and that's when she breaks down in tears. It reminds me of when Phoebe and I would come down here. She would always try to hide what was bothering her until she just broke.

"I'm so stupid," she says and my heart breaks for her.

"Claire, you are the farthest thing from stupid," I say to her.

"No I'm not and phoebe and Nathan hate me," she says and now I'm curious. Phoebe doesn't hate anyone, especially not Claire. She thinks of her as a daughter.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Because I screwed up last night. Phoebe and Nathan had to come pick me up and I snuck out," she says and I understand. Phoebe and Nathan had to discipline her for the first time.

"Claire, I know it's hard to think so when they seem upset, but Phoebe and Nathan adore you. They love you so much and understand that we all make mistakes. They just want to make sure that they don't happen again," I say and coming from a parents point of view it's true.

"Nathan wouldn't even talk to me," Claire says. I know when Phoebe snuck out I needed a break too.

"that has nothing to do with how much Nathan loves or cares about you. Sometimes when we get frustrated we have to take a break. You know that," I say and she nods and tears slip down her face.

"I just don't want them to hate me and give me up," she says and I wrap an arm around her. She puts her head in my chest and I hug her. This poor girl.

"They are the first people to love me," she says and suddenly I feel for her. I know what it is like to be in her shoes. I was in foster homes, until Grace and Carrick adopted me.

"Claire, I was also in foster homes. I jumped from home to home after my biological mom died. When I came to Grace and Carrick, I was a mess. I didn't speak and all I did was fight. They loved me through all of it and now love my kids. Parents biological or foster love you so much. You are human, Phoebe and Nathan know that," I say.

"You were in foster homes?" She asks and I nod.

"You don't think phoebe and Nathan are going to kick me out?" She says. I have to bite my cheek to hold back my laughter.

"Phoebe and Nathan would never kick you out. They might be upset but they would never kick you out. Trust me, as upset and unsure as you are feeling Phoebe and Nathan are too. They have never had to parent a child. They are trying their best right now," I say and she nods. I wipe a stray tear that falls.

"I just want to be better for them," she says and I nod.

"Can I tell you a story?" I ask her. She nods looking at me.

"When Phoebe was 16 years old she did exactly what you did," I say and Claire looks shocked.

"She snuck out?" She asks and I nod.

"I was gone for a work trip and Ana had gotten sick. That night phoebe snuck out and went to a party," I say.

"How did you know?" She asks.

"That's the best part. Because Ana had gotten sick I came home. I got in super late at like 2 in the morning maybe 3. When I was driving home I drove past Phoebe walking home," I say and Claire's mouth drops open.

"I was so angry. I yelled, I took her phone and computer. But most of all I was scared," I say and she looks confused.

"When someone you love so much puts themselves in harm's way, you of course get upset. But most of all it is fear. Fear about what could have happened. Phoebe and Nathan know that if something would have happened they could have lost you. They care so much about you, Claire. That's why they are upset," I say and rub her shoulder.

"I never thought about it like that," she says and I nod.

"Trust me, they love you more than anything," I say and she nods.

"I should talk to them," she says.

"I think that's a good idea," I say and she smiles.

We head back up but before she goes in she turns and hugs me. My heart melts from this. "Thank you, Christian," she says and I smile, kissing her head.

"You can call me any time," I say and she smiles.

(Phoebe's POV)

When my dad and Claire come back, everyone is gone. We are just waiting on them to go home. I can tell Claire has been crying. I look to my dad and he gives me a reassuring look.

"Claire, why don't you go say goodbye to Ana and I'll say goodbye to Phoebe and Nathan," my dad says and she nods. She surprises Nathan and I both by hugging him. She walks past us with her head down.

"Is she okay?" Nathan asks my dad.

"She thinks you guys hate her and want to give her up now, I of course told her that is not true, but she was really upset. She said Nathan wouldn't talk to her," my dad says and Nathan runs his hand through his hair.

"I would talk to her," he says and I nod.

"Thanks Dad," I say and hug him.

"Anything for you Bubs, I love you," he says and I smile. Nathan hugs my dad. After we say goodbye to my mom we are on our way home. It is quiet again. We are going to talk to Claire when we get home.

As we get home and walk in the door Claire quickly tries to make her way upstairs. "Claire, can I talk to you?" I ask her. Claire turns and nods. Nathan is making a call really quick so I take her.

We go into the living room and sit. "Claire, honey we want you to know that we forgive you and do not hate you," I start and that makes the dam burst. She starts crying and leans forward. I go over and take her in my arms.

"Sweetheart, what's going on?" I ask.

"You guys are kicking me out, I understand," she says and I shake my head.

"Sweetheart, we are not kicking you out. We just wanted to talk to you," I say and cup her face.

"You aren't?" She asks.

"No, Claire we love having you here," I say and she wipes her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to make you guys worry and it won't happen again," she says. I know she is being honest.

"Claire, we know you make mistakes. We don't want you to think we hate you," I say and she nods. She hugs me tightly and I rub her back. She continues to cry.

"Talk to me, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nathan hates me. He is the one man besides Christian that I can trust and I broke it. He hates me," she says.

"Sweetheart, Nathan does not hate you. Not even close to hating you," I say.

"Then why won't he talk to me?" She asks.

"Nathan didn't want to get too upset in front of you. He just needed some time," I tell her and push her hair back.

"I understand why he would hate me. I have taken so much time up," she says and I shake my head.

"I promise you, honey. Nathan does not hate you," I say and she nods.

"I better go to bed," she says and I don't want to stop her.

"Okay, call us if you need anything," I say and she nods. I hear her sniffle was she walks up the stairs. My heart breaks for her.

When Nathan comes back in I tell him what happened. "I need to talk to her. I could never hate her," he says shaking his head.

"Go talk to her, she just went up," I say and hug him tightly. He kisses me then my belly. He tells me to go To bed and I nod. The baby must be feeling this stress.

(Nathan's POV)

I knock on her door and hope she answers. "Hello?" she says.

"Claire, it's me. Can I come in?" I say gently.

"Yes," she says quietly. I hear her come to the door. When she opens it, her cheeks are tear stained and puffy.

"What's going on, why are you crying?" I ask her gently. I sit on the bed and when I do she scoots away from me. That hurts my heart.

"I, I just want to say I'm sorry," she says and starts crying. She puts her face in her hands.

"Claire Bear. I forgive you," I say and she shakes her head.

"You have every right to be mad and hate me. I know you probably want to hit me and get so angry," she cries. I move so I am kneeling in front of her. I cup her cheeks as she looks anywhere but me. I know her past involves a lot of men hitting her, men that she trusted.

"Claire, take a deep breath," I say trying to calm her. She does, quietly still looking away.

"Look at me," I say, trying to get her to focus on our conversation and not on whatever is going on in her head. I need her to understand what I am about to say.

"Claire," I say gently and she looks at me. Her blue eyes look into mine.

"I will never lay a hand on you. I promise you that, Bear. You are safe here with me and Phoebe. I could never hate you. Never in a million years. You mean the world to me, Bear. You made a mistake. We all do sometimes. Phoebe does, I do, and you did. That doesn't mean that we love you any less," he says. I shake my head and look down.

"But, but you wouldn't talk to me and you looked so upset," she says. I regret waiting this long to talk to her. I just assumed she wouldn't want to talk to me.

"Claire, I needed to step away last night. I was feeling very frustrated and didn't want to say anything I didn't mean in the heat of the moment. I am sorry I waited this long to talk to you. I should have come and talked to you earlier," I admit my mistakes. "I am sorry, Bear. I never want you to think that I don't love you," I say.

"I am sorry too," she says. "It wasn't worth it. I should have just talked to you and Phoebe," she says and I smile. I sit up on the bed.

"I am happy you learned from your mistake, but I don't want you to keep dwelling on it. Phoebe and I are not mad. We just want you to know how much we care about you," I say and she nods.

"Thanks Nathan," she says and I lean over hugging her. She stays in my arms for a while. She yawns while she is hugging me.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Bear," I say. She nods and lays back. I tuck her into her bed and turn off the light.

"Nathan," she says as I am about to walk out.

"Yes," I say and turn.

"Love you," she says and I smile.

"Love you most," I say and she smiles.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(Phoebe's POV)

After my daily vomit, I head out to the kitchen. Nathan is still asleep. We both worked all week. Things have been so much better with Claire. We know she won't sneak out again. I decide to make myself a smoothie as nothing really sounds good.

"You are killing me," I say down to my baby. I still have to pinch myself to believe that this baby is mine.

Today I am taking Claire to get birth control. I called Lia and she said it is fine to go since I am her legal guardian. She could not go to my doctor, but we are going to one that is through children's.

I blend my smoothie and sit drinking it. From behind me I hear Nathan. "Hi," I smile as he kisses my head.

"Hi babe," he says. "Is that all You're having?" He asks and motions to my smoothie.

"Um yes," I say sheepishly.

"I'm going to make you some toast," he says and I know better than to argue.

"Make Claire some while you are at it," I say and he nods.

"What time is her appointment?" He asks.

"Noon, she should be getting up soon," I say and he nods. He passes me my plate and I thank him.

"What's the plan for tonight?" He asks.

"William is coming over for dinner," I say and he nods.

"You'll be nice," I smirk and he laughs.

"Of course, as long as he minds his manners," he says and I roll my eyes. Bless our child if it is a girl.

"Hi Bear," Nathan says as Claire comes down in her pajamas.

"Hi guys," she says and sits down next to me.

"We were just talking about your lover," Nathan says and puts Claire's toast and eggs in front of her.

"Shut up," she says and laughs.

"I'm going to shower, Nate wanna clean up?" I smirk and he nods saying of course.

I head into the bathroom and get into the shower. I strip down and turn to the side. Still no bump. I run my fingers over my belly. I try to imagine what I will look like with a bump.

I get into the shower and start to get ready. After Claire and I go to her doctor appointment, we are getting lunch. I am excited to spend time with her. I can't believe she will be moving out soon. I can't even begin to talk about how horrible that will be. She is my bestie.

I put my hair in a braid and throw on a sundress. When I walk out Nathan and Claire are watching a video. "What is this?" I ask.

"This guy held a plank for 8 hours," Claire says and I lean over looking.

"Holy shit," I say. I can barely hold it for a minute.

"That looks awful," I say.

"Claire, you ready girl?" I ask. She nods smiling and I kiss Nathan goodbye. We get into my car and head out.

"Is Nathan okay with William coming over?" Claire asks.

"Of course, sweets. He's just giving you a hard time," I say.

"I just don't want him to be angry with me," she says looking down.

"He is not at all. He is very excited," I reassure her. I need to tell Nathan to make sure he follows up with her.

"Oh okay, just make sure you guys tell me if you aren't or don't want him coming. It's your guys house," she says and she smiles drumming her hands against her lap. A nervous habit I have noticed.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous," she says and I nod.

"About the appointment?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says. Psychologist Phoebe is itching to come out.

"What about?" I ask her.

"Just… it's kinda stupid," she says and I look over.

"No it's not, your feelings aren't stupid," I say and she smiles.

"Will I, will I have to take my clothes off?" She asks. I realize I should have talked to her about this before. The last time she was at a gynecologist appointment was when she was at the hospital post being raped.

"I am not going to promise that you won't, but I do not think so. I can come back with you if you would want that," I say.

"You would?" She asks and I nod smiling.

"Okay, cool. Thanks again for doing this, Pheebs," she says and I smile at her. We pull up to the office and get out of the car heading inside. Claire has to fill out paperwork along with me. Once we are done we get called back. I sit down on the small bench and Claire goes to take the pregnancy test.

When she comes back she sits on the table. A young woman my age comes in and introduces herself as Dr. Tegan. I smile and shake her hand.

"So we are here about birth control?" She says reading over the paper and I let Claire answer the questions.

"Um yes," she says.

"Have you ever used birth control?" She asks and Claire shakes her head.

"Are you currently sexually active?" Dr. Tegan asks her. Claire looks at me.

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

"No please," she says and I quickly reassure her I won't.

"Um yes I am," she says and I am surprised, but do not show it. Last time we talked her and William were not having sex.

"Okay, are you using protection?" She asks and Claire nods.

"Good, okay. I recommend using it even when you are on birth control." She says and Claire nods. I know Nathan and I never following that one.

She asks Claire a bunch of other questions regarding her health. She goes through the different birth control options and Claire vetoes the IUD idea. I knew she would not want that.

"So I would recommend the birth control pill after looking through your file. This is a pill you take daily ideally around the same time," she says and Claire nods.

"I am going to prescribe it to the pharmacy near your address and you can pick it up. If you have any bleeding, rashes or other concerning symptoms make sure to come back," she says and Claire nods.

"Well thank you so much," I say and we head out. When we get into the car Claire sighs. "That was so easy," she says and I nod.

"I am glad it was," I say and she thanks me again for taking her.

"Of course Claire. Thank you for letting me know that you wanted to get on birth control," I say and she nods.

After we get lunch together we head home. Claire heads upstairs to finish up some summer reading she has to do for school. I head into the office and find Nathan reading a medical journal. "Hi," I smile and walk in.

"Hi Bee, you look pretty," he says and I roll my eyes. Ever the complimenter.

"Don't roll your eyes at me woman," he says and I laugh going over and sitting on his lap. I read the title of his book.

"Journal of Trauma and Acute Care, sounds like a real page turner," I say and he laughs into my shoulder.

"It was before my wife came and interrupted me," he says and I smirk. His hands find my stomach as he kisses my shoulder.

"Your very sexy and pregnant wife," I say and he laughs again.

"My very beautiful wife," he agrees.

"How was Claire's appointment?" He asks.

"It was good," I smile. "She did well and we got lunch at Silver's," I say and he nods.

"What time is the boy coming?" he asks.

"Around 6, I think. She asked me on the way there if you were okay with him coming over. She is nervous you will be mad," I say and he looks at me confused.

"What?" he says.

"She said in the car are you sure Nathan is okay with William coming over, I don't want him to be mad," I tell him and he frowns.

"I don't want her to think I am serious," he says and I nod.

"I told her that you were totally kidding. I think she just feels like she is on thin ice with you," I say being honest.

"I should talk to her," he says and I smile.

"I think she would like that," I say and he nods. I stand up and he follows me.

"I am going into Claire's room," he says and I nod. I head into the kitchen and get some water.

(Claire's POV)

I am so happy Phoebe took me to get my birth control. I feel so much better now. William and I started having sex when I went over to his house last week. Phoebe was super cool about it and I am so thankful for that. I really like William.

I am reading my summer reading book I was supposed to have done. School starts next week. I was supposed to have this bad boy done awhile ago, but hey I had a lively summer. I hear a knock on my door. "Come in," I say assuming it is Phoebe giving me my prescription.

"Can I come in?" I hear Nathan say. I wonder what is up.

"Yeah of course," I say putting down my book and sitting on the end of my bed. Nathan sits on my desk chair and turns it.

"How are you, Bear?" He asks. I smile at his nickname. Nathan is the best. His approval really matters to me because he is one of the only men I trust or let touch me.

"I am good, just trying to finish this book," I say and he smiles.

"You look pretty far into it," he says and I nod.

"Yeah, I just have to finish it then write a paper," I say.

"Pro tip: ask Phoebe for help on your papers then act confused and she will end up doing the whole thing," he says and I start dying laughing. He is so funny.

"Thanks for the tip," I say and he smiles.

"I am really excited for William to come over," he says and that comment catches me off guard. I thought Nathan didn't like that he was coming.

"Really?" I ask.

"Of course. I am going to give him a stern talking to and tell him if he hurts him I will have his head above our fireplace," he says and I laugh. Being with Phoebe and Nathan is like having a normal mom and dad. I have never had that and it is so nice.

"Scare him off like a da-" I stop myself before I can say dad. I don't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Sorry," I apologize, looking down.

"I think of you as a daughter and that is why I treat you like one," Nathan says. I have never had a dad in my life. Tears start to come into my eyes.

"You do?" I say and look away so he doesn't see me cry.

"Bear, of course I do. You are so important to Phoebe and I. We think of you as our child," he says and that is when the tears start coming down my face. They are happy tears.

"What is going on?" Nathan says coming and sitting next to me.

"I just have never had anyone love me like that," I say, trying to explain what is going on.

Nathan wraps me in his arms and hugs me. I put my head onto his shoulder and wrap my head around the fact that I am loved. Nathan and Phoebe love me. William loves me. Christian and Ana love me. I hug Nathan tighter.

"I love you Bear, never forget that," Nathan says and I smile.

"Thank you for talking to me," I say and Nathan smiles.

"Of course, Pheebs and I are going to start getting ready for dinner. Let us know if you need anything," he says and I smile thanking him.

Nathan kisses my head then leaves my room shutting the door behind him. I am going to have to redo my makeup now before William comes over. I am so excited for tonight now.

(Phoebe's POV)

I made tacos for dinner tonight. I was going to make margaritas, but I realized that 3 out of the four guests can't drink. Nathan also refuses to drink if I can't which is sweet. I am grilling the chicken when Nathan comes downstairs.

"Hi baby," he says and comes behind me kissing my head.

"Hi," I smile and continue cooking.

"How was your talk?" I ask Nathan.

"I just love that girl," he says and I smile. He is going to be the best dad. Our little one is so lucky.

Nathan helps me cut up all the vegetables and get the salsa made. Claire comes down and tells us William is here. I smile to Nathan and he winks at me. I hear the door open and them talking, but I cannot make out what is being said. William walks in looking so nice. I look at Claire's outfit and see she looks adorable too.

"Hi William," I smile and he comes over giving me a hug. He bro hugs Nathan then sits down.

"How are you guys?" He asks.

"We have been good. Just hanging out and doing our thing," I say and he nods smiling. "How have you been?" I ask him.

"Good, just getting ready for senior year and all that comes with it," he says and smiles.

"That is such a crazy year. So much fun though," I say and Nathan agrees.

"How is your mom and dad?" I ask him. Nathan sets a glass of water next to me and I thank him.

"Annoying as ever, but good," he says and I laugh.

"That is what parents do," I smirk.

"Well do you guys want to eat?" I ask putting the tacos and chips and salsa on the table. Everyone comes and sits. I am next to Nathan and they both sit across from us.

"A double date," I say and Claire blushes the color of the salsa. Oops embarrassing mom moments.

"So William with your scholarship what are they requiring from you senior year?" I ask.

"Just an ACT score above 20 which I did and a GPA above 3.0," he says and I nod smiling.

"Lucky," Claire says.

"Even if that was your requirement we both know you would end with a 4.0 and a 36 on your ACT," he says and Claire smirks. Nathan and I both laugh at that. She is very hardworking.

"Whatever," she says.

"William, do you start school the same day Claire does?" Nathan asks.

"I start this Thursday, you start Wednesday, right?" William says.

"Yeah, I think so. Wednesday is a half day though," Claire says.

"Why even go," Nathan says and I shoot him a look.

"Yeah I don't know," William shrugs.

"Nathan did you hear about the NBA draft?" William asks and Claire rolls her eyes. I smirk at her.

"Are you excited for school Wednesday?" I ask her.

"I mean kind of," she shrugs.

"Nervous?" I ask her and she nods.

"I just hate getting new teachers and having to figure out my new schedule and stuff," she says and I nod. Change is hard for Claire and I get that.

"We will be here if you need us. Also remember if something isn't working we can get it fixed. I am not afraid to fight anyone at that school," I smirk and she laughs remembering my encounter with the bitch schedule change lady.

"I know, I am sure Mrs. Teek would appreciate me coming in with you again," she says and I laugh.

"Like I said no one messes with you," I smirk.

"Dinner was unreal, Phoebe," William says. I know that means very good in the teenage language.

"Thanks bud," I smile. Nathan helps me clean up and Claire brings out her chocolate chip cookies she made. She is such a good baker. She is going to make me gain more weight than the child growing inside of me.

We chit chat in the kitchen for a bit longer until Claire asks if her and William can go into the movie room. This is our room with huge couches and a huge TV. The door closes and locks. I look to Nathan and see his jaw click. After her appointment today we can all assume what is going to go down.

"Sure that is fine," I say and Nathan nods.

"Thanks for dinner again, Pheebs," William says and I smile ruffling his hair. When we hear the door shut I turn to Nathan. He has a look I can't read on his face.

"We would have been doing the same thing our junior year," I say and he nods.

"I know, it is just different when it is your kid," he says and I smile leaning over kissing him.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asks as we go and sit in the living room.

"Good, just tired," I say and he nods while sitting down with me. I rest my feet in his lap and he begins to massage them. He should be a masseuse on the side of his doctor job. I groan slightly as he rubs my feet.

"Are you trying to turn me on," he asks and I laugh.

"Put on something good," I say, passing him the remote from behind my head.

"Narcos it is," he says and I smile. I begin to drift to sleep as he rubs my feet. He shuts the curtains with the remote and it dims the room.

"Bee," I feel Nathan shake me. I open my eyes and realize I feel asleep.

"Shit, how long have I been out?" I ask.

"Two hours or so. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. We should get you into bed," he says and I nod. I see it is close to midnight.

"Okay," I smile and we walk into our bedroom.

"Has William gone home?" I ask.

"No, but his curfew is at one so I bet he will leave around then. I told Sawyer so the alarms don't go off," Nathan says as we crawl into bed.

"Mmmm let's go to sleep husband," I say and Nathan holds me to his chest. I hear his breathing even out and then I quickly fall asleep after him.

When I wake up, it is 8:30. Nathan is already upstairs working out. I sit up and right as I do I have to sprint to the bathroom. I empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I gag and throw up one more time. This is my everyday routine and it has not gotten any easier.

"Here Bee," I hear Nathan. He takes my hair from me and holds it as I throw up one more time. He rubs my back and hands me a bottle of water. I take a sip and gargle it throwing it back into the toilet. I take a couple of sips then stand up.

I brush my teeth and then wash my face. "You are amazing, let's get you some food," Nathan says and I smile.

When we walk out both of us stop. Claire is opening the front door for William. Oh boy. They both stop and stare at us. "What is going on," Nathan breaks the silence. Claire looks like she could cry.

"I am sorry guys. We both fell asleep, it is my fault I should have set an alarm," William says and looks scared shitless. Claire just stands there.

"Does your mom know where you are," I ask him.

"Yeah she saw I was here and assumed you guys let me sleepover, I am really sorry. We were watching a movie and fell asleep and both woke up this morning," William says. Nathan does not look thrilled.

"Are you driving home?" I ask him and he nods.

"Okay, next time we are setting an alarm," I say and they both nod. Nathan and I should have checked. This is just as much our fault as it is theirs.

"Goodbye William," I say and he hugs Claire then leaves. Nathan and I both go into the kitchen. Claire comes in and is biting her nails.

Nathan starts making me my peanut butter toast and fruit bowl. "I am really sorry," she says and I look to her.

"We know hun, we just have to make sure that doesn't happen again," I say and Claire nods.

"I am sorry, Nathan" Claire says and I watch as Nathan's face softens. He knows that is isn't really Claire's fault. They weren't trying to break the rules.

"It is okay, like Pheebs said we just don't want it to happen again," he says and she nods.

Nathan slides both breakfast plates out. I watch as Claire looks sick to her stomach. "Sweetheart, Nathan and I should have checked to make sure he left. We fell asleep too. We aren't mad at you," I say and she nods. I see the tears form in her eyes. There is nothing Claire hates more than being in trouble I have learned.

I give her a hug and she hugs me tightly. I look to Nathan and he comes over. "Bear, we aren't mad at you," Nathan says and she turns hugging him. She has made so much improvement since coming here with being open, but she still needs a lot of reassurance. She hugs Nathan tightly as he rubs her back.

"It is okay, really," Nathan says. She pulls back and wipes her eyes.

"I just hate when you guys are upset," she says.

"We aren't upset, sweets," I say and she nods.

"Now eat breakfast with us. We hate seeing you sad," I say and she smiles. We all sit and eat breakfast as a family. It is so good to have these two in my life.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

(Y'all I had surgery and am on the come up. Sorry for the delay.)

(Phoebe's POV)

Today is Claire's first day of school. She is driving, but Nathan and I are up and making breakfast. I made a huge breakfast spread. This is our last week with Claire here. She leaves on Sunday.

I am really scared to say goodbye to Claire. I know her aunt is amazing and she will be in great hands. I feel selfish for getting upset. But Claire is my first baby. She is so special to me.

"Bear," Nathan says, breaking me out of my thoughts. She comes down in her jumper with her hair and make up done. I made her lunch.

"Happy first day of school sweets," I say as we all sit down.

"Thanks guys, you didn't have to do all this," she says looking around at the table.

"Of course we did, it's your first day of school," I smile.

"Are you excited?" Nathan asks as we eat.

"Yes, I have missed all my school friends," she says and I smile.

"What time will you be home?" I ask.

"Probably around 2:45," she says and I nod.

"You know to call if you need anything right?" He says and she nods smiling.

"What do you guys have going on at work?" She asks.

"I have a couple consultations and then a meeting," Nathan says and I nod.

"I have meetings and a couple of new patients," I smile.

"That's so fun," she smiles.

"Can we get your first day of school picture?" I ask her.

"Yes," she laughs. We have Sawyer take a picture of Nathan, Claire and I. I make it my new lock screen on my phone. I get a couple of just claire and then some of Claire and Nathan.

After Claire has to go. We hug her goodbye and send her on her way. I am going to miss having her to ourselves. She is the sweetest.

Nathan and I head to the hospital. The first place I go is Lia's office. I just want to make sure we are all set for Claire's aunt picking her up Sunday.

"Phoebe Moore, what's up dear?" Lia asks. I smile and ask if she has a minute.

"Always," she smiles. I sit down in her office chair.

"Are we all set for Sunday?" I ask after some small talk.

"Yes, Susan is so excited. She had an interior decorator come to the house and create a room for Claire," I smile at that. I know she is in good hands.

"I actually did want to talk to you about something," she says and pulls out a folder. I see Henry's name.

"Henry is coming back to the hospital. He has been approved for the surgery, the foster parents won't take him back after the surgery though due to possible complications and liabilities," she says and I feel my heart sink. Just when he was probably getting comfortable.

"Do you have any possible families?" I ask.

"No, not yet," Lia says and I bite my lip. I need to talk to Nathan.

"My heart breaks for him," I say and she nods.

"We are in such a tough time to be a foster child," she says and I nod.

"I talked to Nathan the other day about the surgery. He has to stay in the hospital for at least two weeks so hopefully in that time we can find someone," she says and I nod. Nathan knew? Why didn't he tell me? Henry was my patient too.

"Thank you for telling me," I say and she smiles nodding.

"Have a great day, Pheebs," she says and I thank her, heading out.

I go downstairs to my office and grab my bag. I have two patient visits I need to do. I check my phone quickly to see if Claire has called at all. She hasn't, which is good.

I complete my two patient visits and go into one more meeting. After I head to my office and fill out some paperwork. Today was a good day. Henry still fills my mind. Why couldn't we foster him? Who better to take care of him than Nathan and I?

There is a knock on my office door and Nathan walks in. "Hi babe," he says and I smile standing up.

"Hi," I say.

"How was your day?" He asks.

"Same old same old, how about you?" I ask, slipping a jacket on. He takes my bag. So chivalrous.

"It was good, I had meetings about my interns today. I am really excited about it," he says and I give him a smile.

We get into the car and head home. Claire texted me that she is home and had a good day. I am excited to hear all about it.

When we get home Claire and William are on the couch. "Hi guys," I smile. Claire has changed into comfier clothes.

"Hey," she smiles.

"How was school?" Nathan asks.

"It was really good, I love all my teachers," Claire says and we smile.

"William your first day is tomorrow?" I ask and he nods.

"Claire, do you have homework?" I ask.

"Yeah, but we are doing it right now," she says and holds up a chemistry book.

"Are you guys hungry?" I ask.

"No we got food on the way home from school," she says and I nod.

"Okay, well I am going to change," I smile.

I walk into my closet and put on comfier clothes. I feel a little sharp pain in my side and I grab the wall. "Fuck," I say under my breath. I rub it. I assume it is just a pregnancy body thing. Man they don't make this easy.

I change into comfy clothes and lay down. I am more tired this week than past weeks. This is what comes with pregnancy.

"You tired?" Nathan asks, sitting next to me and rubbing my head. I nod and he kisses my head.

"Take a nap," he says.

"I will," I smile and he kisses my head again then my belly.

When I wake up I realize I have slept for 3 hours. I still could sleep more but I smell food that the baby likes. I get up and stretch heading out to find Nathan and William and Claire all looking at something on the counter. Dinner is cooking.

"What did I miss?" I say walking over to see them all looking at a textbook.

"Claire's chemistry homework," Nathan says and I nod. Well Nathan is the best person to help with that. I can't do chemistry for shit.

"Dinner smells amazing," I say, Nathan smiles as he helps Claire.

I take a bite of the peppers he has cut up and begin to help him cook. He is so amazing. I can't wait to do this with our little ones. "William are you staying for dinner?" I ask him.

"If that is okay with you," he says and I tell him of course it is.

William and Claire head into the movie room while Nathan and I cook. "Is something up?" He asks. I am chopping vegetables.

"No, why," I ask.

"You just seem off," he says and I am.

"I talked to Lia today," I say and he looks up.

"Yeah, what did she say?" He asks.

"Told me about Henry," I say and Nathan puts down his knife and looks at me.

"I know, it is really upsetting," he says.

"Why didn't you tell me," I say.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"When you found out he was coming back and that the foster parents wouldn't take him back. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"Bee, I- I didn't mean to keep it from you. I also assumed you got the psychology notice for it," he says. I am not mad, I would just prefer him to tell me in the future.

"Oh," I say and he drops his knife.

"I'm sorry," he says and hugs me from behind.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it in a bad way," I say and he kisses my head then my neck.

"I love you, Bee," he says and I smile.

The rest of the night is spent happily eating dinner and talking with Claire and William. Nathan and I go to bed after William leaves.

When we wake up in the morning I run to the toilet and relieve myself of last night's dinner. I am still throwing up every morning. Luckily it is only once or twice. My mom said she would be over the toilet sometimes until noon when she was pregnant with me.

I get into the shower after and get ready for the day. Today my dad and I are getting lunch. I am so excited to see him. He is coming and picking me up from the hospital. I look to my side in my white dress pants and blue blouse. Still no bump. I'm almost 8 weeks so it is no surprise. We found out so early.

I walk out and have breakfast with Claire. After I say goodbye to Claire. She hugs me and then heads out. Nathan had an early surgery so he's already gone. I have a piece of toast and head to the hospital.

I have a meeting and then a patient consult with Nathan actually. It is with the medical team and the child's parents. This patient is an 11 year old girl who was in a severe boating accident. She was just transferred to Seattle Children's from a smaller hospital. All of her doctors, psychosocial team and family is going to be there

I walk in with my cup of coffee and sit near the back end of the table. I usually don't speak at these meetings, but am here for patient information so I can best support the family.

Nathan and his fellow doctor walk in. I smile and shake both of their hands. "Feona right?" The doctor says. This particular doctor doesn't like psychosocial services and believes that all the patients and families need are doctors. He never calls for consults and doesn't see the importance in our job.

"It's Phoebe, Steve," Nathan says sharply. I smile and say it is phoebe.

"Sorry Phoebe," Dr. Greek says and I smile.

I head to sit down as the room fills up. I great Julia the patient's parents. I sit next to the occupational therapist and Julia's mom.

"Thank you for all making time to come. I know we are in our very busy season right now. Today we are discussing Julia. Julia has severe tears along with a broken fibula. Her femur is cracked and we have the xrays behind me," Nathan says and I watch him discuss his work. He is so patient about what he does.

"How are we going to fix this with minimal permanent damage," Julia's dad asks.

"Sir we have to do multiple surgeries on Julia's leg. There will be scarring but we have Dr. Steve Greek here who is the plastic surgeon on the case. He does wonderful work and will ensure Julia's best care," Nathan says and they go into discussing how this will all work. I note that Julia has severe hospital and Doctor anxiety.

"Have you met Julia?" I ask the occupational therapist. She shakes her head quietly and I nod.

After a half an hour there is a plan put in place. "Phoebe or Gina anything to add?" Nathan asks. I love that he asks us for our opinion.

"Actually I think it would be very helpful for Julia's anxiety to meet you. Just before we go into any procedures," I say and Nathan nods.

"Of course, I am free after this we can go to her room," I smile. Gina says she is good and we finish up the meeting.

Nathan and I head down to Julia's room. When I knock she looks over and looks scared. "Hi it's just me," I smile.

"Oh, Hi Phoebe," she says. She met me when she first came here. Nathan stays behind me and let's me do my work.

"So I have Dr. Moore here and he is going to be the doctor in charge of making you feel better," I say, explaining it as simply as possible.

"Oh," she says and looks down and starts fidgeting. A sign of anxiety.

"We are actually just here to talk today, Dr. Moore doesn't need to check you," I say and she nods. I pull up the two chairs in the room and Nathan sits next to me.

"I'm Dr. Moore like Phoebe said, I am so happy that I get to meet you," Nathan says and they shake hands. She still looks shy.

"What are you reading?" Nathan asks, pointing to her book.

"Harry Potter," she says and Nathan smiles.

"I loved those books, you are on the half blood?" Nathan says looking at the book.

"Yes," she says and smiles.

"Phoebe refuses to read them and I always tell her how good they are," Nathan says. I smile and let them bond. This always helps build Rapport and reduce anxiety.

Nathan is just such a natural when it comes to working with and being around kids. It is such a special thing to see.

After those two talk for a while Nathan and I leave. It is time for me to get lunch with my dad.

"Have fun, Babes," Nathan says and I smile. I check to make sure no one is around and I kiss him. He rubs my stomach per usual saying goodbye to the little one in there.

I walk out and head to the black Audi. I get into the car and my dads face lights up. "Hi Bubs," he says.

"Hi dad," I say as I lean over hugging him.

"You look beautiful," he says and I thank him. He is so sweet.

"How has work been today?" I ask him.

"It is good. I had an early meeting, but it was productive. How was your day?" He asks and I smile.

"It was good. Nathan had a surgery this morning, so I got to eat breakfast with Claire and then I had a meeting with Nathan's team this morning," I say and my dad nods.

"The meeting went well I hope?" He asks. He knows because of HIPPA I cannot tell him much about my patients or what goes on in the hospital.

"Yes it was productive," I smile using his words.

We get to the restaurant and head inside. We get seated near a window and we both order water to start. I am parched. I take a slice of bread and start eating it.

"So Claire goes back with her Aunt on Sunday," my dad says and I nod. I knew he would want to talk about this and make sure I am okay. I know it comes from a place of love.

"Yes, her Aunt is so excited. She lives in Green Bay so it is only like a 15 minute drive," I say and he nods.

"How are you feeling about this?" He asks as our water gets put down on the table. We pause to order our food.

"Of course I am sad. She is my girl and always will be, but I know long term living with her aunt is going to be so good for her. She will always be in our lives from the moment she leaves our house," I say. My dad smiles and takes my hand in his.

"You have such a big heart, Phoebe," he says and I smile.

"Claire is the one that has made it grow," I say and he smiles back at me.

"So on Saturday everyone is coming over for dinner right?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes, we are having the whole family over. I wanted everyone to be together one last night before Claire goes," I say and he nods.

"And that is when Olivia and Ted are doing the gender reveal?" He asks.

"Yes, I have the envelope and gave it to the baker," I smile. I am having the cake being made so when they cut into it they know the gender of their baby.

"So you know the gender?" He asks. I nod smiling.

"So what is it?" He asks and I laugh.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," I say and he laughs. He knows he won't get it out of me.

"Speaking of babies, how is Maisy and Blake?" He asks. I smile as I had a 30 minute phone call with Maisy last night.

"She is ready to pop their due date is in two weeks," I say and he smiles.

"Are they ready?" My dad asks.

"Oh more than ready. Baby J already has more clothes in her closet than Maisy. Maisy says if she doesn't come soon she will evict her," I say and my dad laughs.

"They are going to be wrapped around that babies finger," he says and I smile.

"You know the feeling," I smirk.

"I do and one day you will too," he says and I smile. Little does he know that day is sooner than he thinks. We have to wait one more month before telling people. We want to play it safe.

"Yes one day," I smile and our food gets delivered.

"We were going through the storage room, with all of your baby pictures and things you made us as kids. You know what I found?" He asks and I can only imagine.

"What?" I ask. My parents are both super sentimental about stuff so they have so much of our old stuff.

"A picture of us from the fair when Elliot and I took all of the cousins and you got lost," he says and I almost spit out my water laughing.

"When Ava, Teddy and I decided to switch rides and when I went to go tell you I went back to the original ride," I say and we are both laughing.

"For how much security I paid for you always managed to wander off," he says and I nod. That is very true.

(Phoebe 7 years old)

Today My brother and I took the 4 oldest cousins to go to the state fair. This was Ana's idea of course. I would have rather had the fair come to us in my backyard, but she is all about the kids having the "kid experience". I understand it, but I don't like it.

The kids are all hopped up on sugar after funnel cakes, Cotten candy, and candy apples. Elliot decides it's time they ride rides. We go over to the ride section and they all look like death traps. The people who set them up don't make me feel more comfortable either.

After riding more than half of the rides we say they can do one more.

"Umm I think I want to do that one," Phoebe says and points to a ride that has flashing lights called the Crazy Mouse. Oh boy.

"Yeah yeah me too," Ava says nodding and they smile at each other. These girls are best friends and every time I see Them together it melts my heart.

"Okay you guys go we'll be here," I say over my dead body and am I riding the crazy mouse. Eliot gets horrible motion sickness so he isn't either. We sit on a bench right in front of the ride.

"Should have brought beers," he says and sets down the giant stuffed animal Ava said she "needed" him to win. That girl has him wrapped around her finger. But I can't say much. Phoebe has me the same way.

All of a sudden, Phoebe comes dramatically running up to me. I laugh as she stands in front of me like she is about to tell me the secret of the world.

"Um so Teddy decided he wanted to do the rocket which is that one instead so um we are doing the rocket," she says out of breath.

"Okay, have fun," I say.

"Watch me go on it okay?" She says and I nod smiling. Before becoming a parent I never knew how many times I would hear "watch this" or "watch me" and it still makes me smile like a fool every damn time.

Elliott and I begin talking about baseball. The mariners aren't doing too hot this season. I look up at the rocket, but can't see the kids on it because the ride carts aren't open.

After they finish, I see Teddy and Ava run up to us. I look behind them for phoebe. That's weird. I assume she is trotting behind.

"Where's Phoebe?" I ask Ava.

"What? She came to talk to you," Ava says and my heart drops.

"Teddy where is Phoebe?" I ask him. Elliott gets up now and we both start looking for her.

"She came over to you and we thought she got too scared to ride the rocket," he says and I start to freak out.

"I got them, we'll stay here in case she walks over," I run to Taylor.

"Where is Phoebe?" I ask and he looks over with Elliot. He mouths fuck and gets on his ear piece.

"Who has Phoebe?" I run to the ride line and search for my girl. My heart is pounding. I look around at all the people. The thought of someone taking her.

"Phoebe?" I yell and see sawyer and Taylor doing the same. I go to the mouse line and look. I can't think. I'm starting to sweat. My girl.

I run around past people. Where is she? I think how scared she is. I am never letting her out of my sight after this. I go to the crazy mouse ride and look around.

The worst thoughts are coming up. My heart is pounding. I need her to come back. Where is she?

I cut everyone in line as they yell and get my phone out. I don't give a Fuck If they are mad. "Did this girl go on the ride?" I show the picture of phoebe to the man working the ride.

"Man I've been here since 7 you think I know," I clench my fist and as I am fighting back the urge to sock him there is the sweetest sound I think I've ever heard.

"Dad? Did you see? Did you see me?" I turn and see Phoebe in her little jumper and pigtails. Her cheeks are Rosy from the heat.

I grab her and pull her to me tightly. "What daddy?" She asks and all I can do is hug her. She's here, she is safe, she is okay.

"Phoebe where were you?" I ask her. Frustration comes to the surface. She knows better than to run away.

"Daddy, I went on the ride, I told you," she says.

"No you told me you were going on the other ride. Phoebe j thought I lost you. I was so scared what were you thinking? You know better than to not go where you said you were. That was bad," I say my tone of voice is sharp. She knows better than to wander after she said she was going somewhere else

"Daddy… I I'm sorry," I signal Taylor that I have her. I have her hand gripped in mine. She is quiet as we walk back over to El and the kids.

"There you are, Pheebs," Ava says.

"Let's go kiddos," Elliot says and I keep my grip on Pheebs hand. She gave me the scare of my life. The thought of losing her.

We get the kids in the car and the girls in their booster seats and start the drive home. By the time we are in the neighborhood Ava and Ted have drifted off to sleep. Phoebe is staring out the window. I reach back and grab her hand smiling at her. She gives me a soft smile and resumes looking out the window. I stare at her profile. She is going to give me trouble one day. She has the most beautiful eyes.

Elliot drops the kids and I off. Ana greets us at the front door. "Hi guys," she smiles and the kids both hug her.

"Oh you both are sticky and sweaty. How was it?" She asks and they both tell her all about it.

"Let's get you both showered before dinner. Head up and get in. I have towels and jammies laid out," she says and they both do as she says. She has a way with them.

"Hi baby," she smiles and kisses me. This woman.

"Hi," I say.

"How was it?" She asks.

"It was great. The kids ate their body weight in sugar, but it was good," I say and she smiles. "Phoebe got lost for 10 minutes," I say and she frowns.

"What?" She says. I explain the whole situation and she nods.

"Christian, it happens. She is home and safe," my wife says and I nod.

"Come on, no brooding. I got lost at a baseball game with my dad and they didn't find me til the end of the first quarter. Now phoebe knows not to leave your sight" she says and I smile.

"I know. It was scary," I say and she nods.

"I bet it was. But you found her and she is here and safe. No hair on her head was harmed. You're a great daddy don't let this show you different," she says and I smile.

"Okay," I smile and kiss her.

"Now go shower. I don't need fair germs in this house," she says and smacks my butt. I laugh and head to the bathroom. I shower and get dressed.

When I head out Ted is freshly showered waiting for dinner. I look in the playroom and don't see Phoebe. That is weird. She usually is the first down and ready to help Ana with dinner.

"Hi big man," I say and kiss Teddy's head. He smiles and says hi.

"Where's Bubs?" I ask my wife.

"Umm she hasn't come down yet. Dinner is almost ready, would you mind calling for her?" My wife asks and I nod.

I head upstairs and go to Phoebe's room. I smile at her "no boys allowed," sign. When I asked her about it once she said "daddy you're not a boy you're a man and Mans are allowed." This girl has a way with words.

"Bubs?" I say and walk into her room. I can't find her until I look in her closet and see her sitting there in her bathrobe. This has been her new thing recently. She goes into her closet when she is upset.

"Bubs? What're you doing?" I ask her and stand in the entryway of her closet.

"Nothing," she sighs.

"Come here," I say and walk out so I am sitting on the end of her bed. She walks out and stands in front of me. She is in her bathrobe with her wet hair down.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask her. When I say this she starts to cry. My heart breaks.

"Hey, hey come here," I say and take her into my arms. I kneel down and hold her. She cries into my shoulder. I am so confused.

"Buddy, talk to me," I say and hold her face in my hands.

"You're mad," she says and I look at her.

"Why would I be mad?" I ask her.

"Because I was bad. And now you're mad and hate me," she says.

"Baby, I am not mad at you. I do not hate you. I could never hate you," I say and she sits in my lap. "I was so scared that I lost you. I love you so much, Bubs. More than you know," I say.

"You yelled at me. And I was so scared," she says and uses her hands to add emphasis.

"Baby, I am sorry I got frustrated. Sometimes when I get frustrated it looks like I am angry. But I am not. I love you Bubs," I say and try to explain it to her.

"It's okay, daddy. I love you," she says and wraps both arms around me. These kids have taught me more love than anyone. They also have taught me forgiveness.

"I love you most, Bubs," I say.

"Best friends forever, still?" She asks.

"Best friends forever," I say and she hugs me tightly.

(End Flashback)

"Best friends forever," I ask my dad. He smiles and holds out his pinky.

"Forever and ever," he says and I smile.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(Phoebe's POV)

Everyone has just arrived at our house. It is Claire's last night here. She is being picked up tomorrow morning by her aunt. I am excited for her to get settled in her permanent life. I will just miss her so much.

"Hi Bubs," my dad says coming behind me.

"Hi," I smile. "What can I get you?" I ask him.

"I was coming over for a glass of wine," he says. I grab him a glass and pour white wine in it then hand it to him. He thanks me.

"Big day tomorrow," my dad says. I nod smiling. We both look at Claire, she is sitting on the couch with William laughing. They are very close together.

"Very big day," I smile leaning against the island.

"Are you ready?" My dad asks.

"I am, not for her to leave, but for her to have a permanent healthy home," I say and my dad nods. He squeezes my hand.

"Not many people could do what you have done, you amaze me everyday Phoebe grace," he says and I shake my head. Everyone could do what I did.

"I mean that," my dad smiles.

"I know," I say. Teddy and Olivia walk in. She has a small bump now. Tonight we are figuring out the gender. I already know, but everyone else is. I had it made into a cake. The middle layer of the cake is the color of the gender.

"Liv, you look amazing," I smile and hug her. Teddy has his arm around her.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"A little bit better, my nausea has gone down. My bump is showing so that is exciting," she says and puts her hands on her belly. Teddy hugs me and thanks me for having them

Over.

"Are you guys ready to find out the gender of baby G?" I ask.

"More than ready," she says and we smile.

"I'm so excited for you guys it'll be so good," I say.

Dinner is ready and we all sit. I am next to Claire and Nathan. "I would like to make a toast to Claire. We love you so much sweetheart. You have to come visit us all the time. You are always welcome here," my dad says and Claire smiles. Everyone nods and cheers glasses.

Nathan keeps his hand on my thigh as we eat. Everyone is having a great conversation. I smile and glance at William and Claire in their own little world. I love it.

"Eat," Nathan says into my ear. I look down at my plate and realize I've been shuffling the food around.

"I am," I say back.

"You aren't, what's going on?" He asks. I smile at Berkeley and Cole talking to Ava and Andrew.

"Bee," Nathan says and I take a large bite of my salad.

"Thank you," he says and squeezes my thigh. I had to Suppress a moan. That shot through my body. This is the first time that has happened Nathan always has his hands resting on my leg. These pregnancy hormones are kicking my butt recently. I've been insatiable. Last night I had Nathan up past midnight.

"I heard that… later," Nathan says and I blush. I continue to eat.

After dinner, everyone is hanging out and around the kitchen. Ava comes up to me and smiles. "What," I say. She has that look on her face.

"What can't I smile?" She asks.

"Yeah but you have that look on your face," I say and she laughs.

"What's up," I say.

"I just accidentally walked in on Claire and William," she says and I cover my face. I am her parent. That is the last thing I want to hear.

"Ew I don't want to think about that," I say and Ava laughs.

"Oh they were only making out. But the look on their faces was priceless," she says and I do laugh at that.

"I feel bad being a cock block," she says and I laugh.

"I think they will live," I say and she smirks.

"Says you, you have been eye fucking your husband all night," she says and my mouth drops.

"Have not," I say.

"Have too, Jesus it's like I'm watching a porno everytime I see you two," she says and I start laughing.

"See you know I am right. But hey I'll give it to you, baby blue is his color," she says and I agree. His tan and eyes pop when he wears it. He looks so good tonight.

"It is," I smile and we both laugh.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" She asks.

"As I'll ever be," I say and she nods. She hugs me tightly and I smile.

"I'm here for you," she says and I thank her.

"Hey ladies," Maisy walks up to us. We invited Maisy and Blake because Claire loves Maisy.

"Hi momma," I say. She sits with her hands on her belly. She is due in less than a week. She could pop any minute.

"hey hey," she says.

"You look good Mase," Ava says. Maisy rolls her eyes.

"I look like a whale. I am huge," she says. She really isn't even that big. She looks full term, but not shockingly big.

"You look beautiful," I smile at her.

"Says the tiny one," she laughs. If I wasn't pregnant I would have Been hurt by that comment.

"Are you ready?" Ava asks her.

"More than ready. If I don't pop by next week I am being induced," she says and I smile. We talked out her birth plan. I am glad she is comfortable with it.

"I would be too. I can't imagine carrying for this long," Ava says and I smile.

"Well speaking of let's find out the gender of baby G," I say. I call everyone over. Claire stands next to me and I smile at her. I might have let her read the gender card. Just might have though.

I give Teddy and Olivia a knife. They smile for a few pictures. The cake is pink and blue tye dye. It looks so good. My parents look like they could jump out of their seats. They are so excited to be grandparents.

They start to cut the cake and Teddy lifts up the slice. "Blue it's a boy," Olivia says and jumps up and down. They kiss and I take a bunch of pictures. Nathan smiles at me and I laugh.

"Baby J is going to have a boyfriend ," Olivia tells Maisy. Their kids will be about 5ish months apart.

"Congratulations," everyone is hugging them. My mom is crying. It is so exciting. Nathan comes up and hugs me tightly.

"This night has been amazing," he says and I nod.

When it is time to say goodbye everyone is hugging Claire. They will see her again just not as frequently. I hug everyone goodbye. Finally it is just Claire, Nathan, my parents and I.

Claire gives my mom a big hug and holds her tightly. They talk for a bit. My mom's eyes are misty. As Claire is hugging my dad I can see the sadness on his face. Him and Claire got very close. Closer than I could have ever hoped for.

"We love you, Claire," my dad says and let's her go. He hugs me goodbye. "Call me tomorrow, Bubs," he says and I nod. I know he'll want to check on me. I hug my mom goodbye and soon it's just the three of us.

Claire is looking down and I smile. "Did you have fun?" I ask her. She looks up and I see tears in her eyes.

"Bear," Nathan says and she loses it. She starts crying into her hands.

"Hey come here," I say and hug her tightly. I run her back and hold her to me.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"I don't want to leave," she says and I knew that was coming. I know she doesn't mean it to insult her aunt. She is just comfortable here.

"Claire, you were so excited to see your aunt. You are going to have so much fun living with her," I say and she nods.

"I just don't want to leave you guys," she says. Nathan takes her in his arms.

"Bear, you aren't leaving us. We are still 15 minutes away. You know you can come anytime. We will be here for you always," Nathan says and I nod. Claire nods and pulls away wiping her eyes.

"Thank you both so much for letting me stay here," she says and we smile.

"We love you, bear," Nathan says and I smile.

"We still are going to see you all the time," I say and Claire smiles.

"I know, I'll just miss waking up to you two," she says and I nod.

"I am excited to meet your aunt," I say, trying to turn things more positive.

"I am so excited for you guys to meet her," she says.

"It's my mom's younger sister," she says and we smile. Susan sounds like a great lady.

"Well I should be getting to bed. That way we can have breakfast before Susan gets here," Claire says and we nod.

Claire heads up to bed and Nathan and I head into our room. I wash my face and get into my pajamas. I crawl into bed with Nathan. Neither of us say anything. I think we both know what the other is thinking. I turn to face away from Nathan and lay on my side. He comes behind me and wraps an arm around me pulling my so my back is to his chest. He rubs my arm and says something but I am already asleep.

When I wake up the next morning, I have my morning sickness. After I walk out to Claire and Nathan making breakfast. My heart is heavy today. I am not ready to say goodbye.

"Good morning," I smile.

"Morning Pheebs," Claire says and I smile.

"We made banana chocolate chip pancakes," Nathan says and my stomach growls.

"Yum," I say and we all sit.

"Claire what are you doing with Susan today?" I ask.

"Well, we are going to dinner tonight and then tomorrow since I have school we are just going to take it easy," she says and I nod.

"How is William?" Nathan asks.

"He is good, he has lacrosse lifting and practice everyday after school," she says.

"Oh I know that one," I say and look at Nathan. He had basketball everyday.

"It's so annoying," Claire says and I laugh.

"Trust me it's more annoying having them around," I say and we all laugh. Nathan flicks whip cream on me.

"I was thinking maybe Wednesday we could get dinner," she says. I know she is nervous about leaving and needs to know there is a day that she is going to come see us.

"Wednesday works for me," I say and look to Nathan.

"Yeah that's perfect," he says and I smile.

"We can go to Roy's," I say and Claire smiles.

"Anything good happening at school this week?" Nathan asks.

"Umm not really, I have a chem test and Econ quiz," she says and we nod.

"You'll be so great," I smile.

"Thanks, chem might not be," she says.

"I can help you if you need. You have my number or you can come over," Nathan says and I smile.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Claire says.

"We are going to miss you too, but you have the car and you're only 15 minutes away," I say and she smiles.

"We'll never be far," Nathan says and I nod smiling.

"Well I should go up and get my suitcases," Claire says.

"I got it, are they all packed?" Nathan says.

"Yes, but really I can grab them," she says.

"No, no you stay down here," he says and heads upstairs. I smile as he goes up the stairs.

I start to clean up breakfast and Claire helps me. "Thank you Phoebe, really for everything," Claire says and I turn to her.

"Of course, you remember we are always here any day anytime," I say and she nods. I hug her tightly to me.

After Nathan comes downstairs with her bags, her aunt rings our doorbell. We all head over in the foyer. Claire looks nervous. As the door opens a stunning young woman is standing there. She is probably 10 years older than me, but is beautiful.

"Aunt Susan," Claire exclaims and runs to hug her. They hug tightly. I smile knowing Claire will be in good hands.

"Hi sweetheart," Susan says hugging her tightly. They exchange some words then Susan turns to us.

"I am Susan Wilks, nice to meet you both," she says. She is very well dressed.

"Hi, I am Phoebe and this is my husband Nathan," we shake hands.

"Thank you so much for keeping her, I was in Israel with my church and we got delayed there. It was crazy," she says and smiles.

"She is such a pleasure to have," I say.

"Oh sweet girl you are so old and so beautiful," she says hugging Claire again. Claire seems more relaxed now.

"Well we will let you guys go and get all moved in, but Claire give us hugs," I say. I am trying so hard not to cry.

"I love you Phoebe, thank you for everything," Claire says.

"I love you more, remember anytime any day we are here," I say and she nods. I cup her face as her cries.

"We will see you so soon sweet girl," I say and then she hugs Nathan. I see Susan smiling at the sight in front of her.

"I love you, Bear," Nathan says and hugs her. He kisses her head.

"Thank you for everything," Claire says and they hug for a little longer.

"Okay," Claire says wiping her eyes.

"Wednesday," she says and we both nod.

"Thank you guys again, it was nice meeting you," Susan says.

"Bye phoebe, bye Nathan," Claire says and we blow her kisses goodbye. When the door shuts I cross my arms. I turn to Nathan and he looks at me.

I walk forward and he wraps his arms around me. "Are you okay?" He asks and I inhale his smell. I nod my head and let him hold me.

"I'm happy she'll be with her Aunt," I say and Nathan nods and kisses me.

"Just because you are happy with where she is going doesn't mean you can't feel upset about her leaving," he says and I nod looking up at him. Tears start to come out of my eyes. I will miss her so much.

"It's going to be okay," Nathan says and I nod.

"I know," I say and wipe my eyes.

"I need to get to work," I say. I have work today starting in an hour.

"Maybe you could call off today," Nathan says and I shake my head. Henry is back today and on my list of patients to see.

"I'm okay babe," I say and he nods kissing me.

"I'll have dinner ready when you get home," he says and I smile. His hands go over my belly and I smile. Having this bean in my belly makes everything better.

I get ready for work and get dressed. When I walk out I kiss Nathan goodbye. "I'm here if you need anything," he says and I nod. I am suppressing my emotions for both our sakes.

When I get to the hospital I go into my office and get organized. I am going to see Henry first. He's going to be so big since I last saw him I know it. I practically run down to the fifth floor.

When I walk into his room my heart fills again. He is here. My sweet Henry. "Bee bee," he says and I have to fight not to cry. He remembered me.

"Henry," I say and quickly get him out of the hospital crib. He points to my bag. He also remembers where the toys are. This sweet boy.

I sit playing with Henry for an hour. I do my psych evaluation. He is happy and looks healthy. His development is on track. I watch as he starts to get tired. I rub his back and place him back in his crib. I turn on the hospital sound machine and walk out.

"Happy to have him back?" The nurse who had him last time asks.

"I wish he could have had a forever home, but it is good to see his smiling face," I say. She nods and pats my shoulder.

"Bee bee was the first person he asked for," she says and I smile. This little boy has my whole heart.

I visit a couple of other patients and have a meeting before heading home. When I get home Nathan as promised has dinner on the table. He got my favorite Italian food.

"Hi baby," I say and he smiles. He comes over and hugs me tightly to him. I melt into his arms. He just always knows.

"How was work," he says against my head.

"Good, I'm exhausted and we're hungry," I say and he laughs.

"Come eat," he says and I follow him to the table. He has lemon water set out for me.

"Thank you so much," I say and start to eat.

"Does baby M approve?" Nathan asks.

"Wholeheartedly approves," I say and he smiles.

"Claire called," he says and I look at him.

"She is settled and is very happy," he says and I smile.

"That makes me happy," I say and he nods.

We talk the rest of dinner. After as I am cleaning the plates, Nathan comes over and asks to show me something. I give him a strange look but follow him up the stairs.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Patience Bee," he says and I smile.

We come to one of the guest room doors. "A door," I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Open it," he says and I do.

When I open the door I gasp. Nathan has a crib built and the room painted. It was the crib I always wanted. It has a grey base and on the front side the bars are clear so you can see your baby. He has painted the room a soft grey.

"You did this?" I say and tears start to come out of my eyes. Happy tears of course.

"It was the one day I had off that you didn't," he says and I run my fingers over the crib. I imagine our little baby squirming around in their bed.

"I love it, thank you so much," I say and cup his cheeks kissing him.

"This means the world to me," I say and kiss him again.

"Of course baby," he says and kisses my lips then my belly.

"I love you so much, Nathan Moore," I say and he wraps his arms around me.

"And I you, Phoebe Moore," he says. How did I ever get this lucky?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

(Phoebe's POV)

I wake up feeling more sick than usual. I run to the toilet and start heaving into it. My stomach starts to cramp as I do. Ouch. Is this normal? I keep throwing up until I can't anymore. I grab a piece of tissue paper and wipe off my mouth. I stand up and my stomach cramps again.

I walk out and wash my hands and brush my teeth. Nathan comes in after me. "Good morning," he says and comes behind me kissing my neck. I smile at him through the mirror.

"Good morning," I say and feel another sharp cramp that makes me hunch over. Nathan holds me up by my hips.

"Bee, what's wrong?" He asks.

"I woke up and felt more sick than usual, and now my stomach is really cramping. Worry pits in my stomach. What if this isn't normal? Another sharp cramp comes and Nathan guides me to bed. He hasn't said anything. I lay down as he sits on the side of the bed facing me. He feels my forehead and then checks my pulse.

"You have been under so much stress recently and haven't been sleeping well. I feel you tossing and turning at night so don't argue. Call in today and rest. I don't want you on your feet at all. I will come home at lunch and check on you and tell Sawyer to be checking on you," he says.

"Nate, I really can't call in today," I say.

"Why," he asks and stares at me.

"Because I have a commitment to my patients and the hospital. I am supposed to go see 2 patients today and I have paperwork," I say and try to sit up. Nathan gently presses me back to lay down.

"You have a work laptop, do your paperwork here. Who are the two patients?" He asks.

"Henry and a new patient," I say. Nathan's face changes as he begins to understand.

"I will go see Henry and play with him. I will have Jeanette cover you on the new patient," he says. I smile as he knows I don't want Henry to be alone. I guess I should for the safety of this nugget take it easy.

"Go into my office before you see Henry and grab the blue bag. It has Henry's favorite truck," I say. Nathan smiles at me and leans down kissing my head.

"I will have Sawyer check in on you, and I will come home at lunch. If you start to feel sick call me immediately," he says and I nod.

"Okay, love you" I say and I kiss him.

"Love you too, Bee," Nathan says and heads out. I lay in bed and close my eyes. I drift off to sleep for awhile. When I wake up the cramping is back and worse. I stand up and go to get the heating pad we keep in the closet. I grab it and all of a sudden I feel my underwear dampen. My heart falls to the floor as I run to the bathroom. I pull down my pants and sit on the toilet.

My world stops.

In my underwear is blood. Not just spotting like Dr. Greene warned me could happen. Blood and a lot of it. It isn't stopping either. I can't move, I feel paralyzed. I try to stop the blood and it isn't. Finally I get it under control. I scream. Not just any scream. A scream I don't recognize. Sawyer bursts in and knocks on the door.

"Call Nathan, we need to leave when I come out," I say.

I put a pad on my underwear and change pants. I quickly grab my phone and call Dr. Greene's office.

More blood. I feel it. More blood.

They ask me a bunch of questions and agree I need to be seen right away. They say to come as soon as I can. I leap up and skip getting dressed my grey joggers and sweatshirt will have to do. I am in autopilot as I grab my keys. All I can think about is my baby. Please be okay. Please.

Sawyer follows me out. He drives me to Dr. Greene's office and doesn't ask questions. When I get there I rush inside.

I get taken back right away and they ask me to fill out a sheet while we wait for Dr. Greene. I check off my symptoms. "Mrs. Moore?" A nurse knocks. I turn to face her. I can't form words.

"Your husband is here, may I send him back?" She asks. I nod and know Nathan is not happy that he wasn't taken back right away. I know if this baby isn't okay, that I will have failed him.

Nathan bursts through the door. As soon as I see him the dam bursts. I cry into my hands. "He has to be okay," I say.

"Shhh we don't know what this is yet," Nathan says. But we both know exactly what this is.

There is a knock on the door and Dr. Greene walks in. "Hi there," she says and I muster a half smile. She knows we aren't in the mood for small talk.

"Let's see what is going on here, Phoebe lay back for me," she says and I do. Nathan comes and grips my hand standing beside me. She inserts the wand and is looking at the ultrasound machine.

Tears roll down my face as we wait in silence. Nathan leans down and kisses my head. "It's okay. It's okay," he says but we both know it isn't. Dr. Greene turns and faces the screen to us.

"So looking at black and white here, black is fluid so there is fluid all along here. Then this is the cavity of the uterus and that is normal if you weren't pregnant. At almost 10 weeks you would see a sack here. So the bleeding means you miscarried, but you also took care of it all on your own," those words about break me. Tears fill my eyes and roll down my face. I nod as she keeps checking a couple more things. Nathan leans down and kisses my head.

"I am going to leave you to get dressed, Phoebe. When you are ready a nurse will come in and draw blood to check your hormone levels. I am so sorry for your loss. But before I go I want you to know that this is natural. This is not your fault. You did not do anything, nothing you did caused this. Do not try to sort through everything you did while pregnant. This is not your fault," she says and pats my hand offering me a reassuring smile. I thank her quietly. When the door shuts I feed my legs through my pants and pull them up. Nathan comes and stands in front of me. He wraps his arms around me and we hug. Neither of us say anything.

I lost our baby.

We don't move from our embracing position. Neither of us has anything to say. All the thoughts of Nathan holding our newborn, the first steps, the first words, the cuddles. They are all ripped from me without warning. Tears roll down my face.

There is a knock at the door and Nathan and I step back. The nurse comes in and draws my blood. After she gives me paperwork to sign and a packet of information about miscarrying. She says they will have more information after they look at my hormone levels. She also tells me that I need to rest. If possible to take work off for the next week. I nod and when they say we can go part of me doesn't want to leave. I want them to tell me it was a joke. That my baby is still here with me.

"Come on, Bee," Nathan says and takes my hand. When we walk through the waiting room there are two pregnant couples waiting to be seen. Their hands resting on their bellies. The smiles on their face. I feel angry. Why us?

When we step outside, it is drizzling. I stop and look up at the sky letting the rain hit my face. When we get into the car it is silent. "Bee," Nathan starts but I shake my head. I can't hear him tell me it will all be okay. I can't hear him tell me this isn't my fault. Because that is a lie.

My job as a mom was to carry that baby and protect it from all harm. I failed. The one job I had I failed at. Nathan is devastated. He probably thinks I am a failure. Tears keep rolling down my cheek. This feels like a nightmare.

When we get home I rush into the bedroom and shut the door. I crawl into bed and turn on my side. I put my face into the pillow and sob. Why this baby? Why couldn't I have kept this baby safe?

I hear the door open and I don't move from my spot of soaking my pillow. I just want to know what I did wrong. I feel the bed dip and Nathan pulls me to his chest. He doesn't try to talk which I appreciate. He just holds the back of my head and rubs my back. Everything hurts. My body, my head, my chest, my heart.

I keep crying into Nathan's shirt. I cry until there is nothing left. I cry until I pass out.

When I wake up the room is dark. For a second I forget. Then reality comes flooding back in. I lost our child this morning. Nathan isn't in bed next to me. I check the clock and see it is dinner time. I walk out and find Nathan on the phone. When he sees me he quickly ends the call.

"I ordered pizza," he says and I nod. I am too tired to argue about eating. I sit down at the counter.

"How are you feeling pain wise?" He asks. I shrug.

"About the same," I say and Nathan nods.

"Bee, you know this isn't your fault," he says and I laugh.

"Who's fault is it then," I say. My question takes him aback.

"Nobody's," he answers and I shake my head.

"I was the one carrying the baby," I say and Nathan comes over.

"Bee there was nothing you could have done differently," he says and I shrug.

"I just, I just I thought it was our turn," I say and look up at him. Nathan nods and wipes a stray tear away that falls from my eye.

"We will have our turn baby, we will," he says and I nod.

We eat dinner quietly. I have a piece of pizza and some water. I am not very hungry but know Nathan doesn't need the added stress of me not eating. I hold his hand as we walk to bed. We lay down facing each other in the bed. It is dark out and I am exhausted. Nathan is stroking my hair.

"Nathan?" I ask looking at his beautiful face.

"Yes Bee," he says. I sink into his hand as he massages my head.

"I'm sorry," I say and Nathan pulls back.

"Hey, look at me," he says and my eyes meet his.

"Do not apologize to me. This is not your fault. We are going to get through this together. I love you so much, Bee. Never think that I am upset at you," he says and wipes a tear that falls.

"I love you too," I say and drift off to sleep.

When I wake up in the morning Nathan isn't in bed. Reality sinks in again and I realize what happened yesterday wasn't a nightmare. I get up and head out to find Nathan.

When he isn't in the kitchen or the workout room I get concerned. His car keys are still here. I walk upstairs and see the light is on in the nursery. Or what would be the nursery. I walk in and find Nathan asleep in the rocking chair.

If I wasn't heartbroken before this sight just about does it. I walk over to him and bend down next to him. I miss his head and he slowly wakes up.

"Shit Bee," he says.

"It's okay, it's okay," I say and he stands up. We hug and he holds me tightly to him. When I look up at him for the first time in 11 years of knowing him I see tears in his eyes.

We stand there both crying and hugging. This feeling is inexplicable. I'm sad, I'm angry, I'm hurting. It is all in one.

"I need to shower, you need to eat. ," Nathan says and I nod.

"I should call my parents and tell them," I say and he nods.

"We're going to be okay," I say and he nods.

"I know baby," he says and wipes his eyes. I think he is uncomfortable that he let himself cry. He always wants to be so strong for me.

"I am going to call my mom," I say and Nathan nods kissing my head. I just want to talk to my mom. She picks up on the second ring.

"Hi, Phoebe Girl. How are you?" She asks.

"I've been better," I say, my voice breaking as I speak. I sit in the rocking chair.

"Oh honey. What is wrong?" She asks, sounding concerned.

"Umm well I had a miscarriage yesterday," I say and start sobbing.

"Phoebe, oh Phoebe. Honey, I am so sorry. Did you and Nathan know you were pregnant?" She asks.

"We have known for about a month," I cry.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry. Do you want me to come over?" She asks.

"It's okay," I say, but I really need a hug from my mom.

"Do you want me to have dad come?" she asks. Tears slip out of my eyes. My dad is going to be crushed.

"No I think Nathan and I just need some time," I say and she says she understands.

"How are you physically feeling?" She asks.

"My stomach hurts, my head hurts, my heart hurts," I cry.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Can we do anything for you?" She asks.

"We've just been sleeping a lot," I say.

"Do they know why this happened?" My mom asks. I can tell by her voice she is crying.

"They took blood and said they'll call me," I say.

"Phoebe, i know this is so sudden and I can't imagine how hard it is. Is Nathan okay?" She asks.

"He has been so supportive. We are both crushed," I say.

"Maybe you guys could look into seeing someone," she says.

"Mom I had a miscarriage yesterday. I'm trying to get myself physically better. It hurts to stand," I say. I don't mean to snap but I am just so emotionally spent.

"I know, I was just suggesting," she says and I now feel bad for snapping at her. I hear my dad walk in and ask who my mom is talking to. She says me.

"Phoebe do you want to talk to your dad or I can," she says and I know I need to tell him. I should have had them both sit down.

"I can," I say.

"I love you, my phoebe girl, maybe I can stop by tomorrow," she says and I know she is itching to see me.

"Yes please," I say. My mom after a long goodbye hands the phone to

My dad.

"Bubs, what's up?" He asks. I start to cry.

"Bubs, whats going on? Why are you crying?" He asks and I get so sad.

"I had a miscarriage yesterday," I say and my dad is silent.

"Phoebe, I am so sorry," he says and takes a deep breath.

"Nathan and I found out last month, yesterday when we went in I had miscarried," I say and I know how upset my dad is.

"Can we bring dinner over? How are you? How can I make this better?" My dad is a fixer. He always has been. He wants to make all of our problems go away.

"We have just been laying low. I told mom you guys should come over tomorrow," I say and I hear my dad pacing.

"Does Dr. Greene know why this happened?" He asks.

"Not yet," I say and he sighs.

"Phoebe, you didn't deserve this. God, I am so sorry honey," he says and I nod.

"Thanks Dad," I say.

"Have you been sleeping? Have you been eating?" He asks.

"Yes both," I say.

"Good," he says. I yawn and rub my head

I wrap up the conversation with my dad and sit in the nursery. These next couple of weeks are going to be so tough. This is so hard.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

(Phoebe's POV)

Today is my first day back at work. I am showered and dressed. I look in the mirror as I finish curling my hair.

This past week has been nothing short of awful. There have been a lot of tears shed and hard conversations. My family has been so supportive and so has Nathan's. I am finally feeling a little better pain wise. I had a lot of stomach cramping.

I feel a kiss on my head and look into the mirror to see Nathan behind me. I smile and look at him. "You look beautiful" he says. He makes me blush daily.

"Thank you," I say.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks. He is in his scrubs.

"As I'll ever be," I say and go to walk past him. He grabs my wrist gently to stop me.

"Are you sure you want to go today? If you don't feel ready there is no shame in taking a couple of days off," He asks.

"I am ready, I promise," I say and smile. He leans down and kisses me.

"Bee," he says as we hug. I want to cry but I have done too much of that recently.

We get into the car and quietly drive to work. I am excited to be back. Nathan parks and I grab my bag. We walk in and usually where we bid goodbye for Nathan to go to his office he keeps walking with me.

"You really think I wasn't going to walk you to your office," I smile as we get into the elevator and ride to my office.

When I walk in I set down my bag and turn to see Nathan. "I'm okay," I say seeing the worry on his face.

"I know you will be," he says. I smile and he comes over to me.

"I love you," I say. He leans down kissing me.

"I love you more, Bee," he says and I smile as he heads out. I grab my chart and see the long list of patients I need to see.

I head down to Henry's room. He isn't actually on my list, but I want to see him. When I walk in I smile as I see Nathan and another doctor talking.

"Well long time no see," Dr. Moore says to me.

"Dr. Moore, Dr. Tegan," I shake both their hands.

"I didn't know you were scheduled to see him," Dr. Tegan says.

"Oh, I um I'm not, but I have been gone so I am following up," I say and he nods. I avoid Nathan's stare.

"Well that's fine. We are just scheduling his surgery," Dr. tegan says and I nod. He gets his stomach surgery soon.

I go up to the crib and when Henry sees me he pops up. "Bee bee play," he says and I smile.

I take Henry out of his crib and set him down on the mat. We play with his blue truck and watch Moana. The doctor sneak out but not before Nathan can squeeze my shoulder.

I smile at him and finish up my playtime with Henry. After I go and visit 3 new patients. Then I have to head down to the ED. I see Nathan is the doctor on the case that I am assigned to.

The case is a patient who's house got broken into while she was there. They don't think anything is wrong with her physically, but brought her in to double check. She is 10. The burgalors locked her in a closet and taped her hands and feet. Her parents are in Africa and her sister is supposed to be watching her. The sister was at the boyfriends and told her not to tell her parents.

After I finish reading her chart I head into her room. I knock and introduce myself. She looks terrified. I smile and sit at her level. She introduces herself as Paige.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"I am scared," she says and I nod.

"That is okay to feel scared, but you don't need to feel scared here. The doctors and nurses and police are here to protect you," I say and she nods. I'm not convincing her.

We talk a bit more and I explain to her that what happened isn't her fault. I also explain the police are out looking for the guys that broke in. She hasn't cried yet, but she looks like she is about to.

"Would it be okay if my doctor friend came in and checked out your body for injuries?" I ask.

"I'm not hurt," she says and I nod.

"We want to be very sure that you aren't hurt before we send you home with Grandma. Sometimes our bodies have injuries that we can't see," I say. Like miscarriages I think to myself.

"I don't know," she says and I nod.

"Would it be more comfortable if I stayed while he examines you?" I ask her.

"Yes," she says quietly.

"The Doctors name is Dr. Moore and he is awesome. He is going to explain everything he does before he touches you okay?" I ask. She nods and looks scared.

"I'm going to be here the whole time," I say. I page Nathan and soon after we hear a knock.

She is in a hospital gown and is sitting on the bed. Getting her to change into a hospital gown was a fight. She really didn't want to take off her clothes which makes me think that something more might have happened.

"Hi Paige, I am Dr. Moore," Nathan says as he comes in and washes his hands. He grabs a pair of gloves but doesn't put them on. He sits in the stool and rolls over.

"So Paige, Nurse Tammy told me you said nothing hurts, and you feel okay. Is that right?" He asks and she nods looking anywhere but at him.

"Well that makes me happy to hear. We still are going to do a quick check to make you are healthy," he says and she looks down.

"is it okay if we start?" Nathan asks. Nathan always gives the kids the option to take a breather before he examines them.

"Do we have to?" She asks and seems to be growing upset.

"Hey Paige, remember what we talked about, sometimes our bodies have injuries we can't see from the outside," I say. "Dr. Moore and I just want to make sure you are safe," I say. She nods and starts fidgeting.

"Okay," she says.

"Well first thing I want to do is pretty easy," Nathan says and I stay sitting close to her.

"I am going to use my stethoscope and listen to your lungs and heart," Nathan says and she nods.

"I am going to undo the side of your gown and put it on your chest and then your back okay?" Nathan says and Paige freezes.

"No," she says and sits back.

"It is not going to hurt sweetheart," Nathan says. He puts it to his chest and shows her.

"I don't want it to go under my shirt," she says and Nathan looks at me catching on to what I am thinking.

"I have to put it to your skin to hear, how about you can undo the side for me and watch while I listen to your heart and lungs?" Nathan asks and she looks to me.

"It is super important for Dr. Moore to listen to your heart and lungs," I say and she looks to the ground.

"I don't want you to look," she says and Nathan and I both nod.

"I'll come over here, so I can't see is that okay?" I ask. She nods and unties the side of her gown and holds it down while Nathan tries not to look at her and listen to her heart.

I'm quietly examining her movements and behavior. She is terrified. I am happy Nathan understands this and is being gentle. He always is.

"Okay now I'm going to put it on your back," Nathan says and she nods. She is gripping her knees very tightly with her hands. I feel so bad, she is obviously terrified.

"Okay, now I am going to wrap this bracelet around your arm and take your blood pressure," Nathan says. She holds out her arm. When Nathan goes to push up the sleeve Paige Whimpers and pulls back.

"Did I hurt you?" Nathan asks. Paige starts to cry.

"Paige take a deep breath," I encourage her and she looks at both of us and pulls the blanket up more.

"Can you talk to us and tell us what is making you upset so we can fix it?" I ask.

"I don't want that on my arm," she says and I nod.

"Sweetheart, it doesn't hurt. It is going to give your arm a big hug," I say and she shakes her head.

"No," she says and I look to Nathan.

"It has to go on your arm, what can we do to make it more comfortable," Nathan asks. It is good to give them choice while enforcing what has to happen.

"I want you to do it and not look at it," she says and I am confused. It is her arm. I am dreading when he has to feel her stomach for any tenderness.

"Okay," Nathan says looking at me. I nod understanding what he is thinking. This child has had some kind of trauma. I page the nurse and ask for past trauma medical records for Paige.

"Paige, what happened here? Does this hurt?" I hear Nathan say and I turn to see a huge bruise in the shape of a hand on her upper arm. She also has burns from the tape that was wrapped tightly on her wrists and ankles.

"Nothing," she says and Nathan takes her arm and examines it.

"I don't think nothing happened," Nathan says as he unwraps her blood pressure cuff. He sits back down and we both come to sit in front of her giving her space.

"Paige, if something happened or someone hurt you it is important phoebe and I know so we can make sure you are safe and healthy," Nathan says and Paige starts crying.

"No, nothing happened," she cries.

"Sweetheart, it is safe to tell us. You are safe and protected here," I say. She shakes her head crying.

"Did someone tell you that you weren't allowed to tell us?" Nathan asks and I look at her. She starts nodding and crying even harder. I knew it. This is not normal behavior for a 10 year old.

"Paige, who told you that?" I ask.

"Please don't make me tell," she cries. I look to Nathan.

"You are safe here, Paige. Phoebe and I will protect you," Nathan says and looks at her.

"The police and Dr. Moore and i are keeping you safe. You don't have to be scared," I say and she shakes her head. She pulls the blanket over her and curls up in a ball. In that moment I know we have lost her and need a break. I page the nurses and say this is a possible assault.

"Paige, we are going to take a break okay. Dr. Moore isn't going to try to examine you for now," I say. I get her a bottle of water and I dim the lights. Nathan and i shut the door and look at her.

"What do you think will be best for her?" He asks.

"We need to examine her bottom line. I think after the break we really push for her to talk and let you examine her," I say.

"I agree, god knows what other bruises she has," he says and I nod. I feel so bad for this poor girl.

After 15 minutes we walk back in. Paige is staring at the TV. When she sees us she curls her legs into her. A defense mechanism. Nathan squats down by her.

"Sweetheart, we have to finish examining you. We want you to know that we are not going to let anyone hurt you. You can tell us anything and we will make sure it is fixed. We are not going to let anyone hurt you," Nathan says I nod and she looks at us.

"I'm scared," she says.

"Why are you scared?" I ask her.

"They said they'll kill mommy and daddy," she says and starts to cry. I look to Nathan and softly nod.

"Who did?" Nathan asks.

"The robbers," she says and I nod.

"Sweetheart the police are going to be watching you and your family. The robbers can't get to your family," I say and she starts to cry.

"They said they will. They showed me the gun, please don't make me tell," she says.

"Paige, nobody is going to hurt you. I promise. We have the police and the doctors here to protect you," Nathan says and she looks at him terrified.

"I promise you are safe here," Nathan says and she looks at Nathan as if to examine his face. Nathan puts out his hand and Paige looks at him. She slowly puts her hand out and puts it in his. Nathan holds it and looks at her. This is good trust building.

"You are safe here with us," Nathan says and she starts to cry again.

"Why did the bad guys say you couldn't tell us?" Nathan asks. His gaze is locked on her.

"They hurt me," she says and I write that down.

"Where?" Nathan asks. She starts to cry and Nathan rubs her hand.

"It's okay, take your time," I say to Paige.

"They kicked me and hit me. They made me," she tries to talk and it's too much. I can't understand her.

"Shhh, take a deep breath with me," I say and guide her through deep breathing.

"What did they make you do?" I ask her.

"They made me take off my shirt," she says.

"Okay, what did they do after?" Nathan asks trying not to coerce her into talking.

"They hurt me again. Then they took off my pants they all ran away," she says and we nod.

"Okay, did they take off your underwear?" Nathan asks and she shakes her head no. She wipes her eyes and I pass her a tissue.

"Okay, Paige thank you for telling us. We are going to get the bad guys who did this," Nathan says and she fidgets.

"Can I be done?" She asks.

"Not yet sweetheart. Dr Moore is going to finish examining you," I say. I know this is going to be a fight as Nathan is now going to have to check her full body.

"Paige, like phoebe said sometimes our bodies have injuries on the inside and we can't see. So I want to check your belly," Nathan says.

After screaming crying, we have Paige laying down. When Nathan lifts her hospital gown to see her stomach she starts sobbing trying to pull away. Nathan gently holds her there.

"Paige, Paige look at me," Nathan squats down by her. I am holding her gown up.

"We are not going to hurt you. We are here to keep you safe. Take a deep breath like phoebe showed you," Nathan says gently. She has taken to Nathan. Just like claire did. He has a way of dealing with people who are inconsolable.

"I am going to use two hands and push on different spots on your belly. If one spot hurts you tell me okay?" Nathan asks. She doesn't respond but keeps crying. She isn't kicking and hitting us away though so that's a plus.

Her stomach has small bruises and burst blood vessels. Nathan presses on different spots. After he has to check her legs. After this she is done. We both know that. We have to keep her here overnight for observation now.

I set up her to have a nurse stationed with her so she is not alone. Nathan and I both talk to a detective to give our statements. We deescalate the situation and Paige asks if we can come see her tomorrow. Not we, if Nathan can.

After I go into my office. I am done for the day. I grab my bag and jacket. I walk out and head down to Nathan's office. I get stopped by a nurse asking a couple of more questions about Paige. I have her all set up for the night. That was a tough case. Hopefully it all works out well.

When I walk in there is a woman in scrubs. They are both laughing and she looks comfortable sitting in the chair across from his desk. She is absolutely stunning. She has blonde curls and reminds me of Ava.

"Oh I'm sorry," I say and go to close the door.

"No, no I was just leaving," she says. I have never seen her in my life. I avoid eye contact and stare at Nathan's diplomas on the wall.

"Thank you Dr. Moore," she says and flashes a perfect white smile. I'm surprised there wasn't a sound effect to it. She walks past me and I check her out as she goes. I try to not let it affect me. It's a coworker. Sometimes I get a tad bit jealous.

"That was my new intern. She missed her first day last week and came to clear things up," Nathan says and I nod.

"Well, looks like you weren't too upset," I say and realize how bitchy and envious that sounded.

"Sorry," I palm my forehead shaking my head as I sit.

"Bee," he says and I shake my head.

"No no I was wrong. It's okay. I trust you," I say and Nathan stands up and comes and squats down in front of me so we are at eye level with each other as I sit. He cups my cheeks and forces me to look at him.

"You, my sweet girl, mean the world to me. I only have eyes for you. The only girl in the world that I want to see is you, look at your finger," he says and shows me my wedding ring.

"You are it for me," he says and I nod.

"I'm sorry just after today I'm on edge," I say and shake my head forcing a smile. Nathan leans forward kissing me and stands up.

"You handled today better than anyone. You are so good at what you do," he says and I smile. I stand up too and we look at each other.

"You are stunning," he says and I half smile.

"Come here," he says and I walk into his arms. I inhale his scent. This is my favorite place in the entire world.

All of a sudden my phone rings. I go in my bag and grab it. It is Maisy.

"I am in labor," she says and those are four words I wasn't ready to hear.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Phoebe's POV

Nathan and I are on our way to the hospital. Baby Jenkin's is late. She was supposed to be born in Late August/Early September. It is now mid September. Poor Maisy was about to be induced but wanted to wait just a little longer. Looks like her waiting paid off.

Nathan and I did not get to go home. We left straight from work once we got the call. Nathan has his hand on my thigh and my hand is resting over his. The timing of this is almost comical.

"Bee," Nathan says and I look over at him at the red light.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Are you okay?" He asks and I stop to think about that.

"I am, are you?" I ask.

"Well the timing is… rough," he says and I smile. I smile a real smile until I start laughing. Nathan looks over at me like I have 3 heads.

"The timing sucks," I say laughing. Nathan joins in. At this point I think both of us have cried and mourned so much that we have nothing left. It feels good to laugh.

We pull up to the hospital and walk in. I shrug off my work jacket as we get checked in and are heading up to see Maisy. I can't believe she will be a mom today. Nathan kisses my head in the elevator.

"We're going to be godparents," I say and he smiles.

"That we are, my girl," he says and we walk down the hall to Maisy's room.

"Oh thank god you are here," Maisy says right when we walk in. To no one's surprise Maisy's hair is curled and she looks ready to go to dinner.

"Hi Girl," I smile and hug her.

"How are you feeling?" I ask. Nathan and Blake are talking.

"I got an epidural and I went from excruciating pain to on cloud 9," she says and I smile. I grip her hand.

"Are you ready to meet OJ?" I ask and she nods.

"We changed her middle name," she says. "It's Mae now instead of Rose," she says and I smile.

"Oakley Mae, I love it," I say and she smiles rubbing her belly.

"I'm almost to push time, this girl is stubborn and loves being in my belly," she says and I laugh.

"You're doing great mama," I say and she smiles.

"Thank you for being here, Pheebs. It means a lot," she says and pats my hand.

"I wouldn't miss the birth of my goddaughter for anything," I say.

We wait around watching the TV. Maisy is a champ. The nurse comes in and checks her at around 9 pm. "I think you're good to go. I'll call Dr. Wagner," the nurse says.

"Oh my, it's happening," Maisy says. Blake leans down and kisses her. I take a couple of pictures of them.

"Nathan and I will be in the waiting room. We will be here right when you call us," I say and she nods.

"I love you, Phoebe," she says and I hug her. I hug Blake too. Nathan bro hugs Blake and hugs Maisy.

I close the door and look at Nathan. He smiles and wraps me in his arms. This is hard. It's hard to forget that this could have been us in 8 months.

"Let's go get some food," he says.

"Mmmm hospital food," I say and he laughs.

We head downstairs to the cafe. I get grilled cheese and Nathan gets a burger. We sit down next to each other. "We haven't really talked about where we go from here," he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well do you want to try again this month?" Nathan asks. I stop and think about that. Do I? I don't think I am ready.

"I just… I don't think I could take another heartbreak like this," I say and Nathan grabs my hand squeezing it.

"I know, baby," he says.

"Why don't we take a break from trying. Just for the time being," he says.

"I think we could still you know do the deed, but not actively try like clock work," I say and Nathan laughs.

"What did you really think I wasn't going to sleep with you," he says. "You're my favorite person to do the deed with," he says.

"The only," I correct him.

"The only," he smiles and kisses my head.

"Nate," I say and Nathan looks at me. I don't know how he's going to react to this. I just can't go without asking him anymore after today.

"Bee," he says.

"Today I went and saw Henry," I say and Nathan nods.

"And I was thinking," I say. "Maybe well since we already fostered and you know Henry needs a place after his surgery and recovery. Maybe we could offer to foster him," I say. I look at Nathan and he is looking at me. I try to read his face.

"Bee," he starts. "After last week, do you think it's the right time? Henry will be out of the hospital in 2 weeks" he says.

"I can't say goodbye to him again. I don't know what it is and I usually don't get this way. I just have this connection to him. I know he belongs with us," I say.

"Bee, what if he gets adopted and placed from our home," he asks.

"I'd be happy," I say and Nathan raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, but that's the same with Claire. Nathan, we have a home. We have a loving home that we could provide this 2 year old. Why wouldn't we?" I ask. Nathan looks at me and smiles.

"Bee, it's not that I don't think we should do it. I'm just worried about the effect it'll have on you," he says and I nod.

"I want to do this," I say and Nathan smiles.

"Well let's talk to Lia on Monday," he says and I smile.

"Really?" I ask and he nods.

"I mean it," he smiles and my heart could burst. I am so happy. I lean over kissing him. Really kissing him.

"Woah there," he says and I smile realizing we're in a public space.

We sit in the waiting area for two hours longer. All of a sudden my phone rings. It is Maisy. "Come meet your godchild," she says and I smile looking at Nathan.

We happily head back upstairs. When we walk into her recovery room I smile. She is holding a pink swaddled bundle. I look to Nathan and smile.

"How are you?" I ask her. She has her hair up now but still looks great as ever.

"That is my first and last time giving birth," she says and I laugh. Blake shows us his torn ups hand from her nails. I look down at the baby she is holding.

"Well take her," she says. I smile and reach down picking up the swaddled bundle.

"Hi little love, I'm your Aunt Bee," I say. She is the most precious little baby. She has big blue eyes and a little button nose. She has Maisy's nose.

"Hi Oakley," I say.

"She is so precious Mase," I say and Maisy nods.

"That she is," she says.

"Baby Hogger pass her over," Nathan says and I laugh. I gently pass her to Nathan who cradles her in his arms.

The sight in front of me although it hurts is one that makes my heart swell. I take a bunch of pictures. Then Maisy takes some of both of us with Oakley. I get some with Maisy and the baby and Nathan and Blake get one too.

"Well Mama we will get out of your hair. Call me if you need anything okay?" I say.

"Of course, thank you for being here," she says and we hug.

After many goodbyes Nathan and I head to the car. Our drive home is quiet. "She is such a precious baby," I say and Nathan nods.

"She is," he says.

When we get home I slide off my shoes. "I am exhausted," I say. We head into our bedroom and get changed. I put on one of Nathan's shirts and a pair of his boxers. I walk in and see him in the same thing.

"Look we are twins," I say and Nathan starts laughing.

"Come here," he says and we crawl into bed. I rest my head in the crook of his arm. He smells like home and it is so comforting. He runs his hands through my hair and I am at peace.

"Bee," Nathan says as I am drifting to sleep.

"Hm?" I ask.

"I love you. More than anything," he says and I smile at his reminder.

"I love you too," I say and he kisses my head. Soon I hear him fall asleep. I close my eyes and follow his lead.

(Monday)

Nathan and I are on our way to work. Tonight we are having dinner with Claire and today we are talking to Lia about Henry. We are going on early to talk to her. I am a bit nervous. What if she says no?

When we walk in Nathan puts his hand on my back. Neither of us say anything the entire elevator ride. I think we are both nervous. Nathan kisses my head and we head into her office.

"Hi Moore's," she says sweetly.

"Hi Lia," I smile.

"What can I do for you?" She asks and I look to Nathan.

"We are here about Henry," I say and Lia nods. She goes into her desk drawer and pulls out a file I presume to be his.

"We are both on his case, and have been with him for almost a year," Nathan says.

"We know the struggles he has gone through and both formed a bond with him. Since he does not have a foster home we were here to see if there's any way we could foster him. After his surgery," I say and Lia nods looking back and forth at Nathan and me.

"Well," she says and puts on her glasses reading his file.

"We know there is a lack of foster parents who can take him. Especially now with his medical history and the care he'll need," she says.

"I don't see a problem with it, I'll have to go through the state and child protective services obviously. But my only thing is, you both work full time. With Claire she is a teenager who can stay home on her own, this is different," she says. Nathan and I talked about this all day Sunday.

I'd start working part time and he would still work full time. We would hire an in house professional for the rest of the time. Someone amazing with years of experience. We explain this to Lia and she nods.

"Well like I said, we need foster parents for him. I still have to talk to the higher ups, but I'll have an answer for you by tomorrow. You'd take him after his surgery?" She asks.

"Yes, and we can have him for however long it takes to find eligible parents," Nathan says emphasizing the word eligible. Lia nods and writes something down.

"I think this could be a great fit for him. Everytime I walk into his room I get "bee bee play?" She says and I laugh.

"Phoebe Play," I smile and Lia nods.

"Moore's you are great people, I don't see why this wouldn't work out. Stop by my office tomorrow after your shifts," she says and we thank her. We all shake hands and walk out of the office.

I smile and turn to Nathan as the doors close. He has a smile as big as mine. I wrap my arms around him tightly and he hugs me back. Tears fill in my eyes. Everything is going to be okay.

"I love you," I say and he looks at me.

"I love you more," he says.

"Will you walk me to my office?" I ask. Nathan looks at me and then nods. He is so fucking hot. In his scrubs it makes him even hotter. The way the top hits against his strong arms.

We walked into my office and I shut the door. "What's wrong baby?" He asks and I silence him by pulling his head down to meet mine and kissing him. He grips my neck and my back pulling me to him.

"Baby," he says and I smirk dropping to my knees in front of him. I don't know what's gotten into me, but I just want to please him. He's against the door and I hear him lock it.

"Fuck," he says as I rip his pants and boxers down. I take him into my hand and start doing long strokes.

I take him into my mouth and look up at him. His eyes are locked on me. His hands find the back of his head and he grips my pony tail.

"Fuck Bee," he says and I blink innocently as I keep sucking him off.

I use my hand and my mouth as he rests his head against the door. His hand never leaving my ponytail. He guides me just where he wants me. My throat is being fucked by him. I gag a little and he eases up.

I don't stop sucking him. He closes his eyes and I know he is close. I keep my eyes locked on his and all of a sudden I feel his liquid shoot down my throat. I swallow all of it and stand up.

Nathan looks at me and I smile. He shakes his head pulling me into his arms. "You have to get to surgery," I say innocently.

"I'll be repaying that favor on our counter tonight," he says and smacks my butt. I smirk and kiss him.

"Go," I smile and he leaves. The rest of the day goes by smoothly.

After work today me and Nathan are meeting Claire at a restaurant for dinner. I am so excited to see her. I have missed her so much.

I walk out and meet Nathan in the parking lot. "Hi," I smile and he leans down giving me a quick kiss.

"Hi," he says and I smile.

"So how was your day?" He asks.

"Good," I smile and nod. I ask about him.

"Well I couldn't complain," he says and I nod.

"We're meeting Claire at Yard House right?" I ask and he nods as he drives. I pull out my phone and text her we are on our way.

The drive is quick and when we pull up she is walking in. She is in a cute little sundress and has her hair curled. We walk in and when she sees us she rushes over. I wrap her in my arms hugging her tightly. I tear up as I hold her. My first baby.

"Hi Pheebs," she says then goes to hug Nathan.

"Hi Bear," Nathan says as he hugs her tightly. We get seated at a table and we order drinks.

"Bear, update us," Nathan says.

"Well, not much has been going on. I am still dating William. He invited me to the family dinner on Sunday, I know you guys did too, but he invited me which is exciting. I'm doing school, oh and I actually do have something exciting," she says.

"What is that?" I ask. She goes into her small purse and pulls out a piece of paper. I grab it and Nathan and I look. Holy shit. Claire got a 1500 on her SAT. It is out of 1600 so a 1500 is amazing.

"Claire this is amazing, congratulations," I smile. I go over and hug her. Nathan congratulates her too. she was so stressed about taking it and studied her ass off.

"We have to celebrate this tonight. We are getting the chocolate cake," I say and Claire smiles.

"Thank you guys," she says.

"We are so proud of you, Bear," Nathan says. We put in our food order.

"How is Susan?" I ask.

"She is amazing. She loves William which makes life easier. She is great," she says and I smile.

"How have you guys been?" She asks. I look at Nathan. I mean I had a miscarriage and have been struggling. we aren't going to tell her that obviously.

"We've been good," Nathan says and I nod smiling.

"Same old, same old," I say and she nods smiling.

"Maisy had her baby," I say.

"No way, what did they end up naming her?" She asks. I grab my phone to show her pictures.

"Oakley Mae," I say and she nods.

"Oh she is just so precious," Claire says and I smile. That's our Godbaby.

"how are your parents?" Claire asks me.

"They are great, they are so excited to have you on Sunday. They have missed you," I say and she smiles.

"They are so good to me," she says and I smile. They love Claire. Just like I know they'll love Henry. Our food gets delivered and we all dig in.

"So, I do have something to ask," Claire says and Nathan and I both perk up.

"Well my school does this thing… it's stupid really and if you can't it's totally okay because like I said it's stupid," she is rambling.

"What is it, Bear?" Nathan asks.

"Well, it's a parent dance," she says. "All the boys bring their moms and the girls bring their dads. Everyone gets dressed up in like tuxedos and dresses and there's food and drinks," she is fumbling over her words.

"It happens the last week in September every year. My brother always went because well…" she looks as if she could cry. I just want to hug her.

"If you could Nathan, and again do not feel obligated cause it's stupid I thought I would ask if you maybe wanted to go," she says. I look to nathan and see the proudest look on his face.

"I would love to go," he says and Claire's face lights up.

"Really?" She smiles.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. You tell me the day and I am there," he says and she smiles.

"Thank you so much. If you end up not being able to it's okay," she says. She thinks Nathan will be put out when really this is his element. He is such a natural when it comes to kids.

"I will be there," he reassures her. I smile.

We finish up dinner and head outside. We get a couple of pictures with the three of us. We bid our goodbyes, these are less difficult cause we will see her in 6 days with my parents.

We get into the car and start to drive home. I am drifting off on the way there. I have been so tired recently. I guess I have been working more.

When we get home we get into bed. "I'm nervous," I admit to Nathan.

"I know, but Lia said she thinks it shouldn't be a problem," he says and I nod.

"With my luck it'll be," I say and Nathan sits up looking down at me.

"No, don't think that way," he says and I sigh.

"I just want to be able to help him. I want him to have a loving home," I say and tears well in my eyes. Jeez, tired and emotional. This miscarriage did not great things to my body.

"Come here," Nathan sits up and pulls me to his chest. He holds me and I do cry. I cry for us. I cry for our lost baby, I cry for Nathan, my parents, Henry.

"Shhhh, I love you so much," he says and I hug him tighter.

"It's just hard," I say.

"I know baby, I know. I'm right here," he says and I hold onto him. This is what a miscarriage does. The emotions come out of nowhere.

I end up falling asleep against Nathan's chest. When I wake up, Nathan is already out of bed showering. I sit up and go to make us breakfast. We're going to Lia's office after work today to hear an update. Hopefully a good one.

After I make breakfast I head into the bathroom and get ready for work. I keep my outfit simple today. I straighten my hair and put on light makeup. Nathan comes behind me and kisses me good morning. We both eat our breakfast and head to work.

Once I get to my office I look at my hefty caseload for the day. I head down to my first patient which happens to be one of Nathan's. I knock on the door and hear a small hello. The patient is Julia who we had the doctor/ family meeting for. She had her first procedure and Nathan needs to check her. I am just here for moral support since here parents can't be here.

"Hi Julia, how are you feeling?" I ask her.

"I'm okay, my leg hurts when the medicine wears off," she says and I nod. Her family had to leave for the day.

"I believe that. Do you know what's happening today?" I ask and she nods.

"Nurse Jenna is checking my leg out of the cast?" She asks.

"Dr. Moore is actually going to be here," I say and she looks upset.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

"I just wish my mom was here. I don't like being alone," she says.

"I am here for you sweetheart," I say and she nods. I get it. It is not the same.

Nathan walks in and so does his interns. I see the hot blonde who was in his office when I came in last time. "Hi Julia," Nathan says.

"Hi," she says and looks around. Nathan squats to her level next to the bed.

"Julia, you probably haven't seen this many doctors with me. These are the student doctors who follow me around. They watch what I do so they can be doctors. If you don't want them in here we can kick them out," Nathan explains. Julia looks at them. I want to rip the stethoscope off the hot blondes neck as she purses her lips watching Nathan look all sexy and sweet with Julia

"It's okay," she says and looks down.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"I don't know," she says.

"How about you give them Harry Potter trivia while I check you?" Nathan asks. Julia smiles at that idea. This husband of mine.

"Okay," she smiles.

"Okay I'm going to move the bed sheet and remove the cast. You start for every question they get wrong that's a treat they owe you," Nathan says and I laugh. Julia takes my hand to squeeze in case something hurts.

"What's Harry's two best friends named?" Julia asks the hot blonde.

"Hmm… Poppy and…. john?" She asks. We all start laughing. What a stupid answer.

"Nope, next," Julia says, making us all laugh.

Nathan ends up finishing her exam quickly. We make sure she is settled and then let her be. The rest of the day goes by smoothly.

Finally, it is time to meet Lia. We head up and neither of us say anything. We walk into her office and Lia is smiling.

"Well Moore's you've done it again. Congratulations on being foster parents," she says. I look to Nathan and my heart swells. I lean forward crying. Everything is okay now. All the pain for the loss. We have a baby now.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**I have Updated Pinterest. Please check it out. I feel it helps get more involved in the story. **

(Phoebe's POV)

Today is the night of our family dinner. Nathan and I are going to announce that we are fostering Henry. Henry had his surgery this past Thursday and is recovering like a champ. He gets out of the hospital this week and comes home with us. My supervisor was very supportive about me going part time to take care of Henry.

Nathan and I are getting ready to go. I put on a sweater and jeans. It has been colder recently. I throw on booties and curl my hair. Nathan is shaving next to me.

"How do you feel about tonight?" He asks. I am holding the iron to my head.

"Pretty excited, honestly. I think my family will be very supportive," I say.

"Nana is going to be thrilled," Nathan says and I smile. Nathan's family is coming too.

"I know she is. I am excited to see their reaction," I say. I start applying my makeup and Nathan comes behind me and kisses my neck before going and getting dressed.

He comes out and looks edible in his White button up and navy pants. I want to jump him right now, but I know we don't have time for that. "You ready?" He asks.

"As I'll ever be," I smile and he takes my hand as we head out to the car. Nathan drives as I text my parents we are on our way.

"I hope Gail made the chicken. She makes the most amazing food," I say and Nathan nods.

"I talked to Nana today, she went over and they made their new recipe they learned at their cooking class," Nathan says and my heart just melts.

"That is the best thing I have ever heard," I say and he nods. His hand finds my thigh as we drive.

"Claire just texted me," I tell Nathan as the notification comes through.

"What did she say?" He asks.

"Asking me if we are still going," I say and Nathan laughs.

"Poor thing is probably nervous," he says and I nod.

"I would be, we aren't the tamest family in the world," I say and he nods laughing.

We pull up to my parents house and walk inside. Mia's family is there with Claire. Teddy and Olivia are also there. Nana Moore is here too. I am surprised because usually everyone is late. Olivia is 6 months pregnant now and showing. Her bump is the cutest.

"Hi guys," I smile as I hug Ted and Olivia first.

"You look amazing Momma," I say and rub her belly.

"I'm huge," she laughs and I smile.

"Hi Bubs," Ted says and I smile hugging him. I have missed him so much.

I greet everyone and it is so good to see everyone. I have missed everyone so much. I sit by Claire and have a glass of wine. I am going to need it for this announcement. My dad comes over and sits with us.

"How are you, Bubs?" He kisses my head.

"I am good, feeling better by the day," I say and he smiles.

"Claire did you tell my dad the good news?" I ask her. She smiles and shakes her head.

"What good news?" He asks.

"I got a 1500 on my SAT," she says. He smiles so brightly and gives her a hug.

"Honey, that is so awesome. You have to tell Ana, we are so proud of you," he says and she is smiling. I love the relationship she has with my parents.

While everyone else comes in everyone gets settled. Everyone is begging Teddy and Olivia to share the name, but they refuse. I understand it, once you tell people the name they will say they don't like it and it makes you second guess. Nathan and I only talked about baby names once. We both liked similar names.

Everyone has a drink in hand and Nathan and I ask everyone to come to the living room to talk. My dad eyes me and I smile at him reassuring him it is good news. Nathan comes near me and wraps an arm around my waist.

"Okay, so we will make this quick," I say.

"Thank god," Ava says and everyone laughs. I hold up my middle finger at her.

"Nathan and I as you all know have been through it these past couple of weeks. While on the come up of this an oppurtunity to foster another child came up. Nathan and I both felt called to do it, so we have a new family member joining us later this week. His name is Henry and he is almost two. We don't know how long he will be with us, but are both very excited," I say. Everyone's face lights up.

"We are so happy for you guys," Berkley says and comes up and hugs us. Everyone is hugging us and ocngratulating us. My mom and dad hold me tight and tell me how proud they are. I am so happy they are my parents.

"This little guy is so lucky," Nana Moore says and I smile thanking her.

"Well Cheers to our new family member," my mom says and I smile and clink glasses with everyone. Claire comes up to me and Nate.

"He is so lucky, you guys are the best parents," she smiles and we both hug her.

"You'll always be our first baby," I say and she smiles.

We sit down for dinner and the talk is all about Henry and his favorite things. My parents are especially excited. Berkeley and Cole and Ava and Andrew say they want to babysit as much as possible.

It is so great to feel so supported. My family is genuinely excited for us. I am so excited for us. After dinner we eat the cake that my grandma made. It is so delicious. I sit with Claire and William.

"Pheebs, we will babysit too," Claire says and I smile.

"I think Henry would love that," I smile. "How have you guys been?" I ask.

"Great, Claire is going to come over tomorrow and We're going to play lacrosse," he says and I smile. Sounds like something Nathan and I would have done.

"Claire I didn't know you played," I say.

"Oh I don't," she says and I laugh. She is so funny.

"Oh I see," I smile. I watch as Nathan and Cole head outside. Cole is Berkeley's boyfriend. I wonder what that is about.

Ava comes over and sits. "So how long have you two been dating?" Ava asks. I smirk and look at her.

"What am I not allowed to ask," she says and I laugh.

"About a month right?" Andrew says and looks at Claire. She blushes the color of a stop sign and nods.

"That's so cute," Ava says.

"I remember the dating days don't you Pheebs," Ava says and I laugh.

"I only dated Nathan," I say and she smiles.

"I only dated Tyler and Andrew," she says and I smirk.

"Ethan, Jake, Sam," I say and she laughs.

"Okay whatever," she says and I smirk. The kids are laughing In front of us.

After talking to everyone for awhile longer I check my watch and see we should head out. Both Nate and I have work tomorrow and then we are going shopping to finish Henry's room and get him clothes.

I see Nate in the corner on his phone. "Hey you ready?" I ask.

"Yes," he says and I can see something is off.

"Okay, well Claire give us a hug. We will see you next Sunday?" I ask.

"Yes of course. With Henry," she says and I smile and nod.

I hug everyone else goodbye and Nathan and I head out. My dad tries to get us to stay longer but we can't. Once in the car I look over at Nate.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says and I frown.

"Babe," I say and he looks.

"I'm fine," he says and I nod.

The drive home is quiet. He is most definitely not fine. I try to think what could have happened. I wonder what Cole said.

When we get home Nathan heads into his closet and I follow him. "What?" He asks. Man he is in a mood.

"What happened at my parent's?" I ask. He turns and is shirtless just in his navy pants. Holy hell he is hot. My cheeks flush.

"I told you, nothing," he says and I walk over. I stand up on his bench he has in there and cup his cheeks. We are similar height now.

"You're lying Nathan Moore," I say and he finally cracks a smile.

"Okay, but come in our room. I don't want to have this conversation in my closet," he says and I smile. He finishes changing and I change into pajamas too.

I crawl into bed and sit with my legs crossed facing him. "What happened?" I ask.

"Cole asked for Berks hand in marriage," he says and I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't that.

"How do you feel about that?" I ask.

"He loves her. I know that, but they've only been dating for a year and I don't know," Nathan sighs and I smile.

"I mean babe our case isn't normal," I say and he nods. Not everyone dates for 9 years.

"I know, I just feel bad for Berkeley. It shouldn't be me being asked for her hand and it shouldn't be me walking her down the aisle," he says and I nod. The timing isn't great with their dad in prison. But even if he wasn't they wouldn't want him there. My poor sweet Nathan.

"I know this is hard for you. I am so sorry you have to deal with this all," I say and rub the back of his neck. He smiles and leans over kissing me.

"So what did you say?" I ask.

"I said yes obviously," he says and I smile nodding.

"Well you are the best brother to her. She is lucky to have you," I say and he shrugs.

"We are all so lucky to have you," I say and smile.

"I love you baby," he says and I lean back while he kisses me.

We end up falling asleep and go in to work to work early.

(Monday)

I am in my office filing our paperwork. Henry is officially coming to our house Wednesday so tomorrow is my last day working full time for now. I am so excited. Nathan is meeting me in my office today and we are going shopping for his room.

We already had all the furniture moved out of his room. We painted it blue. We are doing a sailor theme because Henry's new obsession is boats.

Nathan walks in and I smile. "Hi babe," I say.

"Hi bee, how was your day?" He asks and sits in a chair in front of me.

"Great, how was yours?" I ask.

"Amazing," he says and I smile.

"Just let me finish this one thing and then I am good," I say typing on my computer.

"You're good-" Nathan is cut off by a knock at my office door. We both turn. I see the hot blonde intern following Nathan around. Jeez, we just can't get rid of her.

"Holly, what are you doing here?" Nathan asks. I can hear in his voice he isn't pleased.

"Dr. Jones said I could find you here, I forgot to give back a patient chart," she says and Nathan stands up.

"Thanks," Nathan says as she hands it to him.

"No problem doctor, is there anything else I can do for you?" She asks, batting her eyelashes and touching his forearm. This chick is flirting with him right in front of me.

"You can shut my door on your way out," I smile. Okay maybe that wasn't necessary. But don't flirt with my husband right in front of me.

"Will do. See you tomorrow doctor Moore," she says. She walks slowly out of the room and shuts the door.

"Phoebe," Nathan says. I hold my hands up in defense.

"Okay that was my bad but does she have to flirt with you right in front of me with her stupid perky boobs and great butt and somehow perfectly curled hair," I say and Nathan smiles comes over to me. He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I. Only. Want. You," he says, placing a kiss on my lips between each word.

"And how can I even think about her ass when I have this one," he says and grabs my butt in his hand. I blush and kiss him.

"Okay, let's go," I say and he smiles.

We head out to pottery barn kids. It is a huge store. When we get there we ask for help finding a sailor themed room. The man showing us around is great. His name is Grant I think.

"We just got in this new boat bed. It looks like this, it is for kids ages 2 to 10," he says and we look. It is a bed in the shape of a boat. It is so stinking cute. Henry would DIE over that.

"We have to get that," I say and Nathan agrees.

We get that and a sailor lamp. We get him a night light and a dresser. My heart is heavy doing this as I walk past the cribs and baby items. We could have been doing this for our own baby.

We check out and head home. People are coming to build all of this tomorrow. Excited is an understatement. The room is going to look so good. When we get home it is dinner time. Nathan promised me he would make his famous spicy rigatoni. It is the best thing in the world.

I open a bottle of wine while he cooks and pours us both one. "Our last night as a family of 2," I say and he nods.

"You are right," he smiles, kissing me. I look down at my glass of wine twisting it. Ever since I saw the baby products at the pottery barn I have been feeling upset.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Nathan asks and I smile.

"Nothing," I say.

"Lies," he says and flicks water on me. I laugh and take a sip of my wine.

"What gender do you think our baby would have been?" I ask him.

"Bee," he says coming over to me and wrapping me in his arms.

"I don't think anything good could come of this conversation," he says and I know he is right.

"What brought on these thoughts?" He asks.

"Being at the store today. Seeing the cribs and rocking chairs and changing tables," I say and he nods.

"It's so hard," he says and I nod. It is. There are no words to describe it.

"I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy," I say and he nods. He hugs me tightly and kisses my head.

"I'm sorry," I say and wipe the stray tears that fall.

"Never apologize for being upset," he says and goes back to cooking.

"We're going to have a family Bee, we already do think about the little man joining us tomorrow," he says and I nod.

"You are right," I say and smile. I walk over and sit on the counter next to him. I can't believe this is my life. I get to live with him. Him being the actual Greek god in front of me.

"You're staring," he says as he turns the heat down on the sauce. He comes over and puts his hands on either side of my legs and is eye to eye with me. Why is this position so hot?

Nathan starts kissing my neck and I open my legs so he can stand between them. I moan and Nathan smiles into my neck. "Insatiable," he says as he lifts my legs up under my thighs and tilts me back. I lay back on the counter as he slides off my shorts off.

He wastes no time lining himself up with me pressing inside of me. I gasp and close my eyes. He presses my legs back. I feel it so deep inside. I am crying out. His hand grips mine and I dig my nails into his arm.

As quickly as it starts I finish and he does soon after. He sleepily helps me sit up and I laugh. "So much for a clean counter," I say. Nathan smirks and kisses me.

I go and clean myself up changing into pajamas. I come back out and Nathan has composed himself and is back to cooking like nothing ever happened. I still don't know how he is mine. I am so lucky to have him.

We have a quiet dinner and talk about all that we are going to do with Henry.

**(Quick chapter the next one will be out soon!)**

**(Please please please review! I feel like there is only one person reading this story!)**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Anywhere there is a place that I think looking at my pinterest would be helpful I have marked!

PS! I got so many reviews and had no clue this story had this many followers! thank you guys so much for supporting me! XOXO

(Phoebe's POV)

Today is Henry day. I am so excited to have him with us. Lia is on the way with him. We Have bought so many toys and clothes for him. We put in a playroom on our first floor. We just cleaned out my office and painted it and put in his toys. His room is also set up. It looks so good. We baby proofed the whole house too. Henry hasn't seen outside a hospital room for a while and at the 22 month stage they are curious.

I am with Nathan on the couch. "I am so excited," I smile. Nathan kisses my head.

"Me too," he says and I grab his hand.

"I knew he would come home with us one day," I say. Nathan smiles and looks down at me.

"Yeah?" He says and I nod.

"I think so too," he says and I smile.

All of a sudden there is a knock on the door. I smile and basically run over. Nathan opens the door and there in a little red jacket and black pants is our little man. He is walking of course. He is in the do it himself stage.

"Hi Henry," I bend down and smile. He sees me and runs full speed toward me and puts his hands on my legs.

"Bee Bee play with me," he says and I smile.

"One second buddy," I say and pick him up.

"Hims," He points to Nathan and I smile as he recognizes Nathan.

"That's Nathan," I say. "Nathan," I repeat so he hears.

"Nafan," he repeats and I smile looking at Lia. She gives us the rundown on everything. He has not eaten lunch yet, but had pancakes for breakfast. He is due for a nap at 2. We talk for a little until she decides to go.

"I am going to let him get settled. Please call if you guys need anything," She says. We thank her for all her help.

"Bye Henry," Lia says and he is too interested in my hair to care.

"Bye Lia," I smile and Nathan shuts the door. I look to NAthan and smile. He takes Henry's bags and picks them up. He just has two small ones. I am so excited to show Henry unconditional love. He hasn't had a real family before.

"Let's show him his room," I say.

"Henry, wanna go upstairs?" I ask him and he points to the upstairs. I carry him upstairs and Nathan sets his bags down when we get to his room.

"Boat," he says and points to the bed squirming out of my arms. I put him down and he runs over climbing up onto the small boat bed.

"It is a boat," Nathan says and leans down. Nathan holds his hands as he jumps on the bed. I smile and look at them. Henry giggles which sends Nathan laughing.

"This is Henry's room," Nathan says.

"Me Henry," Henry says and I smile.

"Henry's room," I say and he giggles.

"Boat," he points and I nod.

"Boat," I say and he smiles.

"Do you think we should go to the playroom?" Nathan asks. I look at Henry as he examines the books that I set up at the end of the bed.

"Let's let him explore for a while in here," I say and join Nathan on the floor. Henry starts to take off his jacket and can't get the zipper.

"Henry, do you need help?" I ask him.

"No me," he says and I know that means let me do it. He keeps fumbling with the zipper until he starts to fuss.

"Come here, Henry," Nathan says and Henry goes over and Nathan helps him with the stuck zipper. Henry smiles and shrugs the jacket off, putting it in Nathan's lap. We both laugh and watch him.

"Dis," he shows us and holds up a big yellow dumb truck.

"Wow," Nathan and I both say at the same time. I smile looking at him.

Henry starts to lose interest in the truck so we decide to bring him downstairs to the playroom. The playroom is so amazing. We are going to keep it for our kids too. It is so amazing. (PINTEREST)

The ceilings in the room are slightly slanted but not in the center. So in the center we put a fun swing. Then we have play mats and foldable pads for him to climb and play on. We have a small little tiki tent for him to play in. We have a little table where he can draw. There are big blocks and a bunch of cars. There are little seats he can ride on and lots of fun toys.

"Me play?" Henry says. He is in shock. I smile and nod.

"You can play," I say and he runs over to the tiki tent.

"Bee Bee Nafan come," he says and we both go over smiling. We are playing trucks and racing them down the race car track. I laugh as he zooms them around. After a while I decided to get lunch prepared for Henry. I let him and Nathan play as I go make him a peanut butter and jelly with goldfish and apple slices.

"Boys," I call and I hear the pitter patter of feet. Henry is darting in. Man does this kid have energy. I put him in his booster seat and give him his plate. Nathan and I sit next to him. He goes to town on his food. I suspected he would. For a little guy he is a big eater.

"Is that yummy?" I ask him.

"Yummy," he repeats and I smile.

"Nummy Yummy, Nummy Yummy," he says, making himself laugh. I laugh at him and brush his hair back. He really is the happiest little man.

"Milk?" He asks.

"You can have milk," I say and get up and go get a sippy cup full of milk.

I give it to him and he gives me the biggest smile. He chugs down his milk and Nathan smiles. "Good job, buddy," Nathan says.

I check the time and he has to go down for a nap soon. We bought him a bunch of jammies. I am so excited to dress him in cute little boy clothes. He finishes his whole plate and another cup of milk. He is a very big eater.

"Good Job little man," I say and put his dish in the sink.

"Are you ready for nap time?" I ask him.

"No nap Bee Bee Nafan pway," he says and I smile at Nathan.

"Let's go see your boat," I say. Nathan smiles at Henry and picks him up.

"Boat boat," Henry claps. I follow them upstairs and we head into Henry's room. I pull out some jammies so he is not stuck in his little black jeans and shirt.

"Henry, let's wear these car pajamas," I say. "Vroom vroom," he says and runs over to me. I help him change into his pjs and he looks absolutely adorable.

I put him in his Boat bed and get him under the covers. He smiles as he looks around his boat bed. "Henry, do you want to read a story?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says and points to the books.

"You're right those are the books," Nathan says. Nathan grabs one of Henry's favorites, Brown Bear Brown Bear What Do You See.

Henry giggles as Nathan reads the story. He points to all the animals and is so smart. I smile as I lean over and turn on his sound machine. I ordered the same one he had at the hospital so he could sleep better. I shut the black out curtains and turned on the night light.

By the end of the story, Henry is getting sleepy. Nathan and I both sneak out of the room as he puts himself to sleep. When the door shuts I smile at Nathan and we head downstairs. He usually takes an hour or two nap.

"He is so cute, Pheebs," Nathan says and I nod.

"You're so good with him," Nathan says and I smirk.

"I've had some years of practice. You are so good with him," I say and Nathan smiles coming over and kissing me.

"We make some good parents eh?" Nathan asks and I smile laughing.

"I guess we do," I say.

When my phone starts to ring I run over and grab it. "Pheebs," Maisy says and I hear Oakley screaming in the back.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I don't know what to do, she won't stop screaming. Any advice?" Maisy sounds exhausted.

"Where is Blake?" I ask.

"Going to buy the right size of diapers. The dipshit got 6-9 months for a newborn," she says and I have to hold back my laugh.

"Where is she right now?" I ask.

"Under her little play mat thing you got us, I have the sound machine going right next to her too," she says.

"Get her out of the play mat, go in a dark room and swaddle her tightly and rock her back and forth. Try using shushing sounds too," I say. This always worked for Blake when she had colic.

"Okay, okay," she says. "Thank you Pheebs," she says and I tell her call if she still is crying.

"Oh trust me I will," she says and I laugh. We bid our goodbyes and I say a prayer that Oakley gives her mom a break.

Nathan asks who it was and I explain. He smiles and comes over kissing my head. I look up at him and smile. "You okay?" He asks and I nod. A huge clap of thunder startled me and I look at the monitor to see if it woke Henry up. He is still out like a champ.

"Let's relax," Nathan says and pulls me over to the couch. I sit in the corner and stretch my legs out on Nathan's lap.

"What do you think Baby G's name is going to be?" He asks.

"I have no idea. I can't imagine it being anything too out of the box," I say and he nods.

"Do you have any names you like?" He asks. I tilt my head up to look at him. I have always had names I've liked, but we haven't really talked about them.

"Of course I do," I say and he smiles prompting me to share.

"For girls, I have always liked Harper, Charlotte but go by Charlie, Quinn, and Tatum," I say and Nathan nods.

"I do like those. I also really like Grey for a girl or boy honestly," he says and I look at him. That's interesting.

"There was a girl in my freshman year English class who was named Grey and I thought it was cool. It'd also be a tribute to you," he says. Grey, Grey Moore. Interesting.

"I like that," I say and he smiles. It is a cool name.

We continue going back and forth discussing names until I see Henry get your on the monitor. We head upstairs and when we open his room door he is on the ground in his jammies playing. He has a major case of bedhead and is a little sweaty.

"Hi Henry, how did you sleep?" I ask him. He looks at me and smiles. I will take it.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask him.

"Oana," he says and I know that's what he would want.

"Let's go watch Moana," I say and he smiles rushing past us towards the stairs. We put a gate up so he wouldn't try to go down by himself. I lift the gate and hold his hand as he walks down.

We get him settled in and cozy on the couch. We shut the curtains as the sky is dark grey and gloomy. I start moana and Nathan Henry and I watch. Henry sings along and points to the screen. He is so cute.

As we watch the movie I notice Henry stays in the middle of us. He is careful not to get too close to us. This is not uncommon in kids who have not had the conventional situation growing up. He is still seeing if he can trust us. That is okay.

As the movie ends it is around dinner time. "Henry are you hungry?" Nathan asks.

"No pway," he says and gets off the couch waddle running to the playroom. I look at Nathan and smile. I assume we will be hearing those two words a lot in the upcoming months.

"I will make him some pasta and us some too. You go play," Nathan says and I smile kissing him before heading to the playroom. I find Henry using a truck and rolling it around the wall.

"Vroom Vroom," I say and Henry looks at me smiling.

I grab a car and follow his lead running the car along the painted tracks. I smile and show him how if you press a button on the car it goes by itself. "Wow," he says, making me laugh. I have never heard him say that.

"Wow," he keeps saying as the car goes by itself. He is so cute. I smile and take a video of him rolling the cars and saying wow.

"Dis," he says and points to the blocks before dumping them all out onto the floor. Oh boy. I crawl over and we begin to stack them. When the tower gets too tall and falls, Henry shrieks and begins to cry.

"Henry, look," I say and begin stacking them again. It is no use. He keeps crying. I decide to move over and show him that I am playing with the cars. Distraction is the name of the game.

Surely enough I hear him calm down and crawl over. He grabs a car and starts rolling it. "See, no crying," I say and he rolls the car to me. He repeats something that sounds like no crying. I roll it back to him.

"Pheebs," I hear Nathan call.

"Let's go eat," I say and as soon as he hears 'eat' he is off. My dad will love this kid. I smile and follow him. When Nathan sees him running towards him he goes to pick him up. When he does he tosses Henry up in the air. Henry squeals laughing. I smile as he catches him.

"Gain," he says and that is his way of saying again. Nathan tosses him a couple of more times before setting him in the booster.

He begins to eat his pasta and so do Nathan and I. "It is so good, babe thank you," I say and Nathan smiles. Henry has made a grand mess. The spaghetti sauce is all over him, the floor and the table. Life with a 22 month old behind.

"More," he says.

More please," Nathan says to him and he looks at me.

"More peas," he says and I smile. I take his plate and put more on it. I go back and give it to him. He is in food heaven here. The hospital food is nothing special.

After dinner, Nathan and I clean up the table and floor and take Henry to his bathroom for bath time. I put in some bath toys and fill up the tub while Nathan strips him down. We lift him into the bath and he starts splashing and playing. We are on our knees outside the tub.

Nathan winds up a boat and puts it in the water letting in float around him. Henry says "wow," making Nathan and I both laugh.

I start to wash his hair carefully and Nathan scrubs his body of all the pasta sauce. Henry flips over and rolls around in the water squirming away from us. He thinks this is a game and is laughing. Nathan and I are laughing with him.

"I am going to grab his PJs, are you good?" I ask.

"Sure babe," Nathan says and I smile, kissing his head. I walk into Henry's room and grab his Toy Story PJs. I walk back in and Nathan has him wrapped in his shark towel. I get a diaper and put it on him then put on the PJs. As we dress him I can tell he is winding down.

"Come here, little man," Nathan says and picks him up.

We walk into his room and put him on his bed. We sit and Nathan grabs goodnight moon to read to him. He sleepily points at all the pictures. By the end of the book he is out like a light. We turn on his sound machine and tuck him in. I stop for a minute and look at the sleeping boy n front of me. I smile and feel Nathan wrap his arms around me and kiss my head.

We walk out and Nathan shuts the door. "Whew," I say and Nathan smiles.

"I think it was a good first day," I say.

"I would agree," Nathan says.

We go into the playroom and both clean up the mess that was made. After we head to clean up dinner. A lot more cleaning seems to be in our future.

"I am exhausted," I say.

"Let's go to bed, Bee. We both are," he laughs and pulls me to our room. I strip and put on one of Nathan's tshirts.

We crawl into bed and Nathan wraps his arms around me. "Mmmm how did I get so lucky?" He asks.

"I love you," I say.

"More," Nathan says back and holds me.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Today is the day that Henry is meeting my family. It has been complete bliss with him. This week I start going into work on Tuesday and Thursday. We hired an amazing part time nanny named Stella.

Nathan and I have been getting adjusted to the life with a toddler. It is very tiring but so much fun. Getting to experience new things from Henry's eyes is my favorite. We took him to get milkshakes the other night and he would have had 5 of them if we didn't cut him off.

So far Henry's favorite things are waking up and singing Moana so loudly that it wakes us up, playing cars with Nathan because he makes them go fast, bath time but only in our bath, and going to the park and making friends with all the girls. He is so funny.

We have a pretty set routine that we have been doing for the few days he has been here. He is napping right now while Nathan and I get ready then we will leave for my parents after he wakes up.

"You look pretty baby," Nathan says and kisses my neck from behind me. Since it has cooled off a lot in the fall, I am wearing jeans and a cardigan. I have my hair curled and makeup on.

"Oh stop," I smirk. Nathan turns me and I look up at him. I am still in awe that this is my life. That he is my husband.

"You look so sexy," he says and his hands find my butt.

Henry has been here for almost a week and our sex life has taken a hit. Usually we are insatiable, but now we are exhausted. "Tonight," I smirk.

"Mmmmm, I'll be counting down the minutes," Nathan says and kisses me.

"Me too," I say.

"Are you excited?" Nathan asks as he begins to shave.

"I am, I think everyone will fall just as in love with him as we have," I say.

"I agree. Berkeley has been texting me non stop about seeing him," he says and I smile.

"Have you talked to Cole more?" I ask.

"A little bit. He is going to propose to berk soon," he says and I smile watching him shave.

"How do you feel about that?" I ask.

"Well my psychologist, I feel okay about it. I know he loves her. It's just hard to see her get so grown up," he says and I smile.

"I know, but he loves her. We both know that," I say and he nods. I watch him shave and look at his muscular body.

"Earth to Phoebe," Nathan says and I smile.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Did you pack Henry some food and a change of PJs in case we stay late?" He asks. "I can after I'm done," Nathan says.

"I already did," I say. "I should go wake him up and get him ready," I say.

"I'll come up when I'm done," Nathan says and I smile going over and kissing him.

I walk upstairs and go to Henry's room. I open the door to the dark room and turn off his sound machine. I put a dim light on and go over kneeling gently by his bed.

"Henry," I say and rub his back. He groans and rolls away from me. He's not even two yet and is ignoring me.

"Buddy, it's time to get ready to go play at Bee Bee's mommy and daddy's house," I say and use my nails to gently scratch his back. He loves when I do this.

He sits up and has a case of bed head. He looks so cute like this in his racer jammies. I smile and pick him up. He rests his head in the crook of my neck. That is the other thing he has become so snuggly these past couple of days. I rub his pack and sway side to side.

The cuddles are so cute. I feel his warm little body. I just adore him. While I am holding him I pick out an outfit for dinner. I get him dressed and tame his hair. By the time I am done he is all ready to go.

"You ready to go see my mommy and daddy?" I ask him.

"You mama dada?" He asks.

"Yes my mommy and daddy's house," I say.

"Pway?" He asks as I put his shoes on.

"How about you pick two toys to play with," I say and he smiles getting up and taking off. I know the exact toys he is going to come back with before he even runs back. His blue truck and Maui doll from Moana. He also snuck a race car in his pocket.

"You ready to go buddy?" I ask and he takes off running past me.

"Natin," Henry screams and I laugh following him. I take his hands as we walk down the stairs.

When he sees Nathan he laughs and runs over. He is the cutest. Nathan tosses him in the air which makes him squeal.

"Okay crazy boys let's go," I say. I get in the car and put the bag we packed for Henry in the back while Nathan buckles him in his car seat. It takes a lot longer to get out of the house than it used to.

Nathan drives and I put on Moana songs. Henry sings along to How far I'll go. I laugh and look at Nathan who is also laughing. He is a funny guy.

"Will Claire be there?" Nathan asks.

"Yes, with William. She is so excited to meet him," I say and he smiles.

"Our kids," he says and I smile. They are our kids.

We pull up to my parents only 10 minutes late which is surprising. I go around and pick up Henry. Nathan grabs the bag.

"I walk," he says and I smile putting him down.

"Okay buddy," I say and hold his hand. He toddles up the stairs with me and helps me open the door. When we walk in everyone smiles.

"Up," Henry says as he looks around. I pick him up on my hip and hold him.

"Hi guys," my mom and dad walk over first.

"Hi," I say. I smile and side hug my parents. Nathan is my side and hugs my parents too.

"Who is this?" My mom asks sweetly talking about Henry.

"Who are you?" I ask him. He gets shy and buries his head in my neck. Everyone laughs and I smile.

"This is Henry," I say and my parents smile.

"Henry this is Bee's mommy and daddy," Henry looks at them and then at me.

"Bee bee Mama Dada?" He questions. Everyone melts at his voice.

"Yes, Bee Bee's mommy and daddy," I say and point to my parents.

"Henry," he says and points to himself. Everyone laughs.

"Henry would you like some juice, bee bee told me you like apple juice," my mom says and Henry gets the biggest grin on his face.

"Juice," he says and looks at me and Nathan.

"You can have juice," Nathan says and I nod smiling. My mom reaches out for his hand so I put him down. He hides behind my legs not taking my moms hand.

"Bee bee," he says.

"It's okay, I'll come," I say and take his hand. He gives my mom his other hand. Nathan follows us and everyone is hugging and greeting. I smile and as my mom is getting juice, I quickly greet everyone.

"He is so sweet Phoebe," Claire says and I smile.

"That he is," I say and smile.

"How have you been?" I ask her.

"Good, all is well with school and William," she says and I smile.

"Good, you know to call us still if you need anything. Nothing has changed," I say and right as I say that I feel a toddler grip my legs.

"Up," he says. Claire and I both laugh.

"I mean it, we're always here," I say and Claire smiles nodding.

"I know, I love you guys," she says as I pick up Henry.

"Hi buddy," Claire says.

"Henry," he says and points to himself. William walks up and puts his hands on Claire's arms gently.

"Hi Henry," he says.

Everyone is sitting in the family room drinking and talking before dinner. I am on the floor with Henry watching him, Teddy and my dad roll the truck back and forth.

Henry has taken a liking to my brother. Teddy is so good with kids. I can see Olivia smiling and watching them. He's going to be the best boy dad.

"How are you sweet pea?" My mom and grandma ask. Nana Moore comes over and sits too. Nathan is talking to Kate and Mia.

"I am great. Life with a toddler is exhausting, but so rewarding. He keeps us on our toes, but is so sweet," I say and they all smile and nod. All three of them had toddlers.

"He is just so precious," Nana Moore says.

"He's 22 months?" My grandma asks.

"Yes, he'll be two in November," I smile.

"A Scorpio man, oh no," Ava says and I laugh.

"Okay let's not stereotype the kid based on made up concepts," I say and Ava rolls her eyes.

"You're such an Aquarius," she says and I smirk.

"Henry see this," I watch my dad show Henry how to make the car turn. I smile as Henry squeals clapping.

When it's time for dinner we all head into the dining room. My parents of course, bought a high chair. I give Henry his food and sit next to him. Everyone is talking about the news and sports.

"What are you eating Henry?" My Grandpa asks.

HenrY shows him his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. My grandpa smiles at me and tells me how cute he is. William talks about his lacrosse schedule and how they have started practices.

I am starving so I down my pasta and meatballs. Henry starts to squirm and I know he is done at the table. I get him down and excuse us both. Just another meltdown to avoid having today.

I take him in the living room and we play with his Maui doll. "I am Maui," I say in a deep voice making Henry go into a fit of giggles. I smile and do it again.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see my father. "Hi," I smile and give Henry the doll. He makes the doll move as my dad sits on the ground next to us.

"Bee Bee dada," Henry says and points to my dad.

"You are right Henry, good job," I smile and pick him up. He laughs as I blow raspberries on his belly.

"He is so cute," My dad says and I nod. "And you are so good with him," my dad says and I shrug.

"He is easy," I say.

"Henry do you want to show Christian your cars?" I ask.

"My cars," he says and gets up going to my purse on the floor. "No buddy over there," I say and point. He follows my finger to his pile of cars.

"I wish we would have gotten him some cars to play with here instead of making your bring then," my dad says as Henry runs back over to us.

"It is okay, we have so many cars at our place we can leave these ones here," I say and Henry runs over to my dad and holds up a car. He stays a safe distance away from my dad.

"Wow Henry, do they go fast?" My dad asks.

"Vroom," henry says and shoots a car over to my dad.

"Vroom vroom vroom," my dad says and makes the car go quickly back to Henry. Henry looks at me with an open mouth smile and then shoots the car back.

"Henry does the car say Vroom?" My dad asks. I smile as I watch the two of them interact. Henry still isn't sure, but is openly playing with my dad now.

"Show Christian the yellow car," I say. We are working on colors and animals and letters.

"Chwisten," Henry repeats.

"Christian," I say and point to my dad.

"Henry," Henry says and points to himself. "Bee Bee," Henry says and points to me. "Chwisten," He says and points to my dad.

"Good job Henry. You are so smart," I say and Henry smiles.

"Lello car," he says and holds up the red car.

"Not quite, which one is yellow?" I ask. Henry looks at all his cars and selects the yellow one this time.

"Good job," my dad and I both clap for him. He giggles and gets up pushing the car to my dad.

"I have to use the restroom, would you mind staying with him?" I ask my dad.

"Of course Bee," my dad says.

"Thank you so much," I smile.

"Henry, I have to go potty. Can you stay with Christian?" I ask. He is too busy showing my dad the car and saying vroom to look up. I smile and stand up heading to the bathroom.

I relieve myself and then wash my hands. As I'm washing my hands I hear crying. Oh no. I quickly walk out and see Henry crying against nathan.

"Buddy, shes right here look," I hear Nathan say. I walk over and Henry practically throws himself at me.

"What happened?" I say and pick him up. His hands grip my shirt tightly as he cries into my chest.

"We were playing and then when he noticed you left and he couldn't find you he freaked. I'm sorry Bubs," my dad says. In retrospect, I should have asked Nathan to come sit so he had a familiar face there.

"Dad, don't apologize. He's still getting warmed up to everyone and when he couldn't find me he probably just got scared," I say.

"Right buddy? We're all good," I say and look down at the almost two year old in my arms.

"Bee bee," he says and I put him down. I kneel so we're eye to eye.

"I was just in the bathroom, Henry. I had to go potty," I say and Henry nods.

"Who wants cake?" My mom calls.

"Henry, do you want cake?" My dad asks. Henry nods shyly keeping his hold on my arm. I wink at Nathan.

"Let's go get cake with Christian," I say.

We walk over and my dad cuts Henry a piece of chocolate. We walk it over to his booster seat and sit him down. Henry smiles and claps his hands like he does when he's excited. We all smile and watch him dig in.

"Some?" He holds out his fork to Nathan.

"No thank you, my belly is full," Nathan says and Henry continues to eat.

"So now that everyone is sitting and eating Cole and I have an announcement," I hear Berkeley stand up and say. Nathan and I know what this is.

"We're engaged," she says and holds up her hand. I see a stunning diamond.

Everyone cheers and goes to hug her. I smile as nana Moore and mrs. Moore are crying. I go up and hug her tightly. "Congratulations," I say.

"Thanks Pheebs," she smiles. I check out her stunning pear shaped diamond.

Nathan hugs her tightly and I can see it's bitter sweet for him. I rub his back as they get passed around getting hugs. "Did you see that rock Grey?" Ava asks.

"Beautiful right?" I ask.

"Oh makes me want to trade mine," she says and I roll my eyes as she has a huge diamond on her finger.

"Hi guys," Liv says. I smile and look at her. She is almost in her third trimester which is amazing.

"Hi Liv," I say and smile.

"Hi baby G," I say and rub her belly. She has a prominent belly now.

"How's the pregnant life?" Ava asks.

"It's great, I am really started to get into the nesting phase. It feels life there is so much to be done," she says and I smile.

"You're going great," I say.

"Just ready for our little guy to get here," she laughs.

"Soon," I say.

"You still won't spill the name, even just to me," Ava smiles.

"Ava if I told you I might as well just tell the whole family, world at that," Olivia says and I laugh. Ava does have what we call a large mouth. We love her for it.

"Suit yourself," Ava says.

I turn to find Nathan holding Henry in his PJs. Henry is pooped he hasn't had this much to do ever. We should get going.

"Bye guys, thank you for having us," I hug my parents.

"Oh thank you for being here with us, and introducing us to our first grandson," my mom says and I smile. I hug them both again.

I say the rest of my goodbyes. Nathan snaps Henry into his car seat and we head off. "That was a great night," I say and Nathan nods.

"It was, berk looks so happy," he says and I put my hand over his hand that's on my thigh.

"She does," I smile.

"You'll be in the wedding," he says.

"So will you," I smirk.

"Lucky us," he says and I laugh.

When we get home Nathan transfers Henry into his crib without him waking up. I smile getting ready for bed. I put on Nathan's T-shirt and climb into bed.

"Mmm you look comfy," Nathan says as he climbs in behind me nuzzling my neck.

"Comfier now," I say as I rest my head in his shoulder.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asks.

"We can, or we can do other things," I turn and smirk. Nathan smiles and climbs on top of me. He parts my legs with his knee. I feel his hard center pressing against me.

"What kinds of things?" He asks sensually in my ear. I smirk and tilt my head so he can continue to kiss my neck. He nips at my neck and I moan. This will be our first time having sex in a bit.

Nathan keeps kissing lower and when he gets to my breasts he uses his hands to tweak my most sensitive areas. My back arches and I moan. He takes the hem of my shirt and rips it off. I take his off too.

Nathan keeps kissing lower til he gets to my panties. He pulls them down along with his boxers. He uses his large member to tease me. I moan and grip his bicep.

"Nathan," I say.

"Spread your legs, baby," he whispers and I oblige. He gives me a dazed smile and brings his mouth down and kisses just under my belly button. He nips at the skin above my hips.

"Nathan, please," I groan. I need some sort of relief from his torture.

His tongue presses flat against my center, making me cry out. I wriggle underneath his tongue and he wraps his arms tighter, holding me in place. I feel his finger rubbing along with his tongue's caresses and the burn begins to build.

Right before I am about to finish he replaces his mouth with his member. He thrusts in and out. I cry out and feel Nathan floo is so I am in my hands and knees.

"Fuck," I cry out. Nathan holds my hips and goes deeper into me. I am moaning and holding the pillow for dear life.

Soon, Nathan spills into me and I sigh. I laugh as we both sleepily stay there in a dazed state. It feels so good to be intimate with him again.

"I missed that," I say.

"Me too," Nathan says and I smile.

"I love you Nathan Moore," I say.

"And I you, now sleep," Nathan says holding me. We both fall asleep easily after our session together.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

(Phoebe's POV)

I start part time this week. This past weekend was so amazing. Henry got to meet my family and Nathan and I got to spend some time with him. Nathan and I are due to leave in about 30 minutes.

Maisy and Blake are bringing over Oakley tonight. We haven't seen her since she was born and I'm so excited. I have missed them.

Stella, Henry's nanny, will be here any minute. I am rushing around the kitchen trying to get everything ready. "Bee," Nathan catches me in his arms.

"Slow down," he says. I am about to go off, but I know he's right. I'm just so worried about leaving Henry.

"I have all his stuff laid out for her, I have the phone numbers written down, what am I forgetting?" I ask.

"To breathe," Nathan says and I smirk at him. Henry comes running over to me from where he was sitting in the playroom.

"Bee bee, more peas," he says and I smile. He passes me his paw patrol cup and I fill it with more milk.

"Natin," Henry says and reaches up for Nathan to pick him up. These two have become the best of friends. Nathan swoops Henry up making him laugh.

"Wow," he says and we laugh.

There is a knock on the door. "Henry, Stella is here," I say. He buries his head in Nathan's shoulder. We have been talking about how fun Stella will be.

When I open the door I smile and give her a hug. She is Maisy's sister in law. She is a psychology major at University of Washington and is great with kids. She has references out the wazoo and is so sweet. She will be here part time with Henry.

"Hi Stella," I say and invite her in. We had her over to interview her before so we gave her the tour of the place.

"Hi guys," she smiles.

"This is Henry," Nathan says. Boy does he look hot holding a kid. Focus Phoebe.

"Hi Henry, I'm Stella," Henry looks at us and then her.

"Henry can you show Stella your cars?" I ask him. He gets the biggest smile and squirms. Nathan puts him down and Henry runs to get his cars.

"So I have everything you'll need on the counter. I have all the phone numbers written down too, is there anything else I'm forgetting or something you need?" I ask.

"No, I'm excited to get to know him," she says. I smile and nod. Henry runs back over and starts going through his car collection.

"Henry, you're going to stay with Stella while Nathan and I go to work," I smile. Henry runs over and grabs my hand.

"Pway Henry, Stel, Bee Bee," Henry says pointing to the three of us. Gosh is he cute.

"Yes, we can play when bee bee and Nathan get home. Give us hugs bye bye," I say. Henry hugs me and then Nathan. They do their fist bump and blow it up which makes Henry laugh.

When we start to walk out the door Stella continues to play with him. He turns when he sees us leaving and runs over. "No I go," he starts to get upset.

"We'll be home so soon buddy, go show Stella your truck," I say.

"No," Henry starts to cry and then really starts a terrible two tantrum.

"It's okay you guys, I got him," Stella says and picks him up. My heart is breaking and I think Nathan knows if he doesn't get me out I'm not leaving. He tugs my hand and I shut the door.

"I'm a horrible parent," I say as we ride the elevator down.

"Bee come on," Nathan says and hugs me from behind.

"You are an amazing parent. He'll be fine in two minutes. It's our first day leaving," he says and I nod. He's right, it's just hard.

We drive to the hospital and kiss each other goodbye. Nathan has surgery and I have to see patients. First I have a meeting with the other psychologists.

I grab my coffee and head to the meeting room. I sit down next to my closest friend in the psych department named Mary. I settle all my stuff down and get ready.

"How's the little guy?" She asks. I pull out my phone and show her pictures.

"First day back, are you ready?" She asks. I smile.

"Barely, but I have missed work," I say and she nods.

"It gets easier," she smiles and pats my hand. She has a 4 and a 2 year old.

The meeting is simple, my supervisor announced that they are inviting interns from the university of Washington to come into the hospital. They are going to be doing rounds with all of us. That is something I am looking forward to. I love teaching and helping.

After the meeting I head to my first patients room. It is a 13 year old girl who is experiencing a lot of anxiety. My coworker who took over for me while I was with Henry said she might think medication may be the way to go.

I am going to do an art therapy session with her and see if we can get to the bottom of her anxiety. I bring in my bag and knock on the door.

"Nina, May I come in?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says and I stand by her bed.

"I am phoebe. I am the psychologist, you met my friend, Amanda while she was covering for me," I say.

"Oh yeah," she says.

"Would you mind if I sat and we talked?" I ask her.

"Sure," she says and I sit down.

"How have you been doing?" I ask her.

"Okay," she says and I nod.

"I brought some paper and markers. I thought we could do an activity," I say.

I explain to her that we are going to draw all the things that make us feel safe and comfortable. Then when we start to feel anxious we can look at that and go through them reminding ourselves that we are safe.

This is an activity I like to do with the kids because it helps me understand how to help them and it helps them understand how to calm down.

"Can I start?" She asks. I nod and begin to draw with her. I have found the kids feel more comfortable if I'm not sitting there watching them.

"Have mom and dad been here?" I ask.

"After work they come, but not really during the day," she says.

"Is that okay with you?" I ask.

"I understand they have to work," she says.

"Did you get to see your sister over the weekend?" I ask. I read in Amanda's notes her sister was supposed to come.

"Yeah it was good," she smiles.

"I'm glad, wow that is amazing Nina," I say looking at her drawing of a speaker with music playing.

"Do you like music?" I ask and she nods.

"I love it," she says. I make note to get music therapy here ASAP.

"Do you listen to music when you start to feel anxious?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, but I don't have anything to listen to here," she says.

"I could bring you a radio or headphones if you have your own iPod," I say.

"Really?" She asks and I smile.

"Of course," I say and she smiles. This is why I do what I do. These kids don't realize that they deserve the world.

I finish up with Nina and head out of her room. I visit a couple of more patients before heading to the ER. There was a trauma case that I got asked to see. Nathan is the doctor.

When I walk into the room I see a terrified little girl who is sobbing. Nathan is trying to calm her down and the nurse is trying to get an IV in. I ask the nurse to give us a second.

She was in a car accident with her two parents and she got taken here. Her parents are at Seattle general hospital.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe," I say bending down to her level.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Willow" she says quietly. Oh I like that name.

"Hi Willow, I'm here to sit with you and talk is that okay?" I ask using my gentle voice. She nods.

"You seem pretty upset right now, can you tell me what's going on?" I ask.

"I want mommy," she says and I nod.

"Mommy is at the doctors too getting some help. I know that mommy would be here with you if she could. Since mommy isn't here what do you think we can do to make Willow happy?" I ask.

"Sing songs," she says and I smile. Of course.

"Okay, how about we sing while my friend doctor Moore checks your boo boo," I say.

"It'll be quick like a bunny," Nathan says.

"Will it hurt?" She asks. She has a pretty nasty glass cut on her arm and they have to numb it which will make her fall asleep.

"It'll feel like a pinch, if you want you can hold my hand," Nathan says. The nurse does the shot.

"Okay," she says shyly. The nurse gets ready and she takes Nathan's hand. This is the sweetest sight. He is so good at his job.

"What do you want to sing?" I ask.

"Sunshine song," she says.

"How does that go?" I ask.

"Duh, you are my sunshine," she starts to sing and I know it now.

I start to sing gently with her. She takes Nathan's hand and is in a comfortable position. The nurse goes behind Nathan.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey," she and I sing.

"You're a good singer," she says and I smile.

"You'll never know dear," we sing and the nurse puts the shot in. I keep singing and willow squeezes Nathan's hand tightly. She cries a bit but calms down quickly.

"All done," I say and she nods.

"Am I going to be okay?" She asks.

"You are, Dr. Moore is going to make your arm feel all better while you take a nap," I say and she nods. She lays back and falls asleep pretty quickly. I smile and thank Nathan and the nurse.

I head out and go back to my office. I have had a pretty good day. I smile and see Stella sent me a picture of Henry. He is dressing up as a firefighter. I smile and put my phone away.

I finish up some charts and end my day with a quick meeting. I grab my bag and head down to Nathan's office. I knock and Nathan says to come in. The same blonde intern who was here last time is sitting in front of him. He is behind his desk on his computer.

"Am I interrupting?" I ask.

"No I'm just printing some files for Rebecca here," Nathan says.

"Phoebe," I say and shake her hand.

"Rebecca nice to meet you," she says and I smile politely.

Rebecca goes back to ogling my husband right in front of me. I check my phone and text Maisy we'll be home shortly. "Here you are, don't forget to read the chart notes," Nathan says.

"Okay, thank you Dr. Moore," she says and he nods. When she leaves Nathan kisses my head and goes to grab his jacket.

"How was your day?" He asks.

"Oh, you know. Same old same old," I say and he smiles.

"Are you ready to get home and see the little man?" Nathan asks and I smile nodding.

We walk out and drive home hand in hand. Maisy will be here in 45 minutes so we have time with Henry. We head up the elevator and I am so excited.

"I'm sure he's missed us," Nathan says and I nod.

When the elevator doors open we walk into the penthouse. I hear cars rolling around. Nathan and I walk into the main room and see Stella and Henry playing with cars.

"You here," Henry screams and comes dodging towards us. Nathan and I both drop to his level and he hugs us. I smile as we hold him.

"How was your day with Stella?" I ask him.

"Me pway Stella pway," he explains and I smile.

"Natin up and go up," he says. He wants Nathan to throw him.

"Okay ready buddy," Nathan says and throws him up. As they play I talk to Stella.

"How was he?" I ask.

"Great, we had an awesome day. He ate the majority of his lunch except the vegetables. He had one meltdown before nap time but nothing we couldn't handle," she says and I smile.

"Thank you so much. No worries about the veggies he refuses to eat anything green," I say and she laughs.

We bid her goodbye and I head back into the playroom to see Nathan running Henry around making airplane noises. He is so funny. "Henry, we have friends coming over today," I say.

"Chwistian pway?" He asks and I smile at Nathan. He remembers my dad.

"No my friend. She is bringing a baby," I say and do a rocking motion.

"Babyyyyy," Henry tests out the word.

"Yes good job, a baby," I say.

"Babyyyy pway?" He asks.

"You can show the baby your cars and trucks," I smile. He looks at Nathan and tugs his hand to the cars. Nathan makes them go fast.

"Babe, I am going to get ready then ill switch with you and you can," I say and Nate gives me a thumbs up as he plays cars. I smile and head to shower.

I keep it casual and put on jeans and a sweater. I do my hair and some light makeup. When I walk out Nathan is in the kitchen with Henry giving him a sippy cup of milk.

"I got him, you can go get ready," I say and he smiles.

"You look pretty," he says and kisses me.

"I'm going to get him ready too," I say. I am going to get him changed into regular clothes. We let him wear jammies on his first day with Stella.

"Henry, let's go to your room," I say as Nathan goes to shower. He takes my hand and we walk up the stairs.

When we get upstairs I do his hair. He is rolling his truck back and forth. He had a bad case of bed head. "All done, you look so cute," I say. He smiles at himself in the mirror and gives me a thumbs up.

May we all look at ourselves like Henry looks at himself. I just adore him. "Let's get you dressed," I say.

"No me have trucks," he is in his truck jammies.

"Henry we have to wear real clothes to see the baby," I say.

"No trucks," he throws his truck down and starts crying. Terrible twos.

"Henry, listen to Bee Bee," I say and bend down to his level.

"We have to show the baby how we can wear real clothes," I say and he shakes his head crying.

"Do you need to take a deep breath? It sounds like you are having a big feeling," I say.

"No clothes," he says.

"Henry I have a big job for you, but you can't do it if you're crying," I say. He stops and looks at me.

"Job?" He asks.

"You have to help me pick your clothes," I say. I go over to his closet and pick two outfits.

"Do you want to wear your race car shirt or your shark shirt?" I ask him.

"Shark," he says and jumps up and down. The mood swings of a toddler. He's happy now.

"Okay and grey pants or black?" I ask.

"Dese ones," he says and I smile. I put on the grey pants and shirt.

"Look how handsome you look," I say and point to his mirror. He runs over and gives me a thumbs up.

"You did such a good job of calming down when you were having a big feeling," I say. "Double high five," I say. He runs over and gives me two high fives.

"Baby?" He asks.

"Soon, let's go see nathan," I smile. He grabs my hand and holds his car in the other.

We walk into our room and find Nathan. He has pants on and is deciding on a shirt. "There's my favorite little man," Nathan says. Henry runs over and he picks him up tossing him in the air. Henry squeals.

"What color shirt should I wear?" Nathan asks Henry. I smile and watch them leaning against the door frame.

"Dis," Henry says.

"Blue? The same as you," Nathan asks.

"Yes," Henry nods.

"Okay, stand here," Nathan puts Henry on the island In the middle of his closet and has him stands.

"Bee bee," Henry says and smiles because he's up high.

"You're taller than me," I say and Henry giggles.

After Nathan gets his shirt on he puts on cologne. "Me," Henry says.

"You want some cologne?" Nathan asks.

"Me lone," Henry tries to say cologne. I laugh and watch as Nathan gives him a spray.

"You look good," Nathan says to Henry. I smile and walk to the kitchen with them.

Henry starts to play in the family room and I turn on Moana. The pizza comes so we stick it in the oven to stay warm. We're all parents now, pizza was the easiest.

I hear a knock on the door. "I got it," Nathan says.

"Thanks babe," I say. He goes and gets the door.

"Henry come here," I say. Henry toddles over the truck in hand. Maisy comes in with Oakley in the baby carrier. She looks great. Blake has the diaper bag following her.

"Pheebs," she says and smiles. I give her the biggest hug.

"Hi Blake," I give him a hug too.

"Now who is this?" She asks and bends down to Henry. Henry gets shy and hides behind my leg.

"Henry this is Maisy," I say.

"Mace," Henry says. "Mace play?" He asks. Maisy melts and looks at me.

"Of course I'll play," she says. Henry smiles and jumps.

"Hi buddy, I'm Blake," Blake bends down to Henry.

"Cake?" Henry giggles. We all start laughing. That makes Oakley start crying in the carrier.

"Oh she has the biggest FOMO, if she hears us and isn't right in the conversation she screams," Maisy says.

"Show is our goddaughter," I smile. Nathan is talking to Henry and Blake about cars.

"Here she is," Maisy says and picks Oakley up. She is adorable. She is a couple weeks old now. She is so sweet.

"Oh my gosh, Mase," I say.

"You want to hold her?" Maisy asks.

"Of course, Hand her over," I say. We go and sit down in the family room. Nathan and Blake are passing the truck back and forth.

"God forbid I didn't give him a boy," Maisy says and I laugh.

"Here is your godmother, Oakley girl," Maisy says as she passes me the baby. She is in a black onesie and has cheetah leggings on with a cheetah print bow.

"She's so cute," I say. I hold her to me and she snuggles my chest. I could stay here forever.

"Nathan, come see your goddaughter," I say. Nathan turns and comes over to me.

"Maisy, she's precious," Nathan says smiling.

Henry takes notice of this. He walks over and puts his hand on Nathan's leg. "Baby," he points. Oh gosh, I wonder how he'll react.

"You are right, this is Oakley," I say.

"Holds me, bee bee," Henry says. He comes over and puts his hands on my legs. He is jealous.

"Henry why don't you come sit here," I pat the spot next to me.

"No me," Henry says growing upset. I know if he has a temper tantrum it will scare the baby.

"Here Nathan," I say and pass him Oakley. She looks so tiny compared to him. I pick Henry up on my lap.

"Hi," Henry says. I smile and look at Maisy. When I see Nathan there is a ping of sadness in my heart. We would have been out of our first trimester and celebrating.

I hug Henry to my chest and kiss his head. I bounce him on my lap which makes him giggle. "I have to get pictures," Maisy says. She smiles and takes a bunch of Nathan and Oakley. I switch to holding her and she gets some with me.

"Henry do you want to hold the baby?" Maisy asks. I get nervous as he nods yes. Hopefully he'll be gentle. I kneel down as Henry sits on the couch.

"We have to be very gentle," I say and Henry nods.

Maisy is holding her but sets her down across Henry. She is supporting her head. Henry smiles and looks at us. "Baby," he says and we smile.

"Yes she is a baby," Nathan says. I get a bunch of pictures because they are so cute together. Henry gently strokes her head which sends us all.

We eat pizza and sit causally around the kitchen. Oakley fell asleep on Nathan so he is holding her. It is the sweetest sight. I can't wait for us to have a newborn.

"So how have you been?" Maisy pats my hand.

"Good," I smile. "Just taking care of Henry and working," I say.

"If you ever need us to take him, we can. Blake and Henry have formed quite the bond," she says and I laugh.

"Thank you," I say.

"I mean it, it's important you get some time off," she says. She is so selfless.

"Says the one with the newborn," I say and Maisy laughs.

"Well, yeah. But I know you would take her if we needed," she says and I nod.

"Of course, she's our goddaughter," I say and she smiles.

"It's so important for you and Nathan to still get 1 on 1 time. That's what's been getting Blake and I through. We hang out and talk every night after we put her down," Maisy says and I nod. She is right.

"You are right," I say and she nods. Nathan and I haven't had a lot of alone time. It's hard with a toddler.

"I always have been," she says and I laugh.

The rest of the night is so fun. It ends early because Oakley has to go to bed. After they leave we head upstairs and I run Henry a bath.

"Little man is ready for his bath," Nathan says as Henry runs in behind him. I lift Henry in the bath and Nathan and I sit in front of it.

"Boat," he says as he pushes the boat around.

"You are right, that is a boat buddy," Nathan says and I smile. I wash Henry's hair and body. We let him play a little longer before getting him in his pajamas.

Nathan reads him The Day The Crayons Quit. The cutest book ever. Henry is half asleep by the end of it.

"Goodnight buddy, we love you," I say. I kiss his head. Nathan kisses his head too. We turn on his sound machine and shut the door.

Nathan and I walk downstairs. I start cleaning up the leftover pizza and glasses. "Bee," Nathan says and is standing on the other side of the counter.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I'm taken back by that.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean are you okay? it was probably tough to be around a newborn after you had a miscarriage," he says and I nod. He always knows. He picks up on so much. I don't give him credit always.

I set down the glass I was washing and sigh. He comes over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "It'll be our turn soon," he says and I nod giving him a half smile. He wraps me in his arms.

I stay there and hug him tightly. This man. This man has been through it all with me. Since junior year of high school. 10 years this November. 1 year of marriage in April.

"I love you, baby," he says.

"I love you too," I say.

"I mean it," he says.

"So do I," I say. He smirks and kisses me.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

This weekend Nathan has a conference in California. He invited me to go with him because we have had very little alone time since Henry being here. It ended up working out perfectly, and Ava and Andrew decided to come for The weekend too. Ava is launching a new design of bags in California.

I was very hesitant at first, but after talking it through I think it is a good idea.

Henry will be staying at my parents house. My parents are so excited. They bought a store's worth of toys and have a bed all set up. My dad and mom took off work which is so sweet.

I am packing Henry's bag right now. I am overpacking, I know but it is important he is comfortable. Nathan and Henry are downstairs playing.

We leave tomorrow so we have time. Once I finish packing his bag up I head downstairs and go into the playroom. I find Henry running around in his cape and Nathan pretending to be the bad guy chasing him.

These two and the bond they have created amazes me everyday. It is so sweet to see. Henry adores Nate and so do I. When Henry runs by I grab him and pick him up. He goes into a fit of giggles.

"We gotcha," Nathan says and we lay him down and start tickling him. He is giggling and laughing.

"Bee bad," Henry points and starts running away. Oh I'm the bad guy now. I laugh and start chasing both Nathan and Henry. I grab Nathan and gently pull him down.

"Got him," I say and Henry runs over climbing on top of Nathan laughing.

I am laughing with them both. I love this family of mine. "Woo bee," Henry says.

"Are you hungry?" I ask Henry.

"Yes," he says. It's dinner time so he probably is.

"What do you want for dinner," I ask.

"Chip fil a," he says and Nathan and I laugh. He thinks chick fil a is called chip fil a.

"Do you wanna go?" I ask Nathan.

"That's fine, then he can play on the playground," Nathan says and I nod.

I grab a jacket for myself and Henry. Nathan has his coat on. It is getting chilly now that it is fall. "Come here, buddy," I say to Henry and he runs over to me. I help him put his jacket on and we head down the elevator.

"Are you going to play on the playground?" I ask Henry as I buckle him in.

"Um yes and you," He says and I look at Nathan and laugh. No way I am getting on the playground.

I get up front with Nathan and he takes my hand in his. Such a gentle reminder of how amazing he is. We drive to chick fil a or Chip fil a as Henry would say. Once we get there Henry starts trying to unbuckle himself.

"Henry, remember we don't touch our buckles. Only Nathan or Phoebe can touch them," I say. Henry nods and stops.

"Thank you for listening," I say to him and he smiles at his praise.

We get him out and Nathan holds him as we walk into the chick fil a. Nathan and I get chicken sandwiches and we get Henry nuggets and french fries. We sit down by the playground and Henry is begging to go in.

"I'll wait here for the food," Nathan says and I smirk.

"Oh so I get the viral disease from going in there," I tease and we laugh. I take Henry in the playground room and he runs off without looking back. I watch him climb up to the top and slide down the slide. I sit on the bench and watch.

To see the joy on his face makes it all worth it. I laugh as he waves from the top shout Bee Bee watch. He slides down and runs over to me. "Watch," he says and I promise him I will. I think motherhood is 90% hearing "watch this" over and over again.

Nathan knocks on the window to let us know our food is ready. "Henry," I call for him. He puts his face against the orange glass from the top of the small play structure.

"Slide down," I point to the slide.

Henry listens and goes down the slide. I catch him and pick him up. "Got ya," I say and tickle his belly. He giggles until he realizes that we are walking out of the play structure room. Then it is world war 3.

"No," he says and reaches for the playground.

"Henry, it is time to eat," I say and he starts crying. I take him to our seat and sit him down. I squat down so I am eye level with him.

"Henry, I know you are mad that we can't play," I say. "But it is time to eat right now, and we can play after," I say.

"No," Henry cries.

"I can't talk to you when you yell and cry," I say and sit up. Nathan and I go to eat our burgers and Henry's cries turn into wimpers. When we feed into his tantrum is when they get louder and louder. Terrible twos.

Henry kneels up and grabs Nathan's arm. "Are you ready to eat and be a big boy?" Nathan asks Henry.

"Yes," Henry nods sadly.

"Buddy, you did a good job using your words. We know you feel angry, but we have to use our listening ears when Bee Bee says it is time for dinner," Nathan says gently to him. I smile watching him.

"Sowwy Bee Bee," Henry says and I smile going over and hugging him.

"We love you, buddy. Thank you for saying sorry," I say and he smiles hugging me back. Nathan hugs him too. I wipe Henry's hands down and then have him eat his nuggets. He finishes the 6 nuggets and then eats his french fries and some of Nathan's fries. He was hungry.

"Good job, Henry," Nathan and I high five him for eating.

"Do you want to play here or at home?" Nathan asks Henry.

"Room," He says and that means his room.

"Okay let's go," Nathan says. He picks up Henry and we head out.

"You look pretty," Nathan says to me.

"You look pwetty," Henry repeats after Nathan. We both start laughing and I Kiss them both. Two of the sweetest boys I know.

"Are you excited for this weekend?" Nathan asks me as we drive.

"Of course, I am. Are you?" I ask him.

"To have you to myself, of course," he says and I smile.

When we get home we head up to our place. Henry runs inside and goes to find his truck. He was talking about it on the way home. It is his favorite blue truck.

I am getting sad about leaving him, but I know it'll be so good for Nathan and I. It'll be good for Henry. Henry loves my parents so much. He calls my mom Nana, which is so cute, and my dad Bub. He heard my dad call me Bubs and then started calling him Bub. It has stuck.

"We should get him bathed and to bed," Nathan says. I nod checking my watch.

"Henry man," I yell out for Henry. Henry comes running in and rolls his blue truck to me.

"That's fast," I say bending down to pick it up.

"Are you ready for bath time?" I ask him. He smiles and starts to take off his shirt.

"More than ready," Nathan says and I laugh. I pick him up and carry him upstairs. Nathan starts the tub and we put Henry in it. He requests his boat and baby shark. Anything for him.

"Baby shark doo doo doo doo," Nathan sings and Henry laughs rolling his boat in the water. I wash his hair and his body. I wash him well after being in the germ filled playground.

"What story are we going to read?" I ask Henry.

"Uh Natin Bear," he wants Nathan to read brown bear brown bear what do you see.

"Oh that's a good one," I say as I pick him up and wrap him in his shark towel. Nathan has his jammies ready. He is wearing his red truck jammies tonight.

Nathan helps him put on his night time pull up then his jammies. "You look good," Nathan high fives him and I smile. He is so cute.

We get him in his bed and all cozy. I sit on the top of his bed and run my hands through his hair as Nathan kneels by his bed reading the book. I smile as I watch Henry's eyes open and close. Finally, he is out like a light.

I turn on his sound machine and we sneak out. As we walk downstairs nathan kisses my head. "Have you packed?" I asked.

"Nope," he says and I laugh.

"Get on that will you," I say and he smiles.

"Anything for you, love," he says and I laugh.

"I'm going to take a bath while you do that, my body is really achy," I say.

"Why didn't you say something?" He asks.

"Cause it's not that big of a deal," I smile.

"Bee," he starts.

"I'm fine, I promise," I say and he smiles.

I go to the bathroom and start a bath and pour in our jasmine bubble bath. I dim the lights then strip down as it fills and step in. Oh my body has been killing me. I'm getting my period soon, so I have been not myself.

I can't believe it's been months since my miscarriage. As my mind drifts to that day I quickly shift it. I don't want to remember that. I close my eyes and smell the jasmine

Soon, I hear the bathroom door open. I open my eyes and see my model husband in just his sweats. I smile at him and he walks closer. With the lights dim it's hard to see. He sits on the edge of the tub looking at me.

"How're you feeling?" He asks while running his hands through my hair. I shrug.

"Did you finish packing?" I ask and he nods.

"You're beautiful," he says and his finger traces against my chest. I blush and he smiles at me.

"I can't wait to have you to myself," he says and I nod.

"I know me too," I say.

"Let's get you out and I'm going to give you a massage," he says and I smile.

"No, you don't have to do that," I say and he comes over with a towel.

"I want to," he says and as I step out he wraps me in a towel. I stay in his chest for a bit.

He has me put on his boxers and I lay flat on my stomach on our bed. He gets lotion and starts to massage my back. I moan slightly.

"This is going to turn into something else if you keep that up," he says and I laugh.

"It just feels good," I say.

"Good," he says and I smile. How did I ever get so lucky?

He keeps massaging my back and neck. He tells me I am very tight in my back. He works his way down to my legs and I start to fall asleep.

The next thing I know I am on my pillow with the covers pulled over me with Nathan's arm wrapped around me. It is so cozy. "I love you," I say.

"Most," he says back sleepily.

When I wake up I feel a little hand brush against my face. I open my eyes to find Henry in our bed. Luckily, I have a sweatshirt that I put on when I got cold. Nathan is asleep and Henry is between us.

"Hi buddy," I say and Henry smiles. Then I realize he went down the stairs by himself and that scares me. They are wooden and if he fell he could have gotten hurt. Time to double lock the baby gate. He is so smart he has figured out how to open it.

"I up," Henry says and I smile.

"I see that," I say. I sit up and rub my eyes.

"You wake?" Henry asks. I am now, buddy.

"Are you hungry?" I ask Henry.

"Yes, cakes," he says and wants pancakes. He loves Nathan's pancakes, but I will try to make them the best I can. I let Nathan sleep and pick Henry up, taking him to the kitchen.

"Okay buddy," I say and set him down on the counter. I get all the supplies out and let Henry help me.

"Help me pour," I say and Henry takes the measuring cup and dumps it in.

"Good job, Henry," I say and he smiles, clapping for himself. I laugh and crack the eggs.

"Do you want chocolate chips?" I ask him. He nods smiling at me. I dump some in and he helps me stir.

"You are such a good helper," I encourage him.

Nathan walks out and smiles at us. "Good morning," I say and put the pan on the stove.

"Good morning," Nathan says and goes over to Henry tossing him in the air. We have to leave for my parents in an hour. Henry giggles and grabs onto Nathan.

"Hi Bee," Nathan says and leans down kissing me while he holds Henry.

"Me," Henry says. I smile and give Henry a kiss too. He is so stinking cute. I am going to miss him so much.

"I got this you go get ready," Nathan says while checking the time.

"Deal," I smile and go into the bathroom.

I shower and do my hair and makeup. I have learned to be super quick since having Henry. We are going on a plane so I put on my travel clothes which are just leggings and a long sleeve shirt. I put on my tennis shoes and grab a jacket just in case.

When I hear screaming, I walk out and find Henry on the floor throwing a temper tantrum. I watch as Nathan bends down to his level and holds his hands. "Henry, I need you to use your words please," Nathan says calmly.

"I know you are feeling mad, let's use our words so we can fix it," hwo did I ever get so lucky with this husband of mine.

"No sit," Henry says. I am not sure what that means.

"You don't want to sit?" Nathan repeats. Henry's screams turn into whimpers.

"Show me where you want to sit," Nathan says. Henry walks over to a chair and pulls it out.

"You can sit there," Nathan says and Henry smiles.

"Henry, next time we need to be a big boy and use our words okay?" Nathan says. I smile as he winks at me.

"Good job," I smile and place Henry's plate in front of him. He begins to eat and I let Nathan go get ready.

Henry chows down and is being so funny. I put his plate in the sink and since he is covered in syrup I go and take him to clean him up.

We have a fun bath with lot's of singing then we get dressed. I put him in his black pants and by his request his Lightning Mcqueen shirt. He looks darling.

"Henry, we are going to Nana's and Bub's," I say and Henry gets the biggest smile.

"Pick two toys," I say and hold up the number two. My parents bought a bunch so we do not need to take lots of ours. Henry picks his blue truck and his yellow tractor.

"Okay, are you ready?" I ask.

"Nana Bub," Henry says and I smile.

"You are right, Nana and Bubs," I say and he smiles. I take him downstairs and Nathan has both of our bags by the door. He has Henry's too.

"Natin," Henry screams and goes over to him. I smile and go to grab the bags.

"No Bee I got it," Nathan says. He is still as chivalrous as the first time we went out. I smile and take Henry's hand as we get into the elevator. Henry presses the button and we get down to the car.

As we drive to my parents we listen to music. Henry is rolling his car against the window and playing. Nathan has his hand on my thigh. The drive is quick and when we get there Henry is practically bouncing out of his seat.

My parents come out to the front as I get Henry out of his car seat. Nathan has his car seat and bag in his hand. Henry runs over to my parents and gives them both hugs. My heart melts as he hugs them. I love his relationship with them. I start to get sad. This is our first time leaving him.

"PWAY," Henry yells, clapping.

"Let's go play," my mom says as we all go inside their house.

"Hi Bubs," my dad says as I give him a hug and then my mom a hug.

"Thank you guys again for doing this," Nathan says.

"Of course we are so excited," my dad says.

"Bub," Nathan calls. I laugh at him wanting to play with my dad.

"You guys better get going," my mom says as she checks her watch.

"We have to do the hard part first," I smile and go over to Henry.

"Can you give us hugs bye bye?" I ask Henry. He knows the drill when he stays with Stella.

"Bye bye," Henry says and hugs me tightly. I give him a kiss on the head as I hold him to me.

"Bee Bee no sad," Henry says and I smile as that is always what I tell him.

"Bye Henry Man," Nathan says and he gives Nathan a hug.

"We pway," Henry says and runs over to my mom who has a sippy cup which I'm sure is full of juice.

"Bye guys," I hug my parents. Nathan gives them hugs too. We turn to leave and Henry is waving while my dad holds him. I am so emotional because I am about to get my period. We walk out and get into the car.

"That went well," Nathan says and I nod.

"You okay?" Nathan asks and looks at me. I look back and nod as tears fall.

"I'm sorry, I am just about to get my period so I am so emotional and it is our first time leaving him," I say and Nathan reaches over hugging me.

"Shhh, hey it is okay. He is going to have so much fun with your parents. You and I also get some time to ourselves," he says and I nod. He let's me go and I wipe my eyes. We head over to SEA-TAC and see Ava and Andrew.

"Ready for Cali?" Ava asks as she hugs me.

"Hi babe," I say and hug her.

"Grey, how is it going?" Andrew says as I hug him.

"It is Moore to you," I say and he laughs.

"Uh huh," he says and I smile. We board the plane and Ava pops a bottle of champagne and makes mimosas.

I sit next to Nathan and across from Ava and Andrew. I smile as we clink our glasses and drink. "I am ready for a weekend away," Ava says.

"Us too," I say.

"I bet, how is the little guy," Andrew asks.

"Good, staying with my parents. He is going to be spoiled," I say.

"Oh I believe it," Ava says and I laugh.

The flight takes off and I end up falling asleep most of the way there. When we land I wake up and have another glass of champagne. We drive to our hotel and head up to our rooms. No one has work to do today so we are going to meet down at the pool cabana in an hour.

We get into our hotel room and it is absolutely stunning. It is modern and clean. I smile and place my carry on bags down on the floor. I smile and look at Nathan who is sitting on the bed.

"Well we have an hour," I say and Nathan smirks.

"I know what I want to do," he says and I smile. I walk over and straddle him. We are sitting up chest to chest with me on top. His hands find my butt.

"You have been teasing me in these all day," he says and slaps my butt. I smirk and we start to kiss.

We get lost in each other then spend the rest of the day drinking and hanging out with Ava and Andrew.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

It is our first full day in California. Last night Nathan and I had our way with each other to make up for lost time. I wake up in his arms. Neither of us are wearing anything.

"Hi," I smile.

"Good morning, beautiful," he says and I smile.

"Good morning," I say and lay my head on his chest.

"How'd you sleep?" He asks.

"I slept past 6 am so I would say pretty well," I say and Nathan laughs. Henry is a morning person.

We lay for a little bit before both getting up and getting ready. The California weather is beautiful, so I put on jeans and a cute tank top. I brush my hair out and do my makeup.

"Are we meeting Ava and Andrew for breakfast?" Nathan asks.

"No, I think they are still asleep. We are meeting them downtown to walk around," I say and he nods.

"You ready?" He asks and I nod.

"Let's go," he says and wraps an arm around my waist. We head down the elevator and walk to an amazing breakfast place. It is called Branches.

"Should we get mimosas?" I ask.

"Parents gone wild," Nathan says and I laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes," I smile. We both order mimosas to start. I smile and check my phone. We called Henry before he went to bed last night. My parents said he was asking for us a lot at first, but is doing better.

"Anything different from 10 seconds ago?" Nathan teaches me. I laugh and put my phone away.

"I'm sorry," I smile and he shakes his head.

"I was teasing you, I know this is hard," he says and squeezes my hand. Our mimosas get dropped off and we cheers.

"This is nice," Nathan says. I look around the restaurant and agree.

"No, having you to myself," Nathan says and I blush.

"I know, the time together is overdue," I say. We order our food and keep drinking mimosas.

"What should we do today?" I ask him.

"Shop? Or we could go to the pool," he says.

"You know the way to my heart nathan Moore," I say and he laughs.

"Well I would hope so by now," he says and I laugh.

"11 years?" I say and nods.

"This November. Who would have thought we would be here now," he says.

"It's crazy, I remember the first time I saw you. I thought you were a Greek god," I say. Nathan starts laughing and shaking his head.

"You should have seen yourself then," Nathan says and I roll my eyes.

"We were so good together," I say. "Did we ever fight," I ask.

"Do we ever now?" I ask.

"When you're in a bad mood and snap at me," Nathan says and I laughs.

"We fought in high school that one time you showed up to my door with ice cream," I say.

"Your memory is selective," Nathan shakes his head.

"Hmmm, I don't know," I smirk. Nathan laughs and kisses my head.

After brunch we head back to the hotel. I see a little kids boutique and point to it. "We should get Henry something. He also ripped holes in the knees of his pants from sliding on the floor. I wonder who taught him that," I glance at Nathan as he opens the door for me.

"Hey you heard him laugh, he loved it," Nathan says and I smile.

We browse around and I find myself in the baby aisle. It hurts a little bit to see all the soft onesies. The other women in the store with round bellies expecting a child. I touch a soft little tutu. The newborn size is so small. I feel a hand on my hip and quickly snap out of it.

"Hi," I say and see Nathan's face fall. I wipe a tear I didn't know was there and glance at the pants in Nathan's hand. He has grabbed a couple pairs for Henry. One with trucks, which I know he will love.

"Babe, he's a 2T now," I say and walk over to switch out the sizes.

"What toy should we get him?" I ask.

"I don't know, he has every toy known to man," Nathan says and I smile. It is true. That child wants for nothing.

"Oh my goodness, look at that truck," I say. I point to the baby blue truck that has big wheels and a remote control. The doors open and close.

"We have to get him that," Nathan smiles and reaches up to grab it.

We check out and take our bags out. We head back to our hotel room. Ava texts me that they will meet us at the pool bar for drinks in 20 minutes. I read that text to Nathan and he laughs. "There's no such thing as too early," he quotes Ava.

"Never," I smirk and Nathan laughs. I put on my black bikini and throw on a skirt to cover my bottom half. I put on a floppy sunhat.

I look down at my phone and see my dad is facetiming me. I smile and pick it up. "Hi Bee," He says and I smile as he has Henry sitting on his lap.

"Hi guys," I smile.

"Bee Bee," Henry says and tries to pull the camera close to his face.

"Hi babes, are you having fun with Nana and Bub?" I ask him.

"Yeah" he says and holds up his red truck.

"Oh look at that," I say and he smiles proudly.

"Nate?" Henry says.

"I'm right here, friend," Nathan says and I turn my phone to show him.

"Come pway," Henry says and makes a pouty face.

"We will be home so soon. And Henry guess what?" I ask him.

"What Bee Bee?" He asks.

"We got you a present," I say and Henry turns to my dad. I laugh as my dad and him talk.

"Well tell Bee Bee and Nate you are so excited to see them," my dad says and Henry mumbles something that sounds kind of like it.

"We love you Henry," I say.

"Bove you," he says and blows us kisses.

"Love you Dad," I say.

"Love you most, Bubs. Have so much fun," he says and I smile.

I put my phone down and keep getting ready. Henry is so stinking cute. I miss him so much. I know he is great hands with my parents, but I just want to give him a big squeeze.

"Bee," Nathan says and I look over at him.

"I saw You," He says.

"What?" I ask.

"In the store holding that skirt, I want you to know that I am here. It will be our turn soon. If we have to go to doctor's or specialists we will, but it will be our turn. And when it is it will be so worth the wait," he says and I nod.

"I love you," I say and he smiles, taking me in his arms.

"I am sorry I couldn't keep our last baby," I say. Nathan shakes his head and tilts my chin up.

"Don't ever apologize for that. It was out of your control. You heard Dr. Greene," Nathan says and I nod.

"I know, but it doesn't lessen the blow," I laugh pitifully. Nathan pushes my hair back and kisses my head.

"We just have to be patient," Nathan says.

"I've been patient for almost 8 months," I sigh. Nathan hugs me and rubs my back.

"We will have a baby one day," he says.

"I love you," I say.

We stand there hugging before I see that we have to head down to meet Ava and Andrew. Natha has on his black swim trunks and looks edible. When we get downstairs Ava and Andrew already have drinks. Ava is in a yellow one piece that is halter style. She looks adorable.

"Hi babe," she says and kisses my cheek. I hug Andrew and then sit down. I get a frozen mojito and Nathan gets a beer.

"So how did you love birds sleep or did you sleep at all," Ava asks winking suggestively.

"Well it was our first day sleeping in past 6 am and there was no middle of the night wake up calls for water or the bathroom from a 2 year old, so pretty well I'd say," I say making them laugh.

"God, if that's what I have to look forward to I don't want kids," Ava says and Andrew laughs.

"Yes we do," Andrew says.

"Speak for yourself, you don't have to push a watermelon out of you below the belt," Ava has us cracking up.

"Anyway, Nate what do you have going on tomorrow?" Andrew asks.

"Well, I have the conference in the morning, then I have meetings in the afternoon. Ava what do you have?" Nathan asks.

"A couple of meetings throughout the day. Then a shoot that I have to stop by," she says and orders another drink.

"What are we going to do?" Andrew asks me.

"Have a wild day in the town," I say and everyone laughs.

"We could go on one of those tour busses," Andrew suggests. I laugh but then realize he is serious. "It was my childhood dream to go on one of those," He says and I smile. That is actually kind of cute.

"Then we shall do it," I say and he smiles, shaking his head.

"How is the little man?" Ava asks, talking about Henry.

"We just facetimed him before this," I say and smile.

"Aw who is loving their time more, your parents or him?" Andrew asks. My parents adore Henry.

"That is a toss up," Nathan says and I nod laughing.

"Do you guys think you will adopt him?" Ava asks. I pause and look at Nathan. We haven't really discussed that. The thought of him leaving tears my heart into two.

"Ava," Andrew says.

"No, no it is fine," Nathan says.

"Since we are in this with Washington Child Protective Services, it is hard to say what will happen. But we do know we love having him around and will be there for him as long as he needs us," Nathan says, taking the lead on this one. I smile and nod. Nathan squeezes my hand.

"I didn't mean to intrude, you both just are so good with him," Ava smiles and I pat her hand.

"No, you're okay," I say and Ava smiles.

"How is Claire?" Ava asks.

"She is great, junior year is treating her well. Next semester she is taking a fashion merchandising class through UW," I say and Ava smiles.

"Oh my gosh, I have to text her," she says and I smile.

"Are her and William still dating?" Andrew asks.

"Oh yes," Nathan says. We had them come over for dinner a couple of weeks ago. Nathan saw William put his hand on Claire's low back and almost passed out. It was so funny.

"They are so cute together," Ava says and I agree.

"Oh the cutest," I say.

"What are they going to do when William leaves?" Ava asks.

"I assume stay together," I say.

"Well, hopefully it works out like it did for you and not how it did for me," Andrew says.

"Um hey asshole if it worked out for you like it did for these two we wouldn't be married," Ava says.

"Case in point," Andrew says and Ava slaps his arm as we laugh.

We keep drinking until I am buzzed. We head to the beach and sit in our cabana. Nathan is buzzed and grabs another beer. I am not opposed and have one too. "God Grey, drinking beer, who are you?" Ava asks.

"Come on, one beer won't kill you," I say.

"Neither does a vodka soda," she says and holds up her drink. I laugh and cuddle up to Nathan. He wraps an arm around me and I rest my head up to him.

Ava and Andrew are talking and I look up at Nathan and he smiles at me. God I could jump his bones right now. "You look so sexy," Nathan says and plays with the strap to my bathing suit.

"I think you are buzzed," I say and blush.

"Nope, not one bit," he says and I smile.

"We could head back to the hotel room," I say. I check my watch. It is 3 anyway we'll have to head up soon to get ready for dinner.

"Yeah?" Nathan says.

"Unless you don't want to," I barely finish my sentence before we are bidding Andrew and Ava goodbye. In the elevator Nathan presses me against him and I feel his erection.

When we get to our hotel room, the door hasn't even shut before we are ripping each others clothes off. "Fuck, I want you so bad," I say and Nathan pins me under him. We are making out as Nathan slips himself inside of me.

"Fuck babe," he says and I wrap my arms around him. I use him as leverage and throw my head back.

We have our way with each other and then lay in bed. The buzz has worn off. Tonight we are going to a club. Ava says we all have to get trashed. She would the day before work.

"I don't know what to wear tonight," I say and Nathan sighs.

"Wear the gold dress," Nathan says and points to the mini gold dress. How did I get so lucky? I put on the mini gold dress and tie it. It is a halter dress that leaves little to the imagination. I put on heels and do my hair and makeup.

Nathan walks in and leans against the door. "It's like you want me to fuck you all over again," he says and I laugh.

"I mean I'm not opposed," I smirk.

"All in due time," he says and kisses my head. I put on my hoop earrings and perfume. I put lotion on my legs and we are ready to go.

Ava and Andrew meet us downstairs and an uber picks us up. We are meeting Ava's work friends out. They are all beautiful and single 20 somethings.

"Hot damn, Grey," Ava says as we climb into the Uber.

"Moore," Nathan corrects her and she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Nate, why didn't you invite your coworkers," Ava asks.

"Because my coworkers are older than your parents," Nathan says and we all laugh.

We get to dinner and it is a rooftop restaurant. The view is absolutely stunning. We are sat out on the patio and all order drinks. Ava gets us a bottle of champagne. I smile and clink glasses with everyone.

"Hi girls," I smile at the three women who walk over. They are Ava's coworkers. The jealous demon in me wants to come out, but I suppress her. The tall brunette is named Joe. She is all legs and is stunning. I love the name Joe for a girl. I remember to write that down. Alex is the short blonde, who again is stunning. Then Maeve is the tiny red head.

They all sit and order drinks. "So you're Ava's cousin?" Maeve asks. She has a valley girl accent.

"Yes I'm Phoebe, and this is my husband Nathan," I say and they smile a little too foundly at him. Yes, I know he is beautiful.

"So what do you two do?" Joe asks.

"I am a child psychologist at Seattle Children's Hospital," I say and they smile.

"And I am a doctor at Seattle Children's," Nathan says.

"Aw is that how you guys met?" they ask. Ava laughs and I smile at her.

"We've been dating since junior year of high school," I say.

"Holy shit, and you haven't gotten bored of each other," Maeve says and I give her a tight smile.

"Well I wouldn't go that far," Nathan teases and I smirk at him.

"That's crazy," Joe says and I smile.

We keep drinking and the girls talk about their job. Nathan has his hand on my thigh as we eat. So protective.

"So where are we going after this?" I ask Ava and eat some bruschetta.

"I was thinking we could go to this one club Joe knows about. It's sounds super nice," Ava says.

"Perfect, let's do it," I smile at Nathan who has now switched to drinking water.

"One last thing," Ava says as the waiter drops a tray of dessert shots off at our table.

"Pheebs you have to get the banana one," Ava says and I laugh looking to nathan. Nathan gets the espresso one.

We all cheers and take a shot. Mine is so good I would drink 10,000 of them. I'm starting to feel very buzzed. Maybe more than buzzed.

As we are walking out I trip and nathan grabs me around my waist. "shit bee," he says and I laugh.

"Sorry," I smirk.

"I don't want to be holding your hair tonight," Nathan says.

"I know," I say looking down and threading my hand through his. Nathan wraps an arm around me in the car.

The ride to the club is short. It is a really cool looking club. There are neon lights and loud music playing. The view is amazing. When we walk in we get escorted to a booth. I slide in and sit next to nathan.

"A bottle of Dom comes with the booth," Ava says and pops the bottle. Nathan passes me a glass and I cheers everyone.

We keep drinking and talking. I am talking to Joe about her apartment in Seattle. "I want to move into a bigger one, but I don't know if I'm staying in Washington," she says as we slurp down our 20th drink of the night.

"That would be so hard," I say and finish my drink. Holy shit I am drunk. I also am a lightweight now because we don't go out like this anymore. College me wouldn't even be buzzed.

"Let's dance," Ava suggests.

"Yes," I agree.

"Come on," I smile and leave Nathan and andrew. They are both more sober than the rest of us. I smile as Ava spins me around. How I am still standing in these heels is beyond me.

We dance and I feel so loose. This is so much fun. I am not used to being out like this. "Damn grey," Ava says as I laugh.

"You need to get out more often," she says into my ear over the loud music.

"I have a kid," I say back and she nods.

"Henry would love it here," she teases. She isn't wrong. He would want to be dancing and singing.

After dancing we head back to the booth. Nathan pulls me to him and I sit partially on his lap. I feel his hard member as he shifts uncomfortably. "You're dancing," he says and I laugh.

"What" I say innocently.

Nathan hands me a water and I take a couple of sips. "Finish it," he says and I don't argue. I put the glass down. I then take the beer from

His hands and take a sip.

"Hey that's mine," he smiles.

"Oops," I say and take another sip.

"We need to head back," Nathan says, checking his watch. I see it is 2 am. He has work in the morning.

"Shit, babe I didn't look at the clock. We have to go," I say quickly standing up and stumbling. Nathan grabs my handbag.

"Leaving already?" Maeve asks and I smile.

"He has work, bye babes love you," I say and hug Ava and then andrew.

"Be safe," Ava calls after us.

Once we get out of the club the California cool night hits me. My good mini dress was not meant for this weather. "I'm calling an uber," Nathan says and hugs me to me.

"Did you not bring a jacket?" He asks and I shake my head. He quickly takes off his jacket and puts it over my shoulders. So chivalrous.

"Thank you babe," I say. "Sorry I kept you out so late," I say and giggle.

"You are drunk as a skunk," he says and I smirk.

We get into the uber and the car ride flies by. I am running Nathan's leg and being cheeky. When we get out I think Nathan is as wound up as ever.

In the elevator I start kissing his neck. "wait til we get into the room," he says. He has an arm around my waist.

"Make me," I smirk.

"I will," he says.

When we get to our room I flop myself onto the bed. Nathan starts taking my shoes off and kissing my legs. I start to drift off and Nathan stands.

"Here baby, take this off," he says. He starts untying my dress and slips it off me. I am left in black lace panties.

"Here get under the covers," Nathan says and I do.

"Come," I say and pat next to me. I feel a makeup wipe on my face as Nathan cleans my face. He also puts my hair up. How did I ever get so lucky?

He crawls into bed with me and kisses me. "I had so much fun," I smile.

"I'm glad baby, you deserved this," Nathan says and I start kissing him.

"Just go to bed Bee, you are too drunk to do this," he says and I know there will be no convincing him. Nathan is so cautious of that.

"Okay, I love you," I say.

"Most, love," he says and kisses me.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

(Phoebe's POV)

We just landed. I am exhausted. The trip was so much fun and I am so thankful we got to go. Andrew and I had the best day while the other two worked. Then Nate and I got to go to dinner. It is around 8, Henry is going to be in bed late tonight. I grab my carry on as we exit the plan.

"Okay, you two we need to see our nephew soon," Ava says and I smile at her use of the word nephew.

"Yes, well have you both over," Nathan says and I smile.

"Love you Grey," Ava says and hugs me.

"Bye Pheebs," Andrew says and wraps me in his arms.

After we bid them goodbye, we get into the car and head to my parents. I smile at Nathan and he puts his hand on my leg. "Thank you for going with me," he says and I smile.

"Thank you for taking me," I say and he starts driving. On the way home I start to feel super sick.

"Babe," I say and Nathan looks over at me. We are on the freeway. Luckily it is nighttime so there are not a lot of cars.

"Pull over," I say holding my mouth. Nathan quickly takes an exit and pulls over. I hop out of the car and vomit all over the side of the road. Nathan runs around and takes my hair in his hands.

"Let it out," Nathan says, rubbing my back.

I stand up a little disoriented. Nathan hands me his bottle of water and I wash my mouth out. Jeez. What the hell was that? Nathan feels my head and looks into my eyes.

"Do you feel okay?" He asks me.

"Now I do, that was so weird," I say. We get back into the car and I buckle myself in.

"I wonder if it was something I ate," I say.

"Maybe, I hope you aren't getting sick," Nathan says and I shrug.

We drive off and I feel fine the rest of the way. By the time we get to my parents I have forgotten about the incident. I am just so excited to see Henry. I get out and we walk up. When I open the door to my parents, I see Henry and my dad on the floor rolling a truck. Henry is in a fit of giggles because my dad made the truck crash.

"Hi guys," Nathan says and Henry stands up and starts running full speed toward us.

"Bee bee," he says and crashes into me. I kneel down and take him in my arms. I put my nose in his hair and hold him tightly. Oh I missed this little man. He makes me the happiest.

"Nate," Henry says and switches to hugging Nate. Nathan is on the floor with me holding him. I see relief fill Nathan's face as he holds Henry.

I get up and hug my mom and dad. "How was he?" I ask. Henry and Nate are playing in the background.

"He was great, that boy loves you both so much," my dad says and I smile.

"Thank you guys again for taking him. I am sure you are exhausted," I say and they look at each other and laugh.

"Nothing we can't handle. We will see you guys next week here?" My mom asks. Henry is turning two in a week. My parents are having his party.

My parents are making it car themed. Since his birthday is the end of November it will be cold. It is going to be inside, but my parents still managed to get Henry a remote control car big enough for him to sit in and drive. I know he is going to freak out over it.

"That sounds great," I say. Nathan walks over holding Henry. He puts his hand on my back.

"He's exhausted," Nathan says.

"We should go," I smile. I hug my parents again and Nathan hugs them too.

They each take turns saying goodbye to Henry. I think my parents are sad to see him go. I know they loved their time with him. Who wouldn't?

"Henry, did you have fun at Nana and Bub's house?" I ask him.

"Pway," He says and I smile. He is telling us he played. Gosh he is the best.

"Did you play with cars?" I ask him.

"Yep," he says and I laugh. He won't say yes only yep.

When we get home Henry is fast asleep in his car seat. Luckily, my parents had him in pajamas. I grab our bags and Nathan grabs Henry. I am not tall enough to transfer him out of the car without waking him.

We ride upstairs and Nathan leans Henry down to me so I can kiss him goodnight. I do and then Nathan heads upstairs. I grab a glass of water and sit down. I think back to throwing up and bite my nails. I don't think I am pregnant, but I am late on my period and my body was achy this past weekend. There is no way I am pregnant. I just had a miscarriage.

I pull out my phone and google pregnancy after miscarriage. The first thing that comes up is:

"Couples who try to conceive within three months of a miscarriage may be more likely to become pregnant and have a healthy pregnancy than those who wait longer."

My stomach drops. Am I pregnant? We didn't use contraceptives anytime after my miscarriage and I am not on birth control. We also have sex a lot. Like a lot a lot.

"What is going on?" Nathan asks. I close the tab and put my phone down.

"What?" I ask.

"You look like someone just sent you a death threat," Nathan says and I smirk. "You have your hand in your mouth biting your nails and your pale. What is going on?" Nathan asks.

"Oh nothing, I was just reading an article that Maisy sent me about baby psychology," I say. Technically that is not a lie, Maisy did send me an article earlier.

"She is so strange," Nathan says and I nod laughing. He isn't wrong.

"Are you feeling better?" Nathan asks and puts his hand on my head again.

"Yes," I smile and he nods.

"Let's get to bed," Nathan says, grabbing my hand. I smile and follow him. We both get into our pajamas and crawl into bed together. I am exhausted and ready for a good night's sleep. Except for the fact that my heart is racing because I might be pregnant.

"Goodnight, Bee. I love you," Nathan says wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Goodnight," I say and sit awake staring at the wall. I look at my bedside table. There is a picture of Nathan and I on our wedding day. I look so happy. Nathan looks so happy. I love that picture.

My brain zones out for a little until I remember why I am awake. I turn and see Nathan sleeping peacefully. I slip under Nathan's arm and get out of bed. I don't wake him up, which is amazing. I would tell him what is going on and I feel like I should, but I just don't want to disappoint him.

I go into my cabinet and dig behind all of the tampon and pad boxes. I find my box of pregnancy tests. One left. I am really debating whether to take it or not. I don't want to be disappointed, but I need to know.

I go into the bathroom and pull my pants down. I pee on the stick and take care of the rest. I lay the stick down flat on the counter and wait. I look at the clock and see that it is half past midnight. I am so nervous. I am pacing back and forth.

If I am not pregnant, it is okay. Nathan said we have so much time and we do. I am only 26. We have Henry too. Oh my gosh, Henry. If I am pregnant what is going to happen with Henry? Will he like the baby? Will he feel left out? Will he still be here? Tears prick my eyes at the thought of Henry leaving us to go to a forever home. Adoption is always in the back of my mind. I need to talk to Lia about that.

Beep Beep Beep

The sound that makes my heart stop. I pick up the test and my heart drops.

NOT PREGNANT

I nod and wipe a stray tear. It is okay. We have time. I repeat. I wrap the test up and throw it away hiding the evidence. I get back into bed and sigh. I lay on my side as tears fall from my eyes. This is so hard. So so hard.

I try not to compare myself to other people. But Maisy and Olivia both got pregnant without trying. My own mother got pregnant without trying. Why is it so hard for me? All Nathan wants is a baby and I can't give it to him. It is so hard not to feel like a failure.

I cry and cry. Suddenly, Nathan shifts and I close my eyes to pretend to be asleep. I don't want him to be worried about me. "Bee," I hear his sleepy but very sexy voice.

I don't answer. "I know you're awake," he says and I sigh. I turn so we are facing each other.

"Did I wake you?" I ask him and run my hands through his hair.

"No, why are you awake?" He asks.

"I was just peeing," I say and he sits up on his elbow and looks at me.

"You've been crying," he sasyd and I shake my head.

"Sleep," I say and go to turn back on my side. He grabs my shoulders and doesn't let me turn.

"I can't sleep knowing you're upset," he says and I sigh.

"I am not upset," I say. Note to self never cry in bed he will wake up. It is not that I want to be secretive, I just want to preserve his feelings. Nathan sighs and wraps me in his arms tightly.

"I am holding you till you fall asleep," Nathan says and strokes my head. I nod and close my eyes. I lay my head on his chest and end up falling asleep pretty quickly.

When I wake up, Nathan is in the shower and Henry is yelling for us. I smile and head upstairs. Henry is singing veggie tales in his bed. I open the door and he gets out of bed. We put a child proof handle on his door so he doesn't try to come downstairs and fall down the stairs in the night time.

"Good morning, mister," I say and Henry comes over and hugs me. His morning hugs make me so happy.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yep," he says and I laugh. I pick him up and take him downstairs. I decide to make pancakes for everyone. I put on Moana and let Henry play in the living room.

I finish up the pancakes and call for Henry. I set Henry up at the table and give himhis sippy cup full of milk. He's eyes are glued to the TV screen.

"Henry, what do we say to Bee Bee?" I hear Nathan ask. He walks in the room in his black pants and grey long sleeve shirt. He looks amazing. Like I could jump him right now.

"Tank you," Henry says and I smile ruffling his hair.

"Do you want some I made extra?" I ask. I pass him his cup of coffee.

"Sure," Nathan says and I make him a plate. He smiles and thanks me.

We sit with Henry as he eats. I sit next to Nathan and he looks over at me. "What happened last night?" He asks. I was waiting for that.

"Nothing," I say and Nathan sighs.

"Bee," he says and I close my eyes.

"Not now," I say. I can't have this conversation right now. There isn't even a conversation to be had.

"It is worrying me, I know something is up. I could see how sad you were last night," Nathan says.

"Bee, sad? Bee Cwy?" Henry says and is leaning over looking at me. I smile and shake my head.

"When he naps," Nathan says and I nod.

"No Henry, Bee Bee is happy. I am not sad," I say. He nods and goes back to shoveling pancakes in his mouth.

"We have to give him his present," I say.

"I can go get it," Nathan says and I nod, taking both their plates to the sink.

We take Henry to his playroom and sit him down. "Are you ready?" I ask him and he nods smiling. He is rocking back and forth.

"Here you go," I say and Nathan holds it out to him. He gets the worlds biggest smile on his face and we laugh.

"Henry look," I say and he smiles and claps his hands.

We show him how to work the car with the remote control and he is laughing as it goes back and forth. "Tank you," he says and hugs us both. I smile at Nathan as Henry uses the car. He is so smart for his age.

Henry plays with his car for hours. He refuses to give it up. I am so happy we got it for him. His reaction makes it all worth it. I love how obsessed he is with it.

We play dress up and tag. Nathan and Henry play hide and seek. Really it is just Nathan hiding under the same blanket, Henry counts to three and knows exactly where he is. Precious is an understatement.

After a while, Henry starts to wind down. I can tell he is ready for his nap. He is fussy and not wanting to play with anything we give him. He says no and stomps his feet.

"Hey Hen, it is time to nap," I say and he shakes his head no.

"Come here," I say and when I go to pick him up he starts crying and runs away. He is a quick little thing. Luckily he runs past Nathan and Nathan swoops him up. He is thrashing and crying.

"No nap," he says repeatedly. This proves how ready he is to go down.

Nathan says he has him and takes him upstairs. I grab the monitor and watch as Nathan rocks Henry side to side trying to calm him. Henry's yells turn into whimpers. When he is calmed down him and Nathan lay on his bed. It is so funny seeing Nathan in his tiny bed.

Nathan reads Henry Goodnight Moon and Henry is passed out after. We let him sleep usually for an hour or two depending on how exhausted he is. Today seems like a two hour nap day. He did get to bed very late last night.

When Nathan comes down I high five him and he laughs. "You got it," I say and he smiles.

"I still got it," he says and sits down next to me.

"Should I even bother trying to ask," Nathan says, bringing it up again. I love how much he cares. I really should just tell him.

"I just was thinking about Henry leaving us," I say. That is partially the truth.

"Bee," Nathan says and takes my hand.

"Have you thought about adoption," I say, bringing it up.

"With Claire, it was different. We knew she had a forever home waiting for her. With Henry it could come at any time. We could have him for a year and then he gets adopted. I don't know if I could have that happen." I say and Nathan nods.

"I know. Of course, I have thought about adoption. He fits right into our family and is the best kid, I just wouldn't want us to get our hopes up,``Nathan says and I nod. We both know how tricky adoption can be.

"Would you be open to talking to Lia?" I ask Nathan.

"Of course I would, let me know when she can and I will be there," Nathan says and I smile.

"I need you to start talking to me, Bee," Nathan says. I nod. I know I do.

"I know, I just don't want you to be worried about me," I say and Nathan smiles.

"I am more worried when you don't talk to me," He says and I guess that does make sense.

"I love you, I am sorry I didn't talk to you," I say and he wraps me in his arms.

"It is okay, I love you too," he says and kisses the top of my head.

"Have I mentioned how sexy you look today?" I ask him. He laughs and brings me in for a kiss.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you are," he says and I roll my eyes. I am in my pajamas still. My hair is pulled into a messy ponytail.

"I mean it," he says and I smile kissing him. This boy.

We spend the rest of the day hanging out with Henry and playing. He is so sweet and loves getting us to himselves. I love this family of mine.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

(Phoebe's POV)

Tomorrow is Henry's second birthday. I am so excited. I can't wait to make him feel so special and get to see his face light up because of all the toys. He has been such a sweet addition to our family.

Today, Nathan and I are going to talk to Lia after work. Right now I am in my office prepping to see a patient. Nathan is the doctor on the case and requested that I visit her before he comes in. She is a ten year old who he suspects has anxiety. When I head down to her room I am greeted by the hot blonde intern about to go into her room.

"Phoebe, hi," she says and I smile politely at her.

"Hi, are you going in there?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am doing rounds," she says and I nod.

"Well, rounds don't start til three, so I was planning on meeting with her before to help prepare her for rounds," I say. She checks her watch and nods.

"Shoot, I was hoping to get these done early, do you need to meet with her?" She asks and it takes about every bone in my body to not go off.

"Yes, I do," I say. That was not the answer she was expecting by the way she clears her throat and nods.

"If you don't have time I am sure Dr. Moore would be happy to take over," I say curtly and go to gel in.

"I'll be back with him at 3," she says and walks out. That is what I thought.

I walk into the room and see a petite 10 year old girl. I smile and introduce myself as Phoebe. When I sit down she scoots away from me. Poor thing. Her parents are usually here is what I have been told.

"I don't like it here, I want to go home," she says and I nod.

"What do you dislike the most about being here?" I ask her.

"When all the doctor's come in and they stare at me, it makes my belly hurt," she says and I nod. I will try to have rounds just be Nathan today.

"Would you feel more comfortable if just Dr. Moore came in?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she says quietly and bites her nails. Poor girl.

"Well how about today when the doctor come to check you it can just be you and Dr. Moore. If you want I can stay and hang out with you too. Maybe we can color or play on my ipad while he checks you," I say and she looks up and nods.

I get her setup coloring in a coloring book that my patients love and wait for Nathan. It doesn't take long for him to peak his head in and ask if he can come in. I ask to speak to him before they do. I tell Caroline to keep coloring and I'll be right back.

"How is she?" Nathan asks.

"She has a lot of anxiety about the interns coming in and watching you check. She says that is what makes her nervous and makes her stomach hurt," I say and Nathan nods looking at the group of interns who are sitting there staring at us.

"I will have them move forward and do the next patient while I check Caroline, give me a second to explain it to them," he says and I nod smiling at him. He always wants what is best for the patients.

When I walk back in the room Caroline is not in her bed. What the heck?" I check under the bed and around the chair. She is hooked up to an IV so I look at the IV pole and see it is outside the bathroom. She is inside, meaning her IV line is under the door. That is very dangerous. The line is not long enough to reach to the toilet so I know she is hiding.

"Caroline, sweetheart. Do you have to go to the bathroom?" I ask her. Maybe she tried to go by herself. I get on my hands and knees and try to look under the door.

"I don't want the doctors," she says and I sigh. She is hiding.

"I talked to Dr. Moore it is just going to be him, I need you to open the door for me," I say.

"No, you're lying," she says and I can hear her crying.

"Caroline, I promise I am not lying. It is just going to be us three in here. Please open the door I do not want you to get hurt," I say. She has locked the bathroom door. Lord knows why these doors lock isn't that a safety hazard?

I hear a door open and look to see a very confused Nathan. I motion that she is hiding in the bathroom. I hold up her IV line so he can see it is under the door.

"Dr. Moore just walked in caroline. It is just him in the room. We need you to come out. We won't do anything until we talk okay?" I ask her.

"No, I don't want to," she cries.

"Caroline, can you hear me?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah," she says quietly.

"I know you are feeling scared, but I don't have my residents with me. They are in another room with a different doctor. It is just me and Phoebe here. We need you to come out to make sure that you are safe, I promise I won't do any pokes today," he says gently and I know that means cortizone shots.

"I can't," she says.

"Are you stuck?" I ask.

"No, but I can't," she says.

"Caroline, don't be scared. We want to make sure you don't get hurt honey," Nathan says and she starts crying harder.

"Sweetheart, you aren't in trouble. We need you to come out now," I say and she reaches up and presses on the door handle so it unlocks. Nathan takes the IV line and I carefully open the door.

When the door opens, I see Caroline crying into her hands. Nathan wheels the IV pole into the bathroom so it doesn't get ripped out. We both bend down to meet her. "Let's get you back into bed and we can talk okay?" I ask. She nods. Nathan and I each take one of her arms and help her into bed. I pull the covers over her legs.

"Caroline, we don't want you getting out of bed without help when you have your IV in. Can you promise me you will be extra careful with it?" Nathan asks and she nods looking down.

"There are no other people, just us. We want you to feel safe here, sweetheart," I say and she nods.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"Hey, it is okay. No worries, we all make mistakes sometimes," Nathan says and she smiles at him.

"Should we get your check all done and I can see if nurse Maeve can bring you a movie to watch?" Nathan asks. She smiles and nods. This husband of mine.

We finish the check pretty quickly and Nathan keeps his promise. Caroline gets to watch Frozen II. I smile and head out with Nathan. I high five him and he laughs.

"You handled that like a pro," I say.

"As did you, I will meet you in your office before we go to see Lia?" he asks. I nod and smile.

I head back to my office and go back to filing and charting. The paperwork feels like it is never ending. I don't know how Nathan does it, his chart notes have to be incredibly detailed and precise. By the time Nathan comes to my office I am a nervous wreck.

"Hi," I smile as he sits in the chair in front of my desk.

"How are you?" Nathan asks.

"Nervous," I admit and he nods.

"Let's go in with no expectations," he says and I nod. That is a good way to do it.

"It'll be okay," I say as I put my things in my bag and grab my coat.

I smile as Nathan puts his hand on my back and we walk out. I lock my office and head down to Lia's. My heart is racing, but Nathan is right we have to go in with no expectations. Lia has the door open.

"Hey Moore's," she says and we come in and sit down.

"How is Henry?" she asks.

"He is amazing. His birthday is tomorrow so we are having a party," I say and she smiles.

"He is a lucky boy," she says and I smile. We are lucky.

"So what brings you in?" She asks.

"We have some questions about moving forward with Henry," I say.

"Okay," she says and looks between us. I am so nervous I could vomit. I actually feel sick.

"We have loved having Henry in our home. He fit right in and all of our family just adores him. Moving forward, we wanted to know what the adoption process looks like," Nathan says and I nod. I am happy he took the lead on that.

"Well, let me start off by saying, you both have been so great from Claire to Henry, you are easily the most compliant foster parents I have had. The adoption process is a grueling one here in Washington. We are still searching for any family who might want to take Henry in. We both know that you guys are a great fit, but it is the state's mandates. If there is no family, we then have to do family checks and these are extensive and include having people in your home and interviewing you family members. Then we can follow through with the adoption," She says and we nod.

"We are ready to do what it takes," I say and Nathan agrees.

"Well I will have some paperwork for you both to sign then we can move forward, since you are his foster parents it should not be as difficult," she says and I smile.

"Moore's you are the best," she says and I smile.

"You are the best thank you so much, Lia," I say and we stand up and shake hands.

"I will keep you guys updated. I have to talk to the courts and inform them that you are interested in adopting," she says and we nod.

As we walk out the nausea starts to get the best of me. Nathan goes to hug me and I dodge it running to the staff restroom. It is a one person bathroom. I go over the toilet and get sick. This has been happening a lot recently. I stayed home from work thinking it was a bug, but now I think I am intolerant to a food I have been eating.

Nathan rushes in and rubs my back. I stand up and wash my mouth out. Nathan is leaning against the wall watching me. "Are you okay?" he asks. I nod and go over hugging him.

"I think I was just so nervous that I threw up. I also am about to get my period and the stress," I say. Nathan nods and takes my hand. We walk out to the car and get in.

"We should order Taco Bell tonight," I say. Nathan looks at me strangely.

"You hate Taco Bell," Nathan says and I nod. I do, but it sounds so good. My periods are so weird.

"Doesn't it sound good though?" I ask him. He laughs, shaking his head.

"We can get it if you want," he says and I smile.

When we get home, Henry greets us with screaming hugs and begging us to play. We pay Stella and let her go. Nathan puts his stuff away while I talk to Henry about dinner time. "Do you want McDonald's?" I ask him.

"YES BEE YES" he yells and I smile laughing.

"McDonald's it is," I say and he claps running over to Nathan when he sees him.

"Nate, we go Donald's," Henry says and NAthan raises an eyebrow looking at me.

"Mcdonald's now huh?" he says and I give him my best puppy dog face. He laughs and says he will go pick it up cause he has to run to CVS.

"Perfect," I write down our orders and he heads out.

While he is gone Henry and I play with cars and make a big race track along the house. He gets so excited as I push the car and it zooms across the kitchen. I love this little man more than anything.

"Good Job, Hen," I say and high five him. Nathan walks in and my mouth starts watering. I am never a fast food eater but tonight it sounds amazing.

"Nate, watch," Henry says as he shows him our track while Nathan puts our food down.

"That is awesome, buddy. I am so proud of you. Come eat dinner now," Nathan says and Henry and I walk over. We all sit eating our McDonald's. Nathan of course just made himself a piece of chicken and a salad.

"Health nut," I tease him.

"Help butt," Henry tries to repeat and we start laughing. He is so funny these days.

After dinner, Nathan and I bathe Henry and put him to bed. He had a very busy day with Stella. They went to the children's museum and then walked in the park. He was out like a light right when he put him in bed.

When Nathan and I go downstairs we head into our bedroom. I get ready for bed. I put on one of Nathan's t-shirts and panties. I throw my hair up in a messy bun and lay on my side on my phone. Nathan walks in and sits by my legs.

"Hey Bee, can we talk?" He says and I sit up and look at him. This is odd.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"You have been getting sick recently. Usually at the end of the day and having some weird cravings. I am worried about you. When was the last time you had your period?" Nathan asks. Oh no he thinks I am pregnant.

"I think I just am intolerant to gluten or dairy," I say quickly. Nathan takes my hand and squeezes it.

"Bee, it is okay. I know that this is all scary and there is so much room for disappointment, but you have to be honest with me here," he says. The lump in my throat grows and I have to hold back tears.

"Bee," Nathan says and I start to cry. The miscarriage has made me terrified of getting pregnant. I also want to be pregnant. There are so many emotions flooding in me right now.

"Shhh don't cry," Nathan says and takes me in his arms. I wipe my eyes and try to pull myself together.

"October 6th," I say. Nathan looks at me. "The date of my last period," I say. He nods and checks his watch. I am about 3 weeks late. Nathan grabs something from beside me and I know it is a pregnancy test. That is what he got from CVS.

"If it is negative, we'll keep trying. Avoiding it is not the answer," Nathan says and I start to get frustrated. Doesn't he understand I can only take so much.

"No, I am not pregnant," I say.

"Bee," he says and I repeat myself.

"I am not pregnant," I say.

"How do you know?" he asks. I am so irritable and I just want him to stop talking about it.

"Because I took one last week. It was negative," I say a little louder than I had hoped. Nathan is silent. He nods and puts the test down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks and I feel horrible. This is as hard for him as it is for me.

"I'm sorry," I say and wipe my eyes.

"I didn't want to disappoint you," I say.

"Babe, don't you understand? We are a team. This is not your job to get pregnant for me. I want this as bad as you do, but not at the expense of your mental wellbeing. It'll take both of us to make this baby. Please let me in," he says and he is completely right.

"You are right," I say and he takes me in his arms. He rubs my back as I try to compose myself.

"Maybe, just take the test. So we know this is something else. I will come do it with you," he says and I nod. I stand and we go to the bathroom. Nathan leans against the counter as I take it. If you would have told me years ago I would be comfortable peeing in front of this man I would have laughed.

I lay the test down and know it is going to be negative. I put my head against Nathan's chest and he wraps his arms around me. Another disappointment is about to come and I can feel it. It is going to hurt to see the look on his face as we find out I am in fact not pregnant. The test beeps and I let Nathan pick it up. His face drops. I look down because I can't take it to see him upset.

"Bee," he says and hands it to me.

My world stops.

PREGNANT

"No, no it can't be… I… it was negative last week, I I can't be," I say as tears stream down my face.

"It could have been a false negative," he says and walks towards me with the biggest grin. He goes to hug me and I stop him.

"Or this could be a false positive," I say. I am physically not letting myself feel happy because I know that disappointment is coming.

"Bee, take another," he says and I do. Then another, then another. After a whole 4 boxes I look at them.

PREGNANT

PREGNANT

PREGNANT

PREGNANT

"Nathan," I hold my face to my hands and fall to my knees crying. Nathan gets on the ground with me and I straddle his knees hugging him.

"You're pregnant baby," he says emotion flooding through his voice. I am sobbing happy tears.

"I am so scared," I say and he shakes his head.

"No, you don't have to be. We will go in tomorrow to see Dr. Greene before the party. You're pregnant, Bee," he repeats and I go back to hugging him. I cannot believe it. At all there is just no way that I am.

I am going to be a mommy.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

(Phoebe's POV)

"Then I am going to have you remove your pants and underwear and sit on the table. Dr. Greene will be in shortly," the nurse says. I thank her as she shuts the door. Tonight, we have Henry's party, William and Claire are watching him while I am at the doctor. He was in heaven having all the attention on him.

Nathan kisses my head and squeezes my hand. "Breathe," he says into my ear and I smile. I am so nervous right now. This morning I got up and took another 3 pregnancy tests all said the same thing. I remove my pants and underwear and fold them. After I climb up on the table and put the blanket over my lab.

"Aren't you nervous?" I ask him.

"No," he says, shaking his head. I roll my eyes. That has to be a lie.

"Because whatever happens I know I have you and Henry," he says and I smile. That is really sweet.

"I just hope everything is okay," I say and Nathan nods. There is a knock on the door and we say come in. Dr. Greene sits on her stool and wheels over.

"How are you both?" she asks, smiling.

"Nervous," I say and she nods opening up my file.

"Well, we tested your urine sample and you are pregnant. Congratulations," she says and I smile looking at Nathan. I reach over hugging him and he kisses my head. Dr. Greene brings out the ultrasound machine and has me lay back.

"Okay I'll have you put your feet up here," she says and I do. This is such an odd position. Nathan, Dr. Greene, and her nurse are just staring at me spread eagle.

"Okay, I am going to insert the wand," she says and Nathan rubs my head soothingly. I am so glad he is here. Both our eyes are locked on the screen.

Dr. Greene is silent while she does her work. She murmurs some things to the nurse which the nurse is writing down. Nathan continues to rub my head and hold my hand. This feels like years. My heart could beat out of my chest right now.

"Okay, you are farther along that we thought. I am pinning you at 6 weeks," she says and I look to Nathan with wide eyes. I have drank in the past six weeks. I am so stupid.

"Um, if I have drank in the past 6 weeks," I start to say and Dr. Greene smiles and pats my hand.

"Phoebe, it is okay. You didn't know. The baby looks perfectly healthy," she says and I smile nodding. I look up at Nathan with tears in my eyes. He leans down kissing my head and strokes my cheeks.

"Okay, now if you both want to look at the screen," she says and we do. "This right here is the baby, I am measuring at .1 inches. Baby is about the size of a pomegranate seed. I can try to see if we can hear the heartbeat if you would like," she asks and Nathan and I both say yes very enthusiastically.

She is staring at the screen and hits some buttons and all of a sudden the sweetest thump comes to life. I close my eyes as tears stream out of them. I cover my face as happy tears fall. This is our baby and they are really alive and healthy.

"Oh my gosh, Bee. That is our baby," Nathan says and holds my hand tightly.

"This is subject to change as we move forward, but for now I am marking your due date as July 24th," she says and I smile and look at Nathan.

I can't believe this. Dr. Greene does a couple of more things and then leaves us to let me get dressed. As I sit up Nathan stands between my legs and hugs me tightly. I cry into his chest happy tears. We are going to be parents. After all the heartbreak we get to be parents.

I put my pants on and Dr. Greene comes in with our ultrasound pictures. She printed a bunch and handed us them in an envelope. We schedule our next visit for when I am 12 weeks. Dr. Greene wants to see more often because of the miscarriage.

As we walk out of the office I am clutching the ultrasound pictures. I am so excited and nervous. When we get in the car Nathan turns to me. "We're having a baby," he says and I nod giving him the biggest smile.

"We are having a baby," I say and laugh. It feels surreal. He leans over the center console and hugs me tightly to his chest.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you more, daddy," I say and he smirks. I slap his arm playfully and we laugh. We head home and on the way talk about all things baby related.

"Bee Nate," Henry yells as the door opens. I laugh and bend down hugging him.

"Hi birthday boy," I say. We felt so bad leaving him on his birthday, but this morning we had a huge breakfast and we were only gone for an hour in total. Nathan also reassured me that he probably had more fun with Claire and William than he would with us.

"How is the big 2 year old?" I ask him.

"I two," he says and I smile.

"You are two," I say tickling his belly. I pass him onto Nathan who throws him in the air and catches him. I don't know how he does it.

"How was he?" I ask Claire and William.

"Really good. We played with his trucks and then watched part of Moana," Claire says. Sounds like Henry.

"Will we see you tonight?" I ask them.

"Of course," Claire says and I smile.

"Thank you guys for coming over on such short notice," I say as I hand them both money for coming over.

"No problem, Pheebs," William says.

"We'll come anytime," Claire smiles and I hug her tightly.

After they leave we get Henry chick fil a for lunch, his absolute favorite. He eats it in the living room while Moana is on. Rules are bent on his birthday. Rules are bent everyday, let's be real.

"Henry, is that yummy," I ask as he eats his french fries.

"Yummy," he says and brings a half eaten one to me.

"Oh no thank you I want you to eat it," I say. He nods and eats it.

"Nana Bubs," he asks and I smile.

"We are going soon. After you eat we are going to take a bath, then a nap and then go to Nana and Bubs," I say and he nods. If he doesn't take a nap he will be a wreck.

"More," he says and holds up his french fries.

"Nathan has some french fries," I say and point to Nathan's food.

"So does Bee," nathan says.

"Hey, I'm pregnant and eating for two," I say.

"I pegnant," Henry says repeating me and I look at Nathan.

"Ooops," I say and we both start laughing. I give Henry some of my fries and he eats all of them. He is a hungry guy today.

"Okay, let's get you a tubby," I say and smile. Henry runs and goes to the stairs. Nathan picks him up and we run him a bath. We put in bubbles and put in toys. We sing to him as I wash his hair and body. He is a little water baby.

I put Henry in his jammies after we got him out of the tub. He is a breeze to put down for a nap. I smile at Nathan as we walk out of the room. We go downstairs. I need to start making appatiszers for tonight. I told my mom I would bring some.

"I am making buffalo chicken dip and a charcuterie platter," I say.

"Do you want help?" Nathan asks.

"Sure, that would be great," I say and have him help with the dip.

I turn on some light music and begin cutting up vegetables. Nathan is singing to me and I laugh. "I want to love you," he sings and I laugh. He is so amazing.

Nathan comes behind me and puts his hands on my belly. He kisses my neck and I look up at him smiling. He takes out our ultrasound pictures and we both look at them. "Little bean," I say and he smiles.

I pin one up on the fridge and put the rest in my purse. I continue to cook and we small talk about the baby and Henry

"Shit it is 3:30," I say and Nathan says he'll get Henry up while I get ready.

I kiss him and head into my room. I shower and do my hair and makeup. I throw on a sweater, jeans, and heeled booties. I put on my jewelry and perfume.

When I walk out Nathan is playing with Henry on his baby trampoline we got him. Henry is belly laughing and it is the sweetest sight. "Go Hen, Go Hen," Nathan says as he bounces and I laugh.

"Okay, pep squad go get ready I'll stay with him," I say and Nathan kisses my head then Henry's and heads off to shower. Henry keeps bouncing telling me to watch him. This thing will be amazing for when he has a lot of energy.

He keeps bouncing and then eventually moves onto his remote control car. I help him turn it on and all of a sudden get the wave of nausea. My morning sickness isn't morning sickness, it is evening sickness. I get up and run to the bathroom. I can't tell Henry to stay because I will vomit if I open my mouth. Poor Henry, thinks it is a joke and is running after me.

I run to the bathroom and throw up into the toilet. "Bee," Henry says and runs over. I try to tell him it's okay, but talking causes me to throw up more. Henry starts crying and runs out. I keep vomiting. My stomach is doing somersaults. Maybe chick fil a wasn't the best idea.

All of a sudden, there is running. Nathan is in the bathroom sopping wet with a towel around his waist. I have just finished throwing up and Nathan runs over to me. I laugh as this is such a scene. He didn't dry off, just covered himself with a towel. Henry is sobbing by the door. This is utter chaos.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asks and takes my face in his hands. I nod. I try not to eye his body because it'll make me jump his bones. I accidently do and see the water droplets run down his muscular stomach and arms.

"Henry came in sobbing yelling, Bee Bee, I thought something had happened," Nathan says and I smile, shaking my head. I brush my teeth quickly.

"No, I think the baby didn't appreciate the chick fil a," I say and Nathan nods.

"Go finish, I am okay," I say and tell him.

"Okay," he says and kisses my head then Henry's.

"Hen, did Bee scare you?" I ask him. He nods and puts his head on my shoulder. I hold him to my chest and rub the back of his head.

"I am sorry, Bee Bee just got sick," I say and Henry gives my cheek a kiss.

"All better," he says and I laugh.

When Nathan is done we head out and go to my parents. Henry is in the back watching Moana on the DVD players. Nathan has his hand on my leg as we drive. "Do you feel better?" He asks.

"Now that I have scarred Henry and gotten all the food out of my system, yes," I say and Nathan laughs.

When we pull up to my parent's house they have a huge sign that says HAPPY SECOND BIRTHDAY HENRY. I point to it and Henry claps his hands laughing. He has no clue what it says, but it has cars on it. When we get out, Henry refuses to let me pick him up.

"Nana, Bubs," He says running to the door. He knows their house. We smile and follow him in. Henry bee lines for my dad who picks him up and throws him.

"Happy Birthday, Henry, My dad says and Henry smiles.

"Let me see you Mister," my mom says and my dad passes Henry over to my mom who gives him a big hug. We are passed between my parents who give us both hugs. I have missed them.

"Bubs, you look stunning," my dad says and I smile.

"Thank you," I smile. I put my bag down.

Elliot, Kate, Ava and Andrew all arrive. Henry is busy with my dad. I love their bond more then anything. I hug my aunt and uncle. I greet Andrew and Ava too. Claire and William and Mia and Ethan walk in next.

Teddy and Olivia walk in. Olivia is due in 2 months. She has the cutest big belly. They have been preparing out the wazoo for baby boy grey. I can't believe that our baby and Teddy's will be so close in age. Then Cole and Berkeley and Mrs. Moore and Nana. My grandparents come too. Maisy and Blake are here too with Oakley. Everyone that walks in dotes over Henry and he is loving it.

Everyone is talking and having a great time. The house is decorated in cars. We are all in the living room, I am sitting on the arm of the chair that Nathan is in. I am watching Teddy and Henry play.

"How is that nephew of mine?" I ask Olivia.

"Kicking up a storm, here," she says and takes my hand pressing it against her belly. I feel a jab and laugh.

"Oh my gosh, Baby Grey," I say talking to her belly.

"You look so cute pregnant, I looked like a whale," Maisy says walking over with Oakley who is almost 3 months old now. I reach out and Maisy passes her to me. She has the biggest bow on her head and looks like a little doll. It is amazing that she isn't scared by all the noise the party is creating.

"Hi Oakley girl," I say.

Teddy walks over and asks where my purse is because Henry is asking for a car. I tell him it is on the table and he thanks me. "Now who do we have here?" my dad asks coming over.

"This is Oakley," I say and he smiles.

"Do you want to hold her?" Maisy asks. My dad nods and I pass Oakley to him. It is the sweetest sight ever.

"She is precious Maisy," My dad says and I nod.

Henry runs over and sees my dad holding Oakley. This is not going to go over well. "Bub," Henry says and pulls on my dad's pant leg.

"Hi Hen, are you having fun?" My dad asks Henry.

"Up," Henry says and reaches for my dad.

"I'll pick you up," I say and reach for him and he pulls back. Henry gets the quivering lip and sad eyes that make me melt and give in everytime.

"No Bub up," he says and Maisy and Liv look at me and make a sad face.

"I know, he is so good at it," I say.

Olivia takes Oakley and Henry gets his way and sits in my dads lap. It is his birthday after all. My dad bounces his knees and makes Henry laugh. When dinner is called I smile and head in. They ordered pizza and Henry is so excited. Everyone get's car plates and cups. Henry is in 7th heaven.

"Do you like it?" I ask him.

"Tank you," Henry says and everyone smiles watching him.

"I want a grandbaby," Kate says and Ava laughs.

"I want another chanel purse," she says and makes us laugh.

"One day," Andrew pats Ava's leg.

"Well, yeah one day," Ava says, agreeing.

"So Berkeley and Cole when is the wedding?" Claire asks. Claire and Berk have recently gotten really close. They hang out all the time.

"Well, we are thinking late May," they say. I do the math and I can tell Nathan is too. I will be 7 months pregnant. Great, I will be huge in a bridesmaids dress. As long as Berk is happy. Nathan winks at me and I blush.

After dinner everyone is hanging around. I am with Nathan and Nana Moore discussing the terrible twos. Henry loves Nana Moore. She baked him cookies and he was swoon. I can't believe she will be a great grandma.

"You look thinner, Nate," Nana says and I laugh. She pats his cheek and hands him a slice of bread.

"Nana, I have gained weight," he says.

"Not enough, you are an italian boy, eat," she says and we laugh.

"Now where is that great grandson of mine, I want to spoil him," she says and shows us the candy in her purse. I laugh as Henry runs by us. He is being chased by Elliot and William. Oh my gosh.

"Bubs, can I talk to you?" Teddy asks. I turn to Nate and he says go.

"Sure, where?" I ask.

"Dad's office," he says and I nod concerned. He wants to have a private conversation. This can't be good. Teddy is as open as they come. We go into the office.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"When I went in your purse to find a car, I saw something else," Teddy says. I look at him confused. I don't keep anything private in my purse. I have tampons, gum, wipes for Henry.

"You've lost me," I say and Teddy sighs.

"Are you pregnant?" He asks. I freeze. Oh my god the sonograms. I left the extras in my purse. Shit. I didn't want anyone to know until the first trimester was over in case we lost the baby again.

"Surprise?" I say and Teddy smiles.

"You are, really?" he asks and I nod laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Bubs. Congratulations," he says and picks me up spinning me around. When I look in his eyes I see they are glossy. Oh Teddy.

"How, what, when?" He asks.

"We got the ultrasounds done today. That is why those are in my bag. I am due July 24th. I am about 6 weeks along which we are not telling anyone until the 12 week mark," I say.

"I won't, I promise. Bubs, you're going to be a mom," he says and wipes a tear away. For how macho Teddy acts he is the biggest softy I know. He is making me emotional.

"I know, our babies are going to be 7 months apart," I smile. He laughs and wraps his arms around me again.

"Promise me, you won't tell anyone," I say and he holds out his pinky. I smile and lock pinkies with him.

"Let's get out of here before dad comes in," Teddy says and I smile nodding.

We walk out and present time is starting. Everyone crowds around Henry and he is loving all this attention on him. I hand him the first gift from Nana Moore. When he opens it he holds it up to me with the biggest grin. Oh great. A nerf gun.

"Oh my goodness, what do you say," I ask him.

"Tank you," he says and everyone laughs.

He gets a tablet from Ava and Andrew, which I know he is going to love. Berkeley and Cole get him a play kitchen. He is so excited about that one. My parents get him the car that he can ride around in. He freaked out about that. Then he got a jungle gym from Kate and Elliot. Hopefully that fits in the playroom. Everyone got him such awesome stuff. I am so excited to get it all set up because he is begging to play.

I am so thankful for this family of mine. The night is spent all hanging out and celebrating our little love.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

(Phoebe's POV)

It has been 3 weeks since Henry's birthday. I am 9 weeks pregnant today which is so exciting but also scary because I lost our first baby around this time. December and the holidays are in full swing which is exciting. I can't wait to spend Christmas with Henry. We have been talking to him about Santa and I think he kind of understands.

Today, Nathan and I have a meeting with Lia and a child protective service worker. Teddy and 8 months pregnant Liv are taking Henry while we meet at our place. They are taking him to lunch and the indoor park. He is so excited.

"Bee Bee," I hear pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Hen?" I ask and bend down to his level.

"Teddy here?" he says and he is asking when Teddy is coming.

"He'll be here soon buddy. Do you want to play while we wait?" I ask him. I had him watching the Lion King and he lost interest.

"Yes pway in bub car," he says and runs over to where we keep the motorized mini car my parents got him. He is obsessed with it.

"Okay Buddy go ahead," I say and he starts driving it. He has almost run both Nathan and I over. He loves the damn thing though. It is the exact car that Nathan has so Henry really loves it.

Henry drives around the living room. He is yelling "Bee Watch," I smile and give him two thumbs up. He keeps driving and goes into the kitchen then back around.

When the elevator doors open and Liv and Ted walk out Henry is out of the car faster than I have ever seen him move. He runs over and Ted picks him up holding him on his hip.

"Hi mister," Ted says and Henry smiles.

"Hi," Henry says.

"Look who's here," I smile.

"We are ready to play with you, Henry," Olivia says and Henry smiles clapping his hands.

"Okay, Hen, remember what we talked about. Be a very good boy for Teddy and Liv," I say and Henry nods.

"Yep I be," he says and I have to bite my cheek not to laugh at him.

"Thank you guys so much again," I say and they both tell me it is no problem and they are excited. I rub Liv's bump and feel a sharp kick.

"Oh my goodness, Baby Grey," I say and they laugh.

"Soccer player in there," Teddy says and I smile.

"Where Baby?" Henry asks and looks at Liv seeing if she is holding a baby.

"There's a baby in Liv's belly," I explain to him and point to her baby bump.

"No baby," Henry says and I laugh. I don't know if he'll really ever understand.

"Inside Liv's belly is a baby. That is why her belly is big," I say and Henry reaches forward and Ted leans him down. Henry puts his hand on her belly and pats it. I laugh and Henry jumps back and I assume the baby kicked his hands.

"Did you feel a kick?" I ask him. Henry puts his hands on his belly. I assume he is waiting for a kick. He has us all in hysterics laughing. This probably is confusing for him.

"Okay, well we better get going. We will call you if we need anything," Ted says and I nod. I give Henry a hug and a kiss goodbye and they leave.

I go into the kitchen and start flipping through the adoption paperwork Lia gave us. When Nathan walks in he has a bunch of groceries. "Hi baby," I say and kiss him then go to help him unload the groceries.

"Did Henry get off alright?" Nathan asks.

"Yes, he ran and jumped in Teddy's arms and was ready to go. I say and Nathan smiles. He is such a funny guy.

"We also told him about the baby in Olivia's belly and he felt the baby kick then put his hands on his stomach and was waiting for a kick," I tell Nathan and that sends him roaring laughing.

"Oh my goodness," he says and I smile.

When we finish putting the groceries away I do one last minute check of the house and wait for Lia and the Child Protectice services worker to come in

"Breathe, babe," Nathan says and walks by me kissing my head. I smile and nod.

When the knock on the door comes I jump out of my skin. Nathan smiles and opens the door. I shake both their hands. The CPS worker introduces herself as Janelle. She is intimidating. We go to the table and sit down. I hand them our signed forms.

"So these forms were confirming your interest in adopting and consenting to home visits and home checks if we get to that stage," Janelle says emphasizing the word if. I nod and give her a tight smile.

"So how long have you two had Henry in your foster care?" Janelle asks.

"Almost 3 months," Nathan says and I nod.

"Good, have there been any complaints or mishaps?" Janelle asks Lia.

"Not at all, these two are superstars," Lia says and I smile thanking her.

"So our next of kin search for Henry is still being conducted. We have found no family willing to take him. We had one, but she did not live in this country. For right now, you both are in a good spot to adopt. I am sure you know but this is an extensive process, for people who are not family members," she says and we nod.

"Our next step is to start doing monitored visits. Since Henry is already living with you this will look like someone coming into the home and observing," she says and we nod. We already had to do that with fostering.

"Do they have a time frame of what this process looks like?" Nathan asks.

"It is a case by case basis. Like I said, since he is already living with you and there have been no complaints or mishaps, it is looking like you will be a good fit," she says.

"If you find his family who will take him, what does that look like?" I ask.

"Well, they still will have to go through the training and visits, but we are on a family first plan here in the state of Washington. Who knows if it is best practice, but that is where we are," she says and my stomach turns to knots.

"As Janelle said, Phoebe, we do not have any family at this moment willing to take him," Lia says and I nod.

"So what I need from you both now is to get into contact with Rachel. She is Henry's caseworker. You will schedule visits where she can come and observe. Then after the 36 hours of observation are done, we will move onto the adoption process," Janelle says. She also hands us a ton of paperwork to fill out.

"My best advice would be to not sweat it. You are doing everything right. Keep doing what you are doing an provide a loving home for this child," Janelle says and we nod.

After an hour more of talking they leave. When the door shuts I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "You okay?" Nathan asks and runs his hands through my hair. I nod and go over hugging him.

"It'll be okay," Nathan says and for once I agree. Everything is looking up right now. I smile and hug him. He puts his hands on my belly and I smile. There is no bump, but knowing our baby is in there is all I need.

"That was stressful," I say and he nods.

"But you got through it," he says and I smile.

After Henry gets back home he is all sugared up. He shows us the stuffed animal that Teddy and Liv got him. We invite them to stay for dinner.

"We can," Liv says and Ted nods.

I decide to order subs from the market down the street. "Wiv," Henry yells.

"Yeah, buddy?" She says and leans down as best she can. We're all sitting in the living room and it is so relaxing to be here.

"Baby," he says and puts his hands on his belly. We all start laughing.

"No buddy you don't have a baby in your belly. I have one in my belly," she says and points to her bump.

"I want baby," he says and we all start laughing. He is so funny.

"You will get to meet this baby. This baby is your cousin," she says and that melts my heart. I never thought about it that way.

"See baby?" Henry asks.

"No buddy, we can't see the baby yet. In two months," Nathan says and Henry goes to her belly.

"Hi baby," he says and we laugh.

"Teddy pway," Henry says and we smile. Teddy gets on the floor and is playing with Henry's legos.

"So is the nursery done?" I ask.

"Yes, finally. You guys have to come by the new house," Liv says and I nod. Teddy and Liv just bought a house together. My parents weren't too thrilled as they aren't married, but I think it will be best for baby grey. I am so excited to see Teddy be a dad.

"Yes, just tell us when," I say and she nods.

"He's good with him," I say and nod to Teddy.

"He's going to be the best dad," she says and I smile nodding.

"Bee Bee juice?" Henry runs over. I check the time.

"No, buddy. It is too late. Do you want milk or water?" I ask.

"Juice," he says and I bend down to his level. I feel a tantrum coming on.

"Hen, I know you want juice, but it is too late. I don't want your belly to hurt when you go to bed. So your choices are milk or water," I tell him. I see the tears fill in his eyes.

"I want water," Teddy says. Henry looks over at him.

"Yeah me too," Nathan says. I smile at them.

"Water peas," Henry says and runs over to Nathan and Henry. I get Henry water and he chugs it down.

When our food gets to Escala we all sit down. Henry insisted on sitting on my lap instead of his booster. I got an italian sub and I got Henry a turkey and cheese sandwich. "Me," Henry says and goes to grab my sandwich.

"You can have a bite, Buddy" I say and hold it to his mouth. He bites it and looks at me.

"More peas," he says and I laugh.

"Henry are you going to take Bee's sandwich?" Nathan asks.

"Peas," He says and I give it to him. Note to self little man likes italian subs.

I end up eating Henry's sandwich. After dinner we put Henry to bed and say goodbye to Liv and Teddy. We are going over to their new house for Christmas which should be really exciting. Nathan and I crawl in bed and I am exhausted. Nathan pulls me to him and I rest my head on his chest. He runs his hands through my hair.

"Three weeks," Nathan says and I look at him.

"Til we can tell people," Nathan says and I nod.

"I can't believe it's real," I say and Nathan nods.

"Believe it baby," he says and pulls up my shirt so my stomach is out. There is no bump yet. I feel heavier though, I think that might just be my head messing with me.

"Are you still going to love me when I gain 40 pounds?" I ask him. He rolls over and looks at me.

"Is that a real question?" He asks and tickles my stomach. I laugh and turn my head in his chest.

"I will love you til the day I leave this earth. And then some," he says and I smile leaning up to kiss him.

"And I will love you too," I say and he smiles.

"I love you, Bee," he says and kisses my head.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I ask.

"As long as it is healthy," he says and I nod.

"Well no shit sherlock, but that wasn't the question," I say and he starts laughing.

"That mouth of yours," he says and I laugh.

"Well, I don't know. Having a girl would be fun, but I also think Henry would love a brother," he says and I smile nodding.

"What does your mother's intuition tell you?" he asks and I smile. I have felt it from day one of knowing.

"She is a girl," I say and he smiles.

"Are we going to find out the gender?" Nathan asks.

"I don't want to, wouldn't that be a fun surprise?" I ask.

"It would, but you are the most curious person I know. I can't imagine you wanting a surprise," he says and I smile laughing. That is true.

"Well yes, but this is different," I smile.

"I am fine with not knowing. Then we can all place bets," he says and I smile.

The rest of the night is spent talking about Baby M. I can't believe it is real. I still feel like I am going to lose this baby anyday now. I don't tell Nathan that, but part of me refusing to believe I am able to be pregnant.

The next morning I wake up to Henry on the monitor. He is yelling for us to come get him. I roll over and turn the monitor off. I go upstairs and open his door. "Hi Bee," he says and I smile.

"Hi little man, how was your sleep?" I ask him.

"Goods," he says as I pick him up.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him.

"Yep," he says. "My bewwy want cakes peas," he says and I smile.

"Okay, pancakes it is," I say. Both my babies like pancakes cause the one in my belly really likes the sound of pancakes right now.

"Wanna help Bee make them?" I ask Henry.

"YES," he yells and I smile.

"Okay get your stool," I tell him and he pulls it out and stands up next to me. He helps me scoop in the flour.

"Do you want to crack an egg?" I ask. I know this is a bad idea, but he will love it. He watches me crack one and then takes an egg. He lifts his arm up and chucks the egg into the batter.

"I do good?" he asks. I laugh and fish the egg out.

"So good, buddy," I say and he claps for himself. He helps me stir and then watches as I get the pancake griddle out and makes it. I make a stack for Nathan and then 2 for Henry and 4 for me. 2 for me and 2 for the baby that is the size of a cherry.

"What smells so good?" Nathan walks out in his pajama pants and a white tshirt. He looks good enough to eat.

"NATE," Henry yells and runs over. Nathan picks him up and tosses him in the air.

"Did you sleep good?" Nathan asks Henry as he walks over while I set the table.

"Yep," Henry says.

"Did you have any dreams?" Nathan asks.

"Yep," Henry says and then goes into a whole story about his dream that has something to do with a car and Mickey Mouse.

After breakfast, I am going dress shopping with Berk and Nathan is taking Henry for a boys day. I have my hair and makeup done and am wearing jeans and a sweater. Henry runs in the bathroom full speed. I hear Nathan behind him roaring while Henry giggles. Boys.

"You look pretty baby," Nathan says and Kisses my head.

"You wook pwetty baby," Henry says and hugs my leg. Oh my heart can't take it.

"Thank you sweet boys," I say and they run out playing.

I grab my purse and go out to the mainroom. Nathan and Henry have swords and are now playing ninjas. I laugh and watch them for a minute. Nathan is such a kid at heart.

"Okay crazy daisies I have to go," I say and they both look over.

"Bye Bee," Nathan says and walks over. He gives me a kiss and my stomach a kiss. "Help her pick a pretty one okay?" He says and I nod. He is so protective over Berkeley.

"I will, I will take pictures," I say and then bend down to Henry.

"Bye lovebug," I say and he smiles giving me a hug.

I head out and head over to the wedding dress store. This is where I found my dress. I walk in and see Noel and Berkeley. "Hi guys," I say and give them both a hug.

"Hi sweetheart, you look beautiful," Noel says and I smile.

"Thank you," I say. Three more girls walk in who are Berkeley's bridesmaids.

"I'm Ella," the petite brunette says. "I went to college with Berkeley," she says and I nod.

"Nice to meet you, I am Phoebe. I am the sister in law," I say.

"I'm Piper, I am from high school," she says and I smile and shake her hand.

"I am Alyssa, I am also from college," she says and I smile. Berkeley only wanted 4 bridesmaids. She said it was easier that way. I agree I had 7 and it was a lot.

"Okay, so should we get shopping?" Noel asks and we nod.

We each get handed a glass of champagne. Shit. "Phoebe isn't this your favorite? The vueve clicquot?" Berkeley asks. Shit it is my favorite.

"Yes," I smile and take a glass.

"Well cheers everyone," Noel says and we all clink glasses. I pretend to take a sip and set my glass down in front of me. I am going to have to tell the dress fitter that I am pregnant.

"So bridesmaids first?" Berkeley says. She has a couple of dresses pulled for us. She wants us in sage dresses. I love that color so I am excited.

"But before we do the fitting, I have to ask. Phoebe will you be my maid of honor?" she says and I smile looking at her.

"Really?" I say.

"Well you are the closest thing I have to a sister," she says and I nod smiling. I give her a big hug.

We get taken back to the dressing rooms and each of us have a person to help. Mine's name is Janet. She helps me step into the first dress that is a body con silk dress. It has a small slit up the side. It is beautiful. She zips it on me and I turn.

"Stunnong," she says and I nod. It is.

When we walk out Berk smiles and gets up. "I love them, you all are so stunning," she says. We turn and do different poses in them. They are absolutely stunning. I just don't know how I'll get a belly in this.

"Okay, one more," Berkeley says. The next dress has a rousched top and then flows out. This would be much more bump friendly.

"Oh my gosh that is stunning," she says and we smile. We do the same turns and poses for Berkeley. I can tell how indecisive she is.

"I lied one more," she says and we all say it is okay.

The next is a halter style top with an open back. It is flowy material and has a boho vibe. When we walk out Berk smiles. She hates them. Her poor face says it all.

"Okay, so this one is not it," she says. She has on eperson put on the silk dress and one put on the second dress. I lucked out and am sitting watching.

"Okay, I think I like the silk," she says and we smile.

"One down one important one to go," I say. It is her turn to try on dresses.

She goes through multiple dresses. She has some tight fitting, some loose fitting, some mermaid style. She has no clue what she wants. I can see it in her eyes she is getting frustrated. "Sorry guys," she says and we tell her not to worry. I decide to do a little snooping around the shop.

She says she doesn't want anything glitzy but not too lacy. She doesn't like strapless, but doesn't want a full sleeve. Finally I pull a dress. "Berk try this," I say and she takes it.

When she walks out everyone stops and stares at her. It is a thin strapped open back gown. It has a lace train, and a sweetheart neckline. She looks absolutely stunning.

"Phoebe, you might have done it," Ella says and I laugh.

"I'm speechless," Berk says and I smile.

"This is it," she says and everyone claps. I look over at Mrs. Moore who is crying. We put a veil on her and get a bunch of pictures. She is the most stunning bride.

After wedding dress shopping, I head home. When I walk in I don't hear chaos which is surprising. Nathan's car is here too. I walk over to put my bag down and stop in my tracks. Henry is sitting astride Nathan and is asleep on his chest. Nathan is asleep too. I grab my phone and take a bunch of pictures. Henry's little cheek is smushed against Nathan.

This is were I am the happiest.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

(Phoebe's POV)

I am 11 weeks pregnant and heading to the doctor right now. I am meeting Nathan there because he was just at work. Henry is staying with Berkeley while we go. I am super nervous to see how everything is. I have made it past when I did my last pregnancy so I am hopeful.

The baby has been making me very sick. I throw up at least once a day. It could be worse and I am just happy that the baby is staying. Christmas eve is this weekend. After we go to the doctor we are going to target and getting Henry's presents from Santa. We have been talking about Santa and reading books to him so he is very excited. I am not sure if he understands the concept yet, but on Christmas day he'll love it.

When I get to Dr. Greene's office I sign in and sit down. I have gained 3 pounds. I have been weighing myself and waiting for the weight gain. That could be the extra food I have been eating, but I tell myself it is the baby.

The door opens and I see Nathan. He is in his scrubs, but has his coat on over them. He looks stunning as usual. The other thing that I have noticed recently is how high my sex drive is. Nathan thinks I am crazy.

"Hi baby," I say and kiss him as he sits next to me.

"Hi, Bee. Did you get off alright?" He asks and I nod.

"Henry was very excited to see Berkeley," I say and he smiles.

"Phoebe," the nurse calls and I stand up. Nathan puts his hand at the small of my back and we follow the nurse. She takes my weight and my blood pressure. They also need me to check my pee to see my sugar levels. The nurse hands me a cup and tells me I can leave it outside the door when I am done.

"Have fun," Nathan says and I smirk. I head to the bathroom and take care of what I need to do. I wash my hands and leave the urine sample for them.

When I come back in, the nurse tells me to wait for Dr. Greene. "Hey no transvaginal ultrasound this time," Nathan says and I reach over high fiving him. He laughs and shakes his head.

"Hello Moore's how are we?" Dr. Greene says as she walks in.

"Great, how are you?" I ask.

"Well thanks," she says and opens up my chart.

"Okay, I see you have been having some morning sickness and breast tenderness, any other symptoms you have been having?" she asks.

"Not that I can think of," I say. She nods and smiles.

"Well, lay back for me and lift up your shirt," she says and Nathan stands placing one hand on my head and the other holds my hand.

"This might be a little cold," she says and rubs the gel on my belly. She moves the wand around and our eyes are locked on the black and white screen. Nathan is rubbing my head soothingly. I look up at him and he smiles at me.

"Well, this is your baby, I can confirm there is just one in there," she says and I laugh. I can't imagine having twins. Nathan is smiling proudly at the screen.

"And actually you are measuring further along than I thought," she says and I smile. Tears of happiness brim my eyes. "I am going to pin you at 12 weeks," she says and I smile. We made it through the first trimester.

"I am now making your due date July 12th," she says and the nurse writes that down.

"Here you can see the head, and here is the spine," she says and my eyes are glued to the screen. It is so crazy that just last time the baby was a little nugget.

"Here is the arms," she says and I am fully crying now. Nathan leans down and kisses my head. He is absolutely ecstatic. A thumping sound comes through and we know it is the baby's heartbeat.

"Moore's I am happy to report that you have a very healthy baby on your hands," she says and I sit up and hug Nathan.

"Thank you Dr. Greene," I say and she smiles patting my hand.

"Of course, dear. Haley is going to get you all checked out and then bring in your sonograms. I want to see you at 16 weeks," she says and I nod. We get to see the baby again in a month.

We get our ultrasound pictures and head out. I drive with Nathan to Target and on the way there we are talking all things baby. "We get to tell people now," I say and Nathan smiles.

"How do you want to do it?" Nathan asks.

"I think we should tell our parents separately then everyone else together on Christmas," I say.

"I agree parents should know beforehand," he says.

"What time is Claire coming over?" I ask Nathan.

"Last time we texted it was going to be around 6," he says and I nod. Claire's school does a fundraiser dance where the kids bring their parents and Claire asked Nathan if he wanted to go. I think he is more excited than she is.

"Henry will be excited to see her," I say and he nods.

"He gets excited about anyone that walks through the door," he says and I nod laughing.

"Have you heard anything from Lia?" Nathan asks.

"Our papers are still being processed, I am trying not to think about it," I say and he nods outting his hand on my leg. We pull into the Target parking lot and head inside. We first head to the toy section. We walk past the baby toys, but Nathan stops and picks up a stuffed animal. It is a little bear.

"Cute, I don't know how it would look on your side of the bed though," I say and tease him. He laughs and comes over.

"It just reminds me of the bear I had throughout my childhood," he says.

"The one that is in the drawer in your nightstand," I say and Nathan laughs. He thinks I don't know.

"Let's get it," I say and grab it. It is a grey little bear that is so soft.

"Grey is the color of the nursery, so it all works out," I say and he smiles kissing my head.

We head into the toy section. Nathan is pressing all the buttons on the toys. It is like having a child with me. We get Henry a monster truck. We also get him Play Dough and some race tracks. Our big gift to him is the train track table. It is huge and he can climb under and stand in the middle of it.

"What about this?" Nathan asks. He holds up a lego set that builds a dinosaur. I know Nathan just wants to build it. He loves projects like that. Henry and Nathan could do it together.

"Yes, that is cute," I say and he puts it in. We get Henry a new monster bathrobe that when he flips the hood up there are pretend sharp teeth that come down.

We check out and head home. We keep the presents in the trunk of Nathan's car. I get out and head to the elevator with Nathan. "You look gorgeous," he says and I smile up at him.

"Mhm," I say and shake my head.

"You do," he says and Kisses my head. I don't know how I ever got so lucky. He makes me feel so loved and special all the time.

When the elevator doors open, it is quiet. I check my watch and see Henry is down for a nap. "Hey B," Nathan says and hugs Berk.

"Hi guys, how was playing Santa?" she asks. She just thinks we went to Target and lunch.

"It was good, how was Henry?" I ask.

"Amazing as always. That little guy has energy like I have never seen before. We did some painting on the patio, it is drying out there now," she says and I smile.

"When I asked who he was going to give it to he said Bub," she says and we laugh. Not shocking, Henry adores my dad.

"What do you guys have planned the rest of the night?" she asks.

"I am going to Claire's school dance, what about you" Nathan says.

"Oh how fun, you'll have to send us pictures. I am doing some wedding planning and then drinking some wine. Cole is out of town for the week," she says and I nod remembering her saying that.

"Do you want to stay here?" Nathan asks. I smile at how protective he is of her. God bless this baby if it is a girl.

"Nathan, I'm 24 years old," she says. He smiles and puts his hands up in defense.

"Okay, well I will let you two get on with the rest of your days. Have fun tonight Nate, love you both," she says and we hug her then let her out.

"I am exhausted," I say and Nathan smiles.

"Go lay down baby. I will get you when Henry wakes up," he says and I smile.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Absolutely, go," he says and I smile.

I head into our bedroom and strip down and put one of Nathan's tshirts and sweats on. I climb into bed and close the blinds. I am out like a light.

"Bee, Bee Bee Bee," I hear and open my eyes to Henry cvrawling on top of me. I laugh and see that it is dark out. What the heck? I look and see that I slept until 5:30.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't mean to sleep that late," I say and Nathan laughs and comes over to me.

"Babe, don't worry. I have the pizza ordered and I am putting on Toy Story in here. Just lay low while I get ready," Nathan says and I smile. Henry lays next to me and watches the movie that Nathan just started.

"Thank you," I smile and he leans down kissing me then kisses my belly. I smile at him and watch as he goes to get ready for tonight. I run my hand through Henry's hair and watch his little face light up as Woody appears on the screen. He loves this movie.

"Woody," Henry says and laughs as we watch. He has his head rested on my belly and his arm wrapped around me. I tickle his back and he is in heaven. I love when he is cuddly.

We watch the movie and I hear Nathan shuffling around and getting ready. Henry is glued to the screen. Nathan leans his head in and says the pizza is here. He is in a suit and looks so good. I stand up and pause the movie. I put Henry on my hip and head into the kitchen.

"You look edible," I say and kiss Nathan. He smiles and kisses me back.

"Thank you baby, now eat," he says and gives Henry and I each a slice of pizza.

"Nate pway," Henry says as he eats.

"Buddy, I have to go with Cece tonight," Nathan says and bends down to his level.

"Pway Cece," Henry says and gets the biggest smile. Henry calls Claire Cece.

"Not tonight, you get to play with Beebee," Nathan says. Henry accepts that answer and keeps eating. All of a sudden there is a knock at the door. Claire walks in and I almost don't recognize her.

Claire has her hair down and curled. She is in a green silk dress. She looks absolutely stunning. She is wearing nude heels and has a small clutch in her hands. "Wow," I say and she smiles.

"You look beautiful," I say and hug her.

"Cece," Henry yells and runs over to her. I catch him and wipe his hands and mouth before he goes over to her. She bends down and hugs him. I laugh as Henry is taking all the attention in.

"Cece krincess?" he asks and we all die. He is asking if she is a princess. He calls then krincesses.

"She looks like one doesn't she bud," Nathan says. Claire is blushing and gives us each a hug.

"How have you been?" I ask her. Henry goes back to eat his pizza.

"Great, how about you guys?" She asks.

"Awesome, we heard you and Susan are coming to Christmas," I say.

"Yes, we are both so excited. Thank you for inviting us," she says and we smile.

"Of course," I say.

"Well, I want pictures before you guys go," I say. I take pictures of Nathan and Claire, then Henry and Claire, then all three of them. That is definitely my new wallpaper for my phone.

"Do you guys want food before you go we have pizza," I say.

"They have food there and if it is not good we can just stop at McDonalds," Claire says and we laugh.

"Okay have so much fun," I say. I give Nathan a kiss and Claire a hug.

"Say bye bye Hen," I say and Henry waves to them both. He blows them kisses and it is so cute.

When they actually leave Henry looks at me and starts to cry. "No bye," he says. I pull him to my chest and hold him. He feels left out. Poor guy.

"Hey, it is okay. We can play here," I say and Henry pulls back wiping his eyes.

"Do you wanna bring your buzz and woody in the big bed and we can watch Toy Story," I ask him. He smiles and nods. He runs to get his buzz and woody and I finish cleaning up dinner.

We walk into our bedroom, I lift Henry up on the bed and he climbs under the covers. He calls our bed the big bed and he loves laying in it. He cuddles into me and I play the movie. As I am running my hands through his hair I feel him drifting off.

Henry and I both end up falling asleep as the movie plays. His little snores fill the room. He is cuddled into my side and I am holding him. This is where I am most at peace.

All of a sudden I hear shouting and shoot up. Henry gets startled and cuddles into me. It is Sawyer. I put Henry on my hip and run out. I see Sawyer and two other security guards. "Phoebe follow Grant now," Sawyer says. I have Henry and the baby in my belly. I don't even question it. I run out into the elevator with Grant. Henry is crying on my hip.

"What is going on?" I ask Grant. He is the security from downstairs.

"Mrs. Moore we need to get you out of here safely," he says we go down the lobby of Escala. I am barefoot in Nathans boxer's and one of his tshirts with no bra. Henry is in his pajamas.

"Shhh it is okay baby," I say to Henry.

I am freaking out. What could possibly be going on. In the front there is a car waiting and he opens the door for us. Henry is still screaming and crying. He gets in and waits for me to have Henry buckled then drives off.

"Grant," I say as I buckle myself.

"A man came into the lobby dressed as a UPS worker, he had a packaged addressed to you and was asking to deliver it because he needed a signature. We told him we would sign and then give it to you. When we told him that he hopped over the gate and got into the elevator. We followed him quickly and paged Sawyer. We are searching the building for him now," he says and my heart drops.

"Who was it?" I ask.

"We don't know. I have never seen him before," he says and I am rubbing Henry's head soothingly.

"The police are on their way," Grant says and I nod. My heart is in my stomach. I look at Henry and sigh. He is drifting off to sleep.

"Where are you taking us?" I ask.

"Sawyer directed me to go to your parents, Mrs. Moore," he says and I nod.

When we pull up to my house both my parents are outside in the cold waiting. Henry is asleep. I get out and my dad takes me in his arms. "Bubs," he says and I shake my head.

"I am okay, Dad. I promise," I say and he nods holding my face in his hands.

"Taylor and the team are on their way there now. We have Tucker and CJ watching the house," he says and I nod.

"Oh baby," my mom says and hugs me. I am sure my parents were terrified to hear what happened.

"Is Henry in there?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, I'll," My dad cuts me off.

"I will get him," my dad says and I nod. I open the car door and watch as my dad carefully lifts Henry onto his chest. He holds him as we go inside.

"I am going to put him down. Gail made some tea, why don't you guys go sit," my dad says quietly to not wake Henry. We nod and my mom takes me in the kitchen as my dad heads upstairs.

"I am so sorry this is happening," my mom says and shakes her head.

"It is okay," I say and she pats my hand.

"I am just confused who would do something like this. What did they want?" I ask and my mom nods.

"I don't know, Pheebs. I wish I had the answers for you," she says. I look down at my phone and see Nathan is calling me.

I step into the other room and answer it. "Bee, baby I am on my way to our place. Stay with your parents and I will be there soon.

"Nathan no, do not go there. We don't know what they wanted. Come to my parents," I say getting worried.

"Baby, I will be fine. I love you so much. I will talk to you soon," he says and before I can say no he hangs up. I shake my head and now am worried sick about Nathan. I tell my mom and she smiles.

"Sounds like your father, don't worry Pheebs. The whole security team is there. They won't let Nathan do anything dangerous," My mom says and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see my dad.

"Bubs, how are you feeling?" he asks and I shrug.

"Nathan is insisting on going to our place," I say and am feeling sick. I am so nervous.

"He'll be okay," my dad says and I nod.

"Did Henry get down okay?" I ask.

"He didn't even flinch," my dad says and I nod. Sounds like Henry. When he is asleep he is out.

I sit with my parents in silence. I am so worried about Nathan and our house. I put my hand over my small barely there bump and rub it.

"Does your stomach hurt?" My dad asks and I pull my hand away. I forgot they do not know.

"A little bit," I play it off and my dad hugs me tightly.

"I am sorry, Bubs," he says and I shake my head.

"Dad there is nothing you could have done," I say and he shakes his head.

"Well everyone needs sleep here. Phoebe you are staying here. We have the house guarded, do not worry," my mom says.

"Okay," I say. I am exhausted and feeling very anxious.

"I love you, Bubs," my dad says as he hugs me goodnight.

"I love you too," I say and hug him back. After I bid my mom goodnight I head upstairs. I climb into the guest bed and lay on my side. I check my phone and sigh. It is after midnight now.

I text Nathan. *Please come to my parents. I am worried about you.*

No response.

My heart is pounding. I toss and turn until finally I find sleep. It is uneasy sleep.

I wake up to the sound of the door. I open my eyes and see Nathan. The clock displays 2 am. I quickly sit up and run to Nathan. "Bee," he says as he catches me in his arms. I start to cry. All my anxiety floods out.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Nathan says. He holds me tightly kissing my head.

"I was so scared," I say and Nathan nods. He leads up to the bed and sits down. I turn on the small lamp. Nathan uses his thumb to dry my eyes.

"I'm here," he says and pulls me back in his chest. The stress and the baby are making me so emotional.

"What happened?" I ask.

"They found the guy hiding. It was some crazy guy off the street who found the package and was going to try and rob us," he says and I shake my head. There is some relief that this was premeditated.

"He is going to jail," Nathan says and I nod.

"I hate that you went there," I say and look at Nathan. He looks at me and wipes a tear away.

"I know, I am sorry, I wanted to make sure it was safe. We are upping security," Nathan says and I nod.

"We're all safe, all four of us," Nathan says and leans down kissing my belly.

"You're probably exhausted," I say. He is still in his suit. I undo his tie and slide it off.

"I'm okay," he says, but I can hear in his voice how exhausted he is. I undo his shirt and slide it off along with his suit Jack. He is left shirtless. I undo his pants and he takes them off so he is just in his boxers. If we weren't in this situation I would jump his bones. We both need sleep though.

We get under the covers and Nathan turns off the light. He wraps both arms around me and holds me tightly to him.

"I love you Bee," he says.

I love you more," I say.


End file.
